Dovahkiin's Effect
by BuzzKillBro
Summary: Dovahkiin is sucked into a portal by Hermaeus Mora and ends up in the Mass effect Universe. Starts at ME 2 and will end with ME 3 ending being fixed. Rated M for intense graphic violence and language. Pairings: Dovahkiin: Tali. Shepard(M): Liara. Enjoy and make sure to leave reviews: it really helps :)
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer:" I do not know Mass Effect (Mass Effect is owned by EA studios and Bioware) or Elder Scrolls 5 Skyrim (the Elder scrolls series is owned by Bethesda). Or DBZ (DBZ is owned by Funamation, Towi animation, Fuji T.V, and Akira Toryama), Marvel Comics is owned by Stan Lee, Star wars is currently owned by Walt Disney, Halo is owned by 343 industries and Microsoft.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Skyrim: The fourth age, in the age where dragons once again fly in the land of mortals, when the world eater Alduin was supposed to end the world itself he was defeated by a mortal ( at least at some point before Alduin's defeat he was mortal) with the soul of a dragon, he was Dovahkiin, the last dragon born.

The name of this fearless warrior with the soul of a dragon is Malen Katarn. Malen is a Argonian in his mid-30's and is perhaps one of the strongest beings in all of Nirn even before his experiments that made him immortal, his eyes shined a brilliant white light with slits of black for pupils, his scaly skin was a mixed color of dark red around the arms, head, legs, back, and tale, while the front of his torso had a light shade of orange. On his head he had many white spikes that was the human equivalent of hair, though much of the head that didn't have a spike coming out of it was bald.

Before Malen's confrontation with Alduin in Soverngarde he was experimenting with restoration potions and the alchemy armor he had recently made that was enchanted to the max that anyone could possible do unaided.

He was creating restoration potions by the thousands and after each one he made and before he started on the next potion, he unequipped and reequipped his alchemy armor and noticed that the intensity of the enchantment to his armor increased dramatically each time he drank the restoration potion he made.

He repeated this process until he got tired of doing it, he had drank at least 3 million restoration potions at this point and he really had to pee, but he resolved to make at least 1 million fortify enchanting before he would go outside his house in solitude, find the nearest tree and relieve himself on it. After he was done "draining the lizard" he went back to his house and thought of all the possibilities that were in front of him, not only did Malen know every enchantment in Skyrim, he remembers what Sheogorath taught him while they were in the mind of the late Pelagius.

Flashback:

Malen: "what enchantments and special properties to enchantments can you teach me if I may ask,  
I wish to become even stronger so that I may slay my enemies and protect my kin?"

Sheogorath:" Wanting a guarantee that you will succeed in your endeavors hmmm?  
I don't believe you are speaking the whole truth since what enchantments I can teach you will make whatever you have become overkill,  
though I like that prospect,  
becoming so strong that your enemies become like flowers to the stormy onslaught of your attacks and all your enemy can do is blow you kisses,  
this can lead to an over confidence that can lead to madness, which I like, or even if it does not affect you that way,  
it will at least will incite a fear in your enemies that will lead them to madness and/or shattering their perceptions of the own worlds.  
Well know it looks like I just did your persuading and argument for you and won!  
Though wining an argument against your self can either be signs of one's ego taking control of the responses one makes when an argument between the super ego and id happens, or it can be a sigh of MADNESS! But that's why they call me the Mad God.  
Very well mortal,  
I shall teach you the enchants for damage reflection, spell reflection, water walking, detect life enchantment that you can activate whenever you need it, but not all the time,  
I mean Seriously whenever I tried to look at a young laces face whenever I had a detect live enchantment on I could not see her beautiful features that were being obscured by that pink mist;  
speaking of which, I also will teach you how to make your life detection be able to distinguish between friend and foe,  
that pink mist never told me whether or not I should gut the first person I see, don't give a flying fuck about them, or to kiss them to help them feel better about being so incompetent of a fighter that they needed someone else to bring them along to their job and do it for them.  
Then of course there is levitation, how to put as many enchantments on an item as you want, the ability to duplicate items, make enchantments permanent to yourself even without the item on, and a enchantment that makes you immune to ranged attacks that are not based on magic!,  
it pained me back a long time ago when I could still feel the sting of arrows whenever a stupid archer thought I would be a good idea to shoot me,  
so when I got back to my office after having to change myself into my own form with someone else's past to remember I decided to create a enchantment that made all ranged attacks that were not based on magic as worthless as telling me to be more sane or to like sanity more, because that would be just…CRAZY!"  
**(After learning all the enchantments Sheogorath taught Malen using his obscure metaphors to explain certain concepts of each enchantment that Malen eventually got).**

"there you go little mortal, now try not to tell anyone about what I taught you in details that would allow them to replicate the results,  
it eventually dims the personal value of the enchantments you know and you feel less awesome for it, that and they usually want to stab you in the back so they can take all your hard earned credit, well so long fair mortal. Perhaps sometime when you have off you can visit me in the shivering isles for some cheese. Tata!"

End of flashback:

Malen, having become a master at every skill there is to have along with maxing out all the perks in every skill tree and having all the spells there was to have for all the different schools of magic and all the shouts there was to learn in the language of dragons,  
as well as learning how to speak the ancient language of dragons so that he would be fully prepared for all the future battles he will have,  
started to craft every piece of armor and type there was in Nirn along with weapons of each type,  
though for the dragon bone weapons he crafted several dragon bone one-handed weapons since he liked the feel of a one-handed blade the best.

After Malen was done enchanting all the weapons he wanted,  
He created a one-handed blade for each type of weapon enchantment there was, which consisted of fire, frost, shock,  
soultrap, health drain, enemies flee, damage magic, damage stamina, damage health, poison target,  
and a sword that was enchanted with all of these, he named this sword " Malen's Wrath".

After making all the enchantments he could to the armor he wanted to be enchanted and making the enchantments permanent to his body,  
the enchantments that he made permanent to his body consist of SOOOO MUCH INSAINLY FAST health and health regen that he actually became immortal  
and indestructible, just like the daedra and the divines, infinite reserves of magic and stamina  
**( he will not run out, but he is not omnipotent, but he will not get tried and he never has to sleep anymore)**,  
he is immune to magic, fire, frost, shock, physical attacks, and also mental manipulation  
**( do to his strong will and the strength of all parts of his body, including his brain)**,  
he has photographic and eidetic memory due to his fast regeneration rate preventing the natural decay of brain cells that would have eventually led to memory loss. he can also reflect the damage of magical and physical attacks whenever he wishes,  
he can walk on water, his shouts no longer have a cool down time,  
he can steal the cloths off a paranoid, alert person without them knowing,  
he can pick any lock with ease, he can kill a person in front of a guard without the guard know that he did it,  
all of his spells will succeed without fail and kill/incapacitate anyone within its range,  
he can float off the ground and pretty much fly  
**( not at fast speeds, pretty much at the speed of how fast he can run, which is average for a normal, health, fit person)**,  
he can make a humble and dole iron dagger into a weapon worthy of a god in both its physical properties and with godly enchantments,  
he can turn armor made of fur into armor as hard as the hardest form of adamantium which even the hulk cannot break,  
he can bring beings the size of entire worlds to their knees with a single punch,  
he can turn a simple staff of fire, which has a limited charge, into an eternity of fire, a wooden staff in his hands would become more powerful than any melee weapon made by mortal and immortal alike,  
and he can control the amount of power he uses and if he ever needs more power he can just use the process he used to this powerful again and make himself even more powerful.

After months of selling iron daggers he improved for ass loads of gold, ASS LOADS OF GOLD! He decided that it was time to beat Alduin's ass into his face. After he reach Sculdafin, destroying all the undead with as little effort as it takes to close one's eyes, reaching Soverngard and speaking to the 3 dragon born of old, he made good on his decision and punched Alduin in the face with enough force to send him flying and destroy the small mountain that was in front of the hall and skeleton bridge where Tsun was.

Time skip: after Malen Katarn becomes the arch-mage of Winterhold,  
listener of the Dark Brotherhood, grand master of the Thieves Guild,  
high ranking officer in the imperial legion after ending the war of brothers in Skyrim by defeating and killing Olfric Stormcloak,  
defeating the oldest and most powerful vampire in Skyrim Harkon,  
completing all the ritual quests for the daedric princes and obtaining a daedric artifact from each one,  
becoming harbinger of the Companions,  
arriving to a new land called Solstiem that is near Morrowind after being attacked by cultists of the first dragon born Miraak,  
reading all the black books, learning the shout to thrall others ( including a dragon),  
reaching the highest point of Hermaeus Mora's realm of oblivion, and defeating Miraak.

Hermaeus:" So my champion, what will you do now?"

Malen:" If I stay as your champion then I could end in a similar fate as Miraak,  
so I shall fight you for my freedom and survival!" said in a loud and defiant tone with confidence that he will win.

Hermaeus:" very well my champion." He said in an unamused and dole voice expecting an easy victory over Malen.

However as Hermaeus sent a tentacle to impale Malen, before it impacted him, Malen dodged to the right with ease and slashed the tentacle with "Malen's Wrath" which completely destroyed the offending appendage and sent unimaginable amounts of pain as Hermaeus Mora felt the very life leave him and flow into Malen's body.

out of a panic with inaudible amounts of anguish, he tore open an inter-dimensional portal in order to send Malen as far away from him as possible since he quickly learned that Malen was immortal and could not be killed or even harmed by the likes of him.  
Malen impaled his sword into the ground in hopes to resist the pull of the portal, but even though Malen did not give any ground, the actual ground his sword was impaled in gave way and a chunk of the floor along with Malen was pulled into the portal and it closed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dovahkiin enters Mass Effect.

While Malen thought that he would never see his home world again, he did not feel that sad about it since he had done what he needed to do in-order to save his world from the threat of dragons.  
Malen knew he was not dead since he was immortal so he suspected Hermaeus cast him away through a portal to another dimension of random choice so that he would have the least chance of finding his way back and kill him.  
Malen must have waited for what seemed like days for him to reach the other side of the portal.

When he finally reach the other side of the rift in space time, he was drifting in space near what looked like an asteroid field  
**(Malen knew what asteroids were, but this was the first time in his life he has seen them up close).  
**Since Malen didn't see anything of interest yet in the asteroid field he thought to him-self

"I might as well get some shut eye while I'm drifting in this void filled with stars and asteroids." In a sleepy and bored tone, he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Time: year: 2185 A.D, 1 month before John Shepard's reconstruction is complete, 10 hours after Malen exited the portal.

Location: Omega, in the Terminus Systems.

Random Salarian engineer working on the scanning systems of Omega:" Aria, come in Aria, this is important." In a worried and hurried tone.

Aria T'loak: "yes what is it?  
You're interrupting my restful mood and I don't want to hear any bad news right now!" she said demandingly

Salarian: "yes mistress, I'm not sure yet if it's good or bad but a small object the size and shape of a person is heading towards one of the airlocks."

Aria:" well? Have you managed to identify if it's just a corpse that a ship spaced towards us or an idiot trying to board with jets by themselves" in an irritated but slightly intrigued tone.

Salarian:" well, neither one mistress,my scans show no element zero coming from the object, and there has been no ship activity to validate your second guess, though there is something very interesting about this object that you would find most interesting if not alarming to say the least." In a surprised and awed tone.

A long period of silence follows as Aria waits for the newly acquired information about the "person" to be given.

Aria:" and?... don't keep me waiting you dick, you got my attention now so if you don't stop with this suspense shit I'm throwing you out the nearest airlock with your dick in your mouth!"

Salarian:" thhhhhats not necccccesary mistreeees." In a panicked voice.  
"our scans of the amount of energy, energy that I can't even identify, is off every fucking scale we have, I'm not lying mistress this "person" is radiating more "energy" than this entire fucking station."

He then proceeds to send the information from the scans to Aria to prove his claims so that she won't throw him out an airlock for being seen as a liar.

Aria starts to look over the results of the scans that were sent to her.  
The more she reads the information the more a look of dumfounded amazement and fear appears on her face with ever widening eyes.

Aria:"…..ho…ly…..shit" she whispered to herself at a complete loss for words.

she immediately spoke to the salarian over the station wide intercom:

"Are you SURE that the object is a person?" she asked in a demanding voice.

Salarian: "yes, scanners have identified the object as a person.  
While they have not found a trace of an electrical impulse coming from a device that would allow a person to propel themselves with jets in space,  
or any suit of armor with an element zero source of energy that would allow someone to survive a brief amount of time in deep space,  
but I have noticed that the object is slowing down and moving its limbs on its own."

Aria:" slowing down and moving its arms and legs on its own? That could only mean…."

Salarian:" that the person, who is now just a few hundred meters away from the nearest airlock,  
eta.. 5 minutes, who has no proper gear to survive in space, is alive and heading towards this station."

Aria:"…."

Salarian:" Aria?"

Aria:"…..hmmm…this could be interesting to say the least"

Salarian:" what could be interesting Aria?"

Aria:" send a message to the guards that I want them on high alert,  
but tell them to not attack or do anything stupid unless I give the order to do so, open the airlock that he/she/it is approaching,  
o and tell the batarian guard stationed at the other end of that air lock to be on his best behavior for "our guest""

Salarian:" right away Aria." And he did as he was told and sent the messages to their proper recipients.

Time: 5 minutes after Aria's message was sent to the guards and "greeter".

Location: outside an airlock on Omega

Malen:" hmmm this is interesting, this seems to be a city built into this hollowed out asteroid.  
I sense thousands of people living within and the nearest way in seems to be this strange metal door."

No sooner that he said that the outer door of the airlock spins, unlocks, and opens right in front of Malen.  
Malen looks confused and amused that the metal door opened seemingly on its own, though he suspect that someone opened it for him since they probably know that he is there.

Malen:" well, this is surprising and interesting, it seems that I have been invited in.  
I Hope they have good drinks in there… and beautiful women to!" Malen thought to himself, which he then chuckled at the thought of that.

Though honestly hoped there were good looking women so that he can have something interesting to look at after drifting in space for 10 hours with nothing to do.

**-Incase if you were wondering what Malen has on right now, he is wearing his Arch Mage robes, the diadem of the savant, and a pair of nicely made white boots with Malen's Wrath on the left side of his hip.**

With his arms at his sides and his tail swishing the bottom of his robes, Malen walked through the outer door casually with a normal pace. He then proceeds to walkthrough the inner door that also opened up as he approach it and on the other side of the door that leads to a small ally strip with metal walls and glass looking out into space was a four eyed creature with a slight balloon shaped head with a dark gray shade of skin and humanoid body shape greeted him."

Batarian greeter/guard:" hello stranger, Aria is very interested in knowing about you and wishes to speak with you.  
She is on the balcony overlooking Afterlife, go there and meet her." He said in an authoritative voice.

Malen:" could you tell me what this place is first if you would please?" said in a polite tone.

Batarian:" you are on the space station Omega, go to Afterlife and meet Aria Now!" he said in a more demanding tone.

As soon as he said that Malen clamped the batarian's mouth shut with his pointer finger and thumb quicker than the batarian could even react.

Malen:" it is not nice to raise you voice at others, especially when they are being polite to you, thank you for telling me where I am,  
so now I will go meet this Aria that you really want meet to speak to, though the next time you speak rudely to me I will make you eat your own lips and tongue, are we clear?" He said in a cold and menacing voice.

Batarian: "Yes sir" he said cowardly.

Malen:" good boy, now please step aside so that I may proceed."

The batarian did as Malen told him to do. Malen wondered what race he was and what other races lived on this "space station".  
It didn't take Malen long to figure out that this place was infested with crime and unlawfulness what with all the filth everywhere,  
that a considerable amount of the populace looked like they were homeless and piss poor,  
the god awful smell that hung in the air, and the occasional threats, beatings, and bangs that he learned that came from a ranged weapon called a "gun".

After about 30 minutes of walking around, noticing all the different races that lived he and asking the locals about all the different races that lived here and paid them well in gold for their information **(about 500 pieces of gold to 4 different locals that told him what he wanted)  
**apparently gold is a very valuable metal worth about 10 credits per septim in this "galaxy" which Malen deduced was the celestial body of a mass collection of stars that these beings live and travel in.  
Malen learned that the race that he met at the inner airlock was a batarian, apparently they hate humans intensely.  
The grayish skinned race with the flexing mandibles around the mouth are called Turians. They had a first contact war with humans but are in much better relations with each other now.  
The blue skinned all female race is called the asari, they are very diplomatic and can mate with any gender of any species  
**(that got Malen very aroused but he controlled himself well)**.

Malen stopped by a counter near a set of stairs believing that the batarian behind the counter is a shop owner of some sort.

Malen:" good day to you sir, does this happen to be a shop?  
If so I would like to by a "Omni tool" with information about the galaxy's races, politics, technology, and history."

Malen was told by one of the locals that if he wanted information about the galaxy, then he should buy an Omni tool that has a codex in it.

Batarian:" you have a good eye since your new here, yes this is a shop.  
I do happen to have an Omni tool with the information you're looking for. that will be 800 credits."

Malen:" can I pay you in gold coins?"

The batarian looks at the sack of gold coins brought on the counter and his eyes lit up with joy.

Batarian:" of course you can! Hmm let's see,judging that these coins are 100% gold, and by the weight of the coins,  
I'd say that would be 80 gold coins to buy this Omni tool."

Malen:" here you go sir and thank you for the Omni tool, have a pleasant day."

Batarian:" you do the same."

Malen clipped the device to his right arm and pulled up the codex menu and read through all the information that was provided for him.  
He found a nice secluded area in the back next to a quarien male shop owner.  
After reading all he could and getting a good grasp about what this galaxy was, had, and has been through, he looked up at the quarien would had been his only company and saw a bit of worry and doubt in his eyes behind his mask.

Malen:" hello sir, are you ok, you seem worried?

Quarien:" who me? Well if you must now, I'm on my pilgrimage but someone stole all the credits I had to buy a transport to get off this station so now I'm stuck here selling items I find here at this shop I set up in the hope to make enough money to pay for a transport."

Malen: "here, take these 100 gold pieces and buy yourself a ticket off, my treat!" said in a cheerful and uplifting way that didn't have any doubts in it to express such generosity.

Malen hands him 100 gold pieces and closes the quariens hands around it.

Quarian:" ttthank you so much! Now I can get off this station and complete my pilgrimage, may I know your name?"

Malen:" my name is Malen Katarn."

Quarien:" thank you Malen, I am in your debt."

Malen:" fare well then, and may you have bright days in your future."

Quarien:" bye" as he left he thought that Malen sounded a little like a quarien with the last words he said.

Some of the vorcha that live in the slums in the area where Malen currently was happened to notice the unusual amount of wealth he had in gold,  
that and he looked a little like royalty with is elegant yet intimidating looking robes he had on,  
but what really got their attention and made them thought he was royalty was the gold crown on his head that two red gems and a green one in the middle.  
A group of 5 vorcha armed with standard assault rifles decided that they would kill and rob Malen and take his valuables for themselves, and in that order.  
One of the vorcha approached Malen with his gun pointing at Malen's head and demanded that Malen give them all his valuables or die.

Malen:" excuse me sirs but did I hear you correctly? You want me, ME to surrender my hard earn valuables to you, YOU?"

Vorcha:" yes now give us what we want or DIE!"

Malen could not help himself as he started to laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor holding his sides and laughing like kid buu in the air did to Goku  
**( yes there will be reference to other media sources but don't actually affect the story, it's just to help visualize what is going on)**

Vorcha:" what the hell is so funny?! We are fucking serious!"

Malen; after a few more moments of hysterical laughter managed to calm down, got up and regained his composure.

Malen:" hit me with your best shots dipshits" said in a mocking tone.

This pissed off the vorcha to no end.  
To not be taken seriously and gun point like they aren't even a threat pushed them over the edge and all 5 vorcha hissed and roared with anger as they all unleashed storms of bullets at Malen who didn't move at all and didn't even flitch that he was being shot at.  
After all the ammo was used in all 5 assault rifles, the vorcha thought that they had reduced their target to sloshes of blood and guts, though they could not verify that because their movement and bullets had flung all the nasty dust and whatever else was on the floors of Omega that had then formed a grey cloud of particles in front of them.  
When the dust finally settled, the 5 vorcha just stood there dumfounded in amazement, they unleashed enough bullets to put down a squad of krogan battle masters yet Malen was still standing, unharmed, not even his robes suffered and damage, not a stitch out of place.

Malen:" if you were trying to tickle me, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that.  
Now since I was the gentlemen here and let you go first  
**(Malen pulls his sword out of its sheath with his right and wields it in his right hand with the tip of the blade pointing down diagonally)  
**it's only fair that it's my move now." He said this with a sadistic smile.

The vorcha were gulping in there increasingly dry throats for they all thought :

" we are so fucked!"

Malen charged the group with his blade glowing a multi facet of colors like fire red, lighting blue and white, frost blue and white, red and purple death, green poison and weakness that seem to scream to the vorcha:

" this is going to hurt A LOT!"

in less than 3 seconds, Malen had ran the 10 meter distance that was between him and the vorcha and slashed vertically chopping the very unlucky vorcha clean down the middle without stopping or slowing.  
One of the remaining vorcha screamed " YOU BASTERD!" and ran at Malen in a violent rage of claws and blood lust,  
but Malen simply straightened himself back up and with a quick movement he back handed the charging vorcha with his left hand so hard that his body smashed against the wall with such force that it left a 1 foot deep by 4 foot wide dent in the wall and the vorcha's body had exploded all over the wall due to his body's inability to hold up against the tremendous force against it  
**( to put it in perspective, imagine when Cell slapped Hercule away, but instead of hitting a mountain in the background and simply falling down, imagine all his internal organs on the face of that mountain and all of his skin flattened against it as it slowly slips down the side with a trail of blood following it, that is pretty much what happened to this unfortunate vorcha).**

All that was left of this vorcha was blood and half smashed organs in the dent of the wall with a small rug made out of what was left of the vorcha's skin hanging on the edge of the dent.  
If anyone on the station thought that vorchas were fearless or were too stupid to know what fear was, then they were just proven wrong and if anyone on the station thought that vorchas didn't pee or at least piss themselves, well they too were proven wrong just now  
**(if you want a visual about what the vorcha look like right now, imagine the little grunts from halo without their elite protectors and you run at them).**

Vorcha:" RUN FOR YOU LIVES! HE'S A DEMON!"

the vorcha tried their best to run for their lives but when they got about 50 feet away they heard Malen shout " Wuld Nah Kest"  
This was the last sound they heard because in less than a second the remaining three vorcha felt darkness take them and they knew no more.  
Malen had used a shout to close the distance almost instantaneously and slashed 3 times with his sword, one at each vorcha.  
One vorcha stopped mid-stride and fell forwards with his body from the waist up fall away from his legs and skid 3 feet away.  
One vorcha had stopped to turn around, but he didn't get to see what was behind him because before he could half of his body starting from the right shoulder a ending past the left of his hip started sliding off the rest of his body and hit the floor with a sickening squish.  
The last vorcha paused out of overwhelming fear, but before he could start even moving again he didn't move at all and Malen simply placed a firm grip with his left hand and let the rest of the vorcha's body fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud and clang of metal.  
While Malen still held the head of the dead vorcha in his left hand,  
**(btw, when Malen killed a vorcha it was covered in the same colors that I mentioned about the sword above but the light soon became mostly violet as energy enveloped them and flew off them like thick steam and went to Malen, when it did, 4 chiming and crashing/water splashing noises were made)  
**he sheathed his sword with his right hand and place his right hand on top of the vorcha's head and thrust his left hand at the bottom of the vorcha's severed neck and shifted his left hand inside the head until he could use his thumb to move the bottom jaw and his 4 fingers to move the rest of the head. Malen then spotted a camera in a corner of the ceiling; he faced the camera with a sadistic smile on his face and his left hand in the vorcha's head,  
he then moved the mouth and head of the vorcha and started using it like a ventriloquist dummy and he made the vorcha head say

"Well I guess I couldn't get a Head in life, that's all folks."

And with that Malen carelessly tosses the vorcha head behind his left shoulder without looking back and walks away towards Afterlife. The head of the vorcha ends up landing with its mouth open and in a biting pose on the crouch of what used to be its own body.

Time: just after Malen killed the 5 vorcha and made a dark joke/pun with the severed head of a dead vorcha.

Location: balcony overlooking Afterlife.

Aria was looking at what had transpired in just under a minute with mixed feelings of awe and freight.

Aria:"….how the fuck did he do that? Better question, what the fuck is he?" she said the last part out loud.

One of her guards thought it was an actual question and answered:

" I don't know Aria, but he kind of looks like a humanoid lizard."

Aria:" that was a rhetorical question dumb ass, anyways I thought I heard him shout something before he somehow killed the last 3 vorcha with holy fucking shit balls speed, did anyone catch what he actually said?."

Her turian guard was the one that answered the question.

Turian guard:" I think I did mam, I think he shouted "Wuld Nah Kest"

Aria:" do you have any ideas as to what it means?"

Turian:" no mam put I do believe I know why he did."

Aria:" continue."

Turian:" well, putting 2and2 together one could guess that by him shouting those words he was propelled forward at those astonishing speeds we just saw,  
but I think it only works for him mam since I said those words yet nothing happened to me and I don't believe that me shouting them will change that."

Aria:" are you willing to prove that?"

Turian:" yes mam"

the turian guard takes a deep breath and shouts "Wuld Nah Kest".

As the turian expected, nothing happened.

"Was that sufficient mam?"

Aria:" yes it is, also there is a couple more things from the security vid I wish to review,  
like for instance what the fuck was that light that came off the vorcha corpses whenever he killed them with that strange glowing sword of his?"

All of her guards shrugged their shoulders and had an "I don't know" expression on their faces, though one batarian guard brought something up about the strange light he noticed.

Batarian guard:" Aria, did you notice when the glow of their corpses turned violet,  
some of the light started rising off them like steam and when that happened the guy that killed the vorcha started to glow a deeper shade of violet when the light from the corpses went towards him, and then we heard a chime and crashing sounds?"

Aria:" yes I did, do you have any idea what it could be?"

Batarian:" I don't have a fucking clue as to what it actually was, but based on what we saw,I think that every time he kills someone with that strange glowing sword of his, he somehow takes something from them, as to what that is who fucking knows."

Aria:" very astute of you and here I thought you had shit for brains.  
Now last thing we know, based on the stations scans and the security vid, that he was not wearing any armor worth its weight in shit,  
so how the fuck did he not only survive the shit storm of bullets shot at him, but that their guns, while only standard assault rifles but guns non the less, did as much damage as a little kid yelling "you stink" then giggle his/her little happy ass away?"

This time no one had an answer for her.

Aria:" alright then fuck, well…..  
Let's monitor him further to see what happens and perhaps either what we saw will be explained or he may reveal more of what he is capable of."

All the guards said at the same time "yes Aria."

The reason why Aria seems so tense is that Aria prides herself on her combat prowess and strategies,  
then all of a sudden this robed man, who survived the vacuum of space without any gear, shows up on her space station and starts paying for things and giving generous amounts in gold coins as if he was saying to her "I'm richer than you so fuck you!" to her face  
**(that's how she felt, not what he actually was doing or implied)**,  
then he tanks thousands of rounds of ammo like they were petty insults with words that a child would come up with and killed the offenders with such little effort but with such horrifying results that he might as well have commanded the vorcha to jump in a meat grinder and have the vorcha do so without question.  
All of this was giving Aria's pride a real beating. While Aria is indeed prideful, she is not stupid.  
So she decided to not to piss off, for now, a person who could rip her head off through her asshole using just 2 of his fingers, and hey maybe he could be beneficial, you never know.

**-Side note: I failed to mention that Malen was also experimenting and created many of his own spells before killing Miraak  
(the spells that he managed to create are as follows: a permanent enchant to himself that reflects damage of ranged attacks that are not magic, improve the damage, duration, and effectiveness of all of his spells at the same alarming amount he improved his health regen, stop projectiles and suspend them in the air with telekinesis  
(remember how Neo stopped the bullets of the agents in the matrix? Malen can now do that lol) and much more that I will reveal later in the story.**

After about 30 minutes of walking Malen finally got to Afterlife, well at least to the elcor bouncer in front of Afterlife,  
Malen noticed the elcor and the elcor noticed Malen and told him that Aria is expecting him and to enter Afterlife in a un-emotional voice

Malen walked up the stairs and through the outer doors.  
He had entered a hallway with fire holograms on the 2 adjacent walls with a black leather couch on either wall.  
Near the inner door that leads to Afterlife there were 3 krogan battle masters and 4 vorcha flame troopers.  
They were scoping for anyone that could possibly have lots of credits on them and take their credits by force.  
The biggest of the krogan noticed Malen approaching and thought that he must have some serious amounts of credits since his robes and crown made him look like royalty,that's when he motioned to the others that he found their next hit and to follow.  
Malen was about 15 feet from the inner door when he was approached by the vorcha and krogan battle masters.  
The krogan in front of the rest of the group faced Malen in a proud and intimidating posture.

Krogan battle master:" you with give us all the credits, valuables, and weapons you have now or die against the might of our weapons and strength.  
I do hope you choice to fight, me and my boys would love to have some blood sport."

Malen:" hmm, I have a third option, why don't you kiss my ass, I don't mind if you use tongue,  
and after your done then you all can go fuck yourselves until the krogan in the group are reminded that they are still sterile from the genophage. How's that?"

Now everyone in the group forgot about the credits that Malen could have and all of their minds, including the vorcha, had one thing in them:

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD COCKSUCKER!"

the krogan battle masters unleased their krogan made shotguns while the vorcha ran up to Malen with their flamethrowers scorching anything in front of them.  
The fire of the flamethrowers was overlapping their sight of Malen, but they all thought that the fucker was dead, but when the smoke cleared, Malen was alive and unharmed in anyway.  
They saw that his right hand was raised and just in front of him was all the bullets that the krogans shot at him suspend in the air as if they were in a film and someone had pressed pause.  
Malen then made a circle motion with his right hand and when he did all of the bullets started to turn and now the tips of the tiny but deadly metal slivers were facing the trigger happy idiots.  
Malen then put his right middle finger and thumb into a flicking motion and when he flicked his middle finger out all of the bullets were shot forward at the same speed that they were shot from the krogan shotguns and were all heading for the lead krogan.  
The lead krogan didn't have enough time to even think "o shit" in his mind before his entire body was reduced to a bloody and smoky mess on the floor that looked like someone had smashed a slice of Swiss cheese on the floor.

The battle master that was standing to the right of the lead krogan charged at Malen screaming "FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

and tried to punch Malen with all of his might in his face, but Malen fend interest and raised his left hand and easily caught the krogan's fist and began crushing it until it was nothing but blood and bone filled pulp.  
If it was not for the krogan species having a redundant nerve system then he would have passed out from the pain he should be feeling.  
The krogan tried to punch him with his other hand, but Malen swatted it away and thrust the pointer finger of his right hand into the krogan's skull.  
The shear speed of the thrust was enough to blast what had remained of the krogan's brain out of a newly formed whole out of the back side of his head and out through another newly made whole of his body armor.  
The krogan's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he landed on the ground dead with a sickening squish and thud.  
The last krogan charged at Malen in a blood rage saying "DIE ALREADY YOU BASTERD!"

Malen sighed in disappointment and annoyance saying to himself: "these dumb asses haven't gotten it through their thick skulls that they should not fuck with me, well, I guess I will have to REALLY scare the shit out of them."

And with that with that Malen spoke aloud in a low and ominous voice:

" Zii-los Dii Du".

The very instant Malen said "Du" the krogan charging at him stopped dead in his tracks about 7 feet away from him.  
The reason is that the krogan died when Malen said "Du" and a few short moments later after the krogan body feel, with the head just an inch away from Malen's left boot, it started to decay in a horrific fashion **(just like those who would look upon the ark of the covenant)** until only gray dust remained that made an outline of the krogan who just died there.  
This was more than enough to get Malen's point across to not fuck with him as the vorcha were sent screaming for their very lives not caring who or what they ran into.

Time: 3 minutes after the vorcha ran for their lives away from Malen into Afterlife.

Location: a blood pack group on omega that was close to Afterlife.

The krogan and vorcha blood pack members were sharing stories of kills, scores, and battles in much detail in a moderate sized room **(50x50)** when all of the sudden they heard frantic bangs on the doors with screams of vorcha on the other side.  
The leader of this blood pack group, a krogan, said:

" What the hell is that? You there go open the door and see what the hell it is!"

"Yes sir" answers the krogan he ordered.

The krogan opened the door and saw 4 vorcha flamethrowers scared shitless running as fast as they could inside the room like they were trying to run away from something terrifying.  
The 4 vorcha ran up to the blood pack leader and screamed:

" We wewe have to get out of here! Off of Omega! There there there's a Demon here, yes, yes a demon is here HERE!"

with the way they were screaming and the frantic nature of their movements displayed to the 20 blood pack members present that they were not lying at all, but the term "demon" might have been pushing it they thought, but still if something was so deadly that the only word that these vorcha flamers could use to describe their attacker was "demon" then this warranted some investigation.  
The blood pack leader asked the 4 vorcha:

"where and when did this slaughter of our men take place?"

The vorcha responded in unison "just outside the inner door that leads into Afterlife, it happened 4 minutes ago."

The leader then told one of the techs to bring up the security vid for that area at that time, which the krogan tech obediently did.  
The vid showed Malen in front of the group of 7 blood pack members, all of the blood pack members who didn't see the brutality he unleashed first hand said:

"So this is the so called demon? He doesn't look any tougher than a pyjack."

The 4 vorcha flamers dare not speak a word for fear that he was listening and would kill them if they insulted him in any way.  
The vid showed how Malen had killed the 3 krogan battle masters 1 by 1.  
the first was killed by their own bullets that they shot  
the second was killed when Malen thrust his right pointer finger through the krogan's skull  
the last krogan was charging at Malen, when he was 9 feet away they heard Malen say:" Zii-los Dii Du" in a low and ominous voice.  
When Malen said "Du" the charging battle master was 7 feet away when he suddenly stopped and fell forwards.  
The blood pack members didn't know why he fell over and wouldn't get up until they saw what happened to him a few moments after, the body of the krogan started to decay rapidly until there was only a gray dust outline of the krogan that had died there.  
The vid had shown the 20 other blood pack members in the room that the 4 traumatized vorcha were not exaggerating when they said that there was a "demon" on omega. After what seemed like hours the blood pack leader finally said:

" alright boys, pack everything up, we are getting the fuck off omega!"

when the 24 members of blood pack had gotten the fuck off omega, word had spread across the station that there was a "demon" on the station who wore robes and a crown on his head.

The stories about this "demon" had reached the ears of Arch-Angle , aka Garrus Vakarian, he thought to himself:

" hmmm the term "demon" might be exaggerated in their stories but I have noticed a blood pack shuttle leaving this station in a hurry and all the members of blood pack on Omega are getting nervous and tense, hmmm it seems someone is doing a damn good job scaring the shit out of a merc group to be called a demon by a group that consists of vorcha and krogan.  
I might want to meet this guy and see what he can do and see why krogan, beings that were considered the hardest to scare, would call him a demon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Malen meets the Queen of Omega.

Time: 4 minutes after the vorcha had ran for their lives

Location: Afterlife

Aria was completely speechless.  
She had just witnessed a single man which she guessed was about 6 foot 2 inches tall wearing no armor so effortless take down 2 krogan battle masters and reduce a third one into a crime scene outline on the floor ,**(literally)**, just by speaking four strange words.  
For 1 of the few times in her long life, she was actually afraid and the man that was causing her feelings of fear was in Afterlife, her throne room, and was walking straight towards the balcony that over looked it, her throne.

Malen had reached the steps the lead up to the balcony overlooking Afterlife when the turian guard stationed at the base of the steps motioned for Malen to go up the steps with his assault rifle. When Malen reach the top of the balcony he had 8 guards of varying races point their weapons at him with hesitant shakes of their hands indicating that they are only pointing their guns at him because they are scared, Malen chuckled softly at the sight of them, they reminded him of the faces of bandits he had killed at Treva's watch tower. Malen then noticed the very attractive blue skinned female sitting on the couch in front of him that he recently learned were the body features of the Asari race. He quickly concluded that the woman in front of him **(6 feet away)** was Aria.

Malen:" Greetings and salutations, I take it by all the armed guards around you and the calculating, and strong features of your facial expressions and that your sitting on that couch like it's a throne, I take it your Aria T'loak. With that said, you carry yourself in a way that expresses that you demand and deserve the respect of a queen that rules with an iron fist, so I take it one of the many titles I'm sure you have is "Queen of Omega", though I have no doubt that you earned such a position and reputation with your cunning and other strengths of combat that I have yet to see for myself, and judging from how you have kept your position for what I could only guess to be a long time in a place that could only be described as a cesspool of crime and debauchery that Omega has one and only one rule: " Don't fuck with Aria!". Before you get too big of a head from my manners and the compliments I gave you, for it is proper for a man to compliment such a beautiful and strong woman such as yourself, do not think for even a moment that I am in the least bit intimidated by you, your guards, your weapons, intentions, or attitude. I only say this so that you know where we stand. I'm a guest of Omega who will comply with its one rule so long as he is neither threatened nor insulted, and I'm not one of your guards you can order around or one of your dancers you can show off to your subjects. Now with that out of the way, I suppose I should introduce myself."

With this Malen took a small bow of his head tilting to the left.

"My name is Malen Katarn and it's a pleasure to meet you Aria T'loak, Ruler of Omega."

While Malen was speaking to Aria, a batarian guard was scanning Malen with his Omni tool for any signs of element zero or any indications if Malen was a hologram. When the batarian was done scanning him he motioned with his head to Aria that he was clean other than the holy shit amounts of "energy" that their initial scans of him outside of Omega indicated.

During the dialog, Aria's emotions were changing at an incredible rate of change. It started with feelings of surprise and awe that made her think:

"Damn, he's not only strong and fast, but also highly intelligent to figure all that out just by looking at me, I especially like how he deduced Omega's one and only rule "don't fuck with Aria"."

It then shift to feelings of intense anger when Malen stated that he was not in the least bit intimidated by her, and she knew he had the power to back up that claim, which damaged her pride even more, which brought about said feelings of anger, but she would not let the true depths of her anger show since she didn't want to have the man standing in front of her as her enemy **( Aria might be a prideful person, but she isn't stupid enough to let her pride get her into a confrontation that she knows she would lose, but that also means that she does not have to like acting humble either)**. When Malen had introduced himself, Aria had feelings of being honored and respected, but not "ass kissing" as she called it, she actually saw a bit of herself in the way Malen presented himself, intelligent, skilled, powerful, carries a sense of authority that commands respect, and a presence that clearly states " don't fuck with me for your own good.". While she still felt uncomfortable with him right in front of her, she could manage with that because of the manners he used towards one such as her, and the way he presented himself with respectfulness and demanding respect.

Aria:" it is nice to meet you as well Malen Katarn, though next time I would like the pleasure of introducing myself next time."

Aria then motioned with her head for Malen to sit on the couch to her right.

Aria: "So what can I do for you Malen?"

Malen:" Well, I'm a stranger to these parts in case that was not obvious, I could use a temporary place to live and something entertaining to do. Also I would like to ask you if you could create me a bank account that has the amount of credits I have in value of gold coins."

Aria:" well, Omega certainly is entertaining all around, as for living arrangements, there are many apartment complexes here on Omega. Yes I can have a bank account created for you with the amount of credits that your gold coins are worth. How many gold coins do you have by the way?"

Malen's only response to Aria's question was to come off the couch and start walking towards the center of Afterlife.

Aria:" Hey I asked you a question damnit!"

Malen with a chuckle:" I need more room in order to show you how much wealth I have, speaking of which, you should probably tell your dancers to clear the area."

And so Aria did just so and all the asari dancers that were on the platform overhanging a hole made in the floor that lead to the lower floor of Afterlife. After all the dancers were gone, Malen pulled out what must have been the biggest sack **(sack of money, don't have your mind in the gutter)** that anyone on Omega has ever seen. The mouth of the sack was touching the ceiling of Afterlife, and the bottom of the sack was touching the floor of the lower level of Afterlife, anyone who wasn't behind the counter of a bar or on the balcony overlooking Afterlife was being pushed up against the walls by the sheer size of the sack of gold.

Aria in an astonished voice: "So aaaaaa, how many gold coins is that exactly?"

Malen:" 30 trillion." Said in a monotone voice

Aria:" HOLY SHIIIIIIIT! You are one fucking rich bastard you know that?!"

Malen with a chuckle:" so how many credits is that exactly?"

Aria regaining her usually uninterested domineer:" well, considering the value of each of your gold pieces is worth 10 credits a pieces based on material value, I would say you have 300 trillion credits, making you the richest man in the galaxy."

Malen:" so can you give me an account with that many credits in it, without any connection to you so you won't be tempted to foolishly rob from me?"

Aria after telling her techs to make an extranet account with 300 trillion credits in it:" all right all I need you to do is type in a name and password for your account."

Aria sends the information and connection to Malen's newly created account while also cutting the connection that the account has to Omega so that no one could steal from Malen. Malen decides to make the name "Dovahkiin" and the password as "Savior of Nirn 102938".

Aria:" all right now that's all done I'll have my ENTIRE work force carry that huge as sack of gold off to be processed. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Malen:" no there is not, but thank you for the offer Aria."

Malen stands up off the couch

Malen: "thank you for your time, company, and services, fare well."

Aria:" good bye to you then Malen, though I would like to ask you a small favor of you."

Malen:" and that is?"

Aria:" please try to clean up after yourself, most of my workers were puking and shiting themselves after looking at the last "mess" you made."

Malen:" I will consider it."

Aria:" that's all I ask, now you may go bought your own way now."

Malen:" thank you."

And so Malen left the balcony and afterlife while looking at his Omni tool at the vast sums of credits he now had, he decided to go back to the batarian merchant and buy some more tech of this galaxy that he was currently in. when Malen got to the merchant and paying the batarian 100,000 credits to get the best shielding equipment and biotic implant that he could get on Omega, Malen's own telekinetic abilities far outstrips most biotic abilities, but the Reave, warp ammo, stasis bubble, singularity, flare, and dark pulse **( the biotic ability that Javik has that creates a dark aura around a target and slowly kills them)** interested him to the point that he thought it worth the time and effort to make the powers that a biotic amp gives to a person permanent to himself so that he wouldn't have to actually implant the amp at the base of his skull and so he would not have to deal with the normal cool down time all biotic abilities had after each use, but also decided to replace the power source of the amp with a enchantment so that he could make the effects of the amp permanent and never have to worry about power loss, he also wanted to augment the color of his "biotics" to a deep crimson red for aesthetics, uniqueness, and intimidation. The reason why Malen wanted a shielding system was that he didn't want to always have to focus on actively preventing his reflect attack damage aspect from taking effect when he didn't want it to, though he would also replace the power source of the shielding system with an enchantment for the same reasons he will with the biotic amp.

All Malen needed to do now was find a place where there were no security camera's or people that could see what he was going to do, though Malen would also need a workbench and heat source in order to make the modifications he wanted to make to the biotic amp and shield system. It took him about 4 days on the station to find a place that was deserted, lacked security camera, and another 2 days to find a makeshift workbench and heat source, all the tools he needed were in his Omni tool. When Malen was done making the modifications to the amp and shield system **(the shields were not like the shields made for armor in this galaxy in terms of look when something hit them, it is invisible so Malen could maintain the impression that it's his body that is stopping the attacks, which it can, and in strength, the shields are impregnable to all attack)** it had been 2 weeks after he bought the amp and shield system, though during this time Malen had also purchased apps and improvements to his Omni tool at the cost of 400,000 credits in total. Malen had purchased ,over the extranet, an improved hacking and slicing mod, a app that turned the color of his Omni tool crimson red, and a combat/hacking drone from a tech merchant on Omega, **(Malen wanted a very combat capable drone since he will be getting into a lot of combat situations and did not want it to break when he wanted it to hack something)** and one that could hack and slice without leaving a trail that could be traced since Malen was not that confident in his hacking/slicing abilities since they were relatively new concepts to him and didn't have any real experience doing it.

-Side note: Malen has currently changed from his arch-mage robes and white boots with the diadem of the savant to a complete set of legendary **( though Malen improved these FAR beyond what most legendary made armors were)** dragon bone armor, minus the head **( since the helm didn't really match the rest of the dragon bone armor in terms of looks and feel, also usually armor helms and argonian heads don't mix that well, especially if they had spikes on their heads, which Malen had)**, Malen had also made himself some dragon bone armor for his tail, which really made him look like a mini, humanoid, dragon but no less intimidating than the real thing, especially with Malen's glowing white eyes with slit shaped pupils.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Specter arrives

Time skip: 1 month after Malen first arrived to Omega, and after Shepard was resurrected, investigated freedom's progress, and was on board the newly named Normandy SR-2 and has docked with an airlock on Omega to recruit Archangel, the mercenary, and Doctor. Mordin Solus.

Location: in a walkway just outside the port Shepard docked the Normandy

Shepard **(male)** along with Cerberus officer/Queen Ice Bitch Miranda Lawson, and former Alliance crosier Jacob Taylor **(who really seemed to be a good kind of guy that you could have a drink with)** were walking towards where they could see their first new recruit the mercenary Zaeed Massani, but were stopped by a Batarian guard soon after they left port.

Batarian guard:" welcome to Omega Shepard."

Shepard:" you know who I am?"

Batarian:" it's not often a dead specter comes to Omega, Aria had you tagged as soon as your ship entered the Terminus systems. I suggest you go to Afterlife and speak with Aria."

Shepard:" I think you need to relax a little buddy."

Batarian:" Afterlife now."

Shepard:" ok ok I get, I'll go to Afterlife. Bye"

E.D.I:" Shepard reports show Professor Mordin Solus is in the quarantine area here on Omega, I'm also getting reports that Arch-Angle is in a firefight with the 3 main merc groups that are stationed here on Omega. I would advise in speaking with Aria for more information about the recruits."

Shepard:" thanks EDI."

The trio then approaches Zaeed who is currently beating the shit out of a Batarian criminal he was contracted to catch. After Shepard recruits Zaeed for the mission against the collectors, Jacob brings up a question that has been in the trio's minds ever since they landed in Omega.

Jacob:" so who will we recruit first?"

Shepard:" I think it would be most wise to recruit Arch-Angel first."

Miranda in an annoyed tone:" Commander, shouldn't we recruit Mordin first, we need him to make the countermeasure for the seeker swarms."

Shepard:" I know Miranda, but based on the reports it seems that Arch-angel is the one in the most imminent danger, and it would be pointless to recruit a dead man, wouldn't you agree Miranda?"

Miranda sighs:" I suppose your right commander, but don't take too long, we need Mordin to make that countermeasure ASAP."

Shepard: "understood; now let us go meet Aria."

The trio then proceed to enter Afterlife, along the way Shepard talks a group of armed batarians into leaving the area and later picks up a bottle of seris iced brandy off of a bar counter. When the trio reaches the balcony where Aria is the Batarian and turian guards point their guns at Shepard and team, while the trio does the same to Aria's men.

Aria:" that's close enough Shepard" a batarian guard then stands in front of Shepard and scans his body with his Omni tool."

Batarian guard:" hold still."

Shepard pulls out his pistol to show it in front of the batarian in a mocking fashion.

Shepard:" if you're looking for weapons, you're not doing a very good job."

Aria:" can't be too careful, that can be anyone wearing that skin, especially with a dead specter."

Batarian guard:" he's clean." The guard allows Shepard by to be within conversation distance of Aria.

Shepard:" I was told to speak to you. Are you the one in charge?"

Aria chuckles at that and replies full of pride:" I am Omega. I am ruler, dictator, queen and other names like that. But you need something, someone always needs something here on Omega and when they do they come to me. Omega has one rule and ONLY one rule."

Shepard:" and that is?"

Aria:" don't fuck with Aria!" she says with a smile on her face.

Shepard:" I like it, simple and easy to remember."

Aria:" if you forget, someone will be here to remind you."

Batarian guard:" then I get to toss your sorry ass out the nearest airlock."

Aria then motions to Shepard with her head for him to sit on the couch on her right.

Aria: "so Shepard, what brings you here?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for recruits to help me stop the collectors from abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems, and I was told to look for you for information."

Aria:" anyone in particular you're looking for?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for Arch-Angel."

Aria:"You and half of Omega."

Shepard:" why is that?"

Aria:" everywhere he goes pisses someone; apparently, he pissed off the 3 biggest merc groups here on Omega for them to actually work together to kill him, which is quite the accomplishment."

Shepard:" what groups are after him?"

Aria:" Blue Suns, Eclipse, and Blood Pack are the big players here on Omega. They have Arch-Angel pinned but it sounds like they are having trouble taking him out. They have a Blue Suns recruiter over there **(Aria points over to her left with her left thumb)** hiring anyone who can hold a gun to storm his position, your best bet to get to him is to go with them."

Shepard:" thanks for the info."

Aria:" is there anyone else you need help finding?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for a salarian scientist named Mordin Solus."

Aria:" I always liked Mordin. He's as likely to heal you as he is to shoot you. He is running a clinic down in the quarantine zone for plague victims. The guard at the door will let you pass since you look like you can handle yourself in a firefight."

Shepard:" thanks for the info. That's all I will need for now."

Shepard stands up and is about to walk away with his team when Aria motions with her left hand for him to wait.

Aria:" Before you go Shepard, you said that you were recruiting for a mission to stop the collectors from abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems?" Aria says this in a way that Shepard is wondering what Aria is getting at.

Shepard:" Yes I am, why do you ask?" with a curious and somewhat confused expression on his face.

Aria:" I have a proposition for you that I think you can't refuse considering what you're up against."

Shepard is starting to become intrigued by this conversation because the way Aria is speaking is that while she does not sound like she is lying, he could tell that she was hoping that he would accept her proposal.

Shepard:" What kind of proposition?"

Aria:" there is someone on this station that would be worth more to your mission than an army, interested?"

Shepard is taken aback by this, if someone on this station was worth more than an army against the collectors like Aria depicts, then this person could prove to be a valuable asset that he could not possibly pass up, but he would have to see this person in action and know what kind of person he/she is before he believes that this person is indeed worth more than an army.

Shepard:" I'm listening."

Aria:" well, we don't know much about him, though we do know enough to make a rough dossier on him, here, you can have this one." Aria hands Shepard a data pad with the dossier of the person in question on it.

Aria:" though there is one more thing you should know about this person before you go, a word of warning really."

Shepard:" what? Is there something wrong with this person?"

Aria:" no nothing wrong with him, he has manners and restraint. The word of warning is for your own good Shepard, do not get into a physical confrontation with this man!" she said in a whispered and ominous voice.

Shepard:" why is that?"

Shepard felt like he was at the edge of a seat during an exciting and suspenseful movie, Aria didn't seem to be the kind of person to give out warnings about other people. Shepard thought that speaking of such things would damage Aria's pride, which seemed like a huge part of her personality, so for her to warn him about this man she is talking about shows great volumes about the value for recruiting this man. Miranda notices Shepard's interest in Aria's proposal and decides to intervene.

Miranda:" Commander we don't have time to listen to a proposal from a crime lord about a recruit whose value to us is in question and sounds like a bunch of bullshit, we need to get to Arch-Angel, then Mordin ASAP!" she said in a very irritated tone.

Shepard looks at her with rage filled eyes that she would question his judgment and would speak so rudely in front of someone who not only provided the information on the people they needed but also is offering a potential gold mind of a recruit that may prove invaluable to their cause.

Shepard:" I will decide what is worth our time or NOT Miranda! Now I'm going to listen to Aria's proposal and you are going to follow whatever decision I make! Are we clear?" he says in a commanding tone.

Miranda:" Yes Commander."

Shepard:" good. Now then, where were we Aria, you were telling me about a warning to not get into a physical conflict with this man? Why is that?"

Aria:" the reason why is reason enough for the bitch next to you to never say what she said in front of this man. It does not matter what weapons you have, or how many soldiers you have. You could have a whole god damn army of specter class soldiers with you armed to the teeth with all the weaponry any asshole could ever want, if you face this man in combat as an enemy Shepard you WILL die."

If someone who didn't have Aria's reputation and disposition then Shepard would have said that this was total bullshit no matter what he could read from their face and voice, but since it WAS Aria that stated this, this interested and awed Shepard to no end, he REALLY wanted to see what this man was capable of in combat, as an ally of course.

Shepard:" do you know where he is?" Shepard asks not even looking at the dossier he was handed.

Aria:" no one but the man himself does, but he said he was looking for something interesting and exciting to do. Based on what you told me he might actually try to find you. More than likely he will be waiting near where Arch-Angel is, since that is currently the most active stop on Omega, for someone(s) like you. Before you go to recruit the others for your mission, I strongly suggest that you read his dossier; I added security vids to it so that some parts of the dossier can be better explained. One last thing, all I ask in return for this information is for you to convince him to join you on your mission and to get him off of Omega, the reason for that is while he follows Omega's one rule, he makes such a huge and terrifying mess out of those who have tried to mug him that none of my workers have been able to clean up his messes because of the sociological scars they get from it make them vomit their lungs out and then proceed to pass out, not to mention we don't have the tools to fix the kind and magnitude of damage he has done to at least one hallway on Omega, so having him go with you willingly would be a great help to me and my workers, but it MUST be WILLINGLY, I don't want to have your bodies as a permanent shit stain on some walls on my station."

Shepard now was very confused with himself because of the mixed emotions he was getting about this man, a part of him was giddy with excitement to have the chance to recruit such a deadly warrior, but also worried that perhaps this man could be "too dangerous". Weighing his options Shepard decided to give this man a chance as a potential recruit, because the potential reward far outweighed the risks considering the monumental task set before him, to stop the collectors from harvesting human colonies, but even after that Shepard has the daunting task of dealing with the vast armada of reapers that were approaching the galaxy from dark space, so Shepard was willing to take all the help he could get.

After making up his mind, Shepard thought it would be best to go to the Blue Suns recruiter and go with them to Arch-Angel, this was going to be the first person he was going to recruit after Zaeed, and besides Aria stated that was where this man was most likely to be if he was bored. But before actually speaking with the recruiter who was now just 10 feet away down some stairs standing in front of a console he was using to sign up freelancers.

This is what the dossier Shepard is currently reading states.

Dossier:

-Name: Malen Katarn. Also known as:" The Demon of Omega"

-Species: unknown, appears to be some sort of reptilian humanoid.

-Height: 6ft, 3in

-Weight: unknown, maybe 240 pounds. mostly in muscle

-Eyes: slight pupils down the middle of eyes, like a snake, white GLOWING eyes.

-Body: dark red, scaly skin, spikes on top of his head (appear to have been naturally grown from his body), 4-5 foot long tail, also dark red in color with scales.

-Description: Strong warrior like personality like krogan, but without the needing to act out to prove his strength, also nowhere near as stupid. Has shown a universal I.Q that could put salarian scientists to shame, and has the diplomatic skills of any asari matriarch, but has not always used them, especially if threated.

-Abilities/Attributes/Powers: Strength that makes krogan clan leaders look like salarians with severe muscle dystrophy. Speed that makes drell look like elcor with their legs cut off. Invulnerability to all known weapons and probably weapons we never heard of. Some form of EXTREMLY POWERFUL and VERSITILE telekinesis that is not based on biotics or element zero, far outstrips anything any biotic can do. Unknown powers that seem to stem from some strange language that can't be translated. Could possibly be hiding a vast amount more abilities he has yet to use since his arrival at Omega.

:Attachment- Security vids

Shepard clicked on the attachment and the data pad pulled up a video that had been stored. The video showed how Malen had killed a group of 5 vorcha and suffered absolutely no damage when shot at with thousands of bullets, and used a strange language that Shepard's in-suit translator could not decipher that appeared to make Malen speed forward at speeds Shepard thought impossible even for some small shuttles. Then the vid skipped to when Malen was up against 3 krogan battle masters and 4 vorcha flamers. Shepard stared with his mouth wide up when he saw that Malen had stopped and suspended in the air all the bullets that the battles masters shot at him with their shotguns that only krogans could use. when Shepard saw Malen turn the offending bullets and shot them at the same speed they were shot from the shotguns at their apparent leader with nothing more than a flick of his finger, and that the bullets kept flying in and out of the krogan's body as if the bullets were electrons and the center of the krogan's body was the nucleus.

Shepard was starting to sweat waterfalls and he was breathing heavily enough to put Darth Vader to shame. Then Shepard saw Malen stop a charging battle master's fist with his own with such little effort or care like Malen was fighting against nothing more than a child and crushed the krogan's hand into paste with as much effort as it takes to pop a bubble, and when the krogan tried to punch Malen with his other fist, Shepard saw Malen thrust his pointer finger at blurring speeds through the krogan's skull that made a whole out the other side of his head and out through his armor like he was shot in the head at point blank range with a evisorator shotgun.

What Shepard saw last in the vid shocked him to his very core and he hoped that this part of the vid was fake. What Shepard saw was Malen standing completely still with a charging krogan battle master in a blood rage who was just 9 feet away. When the charging krogan was 7 feet away, Shepard heard Malen speak what sounded like 4 words in that strange language he heard him use against the previous group of vorcha that his translator could not translate "Zii-Los Dii Du" when Malen said "Du" Shepard saw the charging battle master stop dead in his tracks and fall forwards with his head just an inch away from Malen's foot. At first Shepard thought that Malen strange "power" had paralyzed the krogan, but that idea was quickly and violently thrown out the window when just a few seconds later Shepard saw the krogan's armor, skin, muscle, and bone decay rapidly, FAR too fast for it to be any sort of a natural cause and no weapon, poison, or acid in the galaxy could make any body, regardless of species, decay or dissolve that fast, let alone the armor the battle master was wearing. When the decay had finally stopped **( when it started, it only took 10 seconds for the krogan to be completely dissolved)** all that Shepard saw left of the krogan was grey dust that made an outline of the krogan that once laid there.

Shepard's entire body didn't know how to take in what he had witnessed, his body had stopped sweating because the muscles in Shepard's head that released sweat couldn't move out of total shock of what was shown to him, and the only words that Shepard could form in his mind was " HOLY SHIT!"

After what seemed like hours waiting for a response from Shepard, Jacob broke the silence.

Jacob:" ummm Shepard, you alright? You face was sweating like a fat guy on a treadmill, what did you see on the data pad?" he said with concern and worry.

Shepard finally managed to regain his composure and make his mouth less dry.

Shepard:" There was an attachment on the data pad that had security vids in it, what I saw on them is something you are going to have to see to believe."

Shepard gave Jacob the dossier to look over for himself, Jacob had the same shocked and terrified expression on his face Shepard had when he finished viewing the security vids, and like Shepard he hoped that last part he saw was fake, to say that it was terrifying to witness is a monumental understatement. After Jacob finally managed to regain his composure, he handed the data pad to Miranda. When Miranda had finished going over the dossier her face showed a ting of the same shock and fear that Jacob and Shepard had, though she quickly shook her head and tried to rationalize what she saw.

Miranda:" this, this has to be fake Shepard. No way in hell is any of that real."

While Miranda tried her best to hide and suppress her emotions, she could not help but show a tiny amount of worry and anxiety on her face.

Shepard:" Maybe, Maybe not Miranda, I understand your reserve for believing the security vids, but Miranda think about it, if the vids actually prove to be true, think of what Malen can provide to us in our effort against the collectors and reapers."

Miranda did not respond for at least 30 seconds, she was contemplating what Shepard had said, but a large part of her still refused to believe what was on those vids.

Miranda:" ok I see your point commander, but I'm not holding high hopes for this."

Shepard:" all that I ask of you is to follow my orders and my lead; you are entitled to your feelings and opinions. Now if there is nothing else to discuss about it lets go talk to the Blue Suns recruiter about going "after" Arch-Angel."

Miranda:" roger that commander."

The trio approached the recruiter that had just called for the next freelancer(s), the Batarian Blue Suns recruiter looked impressed at the trio before them since they looked well-armed and ready for combat.

Blue Suns recruiter:" you three look like you could do some damage, you here to sign up?"

Shepard:" If this is the place to go after Arch-Angel."

Recruiter:" this is the place. The standard fee paid out for completion of the job is 500 credits each. You're also going to need your own weapons and armor."

Recruiter looks up at the trio and quickly returns to his console.

"Looks like you got that covered, and no this does not make you a member of the Blue Suns, Eclipse, or Blood Pack: you are a freelancer. Just do the job and get paid. Any questions?" he said with a monotone voice.

Shepard:" my team is ready to go, where do we go?"

Recruiter:" A Blue Sun's member is next to the transport you to where the action is, just tell him you're a freelancer gunning for Arch-Angel and he will do the rest."

Shepard:" thanks, I'll be going now."

And with that Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda left Afterlife, approached the Blue Suns member and road off to go recruit Arch-Angel, which the mercs don't know yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Specter meets The Dragon Born.

Time: 10 minutes after the Blue Suns member took Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed to the place where the mercs had Arch-Angel pinned down.

Location: just up the first set of stairs away from the location the blue suns merc plans to drop Shepard and his team off, the stairs are only about 20 feet away from the drop off point.

Malen had arrived at the location where the mercs had Arch-Angel pinned down just 10 minutes ago since he had to search high and low, he couldn't ask the merc groups since Blood Pack had given a description of him to the other 2 merc groups. The message that went with the description was

"Do not fucking engage the Demon of Omega or else he will most certainly kill you, unless fighting is the only thing you can do."

Malen knew that in order to find an interesting crowd to join, you had to be where the action was, and with all 3 merc groups trying so very hard to kill just 1 turian named Arch-Angle, then this place was the best spot to meet and join a crowd or group of people that needed him to help them with exciting and dangerous things, after all he had nothing else to do and he wanted some adventure and action.

He was invisible with his invisibility spell and was still wearing his dragon bone armor and had Malen's wrath strapped to the left side of his hip. Malen had been waiting at the top of the steps for someone or some people that looked interesting to join this "party".

He was getting impatient and bored. Malen was about to considered just going through the makeshift staging area and murder all the mercs he could find so that Arch-Angel would have a much easier time surviving this ordeal, when suddenly he could see a small vehicle come close into view and was parking in the only open box area there was to park in. When the shuttle came to a complete stop, Malen saw a door open upwards and saw 3 individuals step out. The first one to step out looked like a white human male in his mid to late 50's. He had a scar across his left eye and his left eye looked like he was blind in it since it had a milky look to it, he was also wearing yellow armor, and had short black hair, he also had the look of a veteran merc. The next person to step out looked like a black human male in his late 20's early 30's with a bald head, he was wearing what looked like a tough looking black wet suit with a unusual symbol on his right shoulder, he had a strong and attractive looking face, and Malen thought he too looked like a good fighter. The last person to step out looked like a white human male in his mid to late 20's, his hair looked cut to the point where there was only a black coloring on his head to indicate that he still has some hair, he was also sporting some 5'o clock shadow on his face. He was wearing black armor with red strips on the shoulders; the armor also had "N7" in white on his armor's left breast. Out of the three Malen had guessed that this last man was the best fighter among them and there for probably the leader of the group. Malen noticed that they were approached by the blue suns merc that was stationed to wait there for the incoming freelancers. Based on what Malen could tell of the group of male soldiers that has just arrived, this was the "interesting" group he had been waiting for, though he did not know who they were, yet, though the supposed leader looked familiar to him, he thought that he might have seen him on one of the codex entries he read from his Omni tool.

With that Malen was feeling all excited and pumped like how a skydiver feels on one of his/her jumps when they are about to jump out of the plane. He decided that the blue suns merc who was about to converse with the 3 new arrivals was his next target and through the euthanizing of the merc is how he would make his entrance.

Malen:" all right then, show time!" he thought to himself as he stealthy crouch walked his way down the stairs towards his batarian target.

With Shepard and his team:

As they approached the stairs that were in view, they were approached by a batarian blue suns merc.

Blue Suns Merc:" it's about time they sent someone who looks like they can fight, did they tell you what we're up against?"

Shepard:" the recruiter was a little vague."

Merc:" we wouldn't get many recruits if they knew the truth. We have Arch-Angel pinned down, but we are having trouble finishing him off, he blasted all of the access tunnels to the 2 story structure, where he is pinned, shut, the only way to him are across a very exposed bridge and he has high ground advantage and is using a sniper to pick off anyone who tries to cross."

Zaeed:" that's goddamn suicide!"

Merc:" pretty much, but you 3 look like you can handle yourselves, just go up the stairs and meee…"

the blue suns merc was about to continue his sentence when he was suddenly impaled through the back of his armor, through his spine, internal organs, chest, and out through the front portion of his armor, where the human sternum would be located, with what looked like a blood soaked hand sticking out a good 7 to 8 inches out of the mercs chest. Before the batarian could look down to see the hand that was thrust through him, it pulled out and chopped horizontally at his neck with such speed that to Shepard, Zaeed, and Jacob it looked like a red line going across the batarian's neck. It took several seconds for the batarians body to fully react to being impaled, then decapitated, but sure enough the batarian's legs gave way and fell on its knee caps, when that happened the batarian's head fell forwards and made 2 forward revolutions before coming to a stop at Shepard's feet, with the face looking upwards with open, emotionless eyes at Shepard, while the rest of the body fell to the ground with a thud, and a pool of blood started to flow out of the hole in the headless body and surrounded the body: the head was leaking blood from the neck at an alarming rate.

When the trio of soldiers finally stop looking at the head and body in a surprised and terrified manner **(lasted about 15 seconds)**, they looked up to see what could have killed the merc in front of them. What they saw was an invisible hand covered in the red blood of the batarian that once stood before them. Zaeed hand pulled his assault rifle from his back and quickly pointed it at where he guessed the head of the invisible person was, Jacob had done the same thing Zaeed did with his submachine gun. Shepard was about to do the same thing with his shotgun, and when he had it half way raised to the point he intended it, he remembered the description that was given on the dossier Aria gave him, and how it said that he had killed mercs in brutal ways in order to send a message to the other mercs in the room to clear the fuck out, brutal death of a few so that he did not have to kill them all by making them lose their will to fight.

Shepard:" perhaps not the best way in terms of morality and ethics to defuse a combat situation, but I have to admit, if done correctly it could be very effective, and very useful if you didn't want to kill all of your enemies when you were originally going to have to, but I'm going to have a conversation with him about trying to find a less violent way to disarm enemies." Shepard thought to himself

He did not raise his weapon anymore and didn't motion to his team to lower their weapons until he could confirm his suspicions.

Shepard:" is that you Malen Katarn, aka "the Demon of Omega?"

when he asked this, the invisible figure shook its blood covered hand until his hand was completely invisible, after that the figure started becoming visible until all three soldiers could clearly see who was in front of them, though only Shepard and Jacob knew his name and the person who had the name.

Malen with a chuckle:" very astute of you, yes my name is indeed Malen Katarn, though it was the Blood Pack who gave me the name "Demon of Omega".

Zaeed:" you telling me that you scared a bunch of vorcha and krogan so shitless that they called you a demon?"

Jacob and Shepard at the same time:" it is true Zaeed."

Zaeed putting away his assault rifle:" fine, but I need to see what this lizard can do for myself before I buy that story."

Malen:" fair enough Zaeed, after all I'm an enigma to you, so I have to prove myself worthy of the title the Blood Pack gave me, but trust me when I say that you will not be disappointed." He said with a smile.

Zaeed:" we'll see about that."

Malen:" may I ask your names?" he says while pointing to Jacob and Shepard.

Shepard:" my name is Commander John Shepard of the Systems Alliance, the first human specter now currently former specter, I was presumed KIA 2 years ago but I'm now back to active duty when the Lazarus project rebuilt me."

Jacob:" My name is Jacob Taylor, former Alliance crosier, currently a Cerberus officer under the current command of Commander Shepard aboard the Normandy SR-2."

Shepard:" May I ask as to why you killed that batarian merc?"

Malen:" I do believe you and I are here to ensure Arch-Angel survives this, eventually he would have learned that you're here to help Arch-Angel and you would have to kill him eventually, so I decided to do it quick and quiet for you. I'll follow behind you unseen and undetectable while you make your way to Arch-Angel, when you engage the mercs I'll come out of cover and help you secure the perimeter. Sound like a plan?"

Shepard:" sure! But there is one thing I would like to ask of you before we begin, I will try to make it short since we are pressed for time."

Malen:" what do you wish to ask?"

Shepard:" I'm here recruiting members for a team to stop collectors from abducting human colonies throughout the Terminus Systems and I'm going to need all the help I can get. I've seen and heard great things about your combat abilities and could use your help. It is going to be one hell of a ride; the only question is you on board?"

Shepard knew that he reeled in the big one when he saw Malen's face light up with excitement.

Malen:" sign me up commander!" he said with a large smile on his face.

Shepard:" Welcome aboard Malen, I'm sure you will make an excellent addition to the team, now let's go save Arch-Angel."

Malen:" Roger that commander."

And with that Shepard and his team of 4 now, including Malen Katarn **( a funny thing right now, which Malen knew and was laughing his ass off in his mind was that Shepard has no idea that he just hit the biggest jackpot he could ever hope for when he recruited Malen for his mission)** went up the stairs, passed all the mercs that didn't give a shit about them, rewriting a heavy mech to attack anything that moves when its activated, and killing the mechanic for the gunship/leader of the freelancer operation. Shepard, Jacob, Zaeed, and Malen **(still cloaked but was getting ready for a blood bath)** jumped over the small divided that blocked the path to the very exposed bridge that led to the compound that Arch-Angel was pinned down in. as the freelancers proceeded to the compound, Arch-Angel shoot a couple of them in the head with his sniper while Shepard thought that now was the time to unleash hell upon the mercs and freelancers.

Shepard:" all right everyone, let's give these mercs a surprise of our own!"

And with that Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed pulled out their weapons and were about to shoot the freelancers that were ahead of them, but noticed that 4 of the freelancers who were still supposed to be alive on the bridge had already been killed in brutal ways ranging from a freelancer being thrown over the side of the bridge into the abyss below, a merc whose spine was ripped out of him and used as a projectile to impale another freelancer through his exposed head, the last of the 4 freelancers still on the bridge had his still beating heart ripped from his chest and shoved down his own throat.

When Shepard realized that it was Malen who killed the 4 on the bridge he heard Malen Shout" Wuld Nah Kest" and with that Malen shot forward at the same blurring and astonishing speeds that Shepard had seen him do on the security vids on the dossier and in less than a second had reached the 2 freelancers who had reached the compound and killed both of them with a simple decapitation. Malen had done this all with his bare hands, and he was now proceeding upstairs to kill the two freelancers who were hacking the door.

Jacob and Shepard were bolted to the floor to say the least when they realized based on what they just witnessed Malen do that maybe the security vids they both looked at were not altered at all. While they were temporarily stunned, they saw Zaeed proceed forward with a grin on his face.

Zaeed:" come on you 2 slow asses, I want to see what our lizard friend does to the unlucky bastards upstairs, if it's anything like what happened down here then I expect there to be pieces of them all over the walls."

And with that Shepard and Jacob found their legs again and followed Zaeed into the compound. Malen had proceeded up the stairs with a sinister posture. The two freelancers in the compound were busy trying to hack the door that led to Arch-Angel's sniping look out open, but were having slow progress, but progress none the less. The freelancer who was on the lookout to guard the one hacking the door started franticly taping the shoulder of his "friend"

Freelance hacker:" Yes what is it?! I'm trying to get this damn door open so we can kill that Arch-Angel bastard and get paid! Now what can be so damn more important than that hmm? Can't do your job of protecting my ass yourself?"

Freelance lookout:" you probably should tttturn around."

The freelancer lookout was stuttering because he recognized the man that was walking towards them with hands held on each of his sides with the back of his hands facing forward in a stance that looked like they were ready to tear through anything that got in his way, and both hands were drenched in red blood that the freelancer knew was not his own, and was terrified beyond belief because he knew that if the rumors were true, which it started looking that way, then he was going to die. He laid his assault rifle on the ground and laid himself on the ground in a statement of surrender.

Hacker:" what are you doing jackass, get the hell up, do your job, and kill that intruderrrr..."

he himself started to stutter when he turned his head to point at the one he could now hear approaching them, but as he saw the face of the man who was now 12 feet away, he too put his gun on the ground and laid on the ground in a statement of surrender.

Hacker and Lookout:" We surrender, please don't kill us Demon of Omega!"

Malen responded to this by getting within just a few inches between the 2 freelancers and gave them a death glare that would have made batman proud.

Malen:" BOO!"

with that, the freelancers got up as quickly as their terrified legs would let them and ran down the stairs, only to be gunned down by Zaeed, but between that or getting eviscerated by Malen, they would choose Zaeed every time.

Zaeed:" decided to scare the shit out of them did you? Good thing I was here to make sure they didn't do something stupid."

Malen:" I don't like fighting or kill those who have lost the will to fight back."

Shepard and Jacob had finally caught up to Zaeed and all three were walking to the door that Malen was now leaning against. Shepard heard Malen explain to Zaeed why he didn't kill the last to freelancers and was feeling better about having recruited Malen

Shepard:" so he has a strong code of honor. He is more and more reminding me of Wrex, and I really got along with that krogan, though we did not see eye to eye on a lot of things." Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard:" good job Malen, though next time warn me when you're going to make a move, I know you can hold your own in a fight, but that does not mean that everyone else with you can, you need to stick with the team and be more trusting and trustworthy like warning your teammates when you're going to make a push so that they will now how to react, understood?"

Malen:" well stated Shepard, and your right, what is the point of me getting to the objective if everyone else gets killed because I was not there to protect them. I understand commander."

Shepard with a sigh of relief and a small smile on his face:" good now let's meet our next recruit."

With that Shepard walked up to the door, waved his hand that then glowed with an orange light that signified that his Omni tool was unlocking the door, the door opened and the 3 human soldiers and their new Argonian recruit walked in.

Meanwhile Arch-Angel, AKA Garrus Vakarian, was still processing in his mind the carnage that he just witnessed a single man, who looked like a lizard humanoid, unleash on 4 freelancers with his bare hands, ripping through their armor like a gun shot through wet tissue paper.

Arch-Angel:" so this is the infamous "Demon of Omega" I thought that the word "demon" was used as an exaggeration perhaps to lessen the shame that the Blood Pack members who faced and lost to this man felt, but now looking at this, maybe it really wasn't an exaggeration at all."

Said to himself, and that brought another thought to his mind.

"Shepard is really great at bringing together some of the galaxies strongest, strangest, and most dangerous individuals. He especially got himself a "find" when he probably recruited "The Demon of Omega", though something tells me that he is hiding a lot more of what he is capable of than what meets the eye, that's if you could keep track of him, and on that note; note to self, don't get on that guy's bad side."

And with that, Arch-Angel heard the door open and the footsteps of 4 individuals walk casually towards him. He held up his hand to motion to the people approaching behind him to wait a moment, he was lining up his sights on the last freelancers who was a part of the infiltration team **(the reason why Malen didn't kill this one is that the freelancer was not on the bridge yet, lucky him!)**. When the lucky freelancer raised his head just a few inches above his cover, Arch-Angel put a sniper round in his head which killed the "lucky" freelancer instantly. Arch-Angel then got up from his crouching position, put his sniper rifle down, leaning it against a table, putting his blue helmet on the same table, and sat on said table.

Arch-Angel:" Shepard, I thought you were dead." He said in a tired voice while slowly panting.

Shepard:" Garrus! What are you doing here?" he said happily as if he was reunited with an old friend, which it was.

Garrus:" well, after you were presumed KIA, I started getting tired of the bureaucratic crap on the Citadel, thought I could do better on my own, so I jumped ship and came here to Omega. No shortage of criminals here, all I have to do is point my gun and shot."

Shepard:" how did you manage to piss off every major merc group on Omega?"

Garrus:" it wasn't easy, I reaaally had to work at it; I'm surprised that they are teaming up just to kill me. They must reeaally hate me."

Garrus then looks over Shepard's team and notices Malen.

Garrus:" so you're the "Demon of Omega" I've had so much about from the Blood Pack."

Malen:" indeed, I am, though the name is Malen Katarn. I assume that you are Arch-Angel?"

Garrus chuckling in an embarrassed fashion:" When I started taking out criminals on Omega, some of the locals gave me that name and it kind of stuck, though uuhh if your with Shepard then its aa (cough) just Garrus to you."

Malen chuckling a little at Garrus' expense:" Fair enough Garrus."

Shepard:" so how did you get yourself cornered like this?"

Garrus:" I was betrayed by one of my own, look Shepard, you get me out of here alive then I tell you the whole damn thing, deal?"

Shepard:" deal. What are we up against?"

Garrus:" Eclipse, Blue Suns, Blood Pack. They will probably send in Eclipse mercs and mechs first."

Garrus looks through his sniper's scope.

"Hmmm looks like the scouts have learned that the infiltration team has failed. Shepard, get ready! Eclipse reading to storm the bridge."

Shepard:" roger that!"

Malen:" Garrus, you said that they have mechs, those are "beings" made of metal right?"

Garrus:" not exactly "beings" but close enough, yes why do you ask?"

Malen with a devilish grin on his face:" you will see, you're gonna love it!"

Garrus:" Hope so, incoming!"

A group of small mechs were charging forward with eclipse mercs close behind them. When they were on the bridge Garrus, Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed heard Malen shout "Dwiin Aam Aar" with that the mechs stopped their advance turned around and began firing on the eclipse mercs that deployed them.

**-Side note: Since Malen knows the ancient dragon language, I have decided to make up some shouts based on words from the dragon language that would sound like they would create the effect that I desire; for example, "Dwiin Aam Aar": Steal (could not find a word that just meant metal), Serve, Slave: a shout that enslaves beings/animate objects made of metal.**

When Shepard, Garrus, Jacob, and Zaeed noticed that Malen had used that strange language to somehow to control the eclipse mechs and send them against the eclipse mercs they each had a different reaction.

Garrus merely stated:" Impressive!"

Jacob and Shepard both stated:" Damn Malen, how many things can your strange language do?"

Zaeed looked amused and perplexed

Zaeed:" well I didn't understand any of that shit, but I must admit what it can do is pretty goddamn impressive!"

Malen:" thank you Garrus and Zaeed, and to answer your question Jacob and Shepard, lots, but those mechs won't last long, stay alert."

Rest of team:" understood."

The mechs that Malen had taken control of through the power of his shout were being quickly decimated until there were none left, but not before taking out 6 of the eclipse mercs **(all of them being unarmored)**. While the mechs were being destroyed Malen had time to look at his teammates' weapons and ponder about something.

Malen:" I wonder if that shout would work on guns, hmmm aahh fuck it let's see what happens." He thought to himself.

After making up his mind Malen began in a whisper that no one could hear or pickup "Mid Vur Shaan". Then Malen watched his allies to see if his shout did anything for them.

Meanwhile Shepard and Zaeed were picking off eclipse mercs 1 by 1 with their assault rifles, taking at least 3 seconds each for the unarmored ones, and 8 seconds for the armored ones. Garrus was picking off mercs with head shots with his sniper, having to reload every shot, which took about 2 seconds to do. Jacob was using is SMG to pick off unarmored targets at a rate of 1 per 3 seconds, his reloading takes 2 seconds to do, Jacob was also occasionally using the biotic power "pull" to lift unarmored targets off the ground so they could be easily shot at.

When Garrus, Shepard, Jacob, and Zaeed had to reload their weapons, they noticed that their guns were covered in what looked like a cold wind, when they tried to reload their weapons, they were startled and amazed by how fast their hands were now moving to reload, and how there was absolutely no friction in the process. When they started firing, they noticed that their weapons were firing at a ridiculously higher rate of fire and were now killing mercs 5 times faster than they were before, and one by one they each asked this in a very surprised but very pleased tone of voice while chuckling in excitement and Amazement

"What the hell is going on with my gun? I'm not complaining, but whatever did this to my weapon I want to know so I can keep my weapon performing this BADASS!"

Malen didn't have to think to hard that his shout had worked beautifully with what he saw from his teammates and their weapons.

Malen with a hole hearted laugh:" You're Welcome!"

Now all 4 stared at Malen in confusion and amazement.

"You did this?!" they all asked at the same time.

Malen still laughing:" yes I did. You did not hear me but I spoke in the strange language you know that I use in order to significantly decrease your reload time and significantly increase your weapons' rate of fire."

Garrus laughed out loud in a mixture of delight and intrigue.

Garrus:" hey Malen, how many times can you do that and how often can you use it?" he said with fixed eyes on Malen with a hopeful glint in them.

Malen:" I can use it as many times as I want, and I can use it whenever you need it." He said with a smile and closed eyes.

Garrus' body language and facial expressions on his face spoke out loud about what he felt about that news "Sweetness!" while the other 3 soldiers just voiced out what they felt about it.

Shepard:" Kick Ass!"

Jacob:" Awesome!"

Zaeed:" OOO Hell YA!"

With Malen constantly enchanting the teams' guns whenever the effects wore off.: Shepard, Jacob, Zaeed, and Garrus mowed down over 200 eclipse mercs and mechs, including the big mech that Shepard sabotaged, into swiss cheese.

Garrus:" You're kicking ass Shepard, the barely touched me and we cleared out all the eclipse mercs in the process."

Shepard:" who is left to deal with?"

Garrus:" well, without eclipse, they lost their mech support which leaves Blood Pack and Blue Suns. I say we hold this position, take our chances. Let me take a look."

Garrus walks to the ledge, using the scope of his sniper as binoculars.

Garrus:" they stopped coming over the bridge and are reinforcing the left side heavily. What are they up to?"

Not a moment after Garrus had whispered this to himself did the team of 5 hear what sounded like a loud crash coming from below them. Garrus looked over his Omni tool to see what just happened.

Garrus:" damn, they breach the low levels. Guess they had to start using their brains sometime. Shepard take your team into the lower levels and make sure they don't get in here. Shut the 3 emergency doors to stop them. I hold my ground here but be quick about it."

Shepard:" Garrus, you are going to need someone up here with you."

Garrus:" you sure about that Shepard? Who knows what you will find down there."

Shepard:" I'm sure, Jacob, Zaeed you stay here with Garrus and make sure he stays alive. Malen, you're with me."

Malen: "Why just me Shepard?"

Shepard:" I want to see more of your combat prowess for myself, and the more help Garrus gets the better the odds he lives, and I'm sure you will be enough based on what I've seen so far."

Malen:" ok then Commander."

So Malen and Shepard walked down the stairs and headed to the door behind the stairs, while Jacob and Zaeed remained with Garrus to give Garrus fire support. As Shepard and Malen walked through the door to the lower levels, Malen could see multiple hostile life forces in three different directions.

Malen:" Commander, I am sensing multiple hostile life signatures in three different areas: north, east, and west. North has the least amount of hostiles, I can only see what appear to be a krogan and a vorcha. To the west I can see 2 vorcha that seem to be blocking a path along with a krogan, vorcha, and varen proceeding down a hallway. To the east I can see at least a dozen hostiles ranging from krogan, vorcha, and varens."

Shepard and Malen were still walking down the flight of stairs that lead to the lower levels when Malen made that comment to which Shepard gave Malen a skeptical look to Malen.

Shepard:" I know that your abilities seem weird and unnatural, but come on, "sensing hostiles", you have got to be screwing with me."

Malen senses an opportunity for a profit and a chance to laugh at Shepard's expense. They also finally reached the bottom step and were proceeding to the closest hallway that led to the stairs they just descended.

Malen:" Care to make a wager on that Commander?" he said with a cocky grin on his face, trying to hold back a laugh.

Shepard:" I don't really like to gamble with credits but I'll make a wager, if you're right then I'll let you go on the next mission, but if you are wrong then I would like answers to all the questions I will have for you, no holding back."

Malen still having a cocky grin on his face:" deal! I hope your next mission involves me rescuing a hot woman in distress, o did I say in distress, I mean in heat!"

Malen says while patting Shepard on the back and laughing loud enough for the krogan and vorcha in the hallway north of them to notice them. Shepard just face palming himself with embarrassment that Malen would say that to him and say it in a situation that called for possible bloodletting.

Krogan:" hey, doesn't that look like…?" the krogan asked to his vorcha partner in crime.

The vorcha squints his eyes trying to see who it was, when he did he turned around and walked nonchalantly trying not to draw attention to himself, but on the inside he was sweating bullets.

Vorcha in a whisper loud enough for the Krogan to hear:

"let's get the fuck out of here, that's the demon, seal the door behind us, permanently, I don't care if we get shot in the head for being cowards, it's either a shot in the head or being ripped asunder."

The krogan nodded his head in agreement and also started to turn around and walk nonchalantly to the nearest door way, shuts it, and blasts the controls to make the door inoperable from that side. Malen had noticed what the Krogan and vorcha did and chuckled loudly, and made a check mark on an "invisible piece of paper".

Malen:" strike one Commander!" he says with a mocking grin on his face.

Shepard:" lucky guess, still got 2 more doors to shut."

They then went to the steel barriers that were partially blocking **( think of them as a high road bump, they don't actually block off the path, but you still have to vault or climb over them.)** the path leading to the next door they need to shut

Malen:" Commander, I think there are 2 vorcha flamers on this path, I advise letting me deal with them."

Shepard:" go for it."

Shepard says not quite believing Malen, but since the first door that Malen had been correct. Shepard didn't want to leave it up to chance for him to look like an even bigger ass **(dumb ass that is)**.

Malen jumped over the first 2 steel dividers and landed on the shoulders of the vorcha flamer that was crouch down, waiting for someone to get close enough so he could burn them alive. With a twist of his legs, Malen twisted the vorcha flamer's head 180 degrees, killing the vorcha instantly. Shepard heard a crackling sound that he knew all too well, the sound of someone's neck being snapped to the point of instant death. Looking over the first steel divider he saw Malen standing on top of something that apparently fell backwards, and that's when Shepard put 2 and 2 together.

Shepard:" that's strike 2 I bet" he said with a sheepish look on his face that is to likeness of a student getting a question wrong and someone younger than them getting it right.

Malen:" you can move forward now." He said as he jumped off the vorcha's falling body, jumping sideways doing a cartwheel in the air.

Malen jumped over the next 2 dividers in a single, cartwheel jump and landing on the shoulders of the other vorcha flamer, only this time Malen landed only with his left foot, his right foot was cocked back like he was preparing to kick a football, which he was but instead of a football, it's this vorcha's head. With a swift kick, Malen punted the vorcha's head into the control panel of the emergency door controls. Malen was moving forward while doing a backflip off the decapitated vorcha.

Malen saw a krogan and vorcha running down the hallway to get through to the door way. Malen thought that now would be a good time to test one of his refined biotic powers, in this case, stasis bubble. When Malen landed, he charged his hand with dark energy that was a deep crimson red color. When he released it, there formed in a choke point in the hallway that the krogan and vorcha have to proceed through in order to reach their objective, a large, red bubble of energy that suspended both the krogan and vorcha in stasis.

Shepard had reached the divider that Malen had killed the other vorcha flamer, and was surprised to say the least that not only was Malen using biotics, but that his biotics were red, a color for biotics that has never been seen before. Out of curiosity and suspicion, Shepard scanned Malen with his Omni tool when he was still glowing with a refined red colored biotic field. To his amazement he found no element zero emissions coming from Malen. So Shepard decided to ask Malen about that when the emergency doors closed **(10 seconds after the vorcha head smashed into the controls)**

Shepard:" I didn't know you could also use biotics, but your biotics are colored red, most if not all biotics are either blue or purple. My Omni tool also detected no element zero emissions from you when you were using your biotics. Care to explain?"

Malen:" I had modified a biotic amp I bought here on Omega to make my biotics red, but before you ask or think so, no I was not born with nodules in my brain: I was able to increase the biotic amps effects to compensate for the lack of those adaptations in my biology. As for why you detected no ezzo emissions is that I was not using element zero to power the biotic amps effects, I also made it to where I no longer need the amp to use biotics at the same effectiveness that the improved amp gave me."

Shepard with amazement and a little doubt in his voice:" how the hell did you do that?"

Malen:" I'll tell you later, for now we need focus on closing the last door, then returning upstairs to assist Garrus."

Shepard:" you're right, let's moves."

And with that Shepard and Malen climbed back over the dividers, into the middle room, and entered what looked like a cargo bay to the east of the stairs they went down earlier. Shepard noticed that there indeed were at least a dozen members of blood pack that included krogans, vorchas, and varens. Shepard knew this was strike 3 and now he had to pay up, Malen would be chosen to help him recruit Mordin Solus.

Shepard was now curious as to how Malen could tell not just where the enemies were, but also what species they were, but he would have to ask that question later since they were now being shot at by said blood pack mercs. When the varens started charging at them, Shepard noticed Malen started smiling and then shout "Raan Mir Tah". The charging varen now stopped their charge, turned around, and then started to charge at the vorcha and krogan.

The vorcha were too dull witted to adapt to this sudden change and were ripped to shreds by the varen they once fought beside. The krogan; however, were able to adapt and started killing the varen with their shotguns. While the krogan were distracted by the varen that were slowly pushing them back past the archway that held the emergency doors, Malen rushed forward and when he had caught up to the krogan he shouted " FUS RO DAH!" he said with a voice like thunder. The krogan and varen that were arriving behind them were suddenly thrown back violently by an invisible force that threw them backwards a good 15 feet or more, or at least it would had if it were not for the back wall past the arch way being only 13 feet away.

The vorcha that hit the back wall impacted with enough force to smashed their skulls into their brains, killing them instantly, the krogan who hit the back wall managed to live, but were not paralyzed from the neck down. Malen took this time to hit the controls for the emergency doors to close and create another stasis bubble to block any hostiles from moving past a choke point that led to the small open room just past the archway.

When all the remaining hostiles in the cargo bay were killed Shepard and Malen walked out of the room and back upstairs where Garrus was. Before they got to the door at the top of the steps Malen tapped Shepard on the shoulder.

Malen:" Commander, I'm sensing 3 krogan, at least 2 vorcha and 2 varens in the compound."

Shepard nodded his head, while Shepard now believed that Malen could somehow sense life forms because of the overwhelming evidence he witnessed not long ago, but he still wanted to know how Malen can do this.

Shepard:" It could come quite handy for detecting stealth and hidden enemies as well as foil any attempts of an ambush or surprise attack against us." He thought to himself.

When they entered the compound they attacked the remaining group of blood pack, including its leader on Omega. Malen killed the krogan, each with a single slash of his personal dragon bone sword that cleaved their bodies in half, 2 horizontally, and one vertically, all three krogan bodies then glowed with multiple colors until violet remained and seemed to ebb out of the krogan like thick smoke which made Malen glow a darker shade of violet along with emitting a chiming and crashing sound. Shepard killed the 3 vorcha and 2 varens each with a blast from his shotgun at close range. After all the blood pack mercs were dead, Shepard and Malen went upstairs and rejoined Garrus.

Garrus:" they hardly got through to me Shepard, and we took out the blood pack in the process."

Shepard:" Now all that is left is the Blue Suns, I say we take our chances and make a break for it."

Garrus:" you're right, Blue Suns is the toughest group but are nothing that we have not handled before."

As soon as Garrus was finished speaking a gunship flew to and hovered within view of a window that was to the right of Garrus' sniping spot. The Blue Suns leader on Omega was the one piloting it.

Blue Suns leader:" Arch-Angel!" he said with anger

He fired his gunship's 2 machine Garrus as Garrus dived for cover behind a small garden platform.

Before Garrus could peer around a corner of his cover to look for a chance to return fire, he saw the gunship being crushed into a ball the size of a soccer ball. Garrus looked around to see what caused the gunship to be crushed so violently, that's when he spotted Malen with his left arm extended and his left hand in a griping pose.

Garrus asks with surprise and curiosity:" Did you do that Malen?"

Malen:" Yes I did Garrus, I saw that the gunship was targeting you specifically so I decided to crush it before it could ruin your ever so charming complexion." He said while laughing.

Garrus:" I didn't know I was charming enough for people to crush gunships for me, your losing your touch Shepard, It seems I'm getting more and more popular by the minute!" he said with a chuckle and shit eating grin on his face.

Shepard decided it was time to head back to the Normandy, so he called the team and they headed out to the port and entered the Normandy's airlock. Before the inner door of the ship opened to let Shepard and company aboard, a grid began to pass over the shore party to scan them for any abnormalities or deadly diseases. When the scanning grid passed over Malen, EDI (The Enhanced, Defense, Intelligence. The Normandy's on board AI) spoke over the intercom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Normandy crew and Dovahkiin.

EDI:" Shepard, I am detecting unknown DNA inside the decontamination area **(EDI looks through the security cams and notices Malen. Using her quantum computing, she discovers that there are no records of any nature showing evidence of a previous encounter with a species that has Malen's appearance and DNA pattern)**, Shepard, you should be aware that both Cerberus and the Citadel Council has specific protocols when dealing with first encounter situations, one specifically is to not allow a new species access to our technology without a thorough examination of the subject's biology and intentions."

Malen was getting annoyed that the woman he heard over the intercom was speaking about him like he could not understand her and that he was not even there.

Malen:" Excuse me miss.."

EDI:" I'm the Normandy's Enhanced, Defense, Intelligence, but I am also called EDI for short. I 'am the Normandy's on board AI."

Malen:" yes EDI, I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me like I'm not intelligent enough to understand what offensive comments you have made about my ability to grasp this "unique" circumstance. I also would appreciate if you didn't speak about me to Shepard like I am not even here. I find it VERY ironic that in a galaxy where AIs are treated as second rate living beings with the tone of most of the citadel races viewing AIs as illegal contraband instead of actual sentient beings to treat an actual living being with flesh, blood, and bone with the same stereotyping that most of the galaxy views towards AIs, which I believe not only insults me as a person but hurts your races image of trying to be seen as equals to any other race in the galaxy." Malen said in an annoyed and irritated voice.

EDI:" My deepest apologies Mr…."

Malen:" Malen Katarn:"

EDI:" yes Mr. Malen, I apologize for my lack of manners, and my rudeness."

Malen:" Apology accepted EDI. Thank you."

Shepard was surprised at how well Malen handled the situation, also that Malen had treated EDI like an actual person while still knowing what EDI was.

Shepard:" well said Malen, Welcome aboard the Normandy, though EDI does raise a point about you. Your species has never been discovered before, so before we can start on the next mission, we need to ask you a few questions about you and have you take a medical examination, will there be any problems with this?"

Malen:" No there won't be Commander, at least not for me anyway."

Shepard was confused by that last statement, but figured that Malen was referring to the consequences for delaying the next mission, but if he was going to use Malen on the next mission, there were things he would need to know about Malen. Shepard escorted Malen to the elevator and pushed the button for floor 3, this is where Malen would be seated across from Shepard at the dinner table to go over the question and answer part of the examination, though he won't ask Malen all the questions he wanted answered because he needs to get this done quickly so he can recruit Mordin Solus. Malen noticed how incredibly slow the elevator was.

When they finally reached the 3rd floor and were both seated, Shepard began his questions.

Shepard:" All right, I already know your name, can you tell me what species you are?"

Malen:" I am an Argonian Commander. As you probably have guessed, my kind is reptilian in nature though there are several differences. For one all argonians can breathe underwater. Another key difference is that while all argonians have strong resistances to poisons, some argonians are born with complete immunity to all poisons and diseases. Argonians have a very high natural regeneration rate, perhaps even greater than either Vorcha or Krogans."

Shepard was impressed by what his species can do, and wondered if he could unite his race against the reapers, but first he would need to know where they lived.

Shepard:" What planet are you from?"

Malen:" Me and my kind come from a planet called Nirn. No race from my world has achieved space travel yet, and also I don't think it is possible for you to reach my world since it does not have a mass relay that leads to it."

Malen had told Shepard half the truth since he thought that Shepard would not believe that a god had pulled him into a portal to this alternate reality, so Malen told him a more believable reason why that they have never encountered his kind before. Shepard was not quite believing Malen's explanation since it did not explain how he got to Omega if his home world had not reached space travel tech yet.

Shepard:" that does not explain how the hell you got to Omega when you had no ship or shuttle to dock with."

Malen:" well, the truth of the matter would be very hard to believe considering how things work in the galaxy Commander, how am I to be truthful when the truth would not be believable to you?" Malen asked defending himself.

Shepard was taken aback at how well Malen had defended himself against Shepard's disbelief, and since Malen had performed things that Shepard has never seen before and would think of as impossible, he would give Malen the benefit of the doubt.

Shepard:" I see your point there, but if we are to work together, then I need the truth weather you think I will believe it or not." He said in a calmer and more receptive tone.

Malen just sighed and took in a deep breath, Shepard could tell that Malen was probably thinking "He is not going to fucking believe me" based on the expression he could read on Malen's face and how Malen sighed and took in a deep breath. Shepard was used to not being believed, especially from the citadel council casting aside Shepard's statements about the reapers as being nothing more than a fantasy, an elaborate lie from the rouge turian specter Saren to bend the geth **( a race of metal, bipedal networked AIs created by the quariens 300 years ago, and the reason why the galaxy has a law against creating AIs)**, which still pisses him off to no end, so seeing Malen with in a similar circumstance that Shepard has been in before, so he was willing to hear Malen out, no matter how ridiculous Malen sounded.

Malen:" I was fighting a being called Hermaeus Mora. I struck one of his appendages he used to try and kill me with. He was overwhelmed with agony from my sword strike. To prevent me from striking him again he opened an inter-dimensional portal that sucked me in and sent me to this galaxy near the asteroid field surrounding Omega." He said in a monotone voice.

Shepard tried to keep in his disbelief but couldn't hide it from his facial expressions, but Shepard was still going to give Malen the benefit of the doubt, but wanted some form of proof of Malen's claim.

Shepard:" do you have any proof of that?"

Malen:" yes I do."

Malen hands Shepard a data pad with a security recording on it. It was a security recording from the exterior cams of Omega. Malen had the insight to think of acquiring the security recordings of him appearing out of the portal and drift in space towards Omega. Malen had acquired these recordings shortly after obtaining his mods for his Omni tool, and used it to hack into the stations exterior security cams for the footage of him so that if he had to explain his appearance on Omega, being a member of a race that has not discovered space travel yet.

If it were not Shepard seeing in person what Malen could do on the battle field, he would think that Malen was doing an elaborate joke to fuck with him, but the vids did offer the evidence that at least Malen was telling the truth when it came to him arriving to Omega through a portal of some kind. Shepard was awestruck when he saw that Malen had survived in deep space without any gear quite well and wondered if after the mission on Omega that Malen could explain how he survived deep space with no gear, for that could be very useful information in the future in case he gets thrown into deep space again, hopefully not due to the Normandy blowing up like the last Normandy did.

Shepard:" Alright I think that will do it for the question portion of the examination, you should go see for the medical portion of the examination, she's in the room right behind you that has a window to view out of and into." He said while pointing his right index finger towards the room behind Malen.

Malen:" Thank you, I will go now."

Malen got out of his chair and walked into the med bay where Dr. Chakwas was stationed.

Dr. Chakwas:" you must be Malen Katarn, the person Shepard told me to expect for an examination."

Malen nods his head.

Dr. Chakwas:" very well, please remove your armor and weapons and place them on the table behind me. After that please put on this patient gown and lie down on the table to your left."

Malen does what he is asked to do and puts his armor and weapon on the table, which the table responds to by creaking and moaning under the weight put on it. Chakwas is surprised that the table would do that. She uses her Omni tool to scan the armor that Malen has put on the table; to her surprise her scans had shown that Malen's armor weighed about 6000 pounds **(what Chakwas didn't know is that Malen's possessions were connected to his armor with the mean of a pocket dimension storage compartment attached to his armor, this helps explain why you can carry so much shit on your character without it actually showing on your character's person).**

Chakwas didn't know too much on armor construction since she was a military doctor so that was not her field of expertise so she didn't ask questions about why Malen's armor weighed 3 tons, but this did give her an idea about how physically fit Malen was, considering that he could carry a armor that weighed 3 tons and move around like it was nothing. She typed on the computer console that she uses to write and file her medical reports and wrote down that Malen so far shows signs of "super human" strength. Chakwas then pulls out a needle to take a sample of Malen's blood and run it through machines that would scan for abnormalities, unique qualities, possible illnesses, and age. When Chakwas approached Malen with the needle, Malen laughed out loud and held out his right arm while still laughing."

Chakwas:" what is so funny?" she asks curiously and a bit annoyed.

Malen:" I don't think that you will be able to extract my blood that way." He said with a smile.

Chakwas:" I assure you I know what I am doing, but thank you for your input, now just relax, this will only take a second."

As Chakwas stabbed under Malen's elbow where the arm bends, Chakwas was taken aback when she noticed that her needle, which could puncher a krogan's tough hide, had shattered from a millimeter from the base of the needle. Chakwas wiped the sweat from her forehead from the shock of the needle breaking and opted for a mass accelerated scalpel. While the scalpel was indeed more effective at cutting into skin the result; however, was the same with the needle. Chakwas resorted to actually using her pistol to just shoot a minor wound into Malen and get the blood that way. To say that she was alarmed when the pistol she used was torn to shreds by the bullet she fired to make a minor wound in Malen's skin to turn out that his skin actually made the bullet bounce off his skin **(the shot was flattened due to the force of the bullets velocity crushing it when Malen's skin did not budge a single nanometer) **would be a monumental understatement.

Chakwas dropped the pistol on reflex when she felt the bullet bouncing inside her pistol and making the pistol inoperable. After what must have seemed like hours, Chakwas finally managed to collect herself from something she thought impossible, apparently Malen's skin is impermeable to any hand held weapon in the galaxy **(the reason why she concluded this is that she fired the pistol point blank on top of Malen's right forearm, and since that did nothing, it would stand to reason that not even a sniper round point blank in Malen's face would do anything to Malen either)** Chakwas typed down that Malen's body was immune to arms fire, to what extent Malen's skin was impermeable she did not have the space, resources, or expertise to test that. Chakwas is getting a bit frustrated with her lack of progress; she really didn't want to disappoint Shepard to say to him that she couldn't extract even a single red blood cell from Malen.

Dr. Chakwas:" do you have any ideas on how I am to get a blood sample from you." She says preparing to hear an "I told you so!" statement.

Malen:" yes, but it's a bit embarrassing."

Chakwas:" what is it then? You don't need to worry, if it is that embarrassing then I won't tell anyone, promise." She says in a reassuring tone.

Malen:" I can only bleed from my noes if I watch something *cough* pornographic *cough*"

Chakwas just face palms herself knowing where on the ship she could get access to such material. She opens up a comlink with Joker on her Omni tool.

Chakwas:" Joker. This is Dr. Chakwas requesting that you send Malen some of your "inappropriate extranet activities."

Joker:" Wait the lizard guy watches porn?! Well at least I'm not the only one on this sip that does then. What kind does he want?" he says with a chuckle.

Malen talking through Chakwas' Omni tool:" what do you think moron? You and I both don't like to see men naked." He said in an irritated and slight joking manner.

Joker:" true that, true that!"

Joker types a few things into his Omni tool.

"There you go Malen, the "package" is away, enjoy, but please don't share it with anyone else."

Malen:" unless it happens to be a pretty woman who wants to watch it with me." He says with a smirk on his face and laughing.

Joker was laughing as well at the comment that Malen had made, and couldn't agree more with him.

Joker:" I'm starting to like you already."

Malen:" like wise."

And with that Malen pulled up the file Joker sent him and Chakwas handed him a cup to hold under his nose. Evidently the "package" Joker sent was girl on girl of asari and human females with rather well-endowed chests. After Malen had gotten into 5 minutes of the 15 minute vid his nose started bleed profusely and due to Malen's unimaginable regeneration rate, he could not pass out due to blood loss because as soon as any blood left Malen's body, his body would have already replaced all the blood lost. Malen stopped watching the vid after 7 minutes because the cup was full.

Malen:" will that be enough?"

Chakwas who had turned around to give Malen some privacy:" more than enough, let me just put this through the scanner."

Chakwas pored some of the blood into a glass vile and ran it through the scanner, after 11 minutes the results were displayed in the medical room's computer. This is it what the test results were.

-Name of patient: Malen Katarn

-Age: unable to calculate precise age. Regeneration rate of patient makes indicating exact age impossible. Blood work shows patient to be of at least 36 years of age.

\- Blood type: unknown.

-Unique characteristics: immune system's efficiency on unclassifiable levels. Appears to be immune to all poisons, diseases, and toxins, even plutonium oxide. Regeneration rate of cellular structures also on unclassifiable levels, suggests that patient will never age.

End of report.

Chakwas couldn't even begin to comprehend how any of this was possible, but the test results did not lie. Malen was a marvel of organic efficiency, the apex of health, something that humans have ever only dreamed of achieving, and right behind her was a being who has this very concept flowing in his veins as she typed, but she would only use the blood samples that she got from Malen, she would not ask him to do anything he did not agree to.

While this would put the fear of death of natural causes into extinction if they could adapt Malen's regenerative attributes and the effectiveness of his immune system to work for the human anatomy, she would never do something monstrous to achieve this, she is after all a respected doctor, and a kind one at that. After double checking the results for possible errors, she forwarded the results to Shepard.

Chakwas:" All right Malen that's all I need, you can now retrieve your belongings, and thank you for your cooperation."

Malen nods his head and leaves the room.

Shepard was in his Captain's cabin on the first floor, waiting for the test results from Chakwas about Malen's medical examination. When he got it as a message on his Omni tool, he looked over the test results and was amazed to say the least.

Shepard:" Malen's regeneration rate puts krogans to great shame. I'm glad I recruited him; he will make a very powerful ally against both the collectors and reapers. " He thought to himself.

Shepard then entered the elevator and went down to the second floor to exit the Normandy's airlock and proceed with recruiting Mordin Solus.

Shepard over the ship wide intercom:" Garrus, Malen; gear up, we are heading to the quarantine zone to recruit Mordin Solus."

Malen was in the Cargo bay doing some experiments with his sword "Malen's Wrath" he wanted to put in another enchantment to it based on the type of power that the sword "Bloodskal Blade". Malen wanted to take the enchantment on the blade, learn it, and put a greatly improved version of it on his blade. Malen had asked for several requisitions in order to make himself a work bench, which was very easy to do, and an arcane table, which was a bit harder, but fortunately Malen already had all the materials needed that EDI could not acquire for him. **( the heat source and forging needs could all be done with his Omni tool, though Malen had to get EDI to program in a hard light hammer function into the Omni tool so Malen could still make Godly weapons and armor whenever he needed to)**.

After 10 minutes of experimenting, Malen succeeded in enchanting his already enchanted sword with an improved version of the "Bloodskal Blade" enchantment. "Malen's Wrath" could now send a ranged magical strike that contained all the effects of the blade into the beam **(to explain a bit, if someone were to get cut in half by the beam, then they would suffer fire, frost, shock, and health damage as well as health drain, and soul trap at the same godly level of power the sword already has, but now can do ranged damage with its power. Malen can also change the size and range of the beam to a RIDICULOS degree, whether it is for cutting the antennas off an ant or to cut a reaper in half.)**. Malen was grinning evilly at his success when he heard Shepard call over the intercom. Malen put his sword to the left side of his hip, went to the elevator and ascended to the 2ed floor to meet Shepard for the recruiting mission.

You can probably guess as to what Garrus was doing before he heard Shepard call for him to join him for the recruiting mission *cough* calibrations *cough*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Salarian meets Argonian.

Garrus:" don't need any guns Malen?" he said as the trio walked out of the Normandy and were heading to the quarantine area.

Malen:" nope, but it's not like I don't have something that can do ranged attack" he said with a grin on his face.

But Malen was not going to reveal his surprise just yet; he wanted to be in a much more exciting fight to show it off, since it would look more badass that way.

As the trio approached the door, that had a security screening grid in front of it, they noticed a human female arguing with a turian guard in blue armor. She was arguing with him about wanting to go inside to get her things, but the turian guard would not budge, mostly due to that the quarantine zone went down into a shit storm of violence and crime because of the plague a couple of weeks ago that is killing everyone except humans and vorcha. Shepard decides to approach and persuade him to let them go in.

Shepard:" look this problem isn't going to go away anytime soon, what you need is someone to solve your problem quickly and that's what I do, solve problems."

Turian guard:" well if you think you can handle it go right ahead, I'll radio command ahead, let them know you're coming."

Shepard:" Thank you."

Women:" hey you will let them go in but not me? You ass."

Turian:" you don't have a grenade launcher lady!"

Shepard, Garrus, and Malen proceeded through the door and door a flight of stairs to an open area where there was 2 blue suns mercs a good 40 feet ahead of them and a batarian who looks like he is suffering from the plague huddled against a corner of a wall to the north east. Malen remembers that batarians despise humans, so Malen comes up with the plan to have Shepard and Garrus wait by the stairs while he deals with the mercs and then heals the batarian in exchange for information about Mordin Solus.

Malen:" Shepard, you two stay back, I will deal with the mercs and then go heal that batarian over there for information on Mordin Solus. It is best if you are not noticed by the batarian since batarians hate humans, and this one probably hates humans even more since humans are not getting sick from the plague."

Shepard:" good call. Garrus stay next to the stairs until Malen gives the "good to go" signal."

Garrus:" Roger that Shepard."

So Shepard and Garrus stayed next to the stairs while Malen turned invisible and proceeded down the small street to the two blue suns mercs in the distance. When Malen got behind the one on the left he decided to have a little fun with him and grabbed the mercs arms, made him pull out his assault rifle and shoot his friend in the head before he could even react. After the merc on the right was dead Malen twisted the other merc's head 190 degrees, killing him instantly.

The sick batarian who witnessed this was frightened and wondered what could have killed the mercs when he saw a figure emerge out of thin air in front of him.

Batarian in a startled and surprised voice:" whooo who are you, did you kill those blue suns mercs?"

Malen:" Yes I did, now hold still. This won't hurt at all; in fact, you may like It." he said with a reassuring voice.

Batarian:" what the hell do you..." he began to say with a puzzled look on his face.

Malen waved his hand over the batarian's face as a golden light enveloped both Malen's right hand and the batarian's entire body, causing the batarian to feel as though he was in a hot spring on a frozen mountain. His body tingled with pleasure as the pain and sickness of the plague was being washed away into nothingness. Once Malen's hand returned to his side he stood up and offered a hand to the batarian.

Batarian with a curious and awed look on his face:" What did you do? What was that light? I feel….better. No more than better! It's like I'm back in my prime again. The pain is gone!" he said with joyful praise.

Malen:" I cured you of the plague and other ailments that were present in your body. You are now a picture of health for batarians." He said with a smile on his face and closed eyes.

Batarian:" thank you for your kindness stranger! You have given me the rest of my life back. Is there any way I can repay this kindness of yours?" he said in a humbled voice.

Malen:" do you know where I can find a Doctor. Mordin Solus?"

Batarian:" yes I know where he is, he has a clinic down further in the quarantine zone helping plague victims. Even if you had not arrived I would not dare go to him." He said in a worried tone of voice.

Malen:" o? Why is that?" he said with a curios tone of voice.

Batarian:" A couple of days ago a group of blue suns mercs tried to pressure him for protection money, so he injected them with some kind of toxin that paralyzed them, then gunned them down. He's not just a doctor; doctors don't gun people down and display the bodies as a warning."

Malen:" thank you sir that is all I need. You may go about your new life as you wish."

Batarian:" I will, I hope my people hear word of your kindness." He says with a grateful attitude, and proceeds to walk down the alley way behind him.

After the batarian is out of sight Malen turns around and notices the pile of bodies that were gathered up and burned inside what looked like a small pit in the middle of the street.

Malen:" poor souls, they did not deserve to die like that, perhaps I will give them back the life that was taken from them." Malen thought in a sad tone to himself.

He walks up to the pit and stands next to the south wall of the pit and shouts:"Slen Tiid Vo" .The strength in Malen's shout blew the fire on the bodies out.

Shepard and Garrus were confused as to what Malen was intending to do to the burnt bodies, they thought he must be crazy if he thinks he could do anything for them when they are in this state.

Shepard and Garrus:" What the hell does he think he's is going to acomple..."

They both thought, but their train of thought was suddenly halted when they noticed the bodies started to float in the air and land to the north a bit, just 6 feet away. As they were floating in the air and were preparing to land, both Shepard's and Garrus' mouths dropped as low as their jaws would let them; their eyes were bulging out of their heads in a comical way as they watched as the burnt bodies started to become less and less burnt until there was no sign of the burning at all, then healthy muscle tissue formed around them in a way that looked like time itself was being reversed.

When the bodies finally landed, there were now 12 very healthy and very ALIVE beings stand with surprised, confused, and awed expressions on their faces. There were at least 7 turians and 5 batarians. While they all started saying different things to each other, they pretty much saying things like:" what's going on?", "Am I alive? How is that possible, I died! What could have brought me back." That's when they noticed Malen approaching them with closed eyes and a smile on his face.

Malen:" I noticed the way that you probably died, due to your bodies piled up and burnt in the street, I thought that you didn't deserve that kind of fate, so I decided to use the power of my voice to give you all your life back."

All of the now resurrected individuals now looked at Malen in sheer awe in a way that resembles what people would look like if they saw an angel or a god. Malen looked at them worriedly since he did not want to be viewed as a god; he was born a mortal argonian after all, and he just wanted to have friends and be loved, not worshiped and treated like they were unworthy to even speak to him.

Malen while raising his left hand:" please don't look upon me with such religious intentions and astonishments to explain to yourselves why I was able to do this. I am no greater in value of the soul than any of you; please just live the rest of your lives in what way you wish." Malen said with a fake smile on his face in a worried and slight pleading tone of voice.

They looked on Malen with amazed eyes that someone with such power would also be so humble, so they decided to obey Malen's plea and treated him as they would treat themselves, but this could not hold back their bitter sweet tears in their eyes.

All of the resurrected plague victims at the same time:" ttthhhhank yoou, thank you thank you, we are in your debt." They said while they all profusely cried and some of them with horse voices.

Malen:" it was my pleasure to give you all another chance in this life, perhaps to atone for your sins, or spend time with loved ones that you have not seen in a long time, and besides, it does make the place less scary don't you think?" he says with a chuckle.

Resurrected plague victims:" we will, we will not forget what you have given back to us!" they said in strong, glad voices.

**Side note: the reason I made this shout ("Slen Tiid Vo") work on other dead creatures besides dragons is that the translations of the words do not specify dragons specifically (Flesh, Time, Undo).**

The 12 resurrected victims then walked down to the stairs where Shepard and Garrus were, still with their mouths open and eyes bulging out. As soon as they passed the two by the stairs, Shepard and Garrus slowly approached Malen, still unsure if what they saw was real, but there was no illusion about this, the people they saw walk by them were real, and alive. When they got to Malen, Shepard stood in front of Malen with a threatening and curious look on his face.

Shepard in a commanding voice, but still trying to hide his astonishment:" How the hell did you do that?!"

Shepard wanted to hold this line of questioning until after they recruited Mordin and set him up in the Normandy's lab, but seeing Malen's "voice" bring back the dead like nothing had happened to them was too much for Shepard to hold back for later. This act, without the aid of technology, was thought to be impossible to all the science in this galaxy.

Malen:" That commander was the power of my shout. I can speak in a language that contains words of power that can be used in all sorts of different ways, which includes reviving the dead. I cannot say the exact words I just used again without causing power to flow from me in tremendous amounts, so I will type them on my Omni tool along with their translation."

Malen brought his right arm in front of him and typed on the Omni tool and displayed what he wrote on a screen produced by his Omni tool to Shepard.

Language: the ancient tongue of dragons.

Words of power used: "Slen Tiid Vo"

Translation: (Flesh, Time, Undo)

Shepard and Garrus would have thought anyone who wrote that was bat shit insane to say that there were "dragons" and they had a language that had certain words and phrases that had great and terrible "power" in them, but after witnessing what Malen had accomplished with these words, and remembering that Malen was from a planet they never heard of, they were willing to believe that Malen had used words in the language of "dragons"; after all, what else could they believe in order to explain what just transpired.

Shepard:" all right Malen, we believe you, though when we get back to the Normandy I want a detailed list of what you can do with these words of power, understand?" he said in a calm, understanding, and slightly demanding voice.

Malen:" I would be disappointed if you didn't commander."

Shepard:" good, let's move out"

And with that the trio pushed forward through the quarantine zone with Garrus using his sniper to get head shots, Shepard mowing down vorcha, varen, and krogan with his assault rifle, while Malen just used his hands and feet to either punch holes into his enemies, or punt their heads into another person.

**-Side note: the reason why I'm sometimes a little less descriptive during some scenes is that this is going to be a long story and I don't want for either me or you to lose interest with repetitive details, but that does not mean I won't be detailed when it gets to the more exciting parts.**

When the trio finally made it to the clinic where Mordin was, one of the look outs in front of the clinic stated that when they entered for them to holster their weapons unless they wanted to deal with a big mech. The trio obliged and entered the clinic, The clinic had roughly 12 people, ranging from turians to batarians, sitting or lying down on metal benches either waiting for treatment or got treatment from either the plague or injuries caused by the recent influx of violence. Shepard looked around to see where the doctor probably was. When he turned left he could hear a Salarian talking with a human, Shepard guessed that the Salarian was Mordin and motioned to Garrus and Malen to follow him to the small medical operating area **(think of it as a makeshift hospital room)**. The trio stopped in front of a table that Mordin was currently behind.

Shepard:" I assume you are Doctor Mordin Solus, I need your help with a mission."

Mordin:" mission, what mission? No, can't think of that now, sick patients to treat, need to disperse cure in air, already have cure made and ready for release. Though curious as to how sent you?" He said with his voice going a hundred miles an hour

Shepard:" We are working with an organization called Cerberus, they are helping me stop the collectors from abducting human colonies."

Mordin:" hmm Cerberus, have had dealings with them before, pro-human, will join you once cure is dispersed."

Once Mordin said that the emergency light came on and there was a sound as something was being powered down, which in this case was the ventilation system.

Mordin while examining his Omni tool:" Vorcha have shut down the ventilation system, need to bring them back online quickly before district suffocates. Also need to ask favor, my assistance went with some vials of the cure further into the district to help plague victims, he hasn't come back. Here take this cure, once the power is back online, inject cure into ventilation system, cure should disperse. Vorcha will try to halt your progress, need to kill them. Also take this pistol before you gun, found it on dead merc as a sign of good faith."

Shepard:" alright people let's move out"

And so Shepard, Garrus, and Malen made their way out of the clinic, out through the streets, killing vorcha along the way, and saving Mordin's assistance from a group of batarians without killing any of them, until they entered a very large open room where there was a large computer console on the back, that suggests that it is the ventilation controls. As the trio walked forward, a group of 3 vorcha approached them with one standing out in front.

Vorcha:" Collectors want plague; we break machines, break fans. Everyone choke and die, then collectors make us strong. You you work for doctor turn on machines, put cure in air, WE KILL YOU FIRST AAAAAAA!" he said menacingly

Malen had enough killing for one day, so he decided to spare their lives and make the vorcha do the work for them. Malen took in a deep breath and shouted "Gol Hah Dov". When Malen shouted, a yellow and blue wave spread outwards from him and enveloped all the vorcha and krogan in the area. Once the yellow energy stopped enveloping the hostiles, Shepard and Garrus notices that their targeting computers didn't register the vorcha in front of them as hostile anymore, which confused them both as to what just happened.

Vorcha in front:" what do you desire master?" he said to Malen.

Malen:" Go to the left and right sides of this chasm and have the others turn on the power, we will insert the cure to the collector plague."

Vorcha all together:" at once master!" they said eagerly.

While they were not that surprised anymore, Garrus and Shepard were still deeply impressed by what Malen could do and wondered what he could do, or couldn't do. They watched as the vorcha walked down the inclines of the left and rights sides of the chasm they were in, and apparently enter a small room and activate the power generators since they could now hear the hum of the power system come back online. Once this was done, Shepard got out of his stupor and walked forward to the ventilation console and injected the cure, which began to spread throughout the district. Before they left, Malen thought it a good Idea to make sure that the vorcha and krogan don't regain their free will.

Malen:" I need you all to do me one last thing, I need you to jump off the ledges into the abyss below." He said with command as the vorcha had come back and were waiting for their next instructions.

Shepard and Garrus thought this would never work, who would throw themselves off a ledge into an abyss just because someone told them to. They were dumb founded when all the vorcha and krogan in the area were hurling themselves off the ledges into certain death without any fear or hesitation while they all were shouting out things like "Your will be done master." With a zealous like tone.

Shepard and Garrus took note as to what the power of Malen's words probably was so that they could ask Malen to use it later when they needed it.

The ability to sway a hostile into unwavering devotion with a couple of words would be invaluable in certain combat or diplomatic situations, even if they don't quite understand how these words cause such things to happen, but admired their potential.

Shepard while patting Malen on the back:" Nice work Malen, I think you might need to teach me that one, that could come in handy in many situations I'm in, especially to shut up political assholes without having to deal with the trouble of losing my cool and punching them in the face." He said with a loud, friendly laugh.

Malen:" can do, though it could take you a while. I'm special in terms of learning how to use these words because of the circumstances of my birth, which I will tell you later, but it lets me learn the language that you have heard me using on an instinctual level. it could take as long as learning a new language for you to learn how to use that shout."

Shepard:" fortunately for me, I'm a quick learner; after all, it's one of the reasons how I've manage to stay alive this long." He said with a smile.

Malen:" good, though it's more than just learning the words in order to use them, but that will be for another time, though I am not sure if we have enough time in this war for me to teach you, perhaps after the reapers have been dealt with I will teach you what you want to learn."

Shepard:" good call, the reapers won't wait for me to learn another language before they strike. Let's head back and recruit Mordin."

So the team left the area and went back to Mordin's clinic.

Mordin:" good the district should be stabilizing now, and I see you brought back my assistant, thank you.."

Shepard:" I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance, and former specter."

Mordin:" thank you Shepard, now that the plague has been dealt with, my assistant can take over here, since now I can join you and your mission of course."

Shepard shaking hands with Mordin:" Thank you Mordin, we certainly need a person of your expertise on this mission. See you on the Normandy." He said with a glad voice.

Time Skip: Shepard in the Normandy's quantum communicator room **(a very small room, roughly 14x14 feet)** where he was going to do an overview of the mission and what they need of the doctor, as well as assign a place for Mordin to accommodate.

Shepard:" Welcome Mordin, we recruited you for this mission because the collectors have been abducting human colonies in the Terminus Systems, whole colonies have vanished without traces of combat."

Mordin:" hmm, air born virus, no works to slow.."

Shepard as he raises his hand:" you don't have to sit there and guess Mordin, we already know how the collectors have been abducting them, we have a specimen for you to analyze."

Mordin:" yes of course, will conduct tests to find solution to collector paralyzing variable. Going to need a lab."

Edi chiming in:" the Normandy has a fully stocked lab across from the armory."

Mordin:" pilot or crew member maybe, no voice synthesized. Hmm have to ask is that an AI."

Shepard:" this ship is equipped with an artificial intelligence."

Mordin:" Cerberus recruiting non-human crew members, Cerberus more desperate than I thought."

Jacob who was also in the room:" the collectors abducted thousands of colonists; we need everything we can get to stop them." Jacob said with determination in his voice.

Mordin:" good, will set up and begin my tests now. Will be in lab if you need me."

With that, the group dispersed; Mordin went to the lab and set up shop there, Jacob went back to the armory, and Shepard went down to the Cargo hold to see how Malen was fitting in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Malen Katarn's Loyalty Mission.

Shepard went down to the 5th floor, which was the cargo bay. Shepard wanted to offer Malen a better place but he insisted so that he would not take anyone else's place when they were aboard, that and he did not mind the cargo bay **( ample room for storage and working on his weapons and armor, and no one around to get hurt).** There were metal boxes stacked in various place and at the far end of the bay Shepard could see Malen leaning against a strong, sturdy table, along with a table that was glowing blue somehow with a skull on the back end of the flat surface of the table. Malen was still wearing his dragon scale armor.

There was a look of anxiety on his face, which worried Shepard a bit since he didn't know what was wrong, but he was going to help Malen if he had a problem. Shepard needed his team at the top of their game with they were going to pull this crazy shit off, and get out alive. Also Shepard didn't like seeing people suffer if he could help it. Shepard approached Malen who seemed to have not noticed him approaching.

Shepard:" hey, I came down here to see how you were fitting in to the Normandy. You look anxious about something, is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.

Malen, who was fidgeting his feet on the floor, brought his attention to Shepard.

Malen:" yes Commander, there is." He said with anxiety in his voice.

Shepard:" can you tell me? I can help you with what you need that I am able to help with." He said with a calm and reassuring voice.

Malen:" There is an asshole back from my home, or at least has dealings on my home world that still has strings attached to me. While he may not be here physically, it's almost as if I can still hear his terrible voice in my mind, trying to manipulate and mock me. I almost managed to kill the bastard, but somehow he still managed to cast me out of his realm in his body's weakened state." He said with anger rising in his voice.

Shepard:" who was he? I think you may have mentioned it before but it has slipped my mind."

Malen:" His name is Hermaeus Mora. I could have gone back to his realm and tried to kill him again, but Hermaeus is no fool, by a long shot. If he even catches a glimpse of just my tail alone, he will try to send me to another random place. If he does that then I may never find a way back here and help you with your overwhelming dilemma."

Shepard:" is there anything I can do to help you end him?"

Malen:" hmmmmm" he says, trying to figure out if Shepard could actually help him deal with Hermaeus.

Malen knew Shepard would not be beneficial as fire support since Hermaeus would just cast them both out, and that Shepard could not hurt him. So Malen tried to find an indirect weakness that Shepard could help him exploit. Malen could easily hide from Mora with his mastery of stealth and invisibility, but he would need a distraction since Hermaeus could at least sense presences in his realm, if he senses a presence in the realm but can't see anyone then he will assume it is Malen, and create a huge portal to draw everything in where he sensed the "invisible" presence.

If Shepard could draw him out and hold his attention long enough for Malen to sneak behind him and stab him, then he could destroy his physical body, which would then allow Malen to use the consume spirit shout to devour Hermaeus' soul to prevent him reconstituting in his own realm, thus ending his hold on Malen forever. Once Malen came up with that much, it didn't take Malen long for him to discover a way for Shepard to draw Hermaeus out and hold his attention.

Malen remembers how Hermaeus is ever so eager for new knowledge that was unknown to him. He remembers when Mora impaled the shaman in Solstiem in order to acquire information about his people he was unaware of, which killed the shaman instantly. With how things worked on Nirn compared to how things worked in this galaxy, then Malen was convinced that if Shepard could present himself as a dealer of information of sorts, to convince Mora that he would be willing to trade information about his galaxy for something from him, and to ask him to reveal a good portion of himself to Shepard that is close to ground level then Malen could get a good jab into Hermaeus.

Malen:" there is actually a way for you to help me, but you have to follow what I tell you to, to the letter. If you don't then there is a good chance he will just kill you, and cast me somewhere else." He said with a very serious tone.

Shepard:" Don't need to worry about that, I will hold up my end, so long as you tell me what that is."

Malen:" I need you to draw him out and distract him while I sneak up behind him and impale him with my sword. You are not going to be in combat for this, if you do try to attack Hermaeus, you will ruin the whole plan. I need you to play the part as a trader of information. Express to him that you are from a different universe entirely and that you would like to trade some of your universe secrets and knowledge with him, but you need to be careful, Hermaeus Mora is probably the greatest mind and manipulator you will ever meet. Try to show case a bit of your technology to him in order to prove to him that you are from a different universe. Try to be the one with the upper hand, more than likely he will tempt you with power or great knowledge of his own to get the upper hand in the deal. Before the two of you make this "deal" of yours, make sure you have the upper hand in the conversation when you demand that he bring himself to ground level, just keep him distracted as long as you can when you have him there. I should already be behind him when he appears. You should notice when I strike. Got all of that Shepard?"

Shepard:" So basically you want me to act like a seller of information to someone who seems like the "Shadow Broker" when it comes to information, and keep him interested and focused on me while you sneak behind and stab him in the back. Seems like a good plan to me, but one question. How would I get his attention?"

Malen:" just shout something like "Hermaeus Mora, master of Apocrypha, weilder of knowledge and fate, I come to you with a proposition for you. I come from an entirely different universe unknown to even one of greatness such as yourself, with knowledge you have never encountered. Will you make yourself present before me and hear what I offer?" Hermaeus will not be able to resist the chance for new information, and he does not really care if it is being falsified, for he has so much time that he can simply remove the nuisance with false information and simply wait for one of a more truthful nature."

Shepard:" Understood. I assume that Apocrypha is where he is now?"

Malen:" yes."

Shepard:" I have never heard of such a place, but that does not mean I doubt you that it exists, it's just that I don't know where it is. Do you know where it is and how to get there?"

Malen:" funny thing that, I don't know where it is, but I can take us there."

Shepard:" what do you mean by that? If you don't know where it is how do you plan to get us there?" he said with a very confused expression on his face.

Malen pulls out a black book that looked evil. Shepard could only look on in complete confusion that Malen is pulling out a book right now

Shepard:" perhaps it's a book that is a map of some kind." Shepard thought to himself.

Malen:" through this book. This book will take us directly into Apocrypha. Now I can guess that your think that this book is just some map of some kind, but you would be wrong. This black book is actually a kind of portal into Hermaeus' realm. All you need to do is read it. Before you read it I will turn invisible and grab the front of you so that the book will take us both at the same time. I'm sorry about that, but it's the only way for both of us to enter his realm without him knowing I'm in his realm. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about our "bonding time together"". He said with a chuckle.

Shepard was skeptical about this, but after seeing what Malen could do, it seemed something like this would not be impossible for him to have. Shepard was a bit uncomfortable with Malen piggy backing in the front, but he could see a reason why Malen needed to, if two people entered at different times then someone could determine that there were in fact two people entering. Shepard also chuckled at Malen's little joke. Malen hands Shepard the black book called "Waking Dreams".

Shepard:" is there a particular page I have to read?"

Malen:" no, just open the book to any page and start looking at it. Be prepared Shepard, what you are about to experience is FAR beyond anything you have experienced before." He said with a VERY SERIOUS tone of voice.

Malen then puts his arms around Shepard's neck and his feet around Shepard's waist (Malen is invisible at this point). Shepard believes Malen's, but before he opens the book, Shepard wants to know what to expect.

Shepard:" what should we expect to find there?"

Malen:" A vast ocean of green and black poison, with islands of library's with ghostly monsters guarding their secrets, and due expect large black and maybe green tenticles in a lot of places."

Shepard with sweat dripping from his forehead:" oo is that all?" he said with strong sarcasm.

Shepard:" btw, what does Hermaeus Mora look like? Would like to know who I will be distracting for you?"

Malen:" you will know when you see him, trust me!"

Shepard:" he's that noticeable?" he asked in order to in force the idea for Shepard to look for something out of the ordinary even in this place they were about to go to.

Malen:" Yep!"

Shepard takes in a deep breath and sighs:" all right then, here goes nothing!" he says not knowing what to fully expect, but thanks to Malen's forewarning, he was bracing himself for the worst.

**Side note: the reason why Shepard can manage Malen's weight is that Malen had cast a powerful spell of feather on himself when Shepard was not looking.**

Shepard opens the black book to roughly the middle page and looked at it. He could not understand the words written in it. A couple of seconds had passed and nothing happened. Shepard was about to ask Malen if there was something he was doing wrong when suddenly 3 large tenticles that came out of the book itself, grabbed Shepard and pulled him in. Everything was black for what seemed like hours **(but in fact it had only been about 3 minutes). **

Shepard's awoke to find himself on top of some odd structure. Shepard first saw that the structure that he was on seemed to be made out of books whose age and content could not be determined. He got up and decided to look over the edge, while Shepard is not afraid of heights, when he saw that he was up what seemed like thousands of feet above the surface, he was a bit alarmed by the sheer height of this structure. Shepard also noticed when he looked down that there indeed seemed to be islands in a deep, dark green and black colored ocean. After having his fill of seeing what was below him Shepard looked up at the sky and noticed that it was a light green color with some areas being a deep green and black with what looked like long, black tenticles coming out of holes in the sky that were also black in color.

It was a good thing Malen had warned Shepard about what to expect or else he would not have been prepared enough to be in such a bizarre, creepy, and ominous place. That's when Shepard noticed that his front was not as heavy anymore which meant Malen was probably setting up position. Shepard knew he could not do anything to blow his teammates cover, so he decided to look around the top of the building of books he was on. He noticed that the building had four channels of the green and black water run down the middle of each side with an arch above each one. In the middle Shepard noticed large, curved spikes coming out a good 10 to 12 feet of the "ground" and the tips meeting above a small pool of the waters of this place. A little to the left Shepard saw a skeleton.

Shepard:" So that is what could happen to me if I fail my part." Shepard thought to himself.

Shepard had enough of his fill of this demented place and decides it was time to draw out Hermaeus Mora, both that standing around and doing nothing would look suspicious, and Shepard REALLY wanted out of this creepy place. **(Shepard is currently standing 6 feet in front of the pool of water/poison)**

Shepard takes a deep breath and says aloud:" Hermaeus Mora, master of Apocrypha, weilder of knowledge and fate, I come to you with a proposition for you. I come from an entirely different universe unknown to even one of greatness such as yourself, with knowledge you have never encountered. Will you make yourself present before me and hear what I offer?" he says in a humble, but not submissive tone of voice.

Shepard saw a mass of black tenticles accompanied by thousands of octopus eyes of varying size with one BIG eye in the middle of the tenticles and eyes stare at him from 10 feet off the ground. Shepard had a feeling this was the being Malen told Shepard to distract, Hermaeus Mora.

Shepard:" wow, Malen wasn't kidding when he said I would know when I see him" he thought to himself with sweat dripping in his mind.

Shepard then heard a voice that sounded monotone and low, but this voice gave off such an ominous and terrifying feeling. Shepard had faced down Sovereign, a reaper 2 kilometers, and even faced death without a whimper. But this being just above him felt like he could threaten his very soul, which he could. For one of the few moments in his life, though he did a good job at hiding it, he started to feel like a child. Shepard somehow managed to keep his cool and present himself as a business man of sorts.

Hermaeus:" oo did you now hmm? You look human, though I can sense the presence of death upon you, you have died before and now you seem to be back in the living by means I do not know. I know none of my brothers or the divines did this or else I would have known it. The mortals of Nirn have not learned how to truly bring back a soul from the dead yet, only the bodies with emanations of memories of the one who once possessed it. This means you are not from Nirn or any plane of Oblivion. You have machines in your body the likes of which I have never seen before, which means you are not from this universe at all. I also did get that sense when you arrived to my realm. So mortal, you speak the truth, which interests me greatly, for I am a devoted seeker and holder of all knowledge, and with that knowledge I spin and mold the destines of all those I see fit. So mortal, divulge to me what secrets of your universe you offer me and I will see what I am willing to give in return." He said in a low, monotone voice that sounds very ominous.

Shepard makes a respectful bow to Hermaeus to acknowledge that he was in his realm and ruled here. Shepard was trying to get an idea of what kind of personality Hermaeus had so that he could exploit it and use it to distract him long enough for Malen to stick a death blow to Hermaeus. What Shepard was getting at that Hermaeus Mora was a "person", if you can call him that at all, who thought of himself as much higher than other beings, which Shepard felt like Hermaeus could back up the claim. He also got the feeling that Hermaeus Mora was a being who liked to play writer in other people's lives. Now Shepard was beginning to understand why Malen wanted him dead. Hermaeus Mora was a manipulator of others, he twists and distorts their worlds and robs them of their free will by manipulating other peoples' lives to such a degree where they have to follow the path chosen by him. Shepard REALLY wants to kill this being above him, but he knew that based on what Malen told him that Malen was the only one who could actually kill "him".

Shepard:" how very astute of you Hermaeus, Indeed I am here from a different universe, just as I have stated. Though In return for the information I will divulge to you, I wish to meet someone such as you "Face to Face" if you get my meaning."

Hermaeus:" very well mortal, if that is what you wish."

Shepard was grinning with success on the inside. It would indeed appear that Hermaeus Mora's weakness was his lust for new knowledge and Shepard used that to keep an upper hand in the conversation with Mora. The hole that which held the tenticles and eyes appeared to move down a bit, then take a more oval shape in front of Shepard. The largest eye had been placed to Shepard's eye level, while the black tenticles and other eyes formed on the inside, around the largest eye, the portal. The portal itself was now to ground level about 2 feet away from Shepard. This was Malen's chance to strike and Malen did not hesitate to take it. Before Hermaeus Mora could speak again a sword was impaled through his biggest eye, which caused him unspeakable pain and, for the first time in his near eternity of existence, felt like he was going to die or at least his body was **( which it did)**. Hermaeus Mora's body of tenticles and eyes began to decay in a green and black light. When the decaying finally stopped, all that was left in front of Shepard looked like a floating, transparent form of the being that once stood in front of him.

Hermaeus:" YOU THINK THIS MAKES ANY DIFFERENCE MALEN? WHILE I do applaud you for doing something none of my other siblings have managed to do, you know as well as I that I'm immortal and cannot be slain!" he shouted with rage and annoyance.

Malen was grinning on the inside; Malen knew all too well the immortality of Daedric Princes; however, remembering what Sheogorath was like and knowing from history that the Champion of Kvatch became the Daedric Prince of Madness, especially by some of the conversations that Sheogorath had with Pelagius. Malen knew that it was their life force that was eternal, not necessarily their personality and free will, as depicted by what happened to Jiggalag when he became Sheogorath.

Malen thought that the only way to escape a Daedric prince was to, in a way, become "him". So Malen took in a deep breath and shouted "Zii-Los Dii Du" at Hermaeus Mora's spirit. Without the protection of his body, Mora was forcibly sucked into Malen's body and into his very soul. There were a few still moments after Mora's soul was assimilated. Shepard was about to give Malen a pat on the back for a job well done when suddenly he saw Malen collapse to the ground, holding his head and screaming in unimaginable pain.

It turns out that Hermaeus Mora's personality and free will was not dead yet, and tried to fight for control of Malen's body, mind, and soul, but he was having a very difficult time with it since Malen's dragon soul was putting up a very strong resistance that Mora started to think that he would never breach, but since he had nothing but time, he was willing to keep pushing until he either triumphs or loses to Malen.

Shepard notices that Malen's body is also being changed intensely and radically. He could see black tenticles and octopus eyes of varying sizes grow and shrink back into nothing appearing on Malen's entire body as a black haze formed around Malen. Shepard quickly knelt down beside Malen, who seemed to be writhing in agony.

Shepard:" Malen? MALEN!? What's wrong?! Tell me please if you can?!" he shouted desperately to Malen, not sure what was happening to him or what to do.

All that Malen could say while yelling in agony was:" hhhee's fighting me, ttrrying TO MMMAINTAIN CCCONTROL OF MYSELF!" he said with excruciating pain.

**-To help get a better feel for what is going on, try to imagine, or just play the song from your computer, the song " Birth of the twins and Padme's destiny", conducted by John Williams for the movie " Star wars episode 3, Revenge of The Sith".**

Shepard:" THEN FIGHT HIM, I NEED YOU TO HELP SAVE TRILLIONS OF LIVES. DON'T LET HIM TAKE CONTROL OF YOU. DON'T LET HIM TAKE AWAY YOUR JOY, HOPE, LOVE, AND LIFE. DON'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO KILL SO MANY INICENT LIVES!" he shouted in a pleading and encouraging tone.

Malen started to slowly pick himself off the ground and stand up, still fighting Mora and still randomly mutating.

Malen:" I won't let you win Mora!" he said in a soft but exponentially rising tone of voice.

Malen:" I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE ANY MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he shouted with a voice that could shatter the earth and the heavens.

Malen was looking up at the green sky when he shouted aloud so loudly that Shepard had to cover his ears, but that didn't do much for him, but did prevent him from going deaf. Malen shouted for 5 long minutes until he suddenly stopped shouting and collapsed on the floor again on his left side. Unlike before, Malen was unconscious this time. The random mutations of his body had stopped and he looked like he was back to normal, the black mist that had surrounded Malen was gone.

Shepard was not sure what was happening to Malen now, but seeing that the mutations and mist was gone, he thought that Malen had won his inner struggle. Shepard breathed a sigh of relief when he thought that and felt a pulse and steady breathing from Malen when he knelt down and checked his pulse on his neck.

Malen's eyes were closed and he looked like he was having an intense dream by the way his eye lids were moving. Shepard hoisted Malen onto his back and pulled out the black book he was given.

Shepard:" if this book was able to bring us here, then it would make sense that it could bring us back." He thought to himself.

And sure enough when Shepard opened the book, large green tenticles came out of the book and pulled in both Shepard and Malen. When Shepard's vision returned to normal he was relieved that they were back on the Normandy.

Joker over the Normandy intercom:" Shepard, where the hell did you go!? I saw you open up that creepy book that kind of reminds me of that tale about the necronamacan. Then I watched you get pulled into that book by green tenticles that looked like they should be in a hentai and disappear into a green and black portal of some kind. Then about 20 minutes later, here you are coming back out of that green and black portal with Malen on your back. Btw, is he going to be alright Commander, please say yes, I don't want to watch him get buried like I did my pet snake Roger?" he said with surprise and tried an attempt at a joke.

Shepard:" I will explain later, but right now I need to bring him to Chakwas ASAP."

With that Shepard carried Malen into the elevator, set it to floor 3, and walked over to Chakwas' lab.

Chakwas:" Hello Shepard what can I.." she started to say with a pleasant tone.

She then notices Malen on Shepard's back and quickly guesses that Shepard was in here for Chakwas to examine Malen and see if he was all right.

Chakwas:" lay him on the table." She said with calm domineer.

Shepard:" I think he is going to be ok Chakwas, but I don't for sure what kind of state he is in." he says with a bit of concern.

Chakwas firsts examines Malen's face for any signs as to what may be happening to him, that's when she notices Malen's rapid eye movement behind his eye lids. She then scans Malen's brain wave activity with her Omni tool on a hunch that Malen could be experiencing something similar to what Shepard did from the beacon on Eden Prime. When her scans were done she looked at the results on her Omni tool and was amazed at how high Malen's brain wave activity was, it was going off the charts.

Chakwas:" it seems Malen is having an intense dream of some sort. His brain wave activity is off the chart, and his rapid eye movement is about 3 times faster than yours was when you activated that prothean beacon on Eden Prime."

Shepard is relieved to hear that Malen is only dreaming, but wonders how long it will last.

Shepard:" How long will he be out?" he asks with concern.

Chakwas:" I'm not quite sure, but I would expect him to be up in about 6 hours or so."

Shepard:" good, call me when he wakes up."

Chakwas:" Will do Commander."

Malen had managed to destroy Hermaeus Mora's identity and prevent it from ever taking control of his forever, but Malen's mind was flooded with memories and knowledge that Mora possessed, it was too much for Malen to handle while conscious, so his body forced him into an intense REM sleep in order to file out all of the information that Malen had received from Hermaeus Mora's mind.

While Malen's mind was still that of an argonians, plus the VAST amounts of knowledge Mora knew, his soul and body; however, have been altered. Malen's soul was still that primarily that of a dragon, but now has grown with the added addition of Mora's life force, minus his identity that would try to take over Malen **(the reason why it would never regenerate back is that Malen's own soul filled in the broken part of Mora's soul, making it whole and therefore making it unnecessary for it to regenerate)**. Because Mora's soul would try to regenerate its body back, usually taking a century or more to do but since Malen had attached Mora's soul to his own, it evolved Malen's own body to the point where Malen's body would be no longer considered that of a argonian, even though he currently looks like one, but that of a Daedric prince. This transformation of Malen's body allows him to shape shift into whatever form he wishes (**just like what the other princes do)**, in this case being his original argonian body.

-Side note: to better depict what has happened to Malen, try to remember, if you ever played it, elder scrolls 4 oblivion when the Champion of Kvatch defeated Jiggalag and released his soul into oblivion. At that point he technically is Sheogorath and claims the thrown of madness, but he does not actually transform into Sheogorath himself but retains his identity for at least a century or so. This is similar to what has happened to Malen except that Malen defeated and consumed the soul of a Daedric Prince, he would never become like the being he consumed in terms of identity, but still has his body changed into that of a Daedric Prince. So in short Malen now has the body of Hermaeus Mora, but without losing the permanent enchants Malen put on himself, **(which he can change the shape of to the point where Malen can still have a body that completely resembles his original one)**, The mind of a argonian male with the memories and knowledge of Hermaeus Mora, and the soul of both a dragon and a Daedric prince joined into 1 spirit, 1 will, Malen's. Hermaeus Mora is not truly dead **(Daedric Princes can't die. They are immortal spirits)**, he has become Malen Katarn and Malen Katarn had become Hermaeus Mora **(without the desire to be an asshole manipulator though)**.

While Malen was in deep sleep, Shepard decided it was a good time to go to the citadel and take care of some business concerning a master thief, registering in C- SEC database that he was alive, speak with Anderson, get crap loads of discounts from different stores, usually by saying "I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the citadel", reinstate himself as a council specter, buying food for the Normandy that didn't taste like shit, and perhaps finding some cloths that would fit Malen, but he thought that he would probably need to cut a hole in the pants for Malen's tail.

It took 2 hours for Joker to fly the Normandy into a mass relay that took the Normandy to the citadel and make port. It took Shepard 4 hours to have C-SEC officer Baily to reinstate him as being alive, recruit the master thief Kasumi Goto, get better tasting food, get discounts from multiple stores, purchase custom clothing for Malen, catch up with Anderson, and bitch at the council for "white washing" him after he saved their asses only to repay him back by reinstating his specter status, which was better than nothing Shepard thought. It took Shepard another 45 minutes for him to board the Normandy and leave port. Before Shepard reached the galaxy map to plot his next course, EDI spoke over the intercom to Shepard.

EDI:" Shepard, Dr. Chakwas would like to inform you that Malen is starting to wake up and would like you to go down to the med bay."

Shepard:" thanks EDI, I'm on my way down there." He said with relief that Malen was waking up.

Malen started to feel his own body move again. He tried to open his eye, though could only open them very slowly as he started to sit up from the table he was lying on.

Malen:" uuuggg, I got a horrible migraine" he said with grogginess in his voice and putting his right hand over his forehead.

Chakwas:" aw good you're awake. Shepard will be here soon to see how you are doing."

Malen:" how long was I out?"

Chakwas:" about 6 and half hours."

Malen:" well at least I was not out for long."

Malen now had his eyes fully open. When he turned his head to look at Chakwas, he saw her flinch, and her eyes looked like they were filled with fear, but only for a moment or 2. Apparently something about his appearance scared her a bit.

Malen:" Is there something wrong with my face Chakwas? If so I would like to see a mirror." He said with concern.

Chakwas gets a mirror and hands it to Malen.

Chakwas:" you may not like what you see." She said with concern about how Malen would react to his reflection.

Malen held the mirror in front of his face.

Malen:" hmm, skin color is the same. Nothing wrong with my spikes. Left eye is the same white glowing ocular organ I remember it to be, now for the right.."

This is when Malen noticed what caused Chakwas to react with fear. Malen saw that his right eye had changed significantly. His right eye had become the same as Hermaeus Mora's. It was that of an octopus eye tilted to the side. It was a light shade of green for the retina and a color that looked like dark blue for the pupil. Coming out of Malen's right eye were centimeter long, black tenticles that seemed to be made of pure darkness, but still had a look to them that made it seem they were still tangible, which they were not.

Malen:" so I really have become like this." He said with a depressed tone of voice.

Just then Shepard had entered the med bay and looked at Malen. He was a bit startled at first to see the same eye that he had stared into in Apocrypha, but reassured himself that the person in front of him was Malen. He slowly walked over to Malen who now had his feet dangling off the side of the patient table.

Shepard:" how you holding up Malen?" he said with a bit of concern.

Malen:" I've felt better, though my migraine is going away. Don't worry Commander I'm fit for duty as soon as my head stops throbbing. I take it you noticed my right eye?" he said with the occasional moan and groan.

Shepard:" yes I did, though I'm glad you are the one in control now, though I would still like to know what caused your eye to be like that. I thought that when you gained control that you stopped the mutations."

Malen:" it's because this is not my original body anymore. I chose to keep my original form for familiarity and sentimentality. I was not apparently able to completely reshape my body back to the way it was, probably due to the vast size and properties of Hermaeus Mora's life force. Speaking of which, could I ask for an eye patch for my right eye? I don't think women will find my right eye sexy." He said with a chuckle.

Shepard chuckling to:" well you don't look to worse for wear than Garrus."

Malen:" maybe I will have a joke about that with him on our next mission together. Now then, to answer a question you may have in the future, or to further elaborate on the answer I gave you earlier."

Malen steps off the table and takes a polite, greeting bow towards Shepard.

Malen:" you know my name as Malen Katarn, but I can also be called Hermaeus Mora: the Daedric Prince of knowledge and fate. I will use what powers I possess to help you defeat the collectors and reapers."

Shepard was confused by this at first, but as he slowly started to put the pieces together, his next feeling was that of fear.

Shepard:" Shit! Did Mora actually win control of Malen?" he thought with a panicked voice.

But Shepard recognized the kind of person Mora was, and based on what he was feeling from the person in front of him that this was not Hermaeus in terms of personality at all. It was 100% Malen's. Shepard was relieved that Malen was relatively back to normal, but Shepard was not thinking of, or could not figure out what he just acquired here. What stood in front of Shepard was nothing less than a deity, a god **(not an omnipotent, omniscience (in terms of all things, but could learn in an instant and knew everything about his home universe) or omnipresent (outside Apocrypha, inside his realm he is omnipresent), but a god none the less).**

Shepard notices that Malen isn't groaning anymore and his hands were at his sides.

Shepard:" you ready for another mission?"

Malen:" hell yes!" he says with confidence.

Shepard:" good, get ready for the next mission, meet me in the airlock in 2 hours."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Subject Zero meets the Dragon Born.

Chakwas gave Malen a white eye patch for his right eye, which was strapless. Malen thanked Chakwas for the eye patch and went back down to his quarters in the cargo bay.

Time skip: 1 hour later.

Malen had been meditating for an hour now in a similar way that Piccolo from Dragon ball Z does. He was interrupted when the sounds of the elevator doors on the other side of the room opened up revealing the occupant to be Shepard. Malen lowered himself to the floor and was now standing up. Shepard walked over to Malen with the intent to ask him a question that has been recently on his mind.

Shepard:" Hello Malen. Can I ask you a question?"

Malen:" You can."

Shepard:" If I recall correctly it was Hermaeus Mora who cast you into our galaxy right?"

Malen:" yes he was. What are you getting at Shepard?" he said waiting for Shepard to get to the point.

Shepard:" What I'm getting at is since you told me that you "are Hermaeus Mora" now, why don't you go back to your home world of Nirn. No offence meant but I am curious as to why you are still with us. I can use all the help I can get, but I can understand if you wanted to go back to your home world. So the question I want to ask is what reason are you still with us? No offence meant, I just would like to know my teams motives so I can best cooperate with them and use them effectively in combat."

Malen with a bit of depression evident on his face and a hint of sadness in his voice:" Shepard, I have been studying the religions of this galaxy's different sentient species. Do you recall the second story in the book of Genesis in the Bible?"

Shepard:" yes, it's the story of the 2 sons of Adam and Eve. The story of Cain and Able if I recall." He says with slight confusion and a bit of concern.

The story of Cain and Able is a very sad and depressing story.

Malen:" Well Commander, while I have not committed the same sin as Cain, I suffer the same curse as he did. The price I paid for getting back my freedom is the complete social scrutiny and the mark of a stranger and outcast where ever I would go in Nirn. I would be hated by most, ridiculed by all, and the only company I would have in Nirn are those of power hungry fools and demons. I have no home on Nirn anymore Shepard. Your ship is the most of a home I have now so I will defend this new home and galaxy with all of my might so that once more I may be in a place of peace, harmony, compassion, and acceptance. Besides, I also can't go back now because I'm a Daedric Lord and there is a barrier around my world that prevents the Daedra from entering."

Shepard was very taken aback by this. He fought hard to not shed tears. He had never known anyone who had to go through that, save for the Krogan and Quarians, but they at least were accepted by their own people. The way Malen was talking it sounded like not even Malen's own family would accept him back. Shepard decided that after this war was over that he would help Malen find a planet to live on that was to his liking.

Shepard:" You can make a new beginning in this galaxy Malen, I'm glad to have you on my team." He said with a smile.

Malen:" likewise Shepard:" he said as he shook Shepard's hand.

Shepard:" We will be ready for the next mission in about an hour. We are recruiting a powerful biotic named Jack. He is in a ship based prison named purgatory. You ready for it?"

Malen:" yes I will be, though I will be putting on a different set of armor. Not for protection based reasons, but for a more intimidating look."

Shepard:" hmm, can you show me what you will be wearing?" he says with curiosity.

Malen:" yes, it should not take more than a second or 2 to change."

Malen suddenly was not wearing his Dragon scale armor he was just wearing, but was somehow replaced instantly with a black armor that glowed red in certain places **(It's Malen's Improved Daedric armor with Daedric tail armor)**.

Shepard was amazed by how quickly Malen had changed, it was as if he was wearing holographic armor the whole time with the speed at which he changed. Shepard was also impressed at how intimidating the armor really looked, it well and truly made Malen look like a demon by all rights, but Shepard noticed that he could not see Malen's eyes and wondered if Malen could even see with that helmet on, though it did add to the demonic look to the armor.

Shepard:" can you see in that armor?" he asks with concern.

Malen:" yes I can." He says in a confident voice.

Shepard:" good. Would be hard to fight in a fire fight while wearing armor that blinds you. Btw, what do you call that armor anyway? I have not seen anything like it, though it does have the same colors and tints as Terminus Armor, all be it a little bit darker." He says with curiosity.

Malen:" This is called Daedric Armor, Perhaps the best type of armor in Nirn. It is made with Ebony ingots, a material even harder than diamond in its refined state, and with the heart of a Dremora, the main species that exists in the realms of oblivion, like the one you went to when you entered the black book I gave you. The Dremora heart adds certain properties to the armor, like its red glow for instance."

Shepard was astonished by the strength of this armor. While he has not seen it in action yet, but if what Malen says is true then his armor is stronger than any other kinds of armor that are made in this galaxy, even the best ship armor is made from a processed and compressed form of diamond filament and other substances.

Shepard:" May I ask how much of this Ebony you currently have?" he asks with curiosity and excitement in his voice.

If Malen had enough Ebony to coat at least the Normandy then it will greatly help with his efforts against the collectors and reapers.

Malen:" I have about 5000 pounds of Ebony on me and I can make more in no time."

Shepard a little wide eyed at this with his jaw extending past his Adam's apple.

Shepard:" Damn! How much can you bench press?" he asks while laughing

Malen:" More than you would probably believe Shepard. But I think I do have enough to outfit this ship with it, but the metal is very heavy I'm afraid, though considering we are in outer space and that element zero makes working with heavy substances much less difficult then the weight of Ebony should not be an issue." He said returning Shepard's laugh.

Shepard:" Excellent! Next time we stop by a proper star port that can modify ship armor, I will have the Normandy retrofitted with the metal that you have." He said in an excited tone.

Malen:" Hey Shepard, we still have about an hour to kill. Would you like to do some sparing with me? I will use just a plain sword while you may use your guns. Don't worry I will switch out of this and put on something less protective for your benefit." He says with a casual yet challenging look in his eye.

Shepard:" you sure?"

Malen:" Yep!"

Malen switches out of his Daedric armor and puts on his arch mages robes, without the hood over his head, and a pair of white boots. He also equips an unenchanted imperial sword.

Malen:" You ready Shepard?" he says in a serious tone.

Malen assumes a stance similar to Ganondwarf does in Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess.

Shepard could tell he was going to be in a real fight based on the posture Malen was in and the seriousness in his voice. Shepard got out his standard issue assault rifle and aimed it at Malen.

Shepard:" Ready!" he said in a serious and prepared tone.

Malen:" Very well Shepard. Here I come." He says in a serious and threating voice that was low in tone and volume.

**-Kain's theme from the Legacy of Kain series starts to play**.

When Shepard started to fire rounds at Malen, Malen simply spun his sword with his left hand in order to make a shield of spinning blades that cut all the rounds in half. Malen then charged Shepard, at the speed that most humans can run at **( 5-7 miles per hour)**, and slashed diagonally with such speed that all that Shepard could do was block the strike with his gun, which ended up leaving a gash 1in deep into the gun. Shepard was pushed back about 2 feet from the strike and almost fell backwards. By the time Shepard regained his balance and aimed his assault rifle back at Malen, Malen was already on Shepard and preparing another strike.

Shepard tried to shoot at Malen, but Malen dodge his attacks right before he pulled the trigger, as if Malen could actually predict the time and location that Shepard would shot. Shepard had to block Malen's strike with his gun again, but this time the gun was actually cut in half and Malen followed up the vertical strike with a kick with his left leg into Shepard's chest, knocking him back about 4 feet and down on his back. Shepard thought that ranged attacks would be useless against Malen, which left Shepard a little dumfounded. He never thought that he would be bested by a person using a sword while he had an assault rifle with mass effect technology. Shepard was starting to see how skilled of a warrior Malen really was. Shepard had a thought in his head that he started to laugh at because the more he fought against Malen the more it started to seem true.

Shepard:" Holy Shit! This is like trying to fight the god of war Aries." He thought with the feeling that it was an exaggeration, but the more he fought against Malen, the more it seemed to be accurate.

Shepard tried to get some distance away from Malen by pushing him back with a concussion shot. But to Shepard's bewilderment Malen had actually caught the shot with his right hand and threw it back at Shepard, knocking Shepard back on his ass instead of Malen. Shepard was starting to get nervous and a little desperate to turn the fight to his favor, so Shepard decided to throw a flash bang grenade to perhaps blind Malen long enough for him to get a few hits in. When Shepard threw the flash bang grenade at Malen, Malen pointed his sword flat out at where the grenade was heading. Malen caught the grenade with the flat part of his sword and balanced it on the sword as he pulled the sword back and flung the grenade back at Shepard. Shepard took cover behind a box this time and managed to avoid getting blinded by his own grenade.

Shepard was starting to feel embarrassed now, but those feelings were quickly dashed aside by his amazement of Malen's swordsmanship and combat prowess. The way Malen looked as he was fighting reminded Shepard of stories of heroes in fantasies like Beowulf with the way he effortlessly darted to and fro past Shepard's attacks and had counter with such grace that it was trying to hit something in a spinning ball underwater. Shepard just could not get a hit on him. Shepard pulled out his carnifax pistol and modified the ammo to cryo rounds. He shot at the middle of Malen's spinning blade in hopes to freeze his hand so that he won't be able to use his sword anymore and therefore turn the fight to his favor. Shepard was flabbergasted when he noticed that nothing was happening when he shot the cryo rounds at Malen's hands, which puzzled Shepard to no end, and also made him a bit frustrated. Shepard did not want to give up the fight but he was starting to run out of options.

Shepard pulled out another flash bang grenade but this time he threw it low enough so that Malen could not catch it, but Malen had anticipated this and started running at Shepard to close the distance. As Shepard was about to roll the grenade under Malen and duck away from the grenade since he needed to roll it close to himself now for it to affect Malen, Malen slapped the grenade out of Shepard's left hand and delivered a hard chop with his right hand to Shepard's neck, knocking him out cold and thus ending the fight.

Time skip: 50 minutes later.

Shepard:" uugg what happened?"

Malen:" I knocked you out, the fight lasted 5 minutes and you were out for 50 minutes so I think it's about time for us to head up to the air lock. Need any help getting up?" he said with a teasing laugh.

Shepard:" ha.. no I will be fine, just need to get my eyes to focus again." He says while rubbing his eyes.

After 30 seconds of rubbing his eyes, Shepard got back on his feet and headed for the elevator with Malen close behind.

Shepard:" EDI, tell Garrus to meet us at the air lock."

EDI:" will do Shepard."

Malen and Shepard made it to the air look in 2 minutes. A minute after that Garrus was with them. Malen had also reequipped his Daedric armor and "Malen's Wrath"

Garrus:" You going to be wearing that armor Malen? Not insulting but just that it looks like you're ready to "reap" someone's soul out." He said sarcastically

Malen:" who knows Vakarian. I could be." He said with a laugh, but in a way that sounded truthful enough to make Garrus a little nervous.

The Normandy docked with the prison ship and the trio entered through the interior airlock and proceeded down a hallway that led to an elevated area where there were 3 blue suns guards stationed at. The blue suns guards were expecting Shepard, but when they saw Malen they hesitated for a second and raised their guns at him. To the guards Malen looked a bit demonic looking, but when they got a better look at Malen as the group of three approached them they rationalized that he was wearing a customized set of Terminus armor based on its color scheme. They lowered their weapons and the turian blue suns guard standing in front of the stairs, wearing a helmet with a teal glowing visor, was the first to address them.

Turian guard:" Greetings Shepard. Your package is being prepped. I must ask you while you are on the ship for you to relieve your weapons." He said in a monotone voice as if he has gone through this a thousand times.

Shepard and Garrus reacted almost instantly, pulling out there weapons and aiming them at the 2 guards and the guards reacted to this in the same manner. Malen had his right hand on the hilt of his sword and was in a stance similar to that of samurais when they are battle ready.

Turian guard:" it's just standard procedure here Shepard." He said trying to calm the group down."

Shepard:" It's my standard procedure to keep my gun." He said in a cold tone with his gun still pointing at the guards.

A Turian, Warden Kuril, who did not have a helmet on walked up to the 3 guards.

Kuril:" let them proceed; this facility is more than secure enough to handle 3 armed guests." He says in a calm manner as he dismisses the turian guard in front of the trio.

Kuril:" We are bringing Jack out of cryo and as soon as the funds are clear you can be on your way. If you'll follow me to Outprocessing for the pickup Commander."

Shepard:" lead the way."

The trio followed the warden through the door at the top of the stairs that opens up to an enclosed hallway that has windows on both sides that depicts that the hallway that they were in is elevated and looks over a portion of the prison.

Kuril:" Cell block 2. As you can see, we keep tight control over the population." He says as he turns around and stops for a moment.

The group then proceeds as Kuril continues on about the facility.

Kuril:" Each prisoner's cell is a self-contained modular unit. I've blown a few out the air locks as an example. The ship is made up of 30 cell blocks identical to this one- we house thousands of criminals. We can put the whole place on lockdown on a moment's notice. Nothing goes wrong here."

Kuril stops and turns around to address any questions Shepard may have after looking at what the facility was like from what they saw through the windows of the hallway they were currently in.

Shepard:" What brought about the concept of this prison and how does it receive its prisoners?"

Kuril:" I came upon the idea after witnessing many of the galaxy's most hardened criminals be released so they could continue on with their crimes. The idea was to have criminals be locked up in space. As to how the criminals are received: A planet's government sends to us their most hardened criminals that they need to get off their planet and they pay us well to keep them here. If a planet does not pay then we tell them that we cannot maintain the criminal without their support and will be forced to release him back on his home world at a unspecified place and time."

Malen:" so you're using xenophobia of sociopaths being released back on their world as leverage for the planet's government to pay and keep them here."

Kuril:" you don't have to agree with my methods but don't question my motives." He says in an angered tone of voice.

Kuril:" These are despicable people and I'm keeping them locked up."

Shepard:" Let's get this over with." Wanting to not waste any more time with questions.

As the group continues Garrus asks if there had been any escape attempts.

Kuril:" We're in space- they have nowhere to go and they know it. But still we excise extreme caution. These are dangerous individuals. We have many ways to control the population. I'm going to confirm that the funds from Cerberus cleared. Outprocessing is straight down this hallway. Just keep going the interrogation rooms and the supermax wing." He says and walks away from the group.

Kuril:" I'll catch up with you later, Shepard." He says as he is walking back down the hallway they came from.

Malen thought that the last thing that the warden said sounded a little cryptic in meaning, as if he was expecting him to still be here when they got Jack. Malen sensed deception and was on guard for any "surprises" to wait for them in Outprocessing.

Along the way to Outprocessing: the trio spots a Turian guard in front of a holding cell where another turian was inside pummeling a prisoner. Malen was disgusted by the use of such violence to get a prisoner to admit to something.

Malen approaches the turian guard standing in front of the cell.

Malen:" Imprison an animal long enough then its only desire is liberty. Treat an animal harshly enough and it soon becomes a beast that would rather face the void than you. Soon truth and lies mean nothing to them so long as they can maintain what existence they have. You do yourself an injustice and disservice by wasting your time kicking sand into the eyes of men who have nothing else but the cloths on their backs and the thoughts in their minds. In actuality, imprisonment can become so harsh in of itself that they would prefer physical torture than isolation since stagnation cruelly degrades the minds of men."

The turian guard, Shepard, and Garrus were awed by the wisdom in Malen's words. The turian guard thought over what Malen told him and concluded that he was right and told his partner to stop the interrogation.

After the turian guard inside the cell stops pummeling the prisoner the trio proceed to the other cell that was about 6 feet away from the one they were just at. Inside the cell was an average looking, buzzed cut, white male human.

Prisoner 780:" Hey! Hey guys, over here. Let me ask you something." He asks in an excited and anxious voice.

Shepard decides to stop and listen to this prisoner's question and goes up to the cell door to listen.

Prisoner 780:" If you're buying prisoners, can you buy me? Man, I don't care where you take me or what you do to me; it's got to be better than this."

Malen:" We are here for Jack."

Prisoner 780:" Jack? Forget what I just said. I don't want to go nowhere with you."

The trios stepped away from the cell door and proceed through the next door That opens into another hallway that shortly ends to another door straight forward, but has a curved hallway branching off to the right of the short hallway they were in.

The group went through the door that opened up to the Outprocessing room where there was nothing more than a few terminals, a few desks, and a few large machines. On the far end of the room, to the right, was another door which the group assumed was where Jack was being held for their pick up. When the group approached the door and opened it, they instantly noticed that it was an empty cell and all 3 suspected treachery and readied themselves for whatever surprise was about to come. Warden Kuril then spoke over the ship wide intercom.

Kuril:" My apologies, Shepard. You're more valuable as a prisoner than a customer. Drop your weapons and proceed into this open cell. You will not be harmed."

Shepard:" Let me see if I can change your mind." He says trying to defuse the tense situation.

Shepard's attempt to solve this situation diplomatically fails as Kuril orders the security systems to be activated. Shepard and Garrus prepare themselves for the security countermeasures and personnel to arrive by taking cover behind the desks, while Malen stands out in the open with his sword drawn. Shepard first thought about telling Malen to get to cover, but quickly stopped himself as he remembered a bit of what Malen was capable of and wanted to see how he would handle this combat situation.

The door on the far side of the room opens up to reveal 2 turian blue suns mercs and 2 human blue suns mercs along with 2 FENRIS Mechs, batarian legionnaire, 3 human mercs, and another turian merc following up behind. Before the mercs and mechs could even enter the room Malen had slashed his sword 4 times vertically and 4 times horizontally: making a 4 by 4 grid of red energy that quickly traveled across the room and into the open door way.

The blue suns mercs and mechs could do nothing even if they could react quickly enough to even scream in terror before they were literally cut into square pieces of bloody meat and electric discharging metal that fell to the floor with a squish and soft tapping of the metal floor. The grid of red energy dissipated, to Malen desire, before it reached where the hallway curved to the right.

Despite being amazed at the devastation Malen Unleashed so quickly and so precisely, Shepard and Garrus followed Malen through the door out Outprocessing, but before they could catch up with Malen they heard the distinct sounds of mechs exploding, turian screams that eventually stopped and a batarian trying to call for reinforcements but was cut short with the sounds of splat, squish, and thud.

When Garrus and Shepard rounded the corner, to the left, that led to the supermax: they were greeted to the sight of broken metal, dead turians that had huge cuts in their bodies and a batarian with a volleyball sized whole in his chest. They walked past the obstacle of broken mechs and dead blue suns bodies and reached where the next door was, which they noticed has just closed, meaning Malen had just went through.

They opened the door that opened up to a small room. They saw Malen standing 5 feet away from a desk where 2 scientists where cowering under. Both of them had seen through live security vid and the screams and the noises they heard coming from the other side of the door what Malen was capable of doing and were terrified beyond belief.

Scientists:" Stay away from us you monster!" they screamed in terror from under the desk.

Malen started to laugh aloud, but it was not a pleasant kind of laugh; it was a kind of laugh that could send chills of fear down the spins of even the most war hardened krogan.

Malen:" hahahahhhha! You think I'm a monster?! Hahahahaheh… Then what would you call..." Malen started to say, but he stopped mid-sentence.

The sudden stop in the dialog terrified and concerned the scientists enough to have them look over the top of the table to see why he suddenly stopped talking. What they saw horrified them too much to scream, but try as they might they could not look away.

Malen was hunched over and a thick, black aura enveloped his body. Malen's body began to grow and kept growing until he had to bend over and stand on all fours since his body was still growing even when he was pushing up against the ceiling. As Malen's body was growing, it was also changing in shape. At first it was hard to even decipher what Malen was changing into, but as the seconds past by that felt like an eternity to everyone in the room: everyone noticed that Malen was being covered in hair that was as dark as the void of space.

Malen's arms had grown much longer, with much larger hands that had claws that reached from the top of a human male's head to his sternum. Malen had also grown a long, black furred tail that was a good 2 to 4 feet longer than the height of the average human male. During the transformation: Shepard, Garrus, and the 2 scientists could hear the growling and grumbling of a monstrous beast, the likes of which they have never heard before. When the transformation was completed, The monster before them, which used to be human sized, roared with such beastly strength and ferocity that the sheer volume of it had temporarily deafened everyone else in the room and anyone who was using the intercoms to listen to what was happening in that room. Garrus had no idea what the monster was, but the 2 human male scientists and Shepard knew what it was from human horror stories and folklore. Malen had transformed into a GIANT, void black furred, crimson red glowing eyed, Werewolf.

(To help with imagining what Malen looked like and sounded like in the room just look up the Skyrim mod **Heart of the Beast - Werewolf Sound and Texture Overhaul** by **NsJones, **It's the alpha werewolf look except darker and MUCH bigger and the Alpha roar, except even louder and lasts about 6 seconds longer. The YouTube link is watch?v=3I_19XQzEbQ.)

When Malen roared with such beastly and apex strength with terrifying might, the 2 scientists were so scared that they actually had heart attacks and died on the spot.

Shepard and Garrus had been forced out of the room by Malen's enormous size and did not see the scientists die. Malen could see through the window at the front of the room a metal ramp that led to a platform that had the top of a cylinder like object jutting from the middle. Malen swiped his massive paw throw the console, glass, and metal framing that held the glass in place. The hole that Malen's swipe left was large enough for him to "step" down to the lower floor.

When Malen landed on the floor where Jack was in cryo, 3 YMIR mechs activated and aimed there weapons at Malen, but before the mechs had the chance to shot even one slug Malen had destroyed them with a single swipe of his left paw. Malen then smashed his way through the door behind him **(Malen's Werewolf form was too big for him to fit through it so he had to smash in the metal around the door so that he could go through).**

After Malen had left through the door, an automated arm pulled the cryo cylinder out and revealed Jack to be a light brown shaded Woman with tattoos covering almost every part of her skin.

Garrus:" that's Jack?"

Jack then woke up and broke free from her restraints, shook her head a little and looked around the room. The area in front of her looked like a huge bomb went off and tore the front of the room in half.

Jack was not really alarmed by what she was looking at; in fact, she was thinking that now she didn't have so many goddamn obstacles in her way to freedom. She ran forward and through the hole that Malen had torn open. When Jack was out of sight Garrus shouted that they needed to get down there, and the quickest way to do that was to jump down through the hole that Malen made.

Shepard and Garrus jumped down through the destroyed observation window and down to the cryo room with a bit of a thud as they rolled forward and turned around to face the next hole that Malen made in the ship. Before Garrus and Shepard proceed to follow where Jack must have gone, the entire room seemed to shake so violently that Garrus and Shepard fell to floor, hard.

Garrus:" Ouch! Damnit! That was like getting punched in the face by a krogan." He groaned.

Shepard:" No Kidding?!" he said sarcastically while also groaning.

They soon got back up on their feet and proceeded through the torn hole.

Malen was tearing through blue suns forces like a cutting lazer through paper, eating the still beating hearts of many of the blue suns mercs, and destroying the structural integrity of hallways along the way. Kuril was shouting through the ship wide intercom for the guards to restore order, recapture Jack alive, and BLOW THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF THAT HAIRY MONSTER!

A VI voice frequently came over the intercom and stated that certain levels of the ship had no survivors whenever the ship violently shook.

At one point a batarian officer was pissing Malen off so much that he decided to use him as an example to the other blue suns mercs in the area. Malen picked up the unlucky batarian, forced him into his mouth, and swallowed him whole while he was still alive. The other mercs looked on in horrified expressions that looked like the color of their faces was gone. The batarian that was now inside Malen's stomach was screaming out for help, but all the mercs heard was a muffled sound that came from Malen's lower abdomen. The noise continued on and was slowly dying out and eventually stopped all together.

Malen:" ANYONE Else FEEL like PISSING ME OFF!? If not then lay down your weapons and surrender at once or else I might eat you whole as well!" Malen growled in a very low and beast like tone.

3 of the blue suns mercs in the area died of heart attacks while the rest threw down their weapons and cried loudly in terror and pleading to not be eaten as they fell to the floor in a surrendering fashion.

Malen:" good, now don't move your pitiful asses anywhere or I might also eat your very spirits!"

Malen then went through the rest of the way unhindered until he reached a large room with 3 blue glowing pillars and a raised platform at the far end of the room. On top of it was Warden Kuril.

Kuril:" You Monster! How many of my men have you killed!? For that I'm going to kill you and sell your hide and hang your head on my wall as a trophy." He said- full of rage.

Malen:" heh! Armies of soldiers better than you have tried and failed miserably." He mocked.

Malen then charged forward on all fours and leaped forward over the barriers and the declined walkway and all the way up to the height that Kuril was.

Kuril:" ha! You seem to have the intelligence of an animal if you think you can get through my shie.." he started saying, but was cut short when Malen went through the shield around the platform he was on like it was not even there.

Malen grabbed Kuril with his right hand and raised him to eye level.

Malen:" I am giving you only one chance. Surrender or die by my hand." He growled in a demanding and threatening tone.

Kuril:" Go back to HELL Monster!:" he spat angrily and defiantly at Malen.

Malen:" So be it."

Malen, in a swift motion, bit off his head, chewed it, and swallowed it. Malen then threw Kuril's headless corpse at the nearest wall with his right hand in a backwards motion. Kuril's body hit the wall with enough force that all that was left of him was nothing more than a bloody stain.

Malen then proceed down the hallway he didn't destroy yet and found his way back to where the Normandy was docked. Malen decided to wait there until Jack got there since this was the only way off the ship.

Time skip: 5 minute later.

Jack made her way through all the carnage and destruction that was unleashed along the way to the shuttle bay. She noticed that there were 6 survivors that were unarmed, facing down on the floor, and crying like little bitches that had no balls. Jack normally would have just either left them there to rot or simply kill them, but She wanted to know what the fuck tore this place to all shit. Jack knew she was strong, but she admitted to herself that whatever tore through here was even stronger.

Jack:" Hey! You there! The little bitch in the corner! The fuck tore through here and ripped off your dicks."

She walks towards a turian that was huddled in a corner with his hands over his head and speaking in hysterical and frantic tones.

At first the turian raised his voice a few octaves in a high pitched scream as he turned around and was going to beg for mercy but say that it was Jack and he was somehow relieved, he was afraid it was the monster coming back to finish him off.

Frightened blue suns turian:" ttthhhh those red glowing reds, massive claws, menacing breath, the blood curdling screams of my squad mates, that awful squishing noise. Please don't bring it back here.. PLEASE!" he said in a desperate and begging tone.

Jack:" Bring what the fuck back here!?" she said in an irritated and demanding tone

Turian:" That GIANT black furred monster. It ate my CO whole and alive and it threatened the rest of us that if we did not surrender it would do that same to us."

Jack:" Thank you! And for that info I'll put you out of your pussy ass live."

Jack cocked her right arm back and it flared with blue biotics. As she punched forward she heard the Turian thank her. After she punched the Turians head clean off Jack proceeded through the destroyed hallways that led to the shuttle bay.

Jack:" damn. Wonder what those idiots did to piss this "monster" off" she thought to herself.

After passing though several more destroyed areas, Jack finally made it back to the shuttle bay. When she went through the door that lead to the small incline where 3 blue suns mercs were stationed, she saw 3 smashed corpses that were stuck in the walls. Jack's eyes followed down the hallway that was splattered with blood and other viscera, and to the left, through a window that looked out into space, was a ship with the Cerberus symbol on it.

To say that she was livid when she saw that Cerberus was here would be a monumental understatement. Then she turned her gaze back to the hallway, next to the door that led to the air lock of the Normandy was a black furred creature with red glowing eyes. It was so big that it had to stand on all fours and even then the ceiling creaked with the force that its back was pushing against it.

Jack:" Hey! Ape shit doggy. I know that you can understand me and talk- Want to help me murder everyone on that ship and go pirating with it?"

Malen laughed aloud.

Malen:" I'm afraid that you are a little miss informed. While I do not work for Cerberus or agree with any of their actions, I am currently working with Commander Shepard to stop the collectors from abducting human colonists. The reason why we came here on a Cerberus ship is that Cerberus was the only organization willing to go after the collectors and stop them; however, we do not work for Cerberus, we are using them and their resources. We are currently in need of special recruits that can handle the monumental task set before us and you were on a dossier that was given to Shepard since you are a powerful biotic. I can sense great anger from you towards Cerberus- I guess that they must have done a great and terrible sin against you to generate such wrath in you. I'll tell you what Jack, if you come aboard and any Cerberus officials wrong you in any way I will personally eat their still beating hearts and redecorate the Normandy with their insides, along with any other demands you have of course." He said with the best smile a werewolf can make.

Malen could tell what kind of person Jack was based on the way she looked and the brief request she made.

Jack was starting to like Malen already, he was considerate of Jack and the way he was talking about how he would tear open anyone that wronged her was flattering **(not really kiss ass since it involved tearing peoples' asses to shreds)**

Jack:" all right, I bet that ship has loads of Cerberus data files, I want access to those files."

Malen:" I will have Shepard give you full access."

Jack:" you better be straight up with me!"

Malen:" there is a reason why they call me man's best friend after all." He said with a grin.

Jack couldn't help but grin just a little herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Magic is revealed

Jack and Malen had walked into the airlock and were in the interior room that lead to the Normandy's outer door. It was a bit cramped with Jack getting pushed up against the left wall as Malen's massive werewolf form took up most of the room.

Jack:" so how is your big ass going to get in?" she says with slight curiosity but mostly with annoyance that she is being covered in blood stained hair.

Malen:" This isn't how I normally look. Just let me change and we can be on our way since the answer to your question is probably "I Cannot""

And with that Malen's body begins to shrink as he is covered in a black mist that surrounds his entire body. The transformation takes about 2 minutes to complete. Malen had returned to his original Argonian self, still wearing his Daedric armor he had on when he entered Purgatory.

Jack was mostly just relieved that she didn't have to deal with hair all over her or that God awful wet dog smell, Though she was still a bit awed by the transformation and how Malen's armor look.

Jack:" You look ready to rip someone's damn heart out." She says in a slight tone of amused.

Malen removes his helm and carries it on his right side.

Malen:" My name is Malen Katarn. It is a pleasure to meet you Jack. Please do not take my kindly disposition as a sign of weakness for it is only proper manners. Just because I have power does not mean I have to throw it around like an asshole and NO ONE likes an asshole." Malen says with a polite bow.

Jack:" You started off sounding like a pussy, but I see your point. Actually to me that sounded like a challenge liz.." Jack began saying but was cut off by Malen.

Malen:" Call me a lizard and I'll rip your heart out and make you eat it." He said in a calm but very threatening voice.

Jack:" o Yea then what are you going to do about it lizard?!" she answered in a mocking tone.

Malen's only response was snapping with his left hand. When Malen did, the duo was surrounded by a black orb of some kind that quickly dissipated, revealing that they were now in Malen's room on the Normandy.

Malen:" I shall only use my left hand for this fight. You; however, may use whatever means you wish." He says in a calm tone.

Malen puts his right hand behind his back and his left hand in front of him with his palm facing up, his four fingers held together flat out and his thumb bent into his palm.

Jack is both amused that Malen would face her so handy capped, but also a bit pissed off that Malen would place such handy caps on himself as if he didn't think she was a threat.

Jack:" all right then, but don't be a little bitch when I beat your ass!"

Malen:" You won't" Malen says in a monotone and serious voice.

Jack raises her right fist and empowers it with biotic energy which gives off a blue glowing aura around her fist. She charges at Malen and throws her fist at him with mechanical speed, but Malen blocks her fist with his left pinky, raises her hand with his left in a quick motion as to not allow her block with that hand for a moment, and then back hands her face that sends her a good 4 feet back with a small spin.

Jack quickly rises to her feet. On her face was a red imprint of the back of Malen's left hand. Jack's facial expressions would have frightened even a battle hardened krogan.

Jack:" you little shit! I"LL KILL YOU!" she yells in a rage.

Jack's body begins to glow brightly with biotic power as she charges at Malen. Malen's expression does not change as he lazily dodges all of Jack's attacks.

While Jack's attacks may have been powerful, they lacked grace and a sense of unpredictability.

Jack:" hold still you fucker!" she calls out in annoyance.

Malen:" as you wish." He says in a monotone voice.

Malen lowers his left hand and stops suddenly in the middle of Jack's flurry of punches. Jack's next punch was a right hook that struck Malen on the right side of his face. Malen's entire body did not flinch at all, nor was his head moved an inch by the force of Jack's punch.

Jack:" OUCH! FUCK! What is your head made out of!? I've punch ship hulls softer than your face." She yells as she pulls back her right hand and messages it with her left hand.

Malen:" you told me to stop moving and so I did. What you did not take into account is why I would let you in my defense after all the times I dodged you. I thought blocking your first strike with my pinky would give you a hint as to who you are fighting, but I see that you don't even possess that precognition when fighting. You fighting style is brutish at best. You are too predictable; you rely too much on your strength and speed; and you are not versatile with your abilities."

Jack:" Yea?! So what?! It gets the job done! I haven't seen you do anything bitch!" She says in a very annoyed tone.

Malen:" Only because I do not want to destroy what little pride you have as a warrior, but so be it."

Malen charges at Jack and begins to slide on the ground. Before Jack could raise her fist and strike the ground Malen raises his left hand and grabs Jack's hand as he pulls her underneath her own legs. Malen then rises back to his feet and uses the momentum to throw Jack against the back wall with enough force to knock her unconscious.

Malen:" I think I may have gone a bit overboard with that." He says with concern as he approaches Jack.

Malen holds out his right hand as it glows with a golden light. The golden light then surrounds Jack and just in a few short moments she slowly opens up her eyes.

Jack:" ugggg… Wh… What happened?" She moans out as she begins to regain consciousness.

Malen:" you challenged me and I defeated you Jack. Sorry about that by the way. I guess I got carried away." He says with a slight chuckle and slight embarrassment on his face.

Jack:" how did I get back up so quickly? I'm sure I was just hit by a speeding shuttle." She says with confusion

Malen holds out his right hand in front of Jack and makes it glow with golden light.

Malen:" I used restoration magic to heal your wounds."

Jack:" Magic? You think I'm stupid or something?!" she says in a pissed off tone.

Malen:" I know it's hard to believe, but what else would you call it?"

Jack:" I don't know! Biotics!?"

Malen:" maybe but biotics don't heal concussions do they? And Medi-gel only heals burns, cuts, and chemical exposures, not internal trauma. Though I suppose calling it "Magic" would be farfetched in this galaxy, but that is what it's called from where I am from. Besides if you were to show biotics to humans in the medieval era they would probably call it "Magic" to. So at least for now Jack, let's call it what it is, Magic."

Jack:" All right, but if I find out you are fucking with me I'll rip your damn balls off!"

Malen:" well then I guess my "balls" don't have anything to worry about then. If you go up to the 2ed floor, you will find Shepard waiting for you."

Jack:" Fine then, beats having to stick around this dull as shit room. But hey Malen."

Malen:" Yes Jack?"

Jack:" You fight pretty damn well, sure you don't want to take over this ship now? Looks like it would be great for pirating."

Malen:" No thanks, I had my fill of pirates a while back." He said with a chuckle.

Jack:" Suit yourself. Wouldn't mind having a rematch some time."

Malen:" Sure. I'll even teach you."

Jack just turns around and waves her left hand as she approaches the elevator.

Time skip: 5 minutes after Shepard's meeting with Jack.

Shepard was presented a video of Malen's fight with Jack by EDI while he was on an elevator ride down to the 5th floor. Shepard was heading down there to ask Malen about his abilities. When Shepard looked at the part where Malen had healed Jack with a golden light, which he remembered when Malen had used it on a batarian plague victim, it further pushed Shepard's curiosity as what Malen can actually do, or better yet can't do.

When the elevator reached the 5th floor, Shepard walked out to where Malen was currently meditating in the air. As soon as Shepard's right foot hit the ground outside the elevator Malen brought his feet back to the ground and turned around to face Shepard who was approaching him.

Shepard:" I don't think we had much of a chance to really talk, though I suppose I will just get straight to the point since there are still other things that need to be done. I think you told me a little about it when we were in the quarantine zone but didn't really fully explain it. What are those strange powers you used with your voice?"

Malen:" That commander, was the powers that can be found in the ancient language of dragons. These "words of power" are called "Shouts" or "Thu'ums" in the dragon language. I am what is called the Dovahkiin or Dragon born; I can learn any shout instantly whenever I look at the words of power. Each shout contains 3 words of power, though there are some that have more or less words. Each word adds to the power of the shout. Those who have the ability to use a shout must always be cautious when they speak, especially for one like me; I can kill a man with a whisper, and can bring down nations, maybe even planets with a sentence. And no commander I'm not exaggerating one bit about this. I am, as far as I know, the Last Dragon Born."

Shepard:" What does it mean to be a Dragon Born?" he asks curiously.

Malen:" it means to have the soul of a dragon. For all intents and purposes Shepard, besides the fact that I was born an argonian and became something else when I absorbed my former self, I am a dragon Shepard."

Shepard was a little taken aback by this, but after seeing what Malen was capable of first had, he was not all that surprised by it, but it might take some getting used to.

Shepard:" All right. I would also like to know what you did to heal that batarian plague victim and Jack."

Malen held out his right hand again and it glowed in the all to now familiar golden light.

Malen:" I used restoration Magic Shepard."

Shepard:" uh-hu" he said not really believing what Malen said, but is willing to be open about it.

Malen:" I know you probably don't believe me Shepard, but how else would you explain how I'm able to do things like this." He said as he changed his outfit into his party cloths as to show that it was not his armor that created what he was about to show Shepard.

Malen held out his right hand that had nothing in it. Suddenly it burst into flames as a brilliant fire engulfed Malen's hand. Shepard was surprised to say the least, but not wanting to just believe off the bat what he was seeing, he asked EDI to scan Malen for any sources of ignition that could logically explain why Malen's hand suddenly caught fire but was not burning at all.

EDI:" Shepard I am detecting no sources of ignition that would logically or scientifically lead to Malen's hand catching fire without burning him. But I am detecting an unidentified anomaly surrounding his hand. It's an "energy" of some sort that I have no data, records, or instruments to identify it. But other than that Shepard that is Fire that is surrounding Malen's hand. But there is something unusual about it."

Shepard:" No Kidding?!" he said with sarcasm.

EDI:" No, I am not talking about the reason behind it Shepard, I am referring to the fire's properties that seem to be defying many scientific laws as we speak."

Shepard:" oo?! What are these properties that you are referring to? It just looks like plain fire to me." He says with curiosity and confusion as he raises an eyebrow.

EDI:" Shepard, The "plain fire" that you see in Malen's right hand is burning at well over 100,000 kelvin, but at those temperatures, even with such a small source, the room you are in should not be hospitable, let alone without any sighs of deformity. Also with temperatures at those levels the "fire" in Malen's hand should not be that color, it should at least be of a blue to purple hue, not orange and yellow. The best possible explanation I have for this circumstance is what humans refer to as "Magic"."

Shepard is more shocked that EDI would use the term "Magic" to describe what Malen is doing rather than the actual explanation itself. Since EDI seems to be siding with Malen depiction of it, Shepard decided to swallow a bit of is arrogance and express his ignorance of the matter to Malen in hope that he would explain how he was using his magic.

Shepard:" How are you doing that if I may ask? I have never seen anything like it to be honest."

Malen:" HAHA! You mean you have never seen fire before Shepard?!" he said in a mocking and hysterical tone.

Joker heard that through the intercoms and could not help but laugh as well since he instantly got the joke.

Shepard:" you know what I mean Malen." He said trying to keep his irritation down.

Malen:" Well Shepard, the best way I can detail it for you is that I can manipulate my own life force using a second form of stamina called "Magicka". I refer to it as a second form of stamina so that it would be easier to understand what it is. Usually when a person from Nirn drains their Magicka reserves, they simply can't use magic until they have aloud their reserves to restore to full. I; on the other hand, don't have such a restraint on my reserves. I regenerate my Magicka reserves so quickly that I can't actually exhaust them at all. This does not mean I am omnipotent or anything. It simply means that I can cast whatever spell I know of without worrying about my reserves ever being exhausted."

Shepard is extremely impressed by this as well as having a scientist's curiosity about it, but probably would never ask the right questions about it or understand the answers.

Shepard:" well that certainly is something to ponder over for a while, but I don't really have any more questions for you Malen. You can continue with what you were doing."

Malen:" really? That's all you're going to ask? But there is still other things that I can do that you have not seen."

Shepard:" like what?" he says with curiosity

Before Malen spoke again he started changing shape. When Malen's body had stopped changed he looked exactly like Shepard, down to the last skin follicle.

Malen:" like this." He said in Shepard's exact voice.

Malen's transformation into Shepard was so seamless that if she didn't see Malen transform then EDI would not be able to tell which one was the real Shepard.

Shepard:" That's a little creepy. So you can shape shift too?" he said with slight amazement and a little freaked out.

Malen:" Yes Shepard. (transforms into Miranda), into anyone or, (transforms into a varen that talks), anything I wish, (transforms back into Malen)."

Shepard was a bit creped out by the display but being able to shape shift into anyone or anything would be very beneficial to Shepard.

Shepard:" Is that also magic I assume?"

Malen:" no actually. Remember when I told you that I am also called Hermaeus Mora?"

Shepard:" Yes, but what does that got to do with it?"

Malen:" Daedric Princes can assume any form they wish and since I am a Daedric Prince, I can use this ability as well."

Shepard:" thanks I think that's all I can take.. I mean learn today Malen. Rest well, we will be heading to where our next recruit is soon."

Malen:" Thanks Shepard. You take care of yourse…." He was saying but was suddenly interrupted by a low growl that came from his bowls.

Shepard:" You ok Malen?" he asks with concern.

Malen did not respond as he pretty much tramples over Shepard to get to the elevator.

Malen starts hammering his finger at the 3rd floor level display so much that he broke the keys on the elevator door.

Malen:" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK!" he screamed in aggravation that could be heard as a dull rumble throughout the Normandy.

EDI:" Do you require assistance Malen?"

Malen:" YES THIRD FLOOR NOW!" he shouted.

EDI:" Will do, also you don't have to shout I can hear you."

When the elevator finally reached the 3rd floor, Malen raced around the corner to his left and found the first bathroom he sees.

EDI:" Malen. The Men's restroom.." EDI was saying before Malen loudly interrupted her

Malen:" DON'T GIVE A FUCK, NEED TO GO NOW!" he shouted in irritation at EDI.

Malen opened the women's restroom door and sat on the first toilet he saw. What happened next could only be described as the only time EDI actually had the pipes in the Normandy clogged. Throughout the 3rd floor, all that could be heard were the sounds of moaning, grunts, water splashing, and what sounded like the biggest whoopee cushion being sat on by a krogan.

EDI:" Are you all right Malen? Do you need to see for medical treatment?"

Malen:" (grunts) nope, just peachy EDI. Doing just fan fucking tastic! (moans)" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Malen:" Man! What the fuck was in that batarian?! (grunts loudly).

EDI:" The anatomy of Batarians consists of….."

Malen:" RETORICAL FUCKING QUESTION EDI!"

The grunting and moaning went on for at least 3 hours until finally Malen got off the toilet and flushed for the 18th time. EDI vented the air in the room and filled it with much cleaner and crisper air. Malen washed his hands and stepped out of the Women's bathroom.

Malen:" EDI. Tell Shepard to never eat batarians." He said while groaning.

EDI:" Will do Malen."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Recruiting a second reptile.

Malen was meditating in his room, waiting for Shepard to call him for the next mission. Malen knew that Shepard would have other questions for him about his abilities, so Malen decided to right a complete profile of himself on his Omni-tool and send it to Shepard. This is what the profile looked like.

Name: Malen Katarn/Hermaeus Mora.

Titles: Daedric Prince of Knowledge and fate, Dovahkiin, Listener, Arch Mage of Winterhold, Thieves Guild Master, Slayer of Alduin, and Thane of all nine holds of Skyrim.

Pantheon: Daedric Princes

Abilities/Attributes/Powers: Master of all Thu'ums, infinite reserves of Magicka, infinite reserves of stamina, Immortality, Indestructability, Shape Shifting, beyond super Genius intellect, beyond super human strength, Telekinesis, Biotic powers, Immunity to all poisons and diseases, Master of all 5 schools of magic: Destruction, Restoration, Alteration, Illusion, and Conjuration: and can create dimensions.

Skills: Master of Smithing, Heavy/Light armor, Archery, One-handed/ Two-handed weapons, Alchemy, Enchanting, Pick pocketing, Security, Sneaking, Persuasion, Blocking, and unarmed combat.

Attachment: audio log explaining Alchemy, Enchanting, and the 5 schools of magic.

End of Profile.

Malen sends the profile to Shepard and decides to look through the extranet for some music to listen to while he waits for the next mission**.**

After searching through the extranet for the music of the galaxy for a couple of hours, Malen found that classical music from humans was his favorite by far. Malen's favorite classical music piece was Symphony #.9 By Beethoven.

Malen: "Damn. Why couldn't the people of Skyrim make such beautiful music?" He says with a tear in his eye.

Not moments after Malen got through listening to his favorite part of "Ode to Joy" a second time did Shepard call Malen up to join him and Garrus for their next recruiting mission. Malen Arrives alongside with Garrus as the trio enters the shuttle.

Malen:" So Shepard. Who are we recruiting here?"

Shepard:" A krogan warlord named Okeer."

Malen:" Hope he is not a blood pack member or else I might have to eviscerate him."

Shepard:" He isn't, but the dossier doesn't say if he is here by choice so assume hostiles." He says after they have landed and took cover.

As the trio were about to proceed forward, a commanding woman's voice came over a loud speaker.

Woman:" There is only one measure of success: kill or be killed! Perfection is your goal."

Garrus:" Loudspeakers? Someone likes the sound of their own voice."

Malen:" She sounds like a real bitch to work for"

Shepard:" agreed."

They walked down the rocky, rusty metal, and ruined path with their weapons at the ready. When they reach a bend in the "path" that turned right: they heard the same woman shouting over the loud speakers again.

Woman:" Being hired is merely the beginning. You must your place in the mighty army we are building."

Malen thought that she was an arrogant ass and already had enough of her annoying tone.

Malen:" I'll show this bitch an army." He thought to himself.

Malen then pulled out of nowhere a long, black staff that had a pink rose as its head. Malen held the staff above him and channeled a little bit of his power into it.

Shepard:" What are you planning on doing with that staff Malen?" He asked out of curiosity.

Malen:" Watch and you will see." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

A few moments later: Malen suddenly struck the ground with the bottom of the staff that shattered the ground at his feet a good 2 inches deep. When the ground was shattered: Dozens of black, void like spheres with purple outlining appeared everywhere Shepard and Garrus looked. When the Spheres dissipated: there stood a black and red skinned Dremora wearing Daedric armor in each of their places. The Dremora approached Malen and they all bowed when they were gathered in front of him. The one closest to Malen was the one to speak on their behave.

Dremora:" What is thy will my Lord?"

Malen:" There is a mortal here who thinks that she can challenge my might with a puny army. I want you to show her men how terrifying and powerful my might is and teach her to not insult me with such a pathetic force. Kill those who dare stand against you, but leave those who are too weak to even harm you alive so that they can be mocked at and dishonored by showing them that they are not even a threat. Lastly: do not kill the woman who is leading them. I have other plans for her to punish her for foolishness and arrogance." He said with authority.

All of the Dremora were smiling evilly with the possibility of bloodletting and to please their lord.

Dremora:" Your will be done my Lord."

The Dremora in front signaled the others to charge forward. The 80 Dremora that, that were summoned, charged forth in a stampede of war cries and shouts about bringing honor to the master.

Shepard and Garrus were speechless as their mouths hung open in a slight comical fashion.

"He can summon armies?! What can Malen not do?!" they both thought.

Shepard:" What is that staff you used Malen and how could it summon an army?" he said with surprise and curiosity

Malen:" This is the "Sanguine Rose" Shepard: A Daedric artifact of one of the Daedric lords. This staff belongs to my brother Sanguine: the Daedric Prince of debauchery and dark impulses. This staff has the power to summon any amount of Dremora warriors that I desire." He says while holding the staff out in front of him horizontally.

Garrus: A staff that can shattered rock and summon an army? Where do I get one?" He asks with enthusiasm.

Malen:" Perhaps if you are a good boy I will make you one." He says with a chuckle.

While the trio was talking: The Dremora warriors were massacring the blue suns mercs and krogan tank breads. The screams, cries, and pleads of those who got in the Dremoras' way could be heard in the background, even as the trio were still talking.

After Garrus and Shepard had their fill of conversation they moved forward past 3 dead blue suns mercs that were at the top of a ramp. When they got to the other side of the small outpost: they went down another ramp that led them straight into a blue suns merc who only had minor injuries, but was acting like it was fatal.

Blue Suns Merc:" Shit. Shit! It won't stop bleeding… I'm gonna… Son of a bitch!" He groaned in exaggerated pain.

Malen:" Only a flesh wound?! My servants must have really thought that he was a weak pussy."

Shepard:" He doesn't need to know that."

Merc:" I knew it wasn't berserkers. Not at range. You're mercs. Or Alliance. I'm not…. I'm not telling you anything."

Malen:" Would you rather that I call my servants back here and make you talk? You know: the ones who wounded you?"

Merc:" Shit… I just, I don't know anything. I just shoot the overflow from the labs. The old krogan up there, he's been cleaning house lately. Jedore hired him to make her an army, but the krogan he creates are insane, so we use them for live ammo training. It's all crap; I don't get paid enough to goddamn bleed out!"

Shepard:" If you start limping now, you might find a shady spot before you bleed out."

Merc:" shit..Shit" he says as he limps away.

Malen:" I think he really had to shit, thought I don't think there are any toilets here."

Shepard:" Some people need to learn the hard way."

They proceeded down through the only path that they could take. Along the way they could see blue suns and krogan bodies littered along the way: most of them were either impaled or decapitated, while some were burned alive and all that was left of them were piles of burnt ashes.

Jedore Was shouting over the loudspeakers as the team approached Okeer's location. She ocationally shouted things like:

" What am I paying you idiots for? They are not using ranged weapons for fuck sake KILL THEM!"

" They are only using swords SWORDS! Stop being such pieces of shit and kill them already!"

While the Blue Suns mercs shouting into their suit intercoms things like:

"We are trying all we can against these monsters and she thinks we are being idiots?! What a fucking bitch! If she thinks she could do better then let's drag her ass out here and see what she thinks of them."

Over time the com chatter became less and less frequent with each scream being suddenly silenced until there was no com chatter at all.

When the trio made it into the room just before where Okeer is supposed to be: a asari scientist crawled out from under a desk.

Rana Thanoptis: "Shepard, don't shoot! You know me!"

Malen whispers to Shepard:

"Friend of Yours?"

Shepard didn't respond to Malen as he simply approaches Rana to see what she will say.

Rana:" I shut down the security cams as soon as I saw it was you. Never thought I'd say it, but I'm glad you're here and not those black skinned monsters that let me be. Sorry Rana Thanoptis. You let me go when you destroyed Saren's lab on Virmire. Had to outrun a nuke in a utility pod, but it's still a second chance."

Shepard:" I assume you have a good reason for being at this lab?"

Rana:" Don't worry; my work here is strictly beneficial. Not for the mercs, but Okeer is try to do something good, I can tell. Even if his methods are a little… extreme. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to run like hell before those monsters decide to kill me instead of letting me live."

Rana walked out of the room the same way Shepard came in and runs like hell as soon as the door closes behind her.

Malen:" She may change her standings but not her methods it seems."

The trio then proceeds through the unlocked door in front of them which leads into a long room with breeding tanks on the left, a large viewing glass on the right that overlooks more tank breeding operations. Also on the right is a very large breeding tank with a rather large and healthy looking krogan in it. Next to the tank is a terminal with a dead krogan, wearing dark green armor, laying in front of it. In the center of the large room were two Dremora warriors holding down a female blue suns merc who had to be Jedore.

Malen:" Okeer must have resisted." He says with disappointment.

Shepard:" Damnit! There goes a potential ally."

Malen:" not necessarily Shepard. I do believe that Okeer was trying something more than just creating an army of krogan." He says as he approaches the terminal that Okeer was using.

Using his advanced hacking and slicing module on his Omni tool, Malen scanned the terminal for research data. What Malen found in the data was proof of Malen's point that Okeer was not interested in building an army, but instead was trying to breed a "perfect" krogan that would make the genophage a pointless gesture when it would come to stopping the krogan.

Malen:" It seems that he worked very meticulously and hard in order to create this 1 krogan. A "perfect and pure" soldier as he calls him. This krogan was meant to be a template and died defending it."

Shepard:" What makes you say that he died defending it? I don't see any damage done to the tank."

Malen's only response is stepping aside as the terminal pulls up a video log that shows Okeer begging the Dremora to spare his creation, his legacy, this grunt. Since these were the wishes of a dead man the Dremora honored his request and told him that they would not harm his creation and then killed him with a swift decapitation.

After viewing the data from Malen's Omni tool and Watching the video log the only question on Shepard's and Garrus' mind was what to do with this tank bread krogan.

Garrus:" So this one tank bread was worth dying for it seems."

Malen:" If he gets out of hand I'll put him down for you."

Shepard:" A "pure" krogan can pack a hell of a punch. We can always use a heavy hitter."

Malen:" With me aboard that seems unnecessary, but you're the commander. It's your choice. Also, before we go, I need to deal with this arrogant bitch first." He says as he walks over to the Dremora holding Jedore down on her knees.

Shepard:" Normandy? Okeer is a no go, but we have a package that needs retrieval. And he's a big one."

Shepard and Garrus then approach and stand behind Malen.

When Malen is standing directly in front of Jedore: one of the Dremora holding her down punches her in the back of the head.

Dremora:" Bow for our Lord mortal." He said in a demanding tone.

Jedore bows her head so she would not get hit again.

Malen:" Jedore. For your arrogance, thinking that you could challenge me with a pathetic army that does not even respect you, and for your tongue lacking in discipline; I sentence you to a fate worse than death. You will devolve, become less, and be less than what you are. In short, you will be as you should be. You will be nothing more than a rodent!"

Malen pulls out another large, black staff, but this one was hollowed out on top. There were designs of faces ranging from anger to crazed joy that was carved in the wood that surrounded the hollowed point. Inside the hollowed point of the staff was a bright red light that floated inside.

Malen Thrust the staff forward and outshot the red light that was in the staff. When the red light hit Jedore: her whole body was engulfed by red light and smoke. She screamed as loudly as she could as her body began to rapidly change. Her body began to shrink along with her mind.

When the light and smoke finally dissipated; all that was left where Jedore once stood was a hamster. Malen Picked up the hamster and dismissed the Dremora back to his realm of Oblivion. Malen then handed the hamster to Shepard.

Malen:" Here you go Shepard. (Places the hamster in Shepard's hands) A new pet for your captain's cabin. Don't worry; she is a lot quieter now. And before you ask, yes: she will remain this way to the end of her days." He says with a evil, yet happy smile on his face.

Both Shepard and Garrus were speechless and had expressions on their faces that depicts that their minds were blown and their hearts are in their throats. The only thing that they both could think was:

"I hope he does not do that to me."

**Author's note: Sorry that took so long to do. Writer's block, volunteering, and Dota 2 got in the way. That and also this is my first Fan Fiction so now the Chapters should be separated now. Hope you like the story so far. The next chapter will be titled "Wrath of a Daedric Lord."**


	12. Chapter 12

Dovahkiin's effect

Chapter 12: Wrath of a Daedric Lord.

Shepard:" Malen. I would like your assistance with our new recruit in the cargo hold." He said after they got back onto the Normandy.

Malen:" Can do Commander."

Malen and Shepard went down to the 4th floor and went into the cargo hold where the krogan recruit was held. Shepard went up to the tank and opened it using a switch located on the left side of the tank. The tank door slowly opens: releasing the krogan and all of its liquid contents onto the floor. The krogan coughs up water and rises onto his feet and full height.

The first person the krogan sees is Shepard and proceeds to pin him against the left wall with his right arm, but before the krogan reached the wall Malen grabbed the krogan by the neck with his left hand and lifted him a foot off the ground and held him there with little to no effort.

The krogan tried to pry Malen's hand off of his neck, but failed miserably to do so. He then tried to break Malen's arm in order to release him, but soon realized this was like trying to hurt a thresher maw with your bare hands. He then looks back over to Shepard with a look of defeat on his face.

Krogan:" Human, Male: Before I die I need a name."

Shepard:" He's isn't going to kill you. My name is Commander Shepard. I'm recruiting for a mission against the collectors who are abducting human colonizes and I need all the help I can get."

Malen:" Shepard I don't think he was referring to your name. He was technically just born so he wants a name for himself."

The krogan merely nods to this. Malen thinks over the words in Okeer's last moments on the console.

Malen:" How about Grunt?"

Krogan:" That's….acceptable. I am Grunt. If you are recruiting warriors as strong as this one then I would be honored to pit your enemies against you, but if the rest of your team is weak and chooses weak enemies then I'll have to kill you."

Malen then release his grip on grunts neck. Grunt lands on the floor on his feet with a loud thud and clang sound.

Shepard:" Our enemies are immensely dangerous that's for sure. Welcome aboard Grunt!"

As soon as Grunt assumed his position in front of his tank a call over the intercom came into the room.

Kelly:" The Illusive Man wishes to speak with you in the debriefing room Commander."

Grunt:" it would be an honor if we could spare sometime."

Malen:" will do, though I'm afraid you won't win so don't bet any pride into it. Don't want Kelly having to couch talk with a crybaby krogan." He says with a grin.

Grunt merely grins back in delight that someone who is strong and also has the attitude of a krogan is on the ship with him. Malen then waves goodbye behind his back as he enters the elevator to return to his room.

Shepard simply sighs and heads to the elevator and proceeds to the 2ed floor. Shepard enters the debriefing room and steps on the quantum entanglement communicator.

Illusive Man: Shepard. I think we have them! Horizon – one of our colonies in the Terminus Systems – just went silent. If it isn't under attack, it soon will be. Has Mordin delivered the counter measure for the seeker swarms?"

Shepard:" Not yet."

Illusive Man:" Let's hope he works well under pressure. There's something else you should know. One of your former crew, Ashley Williams – she's stationed on Horizon."

Shepard:" Send the coordinates. We'll head straight there."

Illusive Man:" before you go Shepard: there is one other thing I want to bring up. The person you recruited that wasn't on our dossiers: I want you to keep watch on him. I believe he is hiding far more of his potential then either of us could imagine and we don't want that kind of power being used for the wrong proposes."

Shepard:" I must admit that Malen has surprised me even more than Sovereign did, but he is a great warrior, has helped immensely, and is honorable as well as loyal."

Illusive Man:" I'm not saying to cast him out Shepard, but the kind of power Malen has can be very dangerous to those around him, not just his enemies. Just be careful and good luck."

The Illusive Man ends the transmission. What Shepard and Malen didn't know that along with vids of Malen's acts on Omega, purgatory, and while recruiting the krogan Okeer that turned out to be a no go: the Illusive Man also intercepted Malen's message to Shepard about his powers and abilities. He was more than impressed with what he had read, but what caught his attention the most was the term Pantheon that Malen used in the message.

Illusive Man knew what that meant and it left him curious if this was true and speechless to the thought of it being true. He needs to see Malen release more of his potential power before he can verify his suspicion.

Shepard decides to take a group of 5 this time since this will be the first time against the collectors. Shepard, Grunt, Jack, Garrus, And Malen **(currently wearing his Dragon scale armor)** board the shuttle and land on Horizon.

Shepard:" We're groundside. Mordin, you sure these armor upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?"

Mordin:" Certainty impossible. But in limited numbers, should confuse detection, make us invisible to swarms. In theory."

Grunt:" In Theory?"

Mordin:" Experimental technology. Only test is contact with seeker swarms. Look forward to seeing if you survive."

Malen:" good thing I'm indestructible and immune."

Garrus:" good for you. Care to share with the rest of us?" he says with sarcasm.

Malen:" naw. I would have too much fun playing manikin with you." He says with a laugh.

The team proceeds through the colony until they in counter the first of collectors on the way to the heart of the colony. There were few in number, probably just a scouting party the team though as all but Malen took cover.

Before the first shot was fired: the team and the collectors heard Malen shout

"Tiid Klo Ul"

Once the last word of the shout was said all of the collectors in the immediate area got turned into puddles of blood and organs in an instant. At first the others couldn't see where Malen went until they looked at the narrow passage way that led to the next area. He was jugging into the passage like this was nothing more than a day on a nature trail.

Grunt:" Damnit! Hope he saves some for me!"

Jack:" My thoughts exactly."

Shepard:" come on, we need to keep up."

So the team got out of cover and played catch up with Malen.

Shepard:" Malen, where are you?"

Malen:" killing these annoying wasps. Akatosh do their insides stink. Don't worry. If you can't keep up with me then just follow the trail of dead bodies."

On the way of playing keep up Joker came over the intercom, but was filled with static and was cut off before he could finish 2 sentences.

Shepard:" We're on our own then."

Grunt:" Good. Malen's getting too much of the fun as it is."

They spotted many dead collectors along the way, as well as husks which proved that the collectors were working for the reapers.

Malen had just passed the first set of frozen humans when he saw 3 more collectors. When the one in front landed: Malen noticed that it began to levitate off the ground and glow orange in an intricate pattern on his body.

Malen:" Is he being possessed?" He thought to himself.

When the Collector returned to the ground it began to speak.

Possessed Collector:" We are Harbinger."

Malen:" So he is possessed. Perhaps I can learn something from this one." He thought to himself.

Malen summoned 3 tenticles behind the collectors. The ones that were not possessed were wrapped by a tentacle and crushed to death. The one that was possessed was impaled through the chest so Malen could retrieve knowledge from the being that possessed it.

Images began to flood Malen's mind. Malen first saw a massive space station floating close to a black hole. Based on what the collector ship looked like Malen assumed this was the collector base and that the Omega relay lead to it. Then Malen began to see images of reapers invading worlds: slaughtering men, women, children in the trillions. He saw them capture people and turn them into horrific monsters and turn them against their own people. He saw that some people the reapers manipulated into killing their own families without transforming them.

Malen was becoming unimaginably livid as the images kept pouring in. He clenched his fists as the rage began to slowly ebb from Malen in the form of a black aura that surrounded Malen. When Malen searched Harbinger's mind for the reason why to do all these abominations he was met with some resistance, but was nothing more than just a gently breeze to him. Malen saw a memory of Harbinger standing over a defeated and dead world. He spoke aloud to those who were still alive in the area and those who were already dead or captured.

Harbinger:" These beings, as they live in their forms, bring chaos to all things. We are here to harvest the life here to bring order to the chaos so that life may continue to exist."

Malen:" They bring galactic genocide. Harvest people and turn them into monsters: forcing their souls to remain in a dead corpse that kills their brothers and sisters, and forced to witness this all as they can do nothing to stop it. They commit all these abominations in the trillions to preserve life!?" he thought to himself with rage.

Harbinger:" What is this anomaly? I've never in countered anything that could overwhelm my mind. I most cut connection before I am destroyed." He said as he realizes that Malen's mind is far more powerful than his.

Harbinger cuts the connection to the collector, but realizes that Malen took more information from his mind that he wanted, but knew that the information was of little importance. Harbinger took note of Malen; however, all Harbinger could learn from the in counter was that the anomaly was an organic mind.

Harbinger:" This organic is the greatest threat to the harvest we have ever faced. I most figure a way around this anomaly or else the chaos might come back."

Horizon itself began to shake violently in fear as Malen's power began to flow. The rest of the team finally managed to catch up to Malen when they saw a black aura completely surround Malen. They were about to approach Malen when they heard him roar with such strength that they thought their ears would burst.

Malen: you MONSTERS!. How Dare YOU! HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEEE YYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" **(Malen sounds like Gravemind from Halo, but less demonic and animalistic and much more rage filled).**

**(the song " Right Now!" by Korn plays. Look up Mechassault 2 final boss music on Youtube since the music video for the song makes absolutely no sense.)**

The whole planet began to shake violently with magnitude 6-9 earthquakes occurring everywhere. The sky began to change into a dark green color. Meteors began to rain down from the sky and lighting was striking where ever a collector stood.

After Malen roared with inconceivable rage he disappeared with the black aura that. When Malen disappear: hundreds of thousands of tenticles came through black portals that appeared across the entire planet. The tenticles impaled any collector they could find and drag them back through the portal they came from. Then 5, 3 mile long, tenticles appeared from a portal right above the collector ship and wrapped it completely and pull it back into the portal they came from.

Moments later: hundreds of pods filled with humans who were still alive appeared through portals on the ground.

This chaos and calamity that Malen unleashed on the collectors lasted about 4 minutes. Malen reappeared in a black aura in front of Shepard and his team. Malen was breathing heavily, not from being tired, but from trying to calm down his rage that was still burning like the core of a blue star.

The Meteors that had rained down on the collectors, but intentionally aimed away from the colonists and their homes, disappeared. The lightning had died down completely, and the sky returned to normal, but when it did: it began to rain. There were no clouds in the sky so the team wondered why it was raining until they look down at themselves. It was raining blood from the collectors that Malen had impaled and pulled into the portals.

Shepard and Garrus were speechless and frightened by what they saw and were seeing.

Jack:" I guess will just fucking forget about that rematch I wanted. No way in hell am I beating that." She thought to herself

Grunt actually ran over to Malen and gave him a punch on the shoulder.

Grunt:" Now that's what I call a blood bath! I'm honored to fight alongside you Malen." He says with a cheerful laugh.

Malen gives Grunt no response since he is still trying to calm himself. It takes 10 minutes for the blood rain to stop and for Malen's breathing to return to normal. After the 10 minutes, Shepard, Garrus, and Jack approach Malen.

Shepard:" Malen…. What are you?" he says with a little fear, concern, and curiosity in his voice.

Malen:" I already told you on the message I sent you with my Omni tool."

Shepard:" I didn't receive a message from you."

Malen:" Shit." He says with annoyance.

Shepard:" you can go back to the Normandy Malen. We can handle the rest from here."

Malen:" all right Commander." He says with a heavy sigh.

Shepard calls in the Normandy for a shuttle pick up for Malen. The shuttle soon arrives and brings Malen back to the Normandy from some cool down time.

**Author's Note: hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Leave reviews and PM me to tell me what you think of my story so far.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Malen meets Tali

Malen noticed as he entered the Normandy through the airlock that no one talked or looked his way when he walked past them. Malen understood their reasons for this and forgave them for it: he was used to worse treatment in Skyrim. Malen went back down to his room on the 5th floor. He accessed the extranet on his Omni tool and started listening to human classical music to help him calm down.

While Malen was listening to classical music he couldn't shake the concern he had as to why Shepard didn't receive his message.

Malen:" More than likely it was not a random error since my Omni tool works beautifully. Probably was not a random hacker since my bank account has not been touched. Hmm this is perplexing." He thought to himself

After going through what must have been dozens of circumstances that could have led to the message not being received by the intended person in his head, Malen could only think of one likely reason.

Malen:" Looks like I'm going to have to talk with this "Illusive Man" myself to confirm my suspicions. Hope Shepard can forgive me if I took his place just this once." He thought to Himself as he transforms into Shepard.

EDI:" Malen. What are you planning on doing while taking on the form of Shepard?"

Malen (Shepard):" Shhh! I don't need anyone to know about this yet EDI. I have a good idea as to why Shepard never received my message. I'm going to take Shepard's place when "he" gives the report on Horizon to the Illusive Man. Please don't tell anyone about this. When the time comes I will tell them myself. It should not be a big deal, but I need to know. I don't want certain people to know what I am just yet."

EDI:" Understood Shepard. Your secret is safe with me." She says, understanding what Malen means.

Malen (Shepard): Thank you EDI."

Malen enters the elevator and goes to the 2ed floor. He then walks into the debriefing room and steps on the quantum communicator in the center of the room. The connection is established and Malen gets to see what the Illusive Man really looks like, though the Illusive Man won't know that it's not Shepard he is speaking with.

Illusive Man:" Shepard. Good work on Horizon. Hopefully the Collectors will think twice before attacking another colony."

Shepard:" They won't need to. Malen saved the entire colony and destroyed the Collector ship. I think it's safe to say that it will be some time before the Collectors decide to attack another human colony."

Illusive Man:" About that Shepard. It seems that my statement about Malen being dangerous was right on the money, but as for how dangerous he is it seems he is more dangerous than could have ever thought or predicted. I hope you take what happened on Horizon as a warning Shepard."

Shepard:" You're probably right, but there are several problems with what you are implying that you want me to do. For one, I don't think Malen can even be harmed, let alone be killed. Secondly, I don't think Malen would take it too well if I were to simply cast him out, and even if it worked without him reacting violently then what happens? Let him sink into boredom and eventual insanity with nothing to do with the kind of power he has? That is just stupid if you ask me! It would be better to guide someone like that with a noble cause rather than simply throw him out. He is after all still a person."

Illusive Man:" You may be right Shepard. Just don't let that power get out of hand."

Shepard:" So what is our next step?"

Illusive Man:" I'm devoting all resources to finding a way through the Omega 4 relay. We have to hit them where they live. Your team will need to be strong… as well as their resolve. There's no looking back. The same goes for you. Can I assume you've put your past relationships behind you?"

Shepard:" We've been through a lot in a short amount of time. Those who I left behind while I was dead for 2 years probably felt unimaginably relieved when they heard I was alive, but then to hear that I was a part of Cerberus probably broke their belief that I was even truly alive. But I am Who I am and that has not changed and since I still care for them and understand what they are going through I will forgive them."

Illusive Man:" Best to leave those connections behind and focus on our mission. Shepard. Once we find a way through the Omega 4 relay to the Collector home world… there's no guarantee you'll return. To have any hope of surviving, you- and your entire team- must be fully committed to this."

Shepard:" Let me worry about them. You just find us a way to the Collector home world."

Illusive Man:" I've forwarded 3 more dossiers. Keep building your team while I find a way through the relay. And be careful Shepard. The collectors will be watching you."

Before the connection was cut Malen opened an invisible portal outside the viewing window. Out of the portal came an invisible eye. Malen wanted to learn where the Illusive Man was stationed. So he took this opportunity to leave an eye of his own creation to spy on and ascertain the location of the Cerberus Base. Malen felt that they would need to know this in the future.

Malen left the debriefing room and headed straight for his room on the 5th floor. Once there, Malen turned back into his original self and began to meditate and focus all of his attention on the eye he placed next to the Cerberus base. He expanded he sight around the area of the eye further and further out. He first learned that it is in the Anadius system. As Malen stretched his vision further out he learned that Anadius is in the Horse head Nebula. Malen Stretched his sight to see where in the Milky Way galaxy is that and in a matter of moments he figured it out.

Malen smiled and chuckled to himself with success. When he left his meditative state and turned around he noticed that Shepard is standing right in front of him.

Shepard:" Next time could you ask me before you do that? I know I don't like talking to him but that doesn't give you free rein to take my place."

Malen:" How did you know?" he says with slight surprise.

Shepard:" When I came back to give my report to the Illusive Man, Kelly told me I already did. So I put two and two together and figured that you must have takin my place. I'm not mad actually. I would just like to know why you did it."

Malen:" I had a suspicion that he was the one that intercepted the message I sent you. I wasn't really able to confirm anything, but I still believe it's him. All this means is that I'm going to have to start personally telling you what I want you to know so that no asshole steals my information."

Shepard:" Is there anything else you might have learned with talking with him?" He says with a hint of concern since he can tell that Malen maybe hiding something.

Malen:" Nothing I can say aloud Shepard, especially with all the bugs on this ship. When I am certain that the Illusive Man or anyone connected to him can't hear us then I will tell you. All I can say is this: It is very important."

Shepard:" Understood. Did he happen to give you anymore dossiers by any chance?"

Malen:" Yes he did, 3 in fact."

Malen holds out his Omni tool and sends the data to Shepard. Shepard receives the data almost immediately and starts looking over the dossiers.

Malen:" Shepard. Can I request a solo mission by any chance? I know you like to always have your team, but with the collectors we are a little pressed for time if we are to stop them from abducting anymore colonists. Two of the dossiers mention that the recruits are both on Ilium and the other one is on Haestrom. You know that I'm very capable and intelligent Shepard, let me go to the recruit on Haestrom while the rest of the crew goes to Ilium and recruits the other 2."

Shepard:" I know that you are capable Malen and you do bring up a good point. Very well, the Normandy can drop you off at Haestrom while we go to Ilium."

Malen:" Since Haestrom is in Geth territory then it would stand to reason that it will be attacked soon if it already hasn't. I wish to get there ASAP so I will not need the Normandy to take me there. If I know where I'm going Shepard then I can teleport anyway, even across an entire galaxy."

Shepard:" I won't put that past you, especially after what you did on Horizon, btw, thanks for all the no sleep I will be getting tonight." He said with a smile.

Malen:" I think your hard bed does that for you enough, not to mention the weight on your shoulders." He said with a laugh.

Shepard Pulls up a galaxy map on his Omni tool and zooms in on Haestrom.

Shepard:" Here is where Haestrom is. Good luck Malen."

Malen:" thanks Shepard." He says while giving a casual two fingered salute.

Malen then disappears into a black sphere and teleports all the way to Haestrom **(If a Daedric Prince can create an entire dimension then they can easily travel across one)**

Mere moments later, Malen reappeared on a crusted and broken path that seemed to be a part of an old city of some sort. It reminded Malen of the planet where the recruited Grunt, but the star here was much brighter.

As Malen walked down the inclined path, he noticed that his shields were acting a little odd, but since their recharge rate was insanely high there was no concern for them failing or even going down at all.

As Malen approached an orange door on the right, he could hear the distinct sounds of a ship descending. He looked up at the sound and saw a purple, bent shaped ship preparing to land. Malen used his aura sense to see if that was a Quarian or Geth ship. Malen saw tiny slivers of red light appear inside the ship: This told Malen that it was a Geth ship, but also told him that the Geth may not be as soulless as everyone says if he can sense an aura coming from them, however small it maybe.

Malen also saw a Quarian's life aura on the other side of the orange door **(Meaning that he was not dead)** that was next to an orange gate. Since the Geth ship was about to land, there was no time for pleasantries. Malen Smashed the Gate down with a single strong punch and proceeded into the next area.

Malen saw the Geth ship fly low to the ground and drop off 10 Geth soldiers. Malen was curious as to why he could sense an aura from these Geth, so to help better determine if they truly did have souls Malen shouted:

"Rii Vaaz Zol"

All 10 Geth soldiers fell to the ground motionless and 10 empty soul gems that Malen had were filled with "petty souls". Moments later, they began to levitate off the ground and then stand; however, unlike most of the time when Malen has used this spell, The Geth soldiers just disintegrated into ash. Malen was perplexed by this.

Malen:" Well this is new. My best guess is that while they do indeed have the beginnings of a soul, they haven't fully actualized yet. I will make sure to take note of that." He thought to himself as he ran over to the next orange gate at the far end of the outside area.

Malen enters past the orange gate and into an enclosed stone walkway where he sees 2 Geth shooting at something and 2 Quarian life forces which he assumes is what the Geth are shooting at.

"Tiid Klo Ul" Malen Shouted.

Before the two Quarian males decided to come out of cover for the final time they heard someone shout something in a strange language. As they rose from cover, they saw the two Geth that were shooting at them were torn into pieces on the ground and a Reptilian like person wearing some sort of scale like armor standing in front of their cover no more than 3 feet away.

Malen:" Are you two hurt?" he asks with concern.

Quarian Male with lighter colored armor:" We both took a few rounds but we'll live thanks to you.

Malen examined them and indeed saw a few wounds on their bodies. Malen holds out his right rand in front of the chest of the first of the two Quarians as a golden light begins to envelop both his hand and the Quarian's body.

Quarian:" Hey! What are you…" He was saying when the overwhelming good feeling cut him short.

It only took a few seconds to do but once Malen was done the wounds that the Quarian had were completely gone as if they were never there to begin with.

Quarians:" Not even Omni gel works this well." They both thought to themselves.

Malen held out his right hand in front of the other Quarian, but this time the other Quarian had a much more egger and accepting disposition. After Malen was done healing the other Quarian someone came over a small com device that one of the Quarian's had.

"Break-break-break. OP-1, this is Squad Leader Kal'Reegar, do you copy?"

Quarian with device:" OP-1 copy over, what is the situation?"

Kal'Reegar:" The geth sent a dropship towards OP-2. Tali Zorah's secure, but we need backup."

Quarian:" A reptilian man came here and saved both our asses. We will send him to you."

Kal'Reegar:" Good, I will take whatever support you can give."

The Quarian then turns off the com and looks at Malen.

Quarian:" Thank you for the support. I would probably ask you some simple question but our squad leader is pinned down and needs backup. I don't think we will be of much use to you even though you healed us, we are still exposed to possible infection and need to go back to repair our suits and receive proper medication. Head down this path to OP-2. Our squad leader will wait for you there.

Malen:" Will do."

Malen proceeds down the path and finds a small group of 3 Quarians hold up in front of the next door. Malen sees a Geth dropship incoming on their location. Malen fears that the dropship will make short work of the small group so he shouts:

"Wuld Nah Kest"

Malen shoots forward at blurring speeds and in less than a second is in front of the small group. The dropship fires 3 shots at the group. Malen uses his telekinesis to catch the rounds and sends them back at the dropship. The dropship is forced down by the damage of its own attack. Malen catches the dropship with his telekinesis and crushes it into a metal ball the size of a large beach ball and tosses it to the side. The Quarians look at him in dumb founded amazement.

Malen:" I was told to go to OP-2. I would ask you to show me the way but I think you three have had enough fighting for one day. Go back through the way I came and make sure to stay safe. I find my way." He said with a smile.

Malen enters through the door and then through another door in the same room where there were three more Quarians who looked very happy to be alive. Malen ignores them and proceeds through the next door.

Malen walks out into a large area with many places to take cover in. All most immediately the Geth in the area notice Malen and fire at him.

Malen:" I don't have time for this" he thought to himself with annoyance.

Malen then pulls out a beautiful light grey bow that had intricate designs carved on it and aims the bow at the sun as he pulls out a golden arrow. Malen fires the arrow at the star. Moments later, it begins to rain white hot shots of light all over the area.

The Geth were helpless to this attack as the shots of light rained everywhere and holes were burned straight through their platforms with ease. Malen ran forward though the burning geth and into the next area. The Geth that were under stone cover tried to run after Malen, but as soon as they were out of the stone cover they were riddled with burning holes in seconds.

Malen entered a small bunker like room that had a team of 5 Quarians in it, including Kal'Reegar.

Kal'Reegar:" You must be the backup I was sent. Good, The Geth have been trying to get into that room on the far side, (points out the raised shield doors to a small door on the far side of the area outside), but we've been picking them off from in here so they can't do that. They just keep coming and we are running low on thermal clips and that's why I called for backup before something bad happens."

Before he could even start on his next sentence, a geth dropship drops off a geth colossus.

Kal'Reegar:" Like that! We need to get out there and stop it before it helps the ground troops breach that door!"

Malen:" Stay here Kal'Reegar. I'll deal with them myself; you will only get in my way. Tali has been through enough today and doesn't need you to die playing hero." He says in a calm but intimidating tone.

Kal'Reegar:" All right I'm giving you 5 minutes, and then we are coming out."

Malen:" I don't even need one." He says in the same tone of voice.

Malen steps outside of the bunker while ignoring all the shots fired at him.

"Strun Bah Qo" He shouts at the sky.

Suddenly the sky becomes completely black and lightning starts striking everywhere a geth stood. Each geth that was struck by lightning was reduced to a pile of twisted metal. In just 30 seconds all of the geth in the area, including the colossus, was reduced to nothing more than scrap.

"Lok Vah Koor" he shouted at the sky.

The sky suddenly return back to its normal unbelievably strong UV ray covered self. Malen motion with his left hand for the Quarians in the bunker to come out now.

The Quarians would have been confused and astonished by this, but they were just happy it was over with. The group ran over to Malen and each one thanked him.

Malen:" It was my pleasure to protect you. Now if you will excuse me there is someone I need to meet."

Malen went up to the door that was on the far side and entered. At the end of the room, Malen noticed a Quarian female standing over a console.

Tali:" Just let me finish this download… Thank you Shep…" she was going to say but then saw that it was just one man and it was not Shepard.

Tali:" I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. Who are you may I ask and why are you here?"

Malen:" My name is Malen Katarn and I came here to make sure you survived, Shepard needs your help with dealing with the collectors."

Tali:" Where is Shepard anyway? Is he not with you?"

Malen:" He is on the Normandy about half a galaxy over so no he is not with me. And no he did not drop me off here: I came here by my own means. What were you doing in geth territory anyway?"

Tali:" Haestrom's sun is destabilizing. Back when this was a Quarian colony, it was a normal star. It shouldn't change that quickly."

Malen:" I think I might be able to fix that. No wonder it seemed unusually bright here."

Tali thinks Malen is simply trying to make a bad effort at a joke and simply ignores that statement.

Tali:" I promised to see this mission through. I did. I can leave with you and send the data to the fleet. And if the admirals have a problem with it, they can go to hell. I just watched the rest of my team die."

Malen:" you need to cheer up Tali. Just because some geth found you and sent forces after you does not mean that they died, though if I arrived just 5 minutes later than I did then this probably would be true, but no one in your team died Tali. They are waiting outside as we speak."

Tali:" thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I would rather not think of it right now. Let's just go." She says in a depressed voice.

Malen chuckles to himself thinking of how she will react when she sees that he was right.

When they exit the small room they are greeted by Kal'Reegar and 12 other Quarians. To say that Tali was speechless would be a grand understatement. She went up to each one and hugged them and called their names in tearful joy.

While Tali was hugging and thanking that they are alive, Malen went over to the left edge of the area and looked up at the sun.

Malen:" hmmm looks like it needs the elements that it lost when it expanded. Creating the elements and filling the star with it is the easy part. The hard part will be condensing it back to its normal state. It shouldn't be too hard, should be fun to exert myself this much actually. After the sun is repaired, all I need to do is release some O3 back into the atmosphere and create a new layer of ozone." He thought to himself.

After hugging all of her friends and teammates, Tali looked around for Malen so she can thank him for saving her team. When she couldn't see him in the crowd around her, she started to get a little anxious. When she looked out of the crowd, she saw Malen standing on an edge and raising both his arms to the sun.

Tali:" What's he doing?! Does he actually think he can do something about the sun?" she thought to herself

What Tali and the others couldn't see is that Malen was opening portals inside the star and releasing Hydrogen and Helium through them. Once Malen believe he had released enough of the 2 elements, he then sent enormous, almost star size, tenticles into the core and out layers of the star and began to condense it.

Malen:" good thing I'm immune to fire and radiation or else this would be very unpleasant." He thought to himself as he uses more and more of his strength to condense the star.

Tali notices the strain and effect Malen seems to be using to do something. As to what that something is she has no idea, but she starts to worry a little about him.

Tali:" Malen! What are you trying to do?!" she says as she approaches Malen.

When Tali is within reaching distance of Malen, a lack and dark green aura begins to envelop Malen, but not block out the view from him completely. Malen had his hands in front of his chest in a position that looks like he is trying to crush something in his hands.

**\- The carbon freezing chamber theme from star wars starts to play. Music stops playing at around 2 minutes and 30 seconds.**

Tali notices the super natural light and smoke ebbing from Malen and wonders what the hell is going on.

Tali:" what the hell is happening to him? Does he really think he can…" she says, but cuts herself short when she looks back to Haestrom's star and sees something she thought just seconds ago was impossible happening.

Haestrom's star was actually shrinking and seemed to be returning to normal.

Tali:" Keelah!"

That was all she could say, anything else fell short of what she was seeing.

It took Malen a little bit more than 2 minutes to condense the star back to normal. With the black and dark green aura still around him, Malen then stretched his hand to the skies. When his arms were fully extended, an enormous black portal appeared and seemed to take up the entire sky; in fact, it stretched across the entire planet.

A couple of the Quarians almost felt like shooting Malen since they did not know what he was doing, why he was doing it, and especially how the hell could he be doing what they were seeing, but they restrained themselves; after all, Malen did save all of their lives so they were willing to see what Malen's plan was after he is done doing it, whatever it was.

This process toke Malen roughly 6 minutes to do since he had to position the portal that would engulf the planets sky in just the right spot so he can release O3 to create an ozone layer without killing everyone else on the planet.

After Malen had successfully created a new ozone layer around Haestrom, the portal around the planet quickly shrank down until it was nothing. The aura around Malen completely dissipated and Malen lowered his hands back down to his sides. Malen was breathing a little heavier than he usually does as he wiped some sweat off his forehead **( Malen is currently feeling like what a normal person does after a good jog, but unlike a normal person, Malen can regenerate his stamina almost instantaneously).**

**-Evil Majin theme from Dragon Ball Z starts to play.**

Malen:" Phew! That was some tough work, but now it's done and I just got my stamina back."

Malen then turns his head towards Tali and smiles at her.

Malen:" Anything I can do for you Tali?"

Tali does not respond at all to Malen. She is still looking at the sun and sky trying to process what Malen just did. Tali and the rest of the Quarians there were like this for a couple of minutes. When Tali remembered Malen's statement about fixing the sun problem, that's when she realized what Malen actually did. Not only had Malen somehow returned the star to normal, but also created a new ozone layer to block out harmful UV rays: that's why the sky looks a bit like Earth's sky. Out of the Quarians present, Tali was the first to find her ability to speak again.

Tali:" Keelah! What thhhe …. What are you Malen!?" she says in utter shock.

Malen:" I do believe I know what you are getting at Tali, but I don't feel like talking about it, especially to a woman with your kind of voice and curves if I'm aloud to say." He says while blushing deeply and rubbing the back of his neck.

Tali at first felt like blushing to, but then she remembered what emotional state she was just in and reflected this feeling with the answer to her question that Malen gave. She recalled that said something similar to Malen about her team, but turned out that he was telling the truth. Tali was feeling a little embarrassed about herself, but thanks to her visor Malen could not see her blushing in embarrassment.

Tali:" I understand if you don't want to say. So where is the ship that you came in with?"

Malen:" I did not come here by ship."

Tali:" Now I don't understand. If you didn't come here by ship then how did you get here?" she says with a puzzled look.

Malen:" It's better if I showed you then just told you."

He places his left hand on Tali's right Shoulder and waves goodbye to Kal'Reegar and the rest of the Quarians.

Malen:" See you later Kal'Reegar. Take care of yourself now!"

Tali, Kal'Reegar, and the other Quarians are now looking at Malen in total confusion. Just moments later, a black sphere surrounded both Malen and Tali. When the sphere was gone: so was Malen and Tali. The remaining Quarians looked all around for the two, but they were gone.

Kal'Reegar:" I must be getting to old for this shit."

A black sphere appeared on the 5th floor of the Normandy (that is currently docked on Ilium) and out appeared Malen and Tali when the sphere dissipated.

Tali:" Wait what? Where? How? How did we get onto the Normandy?"

Malen:" You like it? It can be very convenient when traveling long distances. I teleported us back to the Normandy."

Tali had heard of the theoretical concepts to teleportation and how it could be achieved using technology, but that idea is still in the theoretical stag of concept and development, but Malen somehow can actually teleport without the assistance of technology at all, which made Tali's head hurt a lot trying to figure out any of this was possible.

Malen:" I can see past your visor that you're giving yourself a headache over this aren't you?" He says as he gently rubs the top of Tali's head.

Malen:" Follow me over here Tali. I have sort of a gift for you that I know you will like." He says as he stands next to his arcane table.

Wanting for her headache to stop: Tali focuses on what it could be that Malen was going to give her: Considering what Tali has seen Malen do she was actually getting a little excited about what it is that Malen wanted to give her. Tali walks over to and stands next to Malen.

Malen then turns around and hunches over the arcane table. Malen pulls out a Gold, Diamond ring and puts it into the center of the table. Tali notices that Malen also pulls out a brilliant glowing gem and places it next to the ring. The soul gem then vanishes before Tali's own eyes and the ring begins to glow a faint green. Malen then picks up the ring and hands it to Tali.

Malen:" This will probably get very confusing for you, but you are going to have to trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. Please hold this ring in your left hand."

A sudden thought that Malen was actually already proposing to her shot through her mind, but she quickly dashed those away with a deep blush on her face as she held the ring in her left hand.

Malen then pulled out two of the same spell scroll and handed them to Tali.

Malen:" hold these two in your right hand with your Thumb hovering over them."

Tali did as Malen asked her to do

Tali:" Ok, now what?" she asked: still not knowing what Malen is planning on.

Malen:" I want you to tap the scrolls you have in your right hand with your right thumb two times then drop the ring in your left hand."

Still not knowing what Malen was doing, Tali did what Malen asked her to do and to her astonishment there were now two of the very same ring she had in her hand.

Malen:" now pick them both up and put one on a finger and leave the other in the palm of your hand."

Tali does as Malen asked her while still having the scrolls in her right hand. As she puts one of the rings on one of her fingers, she starts to feel really good. She felt healthy… REALLY healthy. She didn't want the sensation to stop.

Malen:" Good! Now just tap the two scrolls twice and then drop the ring that is in your palm."

Tali does this and notices that when she drops the ring in her hand, the ring that was on her finger also falls to the floor, as if by magic ( which it was). But Tali noticed that even though that the ring was off her, the healthy feeling was still there.

Malen was actually a bit more excited than Tali was now since he knew what he probably managed to do for Tali, but there was a test he needed her to do to see if it worked.

Malen:" One more thing I need you to do for me. Try to put one of those rings back on."

Tali picked up the two rings. She tried to put one of them on, but the ring repulsed away from her as she attempted to put it on. She tried the other ring but got the same result.

Tali:" I can't get them on, it's like they are pushing against me."

Malen:" Btw, how are you feeling right now?" he says with a smile on his face.

Tali:" I've never felt this fantastic in all my life now that you mention it. Why do you ask?"

Malen:" Just wondering how you were feeling is all. You must be a bit shaken up and maybe a little hurt from the ordeal. You should go see Chakwas and perhaps have her run a blood test on you. You know… to make sure you don't have any illnesses or diseases that might cause you problems later on."

Tali:" Will do." She said happily.

Tali didn't know why, but she felt just so joyful and alive. She skips over to the elevator and goes up to floor 3 and enter Doctor. Chakwas' office.

Tali:" Hey Chakwas."

Chakwas:" It's good to see you back Tali. How can I help? I know that you didn't come in here just to say hello to an old woman like me." She says with a smile.

Tali:" don't be so hard on yourself, you look great. I just wanted some blood work done is all."

Chakwas:" ok then just sit down there and I'll get an isolation chamber for your arm."

In less than 2 minutes, Chakwas comes back with a decontaminated isolation chamber for Tali's right arm. Tali sticks her arm in the chamber and then Chakwas carefully removes the suit around her arm using the gloves built on the side of the chamber. Chakwas takes a clean needle and gently pokes into Tali's arm and starts drawing her blood.

Once the needle is full, Chakwas places the blood sample inside a machine that begins to analyze it. When the analysis was complete, the report came over her Omni tool screen. What Chakwas was saw almost overwhelmed her considering that Tali was a Quarian and this was her report on her blood work. Chakwas then went back to the isolation chamber and put Tali's suit around her arm back on.

Tali:" So what does my report say about me?" she says with a soft giggle.

Chakwas:" To be honest with you Tali. I would have never expected to see this kind of report from anyone, especially from a Quarian, no offense. You are completely immune to all poisons and diseases, both known and unknown. I've only seen this kind of report once before in my entire life. If I do say so myself Tali: you can actually take off your entire suit if you wanted to and you would have to fear any kind of pathogen or gas. You're even more healthy than Shepard or Jacob. The only other person I've seen with this kind of report was Malen."

Tali didn't know how to take this information. Her heart beat increased significantly and felt like it was pounding on her chest. Tali then recalled Malen saying:" I have sort of a gift for you that I know you will like.": now she knew what he meant by that. He wanted to give her the ability to live outside her suit without the fear of illness and death.

Tears of joy began to form a small river down the sides of her face. Tali said nothing else as she walked out of Chakwas' office. She entered the elevator and went back down the 5th floor. She walked over to where Malen was **(sitting on a chair in the back corner of the room)**, held out her hand to depict that she wanted him to stand up, and she quickly put her arms around him and buried her masked face into his chest. Malen was surprised at how strong Tali was hugging him and returned the loving brace as he gently places his arms around her and holds her close. Malen can hear Tali crying, but it was not in sadness, but in unimaginable joy.

Tali:" Thank you." Was all she could say in tearful joy.

-**Vigil's theme from Mass effect 1 starts to play.**

**Author's Notes: Well I hope you liked that chapter as much as I did. Now I Know what you could be thinking "How the hell can Malen restore a star and a planet's ozone layer?!". Well to answer that you have to look at what happens with Magnus in the elder scrolls series. Magnus was one of the original spirits. Lorkhan appointed Magnus as chief architect of Mundus. After Magnus was done: unlike his other siblings, he didn't actually lose that much of his own divinity at all. So when Magnus was done he punched a hole out of Mundus. This hole is Nirn's sun. Hermaeus Mora is also an original spirit, or at least can be seen that way since they all began in the same time ( pretty much outside of time) and way ( with the struggle between " the that is all" his opposite " The one that is change"). So since Malen is Hermaeus Mora, an original spirit that did not lose any of its powers, then it stands to reason that Malen is capable of restoring a star and a planet's ozone. Please PM me about what you think of my story so far: I would really appreciate it. Also don't forget to leave reviews so others can know what it's like before they read.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: To love a Daedric Lord:

After what must have felt like hours Shepard and the others e brought with him returned to the Normandy with the 2 new recruits, Thane and Samara. Shepard thought that it was about time to get started on some loyalty missions and decided to ask Malen if he wanted to join him.

Shepard: "Malen, we are going to start to help some of the crew with their problems that they need sort out. Want to join?"

Malen and Tali were still hugging when Shepard called through the intercom.

Malen:" No thank you Shepard. There is something I need to show Tali."

Shepard:" All right then. Btw Tali, it's good to have you aboard."

Tali:" it's good to be aboard Shepard." She says as she removes her face from Malen's chest.

Tali looks up at Malen and wonders what it is that he wants to show her. Malen can already guess that Tali is wondering this and releases his arms from Tali and looks at her with a little bit of worry and sadness in his face.

Tali:" What is it that you wanted to show me Malen?"

Malen:" Do you recall on Haestrom that you asked me what I was?"

Tali is slightly embarrassed by this since it seemed like she was accusing him of something when he was just helping, but she is also intrigued by what Malen is implying also.

Tali:" is he going to tell me what he is?" she thought to herself.

Tali:" Yes I do, but I was just baffled by what you managed to do with mean I still don't understand. What are you getting at anyway if you don't mind me asking?"

Malen:" What I am Tali, can only truly be understood if I were to show you and put it into perspective for you. Though before I can show you, I need to tell you something first so that you will understand why I chose to become this." He says in a slight despaired voice.

Tali:" Ok. Take your time to explain it. I will not judge you." She says in a reassuring voice.

Malen:" I was once a salve to a being called Hermaeus Mora. He tempted me with an offer of knowledge and power, but without telling the drawbacks and catches to it. I was a bit of a headstrong adventurer back then and thought I could complete whatever task he had for me and claim his reward with no negative repercussions. What a fool I was. When I completed his task, he gave me the reward in the form of the Ogma Infinium ( Malen pulls out the book " Ogma Infinium", shows it to Tali and then places it back somewhere on his person). It increased my knowledge of a certain field of understanding significantly, and he also called me his "Champion". This was a trick for being a Champion of Hermaeus Mora meant that you would serve him for all eternity. I did not know this and foolishly accepted the title. Sometime later, after I entered his realm of Apocrypha, I discovered what it meant to be a "champion" of Hermaeus Mora. It was when I defeated Miraak, the first dragon born, that I saw Hermaeus kill him without mercy and gave me Miraak's title just because I was stronger than he was. I was no more than a mortal vanguard/trophy to him for him to flaunt to others. I was no one's slave Tali, and I was damn sure no one's trophy. I fought for my freedom, but was cast out of my dimension and into yours when Hermaeus feared for his body since he was never defeated before. I asked Shepard if he could distract him while I sneak from behind for the "killing blow", but alas, Hermaeus Mora was an immortal being whose body could be temporarily destroyed, but whose spirit could never be destroyed. If I only destroyed his body Tali then he would have just eventually reconstituted himself and be back in full to torment me forever. So I did the only thing I could do to free myself from him, I ate his very soul, fought and destroyed his personality and will, attached his soul to mine so his personality and will would never regenerate, and in a sense became him. I'm still the man who was hatched from a mortal egg 36 years ago Tali. The who is still the same Tali, but the what has indeed changed. Now that I have explained that to you Tali, I must now warn you that the place I'm about to take you is terrifying to say the least. Are you ready?"

Tali was a bit unsettled by Malen's story and felt sympathy towards him.

Tali:" I'm ready."

Malen:" Very well."

Malen extends his right index finger and starts lowering his hand with his finger still extended. The area where the finger was became a part of a black portal until the portal was fully made. Malen motions with his right hand for Tali to follow him through the portal. Tali follows Malen into the portal. When they got to the other side, Tali is alarmed by the black and dark green scenery and background around her. Towers and buildings of books far too old and ruined to read or decipher could be seen in the distance all around her. The sky was a plague green with black portals that had black and dark green tenticles pouring out of them.

Malen stepped forward and looked like he was going to fall off the edge of the tower of books they were on. Tali was about to scream at Malen to stop but stopped herself when she noticed that a narrow floor of books formed under him whenever he took another step. About 4 broad steps in, 4 steps formed in front of Malen. Malen walked up the steps and was preparing to sit down on what first appeared to be nothing, but as soon as he was about to take a seating position a large throne chair made from black and dark green tenticles formed itself and was finished forming just as Malen sat on it. Ruined books and a sickly green light soon began to slowly spin around the chair, but not enough to obscure Tali's view of Malen. Malen rested the right side of his face on his right fist as his right elbow rested on the right arm of the chair, while his left arm rested, from the elbow down to his hand, on the left arm of the chair.

Malen: "Welcome Tali to Apocrypha. My realm of Oblivion, the place I would have stayed in for all eternity if I did not free myself from my former self. I was not always him, but when I freed myself from him I became him and he became me. What I am trying to say Tali is that I am Hermaeus Mora: Daedric Prince of knowledge and fate. You are currently standing within the heart of my power and influence: the place of limitless secrets, lost and forbidden knowledge. This is an entire dimension in of itself Tali: A universe as expansive as my own mind and I rule it in absolution." He said in a serious voice and with a worried look in his face.

Tali was at first frightened by what Malen was implying: that she was absolutely hopeless against Malen in this place, but she remembered how Malen has acted selflessly so far and has helped her immensely in such a short time. Tali also saw the worried look on his face that implied that he was worried that she would reject him because of what he was and what he could do, and that would be unfair considering that he has done nothing wrong so far.

Tali looked all around her to get a perspective of the place she was in. She told herself that this was all Malen's and he had absolute control over it. She wanted to know what Malen means by "absolute".

Tali:" What do you mean by "absolute control"?" She asked curiously.

Malen softly sighs and snaps with his left hand. The dimension began to change immediately and in a matter of moments it had changed into what looked like Haestrom. Tali is startled to say the least by sudden change and begins to walk around and pick things up, like rocks and other things, to see if this place was actually what it seemed to be. After picking up a dozen rocks and other things, Tali confirmed that this was indeed an exact replication of Haestrom. Tali now had a much better understanding as to what Malen really was, but she wanted to know one more thing about Malen's "absolute control" in this realm.

Tali:" Can you even control other people's actions, thoughts, and feelings against their will?"

Malen took a heavy sigh and looked down as if in shame, but he was not the one to answer the question. Tali suddenly started to feel overwhelmed with shame that seemed like it was not hers but was feeling it as if it was hers. Her mind was suddenly brought into Malen's perspective along with the guilt as if she was trying to walk in Malen's shoes to try to sympathize with him, but this was not her will's doing. Tali then began to speak in a shamed filled voice that was not her voice at all and against her will.

Tali:" Yes." She said in the shame filled voice of Malen.

As soon as Tali said "yes" in Malen's voice, she was released and felt normal and in control of herself again.

Malen snapped his fingers again and a black portal with purple outlining enveloped both him and Tali. They both reappeared back on the Normandy in Malen's room on the 5th floor. Malen turned around and looked away from Tali. He did not want to overwhelm her or scare her with any persistence in his presence with the knowledge of what he actually was. Tali could guess that Malen was feeling worried that she would reject him out of fear, but she knew better than that since Malen has been truthful and selfless to her so far. Tali approaches Malen, turns him around and hugs him in a comforting and reassuring manner.

Tali: It's ok Malen. I'm not afraid of you. Thank you for telling me the truth even though you were afraid of what I might think of you because of it. We all have our trails: my father and the Quarian people are mine while you had to get the freedom of your own soul by becoming the monster that enslaved you. I'm sorry if I worried you. It was just a lot to take in all at once."

Malen hugged her back and whispered into the left side of her head.

Malen: "Thank you!" He said in a soft, relieved voice.

Malen thought of repaying Tali for her benevolence and understanding. It didn't take Malen long to think of what to repay Tali with.

Malen:" I can tell that you are a person who loves to learn. Would like to learn how to use magic?"

Tali lets go of Malen and looks at him confused and curiously.

Tali:" You want to teach me magic? What is magic? Is it like the things I've seen you do?"

Tali has only known the kind of magic that is based on optical illusions that humans often use to entertain others as well as themselves, but Tali thinks that Malen is referring to something else entirely.

Malen: "Yes for the most part, but most of the impossible feats you have seen me do was based on the powers I have as Hermaeus Mora."

Tali was getting unimaginably excited. She could hardly believe that Malen was going to teach her how to use the kinds of powers that he wielded that could help the Quarian people retake Rannoch far easier than they could have every hoped for. Tali was so excited that she jumped on Malen in a joy filled glee and rapped both her arms and legs around Malen and began moving around without a care in the galaxy while still rapped around Malen.

Malen was not prepared for this and fell to the ground backwards with Tali still holding onto him. Malen didn't want to interrupt her reactions of joy and kill the joyful mood, but his body was starting to react in the same way any male of reproductive age would react to have such a beautiful and sexy **(mostly in the ass and hips reign in this case) **jump on top of him, rap her arms around them and then move around**( does not have to be sexually to cause a certain reaction in males**), so he decided to try and call this happy expression off before he did something embarrassing.

Malen:" Tali?"

Tali:" Yes?" she answers in a giggling voice.

Malen:" You can get off me now please." He says as he turns his head to the right and blushes deeply.

Tali notices her position of her body on top of Malen. Her waist and Gluteus Maximus was just above Malen's waist. Looking at how close it was to a certain area on Malen and that she was on top of him while they were on the ground and looking at Malen's deeply blushing face she recognized what Malen was getting at. Tali started blushing an even deeper red than Malen was and quickly let go and stood up while offering a hand up to Malen. Malen took her hand and stood up.

Tali:" Shall we get started? I hope this won't take too long to be honest." She says and she starts fidgeting with her hands.

Malen starts blushing again, but quickly shakes his head to try to get rid of the perverted thoughts his Id **(Id is a psychology term that stands for that little devil on one of your shoulders. Malen respected and care for Tali deeply and did not want to think such thoughts towards her since it felt like he was disrespecting her and under valuing her a little)** was making him think.

Malen:" Yes we can Tali. Before we get started though, a word of warning. Magic is, by its very nature, volatile and dangerous. Unless you can control it, it can and will destroy you. I have seen the kind of damage magic can cause in the wrong hands of those who do not respect the nature of magic. Ancano was a power hungry fool who wanted enough power to do whatever his heart desired. If I was not there to stop him when he tried to use the eye of Magnus, perhaps the most powerful source of magic in Nirn and maybe even Mundus, the Universe I was born in, then Nirn would have been completely and utterly destroyed by his greed and arrogance. I don't want you to bare any guilt because you hurt or, heaven forbid, killed anyone by accident because you rushed your lessons. Do you understand?"

Tali:" Yes I Understand Malen. I'm sorry for rushing you about it."

Malen:" you did not know Tali so don't apologize, that and how could I ever stay mad at you when you look so cute when you're embarrassed or flustered." He said as he started to lightly tickle Tali underneath her chin.

Tali started having warm feelings all over, but quickly snapped out of it since she really wanted to learn magic, though she heeded Malen's advice. She would be utterly broken inside if she hurt anyone because she was being too impatient **(such things come with being a Quarian that has lived in the flotilla).**

Malen walked over to his workbench and motioned for Tali to join him. After Tali was standing next to him, Malen pulled out the Ogma Infinium again, turned it to a certain page without looking ( the beginning of the Path of Magic) and handed the open book to Tali and told her to look at the pages the book was opened to. Tali did as Malen told her without question.

At first Tali did not understand what she was looking at, but her mind was suddenly assaulted with knowledge as soon as she starting looking at the second page shown to her. Her head at first felt like splitting in two, but once she got over the pain and when the pain started to diminish, she actually started to feel really good **(the kind of feeling you get when you accomplished something that pushed you to your limits)**. After her mind was finished categorizing all the new information she just received, she closed the book and handed it to Malen. Malen took back the book and put it into an unknown pocket **(Seriously, where does he keep it all?).**

Malen:" How are you feeling?"

Tali:" Ok I guess… nooo… more than ok! I'm feeling great Malen! Do you have anything else like that? Please!" She asked with enthusiasm.

Malen:" That is kind of the plan with this, but it's best to not make such things an addiction since creating the reason why it happens can get harder over time. I'm going to lay down a series of books that I would like for you to look over (Malen lays down one book for every novice spell he knows in all 5 schools of magic on the work bench). Each of these books are spell books. After you have learned the spells from all these books, I want for you to disenchant all of items I lay down for you and learn all the enchantments from them, then create a powerful enchanted item using a grand soul gem and a fortify enchanting potion. Drink this potion (Malen hands her a pink potion bottle that is labeled "Fortify enchanting") before you start enchanting. Got all of that Tali?"

Tali:" Yes I do Malen. I'll get started right away." She says with enthusiasm.

Tali begins to read the spell books that Malen had placed on the work bench for her. Malen is pleasantly surprised at how quickly Tali is learning each of the spells from the books. It only took Tali about 5 minutes to learn all the novice spells that Malen knew. Malen is starting to hope that something interrupts their session before he has to tell her that in order for her to increase her skills in the 5 schools of magic quickly and effectively that she would have to use Malen as a target. Fortunately for Malen, Tali moved straight into disenchanting the items Malen gives her. After she was done disenchanting, Malen gave Tali a gold/diamond ring and a grand soul gem filled with a grand soul and told her to make a ring of poison and disease immunity after she drank the potion he gave her. Tali removes her visor for the first time and drank the potion. Malen felt like he should not see her uncovered face yet and temporarily looks away. After Tali drinks the potion, which actually had a pleasant taste to her **(She could only taste the berries that were used to make it. No way in hell was Malen going to tell her that claws from a hideous amalgamation of bird and woman were also used to make it.)**, she crafted the ring that Malen had specified.

Malen:" Give this ring to another of your kind so that they may know what it means to be free."

Tali's skill with enchanting shot up instantly to its max since the potion that Malen gave her to drink was very powerful. Tali was also tearing up a little that Malen would help her create a means for another of her kind to be able to know what it's like to feel another person's skin on theirs **( like feeling another person's hand as they hold it)**. Tali puts the ring in one of her many pockets **(I think her and Amy from Sonic the hedgehog put the stuff on their person in the same unknown place. I mean really where the hell are there pockets on her?)**. Before Tali could ask Malen on how to improve her skills with the 5 schools of magic, she receives a summons from the flotilla. She turns around and steps a couple feet away from Malen and starts reading the message on her Omni Tool.

The sounds of disbelief, fear, and sadness were evident on Tali's voice as she continues to read the summons in disbelief. Malen approaches Tali after she is done reading the summons and hugs her for a little while. Malen eventually release his hold of Tali.

Malen:" What's wrong Tali."

Tali:" The Admiralty Board has accused me of treason. I'm scared Malen."

Malen's rage started to rise to the surface as it did on Horizon, but he quickly got a hold of himself when he reminded himself where he was and who he was standing next to.

Malen:" Why would they accuse you of such an act?" he said with worry.

In Tamriel, The Imperial Empire executed traitors on the spot and Malen feared that Tali might face a similar sentence.

Tali:" I don't know why. When it comes to sensitive and important matters like this, we do not transmit vital information over extranet. The information about why a person is charged with treason is done in the flotilla."

Malen:" What is the punishment if a Quarian is found guilty of treason?"

Tali:" They are exiled. The children of exiles are welcomed back onto the flotilla. We choose exile over executed since we do not have the population numbers for such a punishment to be a viable option and we do not have enough extra space and resources for long term incarceration."

Malen knew how important the people as a whole are to each Quarian and so Malen decided to use all of his knowledge and power to clear Tali and her family's name of this crime.

Malen:" How do you propose we get there? I may or may not be clean enough to enter the flotilla, but the other Quarians won't know that so I can't just teleport us to them."

Malen brought up a good point. He can't just teleport her into the flotilla without alarming every single Quarian in the fleet for multiple reasons. Tali surmised that the only viable solution was to get a shuttle to take the two of them there.

Tali:" I'll call in a shuttle to pick us up."

Malen:" I can do better than that. Money has a funny way of motivating people in this galaxy."

Tali is slightly confused by this.

Tali:" How much money is he referring to?" she thought to herself.

Malen pulled up his Omni tool and looked for the Shuttle service with the best reputation for fastest destination times. Malen found one that looked impressive in about 3 minutes. He called and established a communications link with the companies fastest driver they have on record **(which funny enough happens to be a Krogan. Hmm I wonder why?)**

Krogan Driver:" Yea?! What do you want?"

Malen:" Yes I need a Shuttle pick up at my location to bring us to.."

Malen looks at Tali.

Tali:" Raheel-Leyya in the Vallhallan Threshold."

Malen:" To Raheel-Leyya in the Vallhallan Threshold."

Krogan:" all right I have your location. It should be a couple of hours before I can get to you. I got other customers waiting."

Malen:" What if I could persuade you to forget you're other customers and have you here and to Raheel with speeds like you had a thresher maw on your ass?"

Krogan:" No one has ever been in that much in a hurry you bullshitting asshat."

Malen pulls up a screen and presses 9 keys and sends the contents of the delivery to the krogan. When the krogan driver looked over the delivery that Malen sent, his reaction could be compared to that of Bender from Futurama whenever he sees a very large stack of cash. The krogan almost immediately responded.

Krogan:" YES SIR RIGHT AWAY SIR." He said in an obedient military fashion.

He did not want to just steal this man's money for if he would give him 200,000,000 credits just to drive them, then he must have a hell of a lot more money to spend on someone who pisses him off, which he would if he stole this man's money.

Malen:" How long until you get here?"

Krogan:" 10 minutes"

Malen:" Damn! Breaking the petal there much?!"

Krogan:" With the amount of money you just paid me I would drive through hell and back if you told me to."

Malen:" See you soon then."

Malen ends the call.

Tali:" How many credits did you pay him?" She says with extreme curiosity.

Malen:" I had to get him to drive us as quickly here and to our destination as possible and I had pay him enough for him to forget his other customers. And since he is a company's fastest driver and a krogan, that meant I had to pay him even more. So I gave him a generous 200,000,000 credits."

Tali:" whwhwhwhwHAT! 200,000,000 credits!? HHHOW?! WWHERE? WHY!?" she said dumbfounded in amazement for multiple reasons.

Malen:" I had a lot of gold that I traded for credits. Omega station from Aria T'loak and because I know that money motivates in this galaxy as it probably does in most others. We should be able to get there in no time."

Tali could not find an answer or rebuttal for this and just decided to go with it.

Malen:" EDI!"

EDI:" Yes Malen?"

Malen:" Tell Shepard when he gets back that I'm taking a shuttle with Tali to the Migrant Fleet."

EDI:" Will do Malen."

Malen:" Thank you EDI."

EDI:" It's my pleasure to help."

Tali and Malen went up to the 2ed floor and waited for the krogan driver to arrive at the airlock. The krogan driver arrived earlier than he said he would with 2 minutes to spare. The krogan motioned to Tali and Malen to climb aboard his shuttle. Once Tali and Malen were seated next to each and the shuttle departed from the Normandy, the krogan driver came over the shuttle intercom.

Krogan:" This is your driver Raxus speaking. This ride has been paid for by the rich fucker on the left for both him and the hot piece of ass on the right. Hold in your piss because I ain't stopping for no one's shit. Buckle up your harnesses because I'm not going to be responsible for your asses getting killed. ETA: 4 minutes of you kissing your sweet asses' goodbye." He said as he took off as fast as the shuttle would take them to the appropriate relays to reach their destination.

Tali face palmed her visor while Malen had no reaction to the krogan's speech since he was used to krogan's talking like that. The Krogan driver did indeed take just 4 minutes to reach the destination. After they entered Raheel, Tali directed the driver towards the migrant fleet. As they neared the fleet Tali sent out a hail to the fleet.

Tali:" This is Tali vas Nemma nar Rayya requesting permission to dock with the Rayya."

Traffic Controller:" Please verify."

Tali:" After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and shoals of dust, I will return to where I began."

Traffic Controller:" Permission granted. Welcome Home, Tali Zorah."

Tali:" We'd like a security and quarantine team to meet us. Our shuttle is not clean."

Krogan:" Fuck you to hot ass princess."

Tali and Malen ignore the krogan's response.

Traffic Controller:" Understood. Approach exterior docking cradle 17."

Tali and Malen exit the shuttle and into Rayya. Before the shuttle doors closed behind him Malen could hear the krogan that drove them shout out in excitement.

Krogan:" WOHO BLACK JACK AND HOOKERS HERE I COME!" he shouts as the shuttle doors close and leaves.

**(I decided to add that part since I mentioned Bender from Futurama before as a comparison to this krogan.)**

Once Tali and Malen entered the sip they were approached by Captain Kar'Danna.

Kar'Danna:" It's good to see you back Tali. And this must be a friend of yours."

Malen:" My name is Malen Katarn. I helped save Tali and her whole team on Haestrom."

Kar'Danna:" Tali told me a lot about what you did for her. I wish we could be meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

Malen:" Tali has been a true friend to me in such a short time we have known each other. I'm here to offer my benevolence in turn."

Kar'Danna:" I understand. Your respect as a warrior and dominator of the battle has been well earned for the lives you saved on Haestrom and they praise you still. I wish I could do more to help Tali. The trial requires that I be officially neutral, but… I'm here, if you need to talk. They're charging you with bringing active geth into the fleet as part of a secret project."

Tali:" That's Insane! I never brought active geth aboard. I only sent parts and pieces."

Malen:" What were you doing that for?"

Tali:" My father was working on a project. He needed the materials."

Malen did not like where this was going. On Haestrom he sensed what seemed like to be the beginnings of a soul in the geth that he destroyed. The only way to actually have something viable against a being with a soul was to face it when it was present in a "living" body. This entailed that Tali's father is the one most likely responsible for what has transpired in the fleet and why Tali was summoned to answer for accusations of treason. Malen felt horrible for Tali, but resolved to get her and her father out of this with their honor and respect intact, unless her father truly did commit a terrible sin, in which case he will see Tali through it.

Tali:" If I sent something that was only damaged, not permanently inactive… No. No, I checked everything. I was careful."

Malen stood in front of Tali, stared straight into her eyes and placed his right index finger over her visor's speaker.

Malen:" Do not beat yourself up Tali. I will get you and your father through this I promise."

Tali could feel a strength flow from him and into her. She was feeling better about herself, but was still not optimistic about the trail that will soon take place.

Kar'Danna:" Technically, I'm under orders to place Tali Zorah under arrest pending the hearing. So, Tali…. You're confined to this ship until this trail is over."

Tali:" Thank you Captain."

Captain Kar'Danna:" Preparations got underway as soon as you arrived. The hearing is being held in the garden plaza. Good Luck."

Tali and Malen proceeded to the garden plaza. On the way to the first door, Malen hears two different conversations about Tali and her trial. The first conversation he agrees with, this was unbelievable. The second conversation he had infuriated him. He really wanted to punch this quarian in the face and rip his balls off, but he had to calm himself and just let it go, he had more important things to do after all. After they went through the door and down a short hall way, they met Admiral Shala'Raan.

Shala'Raan:" Tali Zorah vas Normandy. I am glad you came. I could delay them only so long."

Tali:" Auntie Raan! Malen Katarn vas Nirn, this is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She's a friend of my father's. Wait. Raan, you called me "vas Normandy.""

Raan:" I'm afraid I did, Tali. The Admiralty Board moved to have you tried under that name, given your departure from the Neema."

Malen thought that was a bunch of bullshit

Malen:" They didn't change her name because she "left". They changed her name because they don't believe in her innocence and yet they act all like "we're sorry Tali, wish I could help more, and I believe in you" and yet they start trying her and judging her before she even enters the fucking trial?! This is reminding me of that horrible time with that bitch captain that was going to have me executed on the spot for no damn reason at all. This is starting to look like a "guilty until proven innocent" case here. I'm sorry that you're going through this Tali. I promise you that I will get you through this." He thought to himself.

Malen:" We should get started. Does Tali have someone to defend her?"

Raan:" I wish there was more than what she has, but since you saved her and her team on Haestrom it entitles you to the right to defend her in the trail since you have already done so for her life."

Tali:" So, er.. you would actually speak for my defense."

Malen:" I would have it no other way Tali. Someone else might have gotten it wrong."

Raan:" Our legal rules are simple. There are no legal tricks or political loopholes for you to worry about."

Malen:" Except for the one you tied around Tali's neck." He thought to himself with anger.

Raan:" Present the truth as best you can. It will have to be enough. Now come. I promised that I would not delay you."

As Raan brought them to the trial, Malen whispers something to Tali.

Malen:" The truth always wins Tali. Believe in it and you will get through this."

Tali is slightly comforted by this, but still has some anxiety and fear. Malen and Tali reach the area where the trial is being held and Raan begins it when everyone is in their proper places.

Raan:" This Conclave is brought to order. Blessed are the ancestors who kept us alive, sustained us, and enabled us to reach this season. Keelah se'lai. The accused, Tali Zorah vas Normandy, Has come with her protector to defend herself against the charge of treason.

Admiral Koris was about to object for Tali not being defended by a captain, but Malen shot him a death glare that froze his mouth shut.

Raan:" Malen Katarn vas Nirn, Tali Zorah stands accused stands accused of treason. Will you speak for her?"

Malen:" I will see her through this no matter what, as I promised her. But I will not call her by a name that labels her as an exile by Quarians for she is still loyal to her people. I'm the only one who can defend her since anyone that has any desire to see her innocent in this trial can't speak on her behalf, like her actual captain for instance."

Admiral Koris:" Nobody has been silenced from anything! It is a simple—"

Admiral Gerrel:" Lie to them if you must, Zaal'Koris, but don't lie to me and expect me to stay silent! Malen is right!"

Raan:" Admirals, please. Malen's willingness to represent Tali Zorah in this hearing is appreciated. Tali, you are accused of bringing active geth to the Migrant Fleet. What say you?"

Malen:" Tali pleads innocent. If any of you know Tali at all or have any sympathy for one of your own people, one of your own young adults that has gone through many hardships for the sake of her own people then you will stop staring at her with judging eyes, or looking upon her with pity that she is the innocent lamp that you have led to the slaughter to pay for your impatience and mistakes." He said with a full and lively sound of strength and truth.

All the Quarians in the room, especially the admirals, were stunned into silence by what Malen said. This was just the opening arguments, but Malen already put them and all the quarians in the room who did not believe Tali innocent on the spot. Eventually Koris tried to regain his foot hold in the trial.

Koris:" Then explain how geth seized the lab ship where her father was working!"

Every quarian in the audience was shocked to hear this, but Tali was the most shocked and confused of them all.

Tali:" What are you talking about? What happened?"

Malen could guess as to what happened and why it happened, but he decided to remain silent about it for now.

Gerrel: "As far as we can tell, Tali, the geth killed everyone on the Alarei… Your father included."

Tali:" What?! Oh, Keelah.."

Tali's eyes slowly begin to fill with tears as the gravity of the situation begins to weigh down on her.

Malen:" If you truly care about the safety of the Migrant Fleet, then you will let me and Tali go to the Alarei to undo this travesty and clear her name of these ridiculous and false charges. Tali also needs to see her father, no matter what has happened to him."

Raan:" Thank you. Quarian strike teams have attempted to retake the ship, so far without success."

Koris:" The safest course would be to destroy the ship. But if you are looking for an honorable death instead of exile.."

Tali was about to protest against this but Malen beat her to it.

Malen:" She is looking for her father you little shit! And what about the possibility of survivors hmm? Are you going to damn them to? Or will you whisper bitter remarks to your dead who are thankfully away from your cold heart that you would condemn both the innocent and the departed?" he said with a strong and angry voice meant to pin those who it targets against the wall.

Once again, Malen has managed to silence everyone else in the room into silence and put the admirals who are judging Tali and the spot. Raan was the one to regain her voice.

Raan:" Then it is decided. You will attempt to retake the Alarei. You are hereby given leave to depart the Rayya. A shuttle will be waiting at the secondary docking hangar. Be safe, Tali. This hearing will resume upon your return, or upon the determination that you have been killed in action."

Malen immediately turned his gaze on Koris and gave him a look that said

"Don't you dare say another fucking word before we leave."

The trial was then disbanded and Tali and Malen then proceeded to the shuttle that would take them to the Alarei.

Tali:" Thank you for agreeing to take back the Alarei, Malen. The admirals sound sure that my father is already dead, but.. I don't know. We won't know anything until we get there."

Malen placed both hands on her shoulders.

Malen:" There is always hope Tali. Watch it, believe in it and I will help you make it bloom into life." He said with a reassuring smile.

Tali was perplexed by Malen. At one moment he is more dangerous than a fleet of geth dreadnaughts, but then the next moment he is as gentle and comforting as the mid summer's breeze. Tali stares blankly into Malen's left eye as if she was trying to see past his flesh to see the man underneath. She quickly turned away and proceeded to the shuttle, Malen did nothing wrong it's just that she really wanted to see if her father was all right.

Malen and Tali reached the shuttle door that had a guard in front of it.

Shuttle Guard:" Tali Zorah vas Neema… Oh, sorry, I mean "vas Normandy."

Malen:" why couldn't he have been on the admiralty board, at least he understands honor and fellowship better than they do." He thought to himself.

Tali:" No offense taken. The change in name was not my choice."

Guard:" Per Admiral Raan's orders, the shuttle is prepared for you and Malen Katarn vas Nirn. Good luck with those geth, Tali Zorah. Keelah se'lai."

Malen and Tali entered the shuttle and boarded the Alarei. When they entered the first room, Malen saw the body of a quarian woman on the right side of the hallway floor. Malen picked up her body and tied rope around her and strapped her to his back so that he could freely use his hands.

Tali:" I thank you for trying to bring those who have died here back for proper burial, but we need to retake the Alarei."

Malen:" Who said anything about needing a burial? I also plan to bring hope to the dead as well." He said as he winked his left eye at her, though she could not tell if he was winking or blinking since his right was patched.

Tali also could not understand what he meant by " bring hope to the dead as well.". **(But you and I do)**.

Malen and Tali enter the next room where they in counter geth units. Malen does not want the body that is strapped behind him to suffer any more damage so he decides to end this quickly. Malen places both hands on his sides and begins to glow with light blue light. He then cups his hands behind his right side then brings them both forward and spreads his hands out. A brilliant and all most blinding light shots instantly out of his hands and to the other side of the room. Deafening sounds of crackles and booms filled the room as the geth were reduced to nothing but glowing blue dust.

Tali:" wwhat was that just now?!"

Malen:" That Tali was magic. The lightning storm spell to be precise, it is a master level spell and highly destructive."

Tali:" No kidding?! And loud to!"

Malen:" Never thought you were capable of sarcasm." He said with a laugh.

Malen found and played a recording he found on a computer in the top right of the room. The recording seemed to prove Malen's suspicions that it was Tali's father that was behind this and is most likely, like the woman on his back, dead. Malen was not that distraught by the death, since he had a remedy of sorts for that, but still he was saddened that they suffered so.

Malen and Tali went into the next room and found another dead female on a box. Malen undid the rope around him and tied both of them to his back. Malen was starting to look like a pack mule, but was unaffected by the now two bodies that were on his back. Tali was getting more and more curious as to what Malen plans to do with them. They were going to enter the room on the far left when Malen discovered a male quarian body next to two box with a recording on one of them. Malen straps him onto his back as well, though this time he needs the help of his telekinesis to keep him on his back so that he didn't have to tie the rope so hard that their bodies would snap in half. They encountered more geth when they entered the room. The geth were coming down the stairs on the other side of the room. Malen summoned fire into his hands and released flames that melted the geth into molten slag, but the room around the remained untouched. After the geth were dealt with, Malen found another body under a desk and telekinetically lift him to. Before Malen went up the stairs he watches the recording on the desk just before the stairs and is saddened by what he sees. They go up the stairs and into the next room. In the next room there are even more geth.

Instead of standing and attacking, Malen charges them and shouts

"Fus Ro Dah"

All of the geth were slammed and smashed into pieces against the wall by the invisible force that hit them. When Malen entered the next room on the far left side of the room he was in, he found another quarian female body on top of a box. Malen telekinetically lifted her to. When Tali caught up with Malen, she could hear him tell the dead woman

"You will be with your children again soon. Keelah se'lai."

Malen and Tali then proceeded into the next room straight ahead. They were at the top of a small flight of stairs that led to a lower room with a door on the other side of the room. Before they could go down the stairs, geth started to pour out of the door at the bottom and from the room perpendicular from the floor they were on. Malen simply incased his left hand in a cold frost and swung his hand out: releasing a massive wave of cold in front of him that froze all of the geth in the area into place. The geth that were not frozen onto walls fell to the floor and shattered on impact. Tali and Malen then proceeded down the stairs and into the next room.

Only a few steps into the next room and Tali saw something she had been praying to not see ever since they boarded the Alarei, The dead body of her father.

Tali:" Father!" She said in sadness and slight disbelief.

Tali bent down and tried to find a possibility that her father was not dead. She became extremely panic, despaired, and in denial. Malen could tell this and knelt down with her and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. Malen knew he could do something for him, but still he wished he didn't have to suffer.

Tali:" No, no, no! You always had a plan. Masked life signs, or, or an onboard medical stasis program, maybe. You! you wouldn't… They're wrong! You wouldn't just die like this! You wouldn't leave me to clean up your mess! You can't."

Malen turned her around and held her closely to him and pressed gently on her head onto his left shoulder.

Malen:" do not erode the dead with bitter tears. They cannot hold anything anymore. Your tears would crush and erode your father, just as they would in life. Let me hold on to your tears. Do not worry, I am strong enough to hold them for you. Cry…cry all that you can. Do not hold in any of it back. Once I have the tears of your despair, I shall cast them away, never to be felt again. In return, I shall give you my joy, hope, and love so that the waters of new happiness and life may stream from the orbs of your belief and heal the wounds that despair has inflicted on your face." He whispers caringly and lovingly to her.

Tali griped Malen as tightly as she could and buried her visor into his shoulder.

Tali:" Damn it! Damn it. I'm sorry."

Malen places his right index finger over her speaker.

Malen: "I would be more worried if you did not cry. " It is hard to get tears from stone." Is it not? It shows me that your heart is alive and still beating with the energy of your living spirit. Do not apologize Tali: you have nothing to be sorry to me about. I told you that I'm here for you. But not all is lost for your father Tali. Watch and you will see soon." He said with closed eyes and a reassuring smile.

Malen picks up her father's body and holds it bridal style **(The style you see a lot when a person is caring a dead body of someone they care for deeply) **and begins to walk up the small flight of stairs in front of them.

Tali:" Where are you going?" she said in a still despaired voice.

Malen:" To end the last of the killers here and to undo what they have wrought." He said in a serious tone of voice.

Tali slowly stood up and began to follow Malen up the steps and into the last room. Malen entered the moderate sized room where a glass screen was between him and the last of the geth on the ship. When Malen moved around the corner and to the other side the glass, the geth started to turn around and were preparing to fire on him, but before the first shot was fired, Malen shouted:

"Yol Toor Shul"

Fire erupted and spread out in front of Malen. The geth stood no chance against this and were soon turned into slag. The geth; however, were not the only things destroyed by Malen's fire breath shout. The console that they were apparently standing in front of was also destroyed. Malen eventually concluded that the geth must have been using it so his dragon shout must have also targeted it.

When Tali entered the room and went around the glass, she saw that the remaining geth had been reduced to slag, apparently from Malen speaking that strange language she never heard before, and the console in the front of the room was melted beyond use or repair. Tali also saw Malen start to lay the bodies down in a row.

Once Malen had finished laying down all of the bodies, he went back down stairs and soon came back up with two more bodies; one slung on each shoulder, and laid them down in the row of bodies he had made. Tali was very confused as to what Malen intended to do with them. And was going to ask Malen what his plan was, but Malen simply place his index finger over his mouth and motioned to Tali to step back a little.

Malen:" Watch and you will see." He said in a monotone voice.

Malen took a few steps back from the row of bodies. When Malen was sure that he was a good enough distance away for all the bodies to be affected, he shouted aloud:

"Slen Tiid Vo"

For the first few moments: nothing happened, but sure enough, the bodies of all the dead quarians, including Tali's father, began to slowly rise off the ground. The wounds of the shots that were fired into them by the geth were disappearing into nothing. Malen and Tali could hear them drawing breath as they were slowly lowered to the ground standing.

The now resurrected quarians at first were not sure if they were even alive. They touched their bodies with their hands and took in deep breaths. Sure enough they were alive and well. Tali was speechless and no thoughts ran through her head. The first thing that the resurrected quarians thought was "How am I alive?!"

They looked around the room for an answer to their new life. They found it when they stared at Malen, all except Rael Zorah: He rested his sight upon his daughter.

Rael Zorah:" Tali? Is that you?!"

Tali recognized her father's voice and knew it was him. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly while crying with joy.

Tali:" Father! You're alive! Thank goodness!"

Rael Zorah:" It is you Tali. I thought that you might come looking for me, but I knew I was going to die so I left you a message, did you read it?"

Tali:" No I didn't. Malen carried you up here and brought you back to life."

If it was not for the fact that they knew that they were killed and that Malen was the thing that stood out the most in the room then the quarians would not have believed her, but know they all knew it was Malen that brought them back to life, something they all thought was impossible to happen to them. All eyes, including Tali and Rael's, were now on Malen.

Malen was feeling uncomfortable and was worried that they would start treating him like a god **( he maybe in terms of what he was, but Malen did not want to be treated like one since it would socially isolate him, that and Malen just wanted to be treated as who he was, Malen). **Sure enough, all of the quarians in the room began to bow to him. Malen started to panic a little.

Malen:" Please don't bow! I do not wish to be treated as such. I know what I am and what I can do and I use my powers to help those in need. I don't want to be treated so highly that you cast my throne that you have built into a lonely sea. I wish to be treated and seen as who I am, not what I am. Please do this for me." He pleaded.

Every quarian in the room was amazed by Malen's humbleness and decided to accept Malen's plea. Tali saw more of Malen that what the others did. In the tone that he said it in and what he did for them and her. Tali began to see the man underneath the flesh: Malen was a strong, humble, kind, intuitive, motivating man who has probably been alone for most of his life **(which he was). **Tali eventually snapped out of her sympathetic state.

Tali:" Malen, we need to get back to the trial. If we take too long then they will judge that we are already dead."

Malen nodded his head and motioned to the others to follow him to the shuttle.

Rael:" What trial?"

Malen explains to Rael about the trial about Tali being charged with treason for bringing active geth into the migrant fleet. This information causes Rael to be overwhelmed with guilt and grief.

Rael:" No! Tali!? No! I did this for her. I wanted her to have the home she never had. I wanted to give her everything she ever wanted, but in my attempt to give her a home all I gave her was pain and reticule. A father's sins should have to be paid for by his own daughter. No! I must make this right." He thought to himself.

They boarded the shuttle and entered the Alarei. A couple of quarians were having conversations that Tali probably did not make it back. When Malen, Tali, and the other quarians walked past them, they turned to see if it was Tali and Malen. When they saw that everyone that was in and sent to the Alarei was alive and walking right past them, they were stunned into silence as they watched them enter the trial room.

Malen, Tali, Rael, and the others overheard the admirals talking about starting the trial anyway and that they thought Tali and Malen were dead. When Rael heard that they were going to resume the trial he ran forward as fast as he could to get to the trial before they reached the verdict. Malen was impressed that a quarian could run that fast, though given the circumstances, if Malen were in his place then he would probably be running forward to. Malen, Tali, and the others followed closely behind.

Rael was the first to approach the trial room and stand before the admiralty board: followed soon after by Malen and the others. Raan was in mid-sentence, asking the admiralty board if they were ready to render a judgment. Everyone in the room fell silent when they saw Rael Zorah, Tali Zorah, Malen Katarn, and all of the other quarians they presumed dead. Admiral Koris remembered what Malen said before he left for the Alarei and felt a sort of "I told you so" moment coming on: he decided to remain silent for now.

Tali:" Sorry we're late."

Rael:" I know that because I'm her father that I must excuse myself from this trial, but please listen to what I have to say. You must find my daughter innocent of treason. I am the guilty one of this treason, not Tali. I asked her to send me geth materials so I could do research on how to create a viable system of attack against the geth. After days and weeks of failures, I decided to bypass safety protocols in order to find a solution faster, but alas, my impatience was my sin: I desired a quick resolution over careful procedure and ended up getting my entire crew slaughtered. I just wanted a home for my daughter. Please find her innocent. Convict me instead." He pleaded to the other admirals.

Tali:" No! Father!" she tried to yell.

Malen placed his right hand over Tali's chest to stop her from running up to her father.

Malen:" Let him have this Tali. He needs to do this for his daughter. He needs to show her that he loves her so very much."

Tali stops her advance, but looks on worriedly at her father. Raan looks to Malen.

Raan:" Is this true Malen?"

Malen pulls of the records he viewed on the Alarei on to his Omni tool and showed it to the Admiralty Board. After they all viewed the recordings, the admirals had reached a decision.

Raan:" Tali Zorah vas Neema. The Admiralty Board finds you not guilty of treason. Has the Board reached a verdict on Rael Zorah?'

The other admirals answered yes.

Tali:" No! Father!"

Rael simply lowered his head, knowing what the verdict was, but he chose this path and he will not regret it.

Malen:" You are all a bunch of damn Hypocrites!" He shouted at the Admiralty Board.

Most people would have been offended by this outburst, but Raan saw that perhaps this was Malen trying to defend Rael Zorah's actions and decided to let him speak.

Raan:" Do you speak in the defense of Rael Zorah as well Malen Katarn vas Nirn?"

Malen:" Not just him, but for compassion, fellowship, and for Rannoch.. Keelah se'lai. The quarians talk about how much they want to go back to their home world. They state to those who are none quarians how much they are willing to give to live on Rannoch, where they would finally feel the touch of grass between their feet, the gentle breeze on their sun touched faces, To feel the warmth of a lover on a cold winter's night. Every quarian in this room and in this fleet has stated such things in their life time, Am I right!?" he demands with authority, strength and truth.

Every quarian in the room nods yes.

Malen:" How many of you have a family or family members?!"

Everyone raised their hand.

Malen:" Then look at them. LOOK AT THEM!" he demanded

Everyone looked at the family members they had in the room.

Malen:" What would you be willing to do to give them a home where they can be free from the confinement of their livelihoods? Where they don't have to be scared to want to touch another, where they can love one another to the extent that their hearts desire and not be sealed inside a prison where they must always stare at what their hearts most desire but can never have it, never hold it, never kiss it?"

The quarians stare deeply into the eyes of their loved ones. Tali looks intensely at Malen, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest.

Malen:" Rael Zorah and his crew were brave enough to risk their own lives to try and find a way to make a home on Rannoch. THEY WERE WILLING TO DIE FOR IT! To die for the ones they cherished so deeply in their very soul and for their people as a whole so they may live on in freedom. They were willing to make the ultimate sacrifice so that their children AND YOU can have the home that you always knew but never stepped foot in, the fields you were meant to mow but cannot till, and the fresh water that ebbs through rivers and streams that calls to those who thirst and freely gives it but that you cannot drink."

Tali's heart starts to beat even harder and her breathing became heavier **(not labored, but a sense more significant)**.

Malen:" If YOU, YOU who are "willing to give anything to have Rannoch back." But would condemn this man to exile because he was one of the few quarians to go the distance for his daughter and his people then YOU ARE A BUNCH OF WEAK WILLED HYPOCRITS! I want you to look into the eyes of your fathers, your mothers, your brothers, your sisters, your aunts, uncles, and cousins, your nieces, your nephews, your sons, your daughters, your husbands and wives. I want you to look at them into their very heart and soul and tell them " You cannot have a home to live, you cannot live on Rannoch.". If you are so willing to condemn this man for trying so hard then I want you to look at your loved ones and tell them that they can never have a home. TELL THEM!" He screamed at them as he was pointing at the quarians in the audience as if he was pointing at the quarian people as a whole.

Everyone was silent and did not move. All eyes were first on Malen, then to their loved ones, then back to Malen. Never in their known recordings or history have they ever heard someone so passionately and furiously defend one of their own kind, not even their own people have defended one of their own like this. Some of the quarians in the audience lowered their heads and began to softly cry to themselves in guilt and disgust. Rael never took his eyes off of Malen and after Malen was done, he stared wide eyed and in awe.

Rael:" He defended me? With that much heart and soul in his words? I 'm… not worthy of this benevolence." He thought to himself solemnly.

Tali had almost stopped breathing and her heart felt like beating out of her chest.

After what seemed like hours of time passed by, Raan was the one to regain her voice, though it sounded a bit horse.

Raan:" It is a sad day for us when someone who is none quarian knows more about us than even we do. We have become short sighted in our desire for a home that we do not see the inherit dangers in our attempts to take it back yet we speak of what we are willing to give for our home back and when one of us tries to actually give everything he has for us, what do we do? We ridicule and banish him for not seeing the dangers that we ourselves cannot see. We are indeed hypocrites Malen Katarn vas Nirn. Thank you for showing us our error. Rael Zorah."

Rael:" Yes Raan?"

Raan:" Due to Malen's greater wisdom in even our own matters and has shown us the error in our judgment and perhaps even view of our situation we have lived in for so long: I think I speak for everyone when I say that the Admiralty Board finds you not guilty of treason."

The other admirals nod their heads in agreement.

Raan:" Malen, please accept these gifts for defending one of our own people and showing us the error in our own judgments."

Malen:" I have one more thing to say your honor. I know that many of you won't believe what I'm about to say, but I know it to be true and it's what I think is best for the quarian people. Do not go to war with the geth. I have seen that each geth possess their own life force, not yet fully actualized, but a life force none the less. Don't throw your children into this war when another, even larger, war is soon to come. Look at what it has done to you anyway. You are turning on your own selves. Ridiculing and banishing those who tried to win the very same war you claim that you so desire to fight and win. Patience, maybe there does not have to be a war between the geth and quarians at all. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Ring any bells to you? Are they not your children as well?"

Koris was greatly surprised that Malen would take his side of the war.

Koris:" wise words indeed Malen. I hope our people heed them."

Raan:" This hearing is concluded. Go in peace, Tali Zorah vas Nemma. Keelah se'lai."

Tali approaches Malen as the trial disbands and embraces him.

Malen:" I kept my promise like I said I would Tali. When I said that I would see you and your father through this."

Tali:" You did it. I.. can't thank you enough for what you have given back to me Malen. Words can't describe it, not by a long shot." She says as she starts shedding tears of joy.

After a while of hugging, Malen and Tali talked to the admirals, her father, Veetor, and Kal'Reegar. After they were done talking to them, Malen and Tali went back and called in a quarian shuttle to pick them up. On the way to the shuttle and back to the Normandy Tali held Malen's hand tightly and rubbed his chest and looked up at him when they were on the shuttle.

When Malen and Tali got back onto the Normandy, Tali led Malen with both hands, walking backwards, into the elevator and rode it down to the 5th floor. Tali then led Malen to an open area in the cargo bay.

Tali:" Can you make a bed appear right there (she points to an open area up against a wall) for me please?" she asks in a sweet yet seductive voice.

Malen has had no experience in what Tali was trying to imply to Malen, so he did not see that this was going to get "really interesting".

Malen:" a guard on my home planet once asked me to do something very similar, but yes I actually can." He said with a laugh.

A black portal appears exactly where Tali wants the bed to be. Moments later a bed **(the same kind that Malen has in his archmages's room in the college of Winterhold)** appears out of the portal and is placed where Tali wanted it.

Tali:" Good, now then."

Tali looks at her Omni tool and cycles through some songs until she picks the one she likes **(In this case it is a slow love song. I will let you pick the song that you think that is most appropriate for this situation.)** Tali also asks EDI to dim the lights, which EDI does.

Malen is getting very nervous and is starting to sweat.

Malen:" Is she really wanting to do what I think she wants to do?!" he thought to himself nervously.

Tali looks directly at Malen as if she was seeing into his very soul. Tali takes her visor off and simply lets it hit the ground. She then takes off the rest of her mask/helmet.

Malen:" She would make even the fairest of elves from my world jealous." He thought to himself, awed by her untouched beauty.

Tali then started to take off her gloves and then the chest piece. She slowly began to undo the fastens and straps that held the suit to her body. When Malen could see her chest, he gulped down hard and was blushing a deep red all over his face.

Malen:" Oh shit! She really wants to do this. For the love of Mara Malen don't do anything stupid." He nervously thought to himself.

It wasn't long before Tali's full uncovered beauty was exposed to Malen. Malen took a deep breath and tried to relax. Tali then went over to Malen and started undressing him. She first started with his gauntlets, then shoulder pads, then chest piece, leggings, and finally boots. Tali was amazed by the weight of the armor that Malen wore, just the gauntlets were almost too heavy for her. Now Malen was as naked as Tali is. She looks over Malen and is very impressed by his build. She ran her hands down his chest, feeling another person's skin for the first time. Malen's scales were sometimes rough, like on top of his shoulders, but then got very smooth to Tali when she got down to his abs and belly.

After having her fill of feeling Malen's scales while standing up, she gently led him to the bed, turned him around and gently pushed on his back onto the bed. Malen had no experience when it came to courtship or "making love" and was praying that he did not screw this up.

Malen turned his head to the left to see what Tali was going to do. He saw her climb onto the bed and sit on his back. He could feel her rear end siting on the backside of his waste. Tali slowly began to message Malen's tail. She started from the tip of his tail: caressing it between her thumb and pointer finger. She slowly began to work her fingers down, massaging each part of his tail along the way, until she got to the base of the tail that connected it to his body. After Tali was done massaging Malen's tail, she turned around and laid down on his back with her mouth next to his left ear.

Tali:" Please Malen, let me have this. I can tell that you have been fight for so long by yourself against things I can hardly imagine. You gave back to me what I thought was lost forever and defended my father when no one else would. Please Malen: let me give back to you the love and joy you gave me." She said with love.

Malen calmed down and his body became less tense and was ready to receive whatever it was that Tali wanted to give him. Tali noticed this.

Tali:" Thank you Malen." She said in the same love filled voice.

Tali sat up a bit and began to massage Malen's back the best that she could, going from gentle brushes of her hands to rougher presses.

Tali:" You have not only carried your own burdens but have carried a great deal of mine as well Malen. It's not fair that you would have to carry so much. Let me carry some of your burdens for you Malen, I want this."

Malen's left eye was concentrated on Tali's face. Never has he heard the words in life spoken to him that he has only dreamed of in his greatest of dreams. Single tear of joy rolled down Malen's face as his body relaxed even more in peace. Tali continued to massage Malen's back for a good hour or so. Tali then flipped Malen over to his front side, laid on top of him and looked him in the eyes, even though one of them was patched. Tali placed her right hand over Malen's right eye and pulled off his eye patch.

Malen was afraid that she would call him a monster and run, but when she saw his right eye, she didn't even twitch at all, or change anything about her expression at all. She looked into both of Malen's eyes with longing **(not desire so much as it is to give what Malen had given her back to him)**.

Tali:" I want to know you Malen. I want to be with you so that you are never alone. I want you to stay with me. Be my strength Malen and I will be your shelter."

Malen looked into Tali's eyes with the same kind of longing she has for him. Malen places both hands on her back and embraces her tightly to himself. He raps his legs around hers and raps his tail around her right leg. He places his head next to hers. Malen concentrates on the presence of her body on top of his. Her heart beating on top of his own. He wanted to have their hearts beat as one, for him to feel whole. To know that he is not alone. He listened to her breathing, He let her breath fill his mind and body for the breath was a conduit into one's very soul for it represented life and living. He felt the subtle movements of Tali's body on his: he used this feeling to let him know that this was not an extension of himself, but another living soul wanting to be with his.

When this expression of love was almost over, Tali and Malen leaned their faces really close to each other.

:" I love you". They both whispered in love into each other's ears.

Not long after that, Tali fell asleep on top of Malen. Malen gently patted her on the top of her head. He lifted her head so that her face was in front of his. Malen kissed Tali on the lips as tenderly as an argonian can and laid her head down in between his pectorals. Malen decided to go to sleep as well, not that he needed it. Maybe he could enjoy the sweetest dreams with her, or defend her against her nightmares he thought to himself. And with that Malen fell asleep as well.

**Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit too long for you. I also want to apologize for taking so long to make this. Please PM me and tell me what you think of the story so far and leave reviews, telling others what you think of this incredible story.**


	15. Chapter 15: Malen the Battlemaster

Chapter 15: Malen the Battle Master.

Inside Tali's Dream:

Tali was dreaming of siting on a coast line with clear blue water washing on the banks on her home world Rannoch. She was enjoying the view when Malen walked up and sat beside her.

Malen:" So you're dreaming of your home? Do you dream of it often?"

Tali:" Yes I do. Though I have only seen vids and orbital views of it. It's the only place that Quarians can call home, but because of the geth we cannot live there. Speaking of which; why did you say that they had a life force? I don't understand how that could be possible."

Malen:" In the grand scheme of things Tali, is it so hard to believe that a being of metal can have a soul the same as a being of flesh? Are we so defined by how we are born or came to be? We are not the ones who instill the soul into bodies, just as we always have believed; however, the ones that can instill souls can do so into the bodies of their choosing or have one grow and fully mature over time. Are we so scared that when something that we created asks us what it is or if it is alive? We cannot create new souls Tali, but we can make bodies where a soul can grow in. A soul is not wholly defined by its vessel since the body dies and the soul lives on forever. Love can create life both directly and indirectly Tali. If the pieces are there then life will bloom, no matter the form. I believe the geth should at least be given a chance Tali. I know it's not something you might want to hear from someone you love, but if the geth were just becoming self-aware and the Quarians decided to destroy them, I would not blame the geth for wanting to hold on to what little life they had to understand."

Tali:" I never really thought of it that way though I still can't agree with everything you said, but I can admire you compassion for them at least. Maybe if there was an anomaly or geth that were not hostile towards organics then maybe there might be another way."

Malen:" I hope so Tali. I would hate to imagine the losses that a war between the geth and Quarians would bring, especially with the reapers on the way. Even if the Quarians got a upper hand on the geth, the geth might side with the reapers in order to live and then the reapers would improve the geth and the quarians could get wiped out altogether."

Tali:" I haven't thought about that. I have to remember that they are AIs that probably have a sense of self preservation, for their programs/true forms of course, and that they might go to the reapers for help if we somehow get an advantage over them."

Tali then remembers the impossible things that she has seen Malen do.

Tali:" Malen. Can you defeat the reapers and give us back our home?" She says in a soft and longing voice.

Malen:" I will do both Tali, but not in the way you might be thinking. If I were to simply destroy them both, or at least one, then I would destroy the chance for there to be peace between parent and child and I would be slaughtering millions of "children". I'm sorry Tali, but I will not simply destroy the geth for you: not when I believe there is hope for them. I know that you desperately desire your home world back, but do you really want it to be covered in war and death of so many innocents? Rannoch will not be the same if it comes to that, trust me."

Tali:" I…understand. I'm sorry for sounding cruel; it's just that we have never had pleasant dealings with the geth." She says in a slightly disappointed voice.

Malen:" It's ok Tali. No matter what happens I'll be right here with you." he says in a reassuring voice as he rests his left arm on her shoulders.

Tali:" Thank you."

They sit in the sand, an arm slung on their shoulders, for what felt like hours. After a while, Malen starts feeling something taping his right shoulder that was bugging him to no end.

?:" Malen..Maaaalen….Malen..." a voice repeated.

?:" WAKE UP MALEN!"

With this sudden outburst both Malen and Tali awoke to see Grunt standing to the right side of the bed with his head close to Malen's ear. Tali covered herself with the bed sheets with embarrassment and anger written on her face. Malen just had a look of annoyance as he got out of the bed and equipped his party cloths, pants, and shoes **(the cloths he wore when he infiltrated the Thalmor Embassy).**

Malen:" What is it that you need Grunt?" still looking annoyed.

Grunt:" We are going to Tuchanka to see what is wrong with my increased need to kill and fight and I want you with me since you are the greatest fighter I have seen by far."

Malen:" If you pick me to go with you then there might not be that much left for you Grunt. Hehe. Though if you are serious about the matter then perhaps I will join you, though on one condition."

Grunt:" That is?"

Malen:" Tali is coming with us as well. It will be a great way for her to practice her new "abilities"."

Grunt:" Sounds fine to me! We will be at Tuchanka within the next couple of hours. I wouldn't mind getting a bite to eat before then." He says as his stomach growls.

This gives Malen an idea to not only impress Tali, but the rest of the Normandy crew as well.

Malen:" I think I know of something that will hit just the spot Grunt. You should join us Tali: in fact, I'm inviting everyone to the mess hall to taste my delicious master piece."

Grunt is more than thrilled to see what it is that Malen will make while Tali has a slight dumbfounded look on her face.

Tali:" You can cook?!" she says curiously.

Malen:" When you live alone for so long you kinda have to know these things."

Malen walks over towards the elevator.

Malen:" The food should be ready in about 30 minutes. Join the others in the mess hall when it's ready. You won't be disappointed."

Malen:" EDI!"

EDI:" Yes Malen?"

Malen:" in 30 minutes I want you to invite everyone to the mess hall that can leave their post. That includes Joker since you can fly the ship yourself. That is if joker does not want to be dragged down to the mess hall by an anger storm atronach!" He says as implying to direct that last sentence at Joker.

Joker hears Malen over the intercom that EDI relayed towards his part of the ship since she knew what Malen was getting at with the last sentence. Wondering what the hell Malen meant by "storm atronach" he turns his chair around and sees an 8 to 10 foot tall "creature" made of rotating rocks and electricity radiating across its entire body directly in front of him **( no more than 3 feet away).** Joker's reaction to seeing this atronach made him regret having that last drink he had 2 hours ago as he knew he now needed to change his pants.

Joker:" OK OK! I'll be there for the food, just let me get changed first." He says to reassure Malen's atronach and with slight embarrassment he tries to hide under his cap.

EDI:" Joker will be joining you in the mess hall in 30 minutes Malen."

Malen:" Good! Thank you EDI. Was there anyone who refused?"

EDI:" No. Seems like everyone aboard could use something to eat."

Malen:" They are in for a treat then!"

As Malen enters the elevator and goes up to the third floor, Tali and Grunt get ready for "dinner".

Malen exits the elevator and approaches the mess Sargent Gardner.

Malen:" I will cook the next meal if you don't mind Gardner."

Gardner:" well if it gets these ungrateful lot to stop bitching and whining about the food that is cooked then by all means."

Random marine:" We would rather eat a cooked bitch than this stuff Gardner. I say let him cook, couldn't be worse than this stuff."

Gardner took that as the casual insults he usually gets from the while Malen took that as a challenge to his cooking.

When Gardner stepped away from the cooking area, Malen immediately took his place and put on a chef's hat and pulled out a couple of pots, small plates, and ingredients that he put onto said plates.

Two of the marines whistled in impressed manners as they can see that Malen was going to take this seriously.

Malen turned the stove onto a low heat setting and waited for a little bit for the pot to heat up. After a little while Malen began adding in the ingredients as follows:

-4 cups chicken broth

-4 cups beef broth

-2.5 ounces bitter

-1 wooden flagon of flour

-1 cup diced carrots

-half a cup of diced onions

-Nirn root

-diced hoorker meat

-a splash of mead

\- and sweet roll bits

Then Malen began to stir vigorously until the golden colored soup was hot. Malen then brought out soup bowls for Shepard, himself, Grunt, Miranda, Jacob, Thane, Jack, Tali, Chakwas, Joker, 2 marines, Gardner, Garrus, Samara, Kasumi, Mordin, Daniels, Donnelly, and Zaeed **( This is a very big pot!). **He then poured the contents of the pot into each of the bowls he placed out and then put them on the table. Malen had finished in 29 minutes.

Malen:" Dinner is ready!" he shouted using the power of his voice to project his voice throughout the entire ship.

It took everyone who was not already present at the table about 3 to 4 minutes to get to the mess hall, though as soon as they got there the first thing they noticed was an enthralling aroma of a food that they never tasted. Each one took a seat at the table that was set up for them one by one, Grunt being the first and most eager. The sight of Malen in a chef's hat and apron surprised and entertained some that were present.

When all were present and accounted for Malen decided to speak.

Malen:" I hope you all enjoy what I have made for you all. The dish is called the " Potage le Magnifique". Dig in!".

And with that everyone picked up a spoon and began to eat the golden soup that had a heavenly aroma: Everyone except Grunt who decided to just pick up the bowl and plow his mouth into it. The way Grunt was eating would have killed everyone else's appetites, but as soon as the soup touched their mouths everyone experienced magnificent pleasure from the taste of the soup that they were distant of everything else around them. They lost themselves in the different textures and tastes that blended themselves so perfectly with one another. Many would have asked for seconds or thirds of this heavenly soup if it were not for the fact that the soup was also very rich: so much so that not even Grunt could ask for seconds. While no one had asked for seconds, there were enough people who ate that the pot was gone when Malen had poured the soup into all the bowls.

After a while of enjoying the soothing effects that the soup had on them, eventually Tali asked Malen where did he learn to cook this. Everyone's eyes were now on Malen.

Malen:" I actually learn to make this while on an assassination mission."

While everyone was a bit surprised by this, Thane was the one most curious about this.

Thane:" Why did you need to make such a soup and who was the intended target?"

Malen:" The soup was a means to get close to the target and the soup was poisoned. The intended target was the emperor of the continent Tamriel."

To be so close to an oligarchy of an entire continent is no small feat for anyone and greatly impressed everyone in the room, especially Thane.

Garrus:" That was the best damn thing I ever tasted."

Jack:" Damn right!"

Random marine number 1:" I love it so much that I want my dick in it!"

Random marine number 2:" I want its dick in me!"

Malen sigh in contempt at the marines comments but allows it to go by. Malen then got up and picked up all the bowls, Grunt being last.

Malen:" Give me the bowl Grunt!"

Grunt:" just let me lick it clean first!"

Malen:" If I let you do that then you will break the bowl!" he says as he yanks the blow out of Grunt's hands.

Grunt:" aww!" he says with feigned sadness.

After that everyone picked up their bowls and placed them next to the sink where Gardner took back his post and washed the dishes.

EDI: "We have arrived at Tuchanka Shepard."

Shepard: "Good. Mordin and Grunt; meet me at the shuttle."

Malen:" Actually Shepard you take Mordin and someone else, I'll handle Grunt's problem. I'll bring Tali along with me."

Shepard:" Soot yourself then. Garrus you ready for action?"

Garrus:" Do I always need to calibrate something?"

Shepard:" I will take that as a yes then. Will meet you all in the shuttle then."

With that Malen, Grunt, Shepard, Tali, Mordin, and Garrus took the elevator down to the shuttle bay, boarded the small shuttle and took off. Their destination was the landing pad in clan Urdnat territory. They landed on a small pad inside what looked like a dome of some sort. The shuttle doors opened and the 2 teams stepped out and proceeded down a small set of stairs to their perceived destination. There were 3 krogan standing guard at the door that entered the clan base. The 2 krogan on the sides of the door raised their shotguns at the teams in a defensive posture. The krogan in the middle of the guard was the one to address them.

Overcaptain: "The clan leader wants to speak with you." he said in a monotone voice.

Malen:" He sounds a lot like that Batarian guard when I first arrived to Omega." He thought to himself in an annoyed tone.

Overcaptain:" Talk to him soon, alien. If we decide you're not welcome, you'll know just before we kill you."

As the teams entered through the door Malen couldn't help but make a comment to Garrus.

Malen:"That krogan has a bigger stick up his ass than you do."

Garrus:" hahahahe good one, though there is a reason for it."

They walked down the flight of stairs to a hallway willed with broken stone on the floor.

EDI:" Urdnot clan reports use weak encryption. I see references to a captured Salarian in the logs of the chief scout. Also I have been unable to access local medical records. I suggest asking the local clan leader for assistance with Grunt's problem."

They opened the door on the other side of the hallway and walked into the main part of the base. There was broken stone in large piles everywhere. The teams proceeded up a ramp of broken stone to where a small group of krogan were gathered with two armed krogan blocking the top of the ramp. One of the guards stopped them before they proceeded any further.

Dais Guard:" Halt! You must wait till the clan leader summons you. He is… in talks."

Malen:" Finally a guard with some manners!" he thought to himself in surprise.

The guard motioned with his head behind him to indicate what he meant by "in talks". The teams saw a rather old but strong krogan sitting on a throne chair made of makeshift stone listening to another krogan in front of him. Based on the expression on the krogan who was sitting; that this talk was annoying him to no end.

Gatatog Uvenk:" You know what tradition demands—Clan Urdnot must respond. Your reforms will not go unopposed. You risk appearing weak at a critical time."

The sitting krogan looks to his left hoping for a distraction from this idiot and he got one in the form of an old friend.

Wrex:" Shepard."

He says as he stands up and proceeds towards Shepard while pushing Uvenk away.

The guards step aside for Wrex to meet Shepard. The teams walk past the guards and meet up with the clan leader krogan.

Wrex:" Shepard! My Friend! You look well for dead, Shepard. Should have known the void couldn't hold you."

Shepard:" Good to see that helping me defeat Saren has turned out well for you."

Wrex:" Ha! You made the rise of Urdnot possible. Virmire was a turning point for the krogan, though not everyone was happy about it. Destroying Saren's genophage cure freed us from his manipulation. I used that to spur the clans to unify under Urdnot."

Uvenk:" You abandoned many traditions to get your way. Dangerous."

Wrex's only response to Uvenk was a sizeable head-butt to Uvenk's head plate.

Wrex:" Speak when spoken to, Uvenk. I'll drag your clan to glory whether it likes it or not."

Wrex sits back down on his throne chair and the teams stand in front of him.

Wrex:" Now, Shepard. What brings you here? How's the Normandy?"

Shepard:" Destroyed in a collector surprise attack. I ended up spaced."

Wrex:" Well, you look good. Ah, the benefits of a redundant nervous system!"

Shepard:" Yeah, humans don't have that."

Wrex:" Oh. It must have been painful, then. But you're standing here, and you've got a strong new ship."

Wrex:" Takes me back to the old days. Us against the unknown, killing it with big guns, good times."

Wrex then notices Malen among the group.

Wrex:" Speaking of the unknown it seems you have a knack for recruiting species of all kinds. I am an old krogan and learned of many species on my adventures but I don't recall ever meeting a species like his." He says as he motions with his head towards Malen.

Malen walks up to the front of the group and takes a bow that is similar to the one that he gave Aria.

Malen:" Greetings to you clan leader Wrex. It seems that you are the only one who seems to respect other creatures, or at least just us. I am what you would call an Argonian, a reptilian species. While I see that you are reasonable and understanding at least compared to your clan members I will not take disrespect so lightly. So do expect to hear the sounds of broken bones if you here any krogan disrespect me or Tali."

Wrex:" Just meet you and I'm already starting to like you a lot. You carry yourself like a respected Krogan leader and one who isn't stupid. If you ever need a home you can join clan Urdnot; you would fit right in. It also helps a little that you look a little like a krogan, at least compared to the other species of the galaxy."

Malen:" I'll take that as a compliment then. I'll let Shepard speak first of the reasons why we are here then I'll speak for my friend here (motions to Grunt with his left hand) unless he wishes to speak for himself.

Wrex:" Very well then, Shepard?"

Shepard:" I'm looking for a Salarian. He was captured by the Blood Pack and brought here."

Wrex:" My scout commander can direct you. He's probably near the perimeter running target practice. Don't take too much of his time. I need a constant watch on the other clans."

Malen:" While you may be doing that for safety reasons you may come off as paranoid to others or even nervous. Judging from what I know of krogan society, being seen as paranoid or nervous makes you look weak. You should be careful about who sees this happening or perhaps you could take it easy on the watching and hire me as the clan's enforcer. I would like a job and you don't even have to pay me, Ha."

Wrex:" I like that confidence and bravado of yours, you would definitely fit in here. It's not just for this clan's safety I'm concerned with though. I watch the other clans to make sure that they are not doing something stupid and if they think that I show weakness just because I have the brains to look over my shoulder then I won't care if an "accident" happened to them."

Malen:" Well at least no one can say you don't have a quad or 2 HA!"

Wrex:" Ha! You and me are gonna be good friends. So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Malen:" It's my friend here Grunt. He seems to be having symptoms of increased aggression to the point that he can't seem to control it. He calls it a "blood haze". Can you shed some light as to what this could be?"

Wrex examines Grunt from his chair as Grunt steps forward so that Wrex could get a better look at him.

Wrex:" Where are you, whelp? Was your clan destroyed before you could learn what is expected of you?"

Uvenk looks over Grunt with judging eyes as Grunt is speaking

Grunt:" I have no clan. I was tank-bred by Warlord Okeer, my lone distilled from Kredak, Moro, Shiagur."

Uvenk:" You recite Warlords, but you are the offspring of a syringe!"

Before another word could be spoken, Malen approached Uvenk and head-butted him with enough force to knock Uvenk on the ground.

Malen:" Do you always love to disobey your superiors? Speak when spoken to Jackass!"

The amount of force that Malen hit Uvenk with was enough to silence Uvenk's ramblings for a short time which is an accomplishment in of itself. Wrex was liking Malen even more know and wondered if he should make him an honorary Krogan. Perhaps he would think of a rite that would show that Malen was worthy of being called Krogan and a clan member even.

Grunt:" I am pure krogan. You should be in awe."

Wrex:" Okeer is a very old name. A very hated name."

Grunt:" Of course. You're with Shepard. How could he be alive?"

Malen:" Actually that was my doing Wrex, or should I say my servants' doing."

Wrex:" If Shepard picked you for his team then I have no doubt that you can handle yourself in a fight with anyone."

Malen:" So what is causing his blood haze?"

Wrex:" There is nothing wrong with him. He is becoming a full adult."

Malen:" So he is just hormonal? Terrific!" he says with a little bit of sarcasm.

Wrex:" I don't care what alien's call it. Krogan undergo the Rite of Passage."

Instead of speaking in protest to this, Uvenk just walks away and up to where the Shaman is.

Wrex:" Idiot. So Grunt? Do you wish to stand with Urdnot?

Malen:" What is the Rite of Passage? I hope it isn't boring! Would like to relieve some stress by pounding something's skull into its ass."

Tali:" Malen. Could you perhaps calm down a little? You're acting a bit too much like a krogan for my tastes, though that's not always a bad thing. I got along just fine with Wrex here."

Wrex:" Indeed she did. She fights well for a quarian." He said with a chuckle.

Wrex:" it's not for me to say, Malen. The shaman will discuss that."

Malen:" what do you think Grunt?"

Grunt:" It is in my blood. It is what I am for."

Wrex:" Good boy. Speak with the shaman—he's over on the second lvel. Give him a show, and he'll set you on the path"

Shepard:" can't come with us Wrex?"

Wrex:" Wish I could, but I need to keep these shortsighted fools in line. Hunt well, Shepard."

With that the teams went down the stone ramp.

Shepard:" Alright, everyone meet up at the shuttle the missions are complete."

The rest of the group nodded and split off into 2 different teams. Shepard, Garrus, and Mordin went to the perimeter while Malen, Grunt, and Tali went up to the second floor.

When Malen, Grunt, and Tali got up to where the shaman is they noticed that Uvenk was also there and was making up for the time he spent not speaking in front of Wrex. Malen merely face palmed in annoyance that he would have to deal with this idiot again. The group approached the shaman while he was having a discussion with Uvenk.

Shaman:" You go beyond yourself, Gatatog Uvenk! The rites of Urdnot are dominant!"

Uvenk:" How do we know it will challenge him? He's unnatural! The beasts of the Ritre could ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

Malen:" beasts? Oooo we are gonna be killing things!" he thought joyfully

Shaman:" They know blood, no matter the womb. Your barking does not help your case."

Grunt:" I'll speak for myself!"

Shaman:" This is the tank-bred? It is very lifelike. Smells correct as well. Your protests ring hollow, Uvenk."

Malen:" I'm here to ensure that Grunt achieves clan status and no blabbering idiot with his hands tied is gonna get in our way!" he said commandingly

Shaman:" Now there is some spirit! Unlike those who only bark and show nothing for it."

Uvenk:" If this must stand on ritual. Then I invoke a denial! My krantt stands against him! He has no one!"

Malen:" If your krantt is as quadless as you then Grunt has nothing to fear from you and has all that he needs."

Shaman:" an excellent rebuttal alien, but Uvenk invokes correctly. Grunt, who is your krantt? Your allies willing to kill and die on your behalf?"

Malen:" I am. Name a target and it will die. I hope you name this idiot Uvenk here. As for the dying part, well…. I don't think I can actually die."

Shaman:" very convincing. You do seem very strong yourself and that just might tempt me to take you up on that request, unless Uvenk has something else to bark out."

Uvenk:" Aliens don't know strength! My followers are true krogan. Everything about Grunt is a…."

Before he could finish his insult, his mouth was closed shut by Malen's left hand and was lifted off the ground with his right hand, holding him just below the sternum. With a strong thrust of his hand Malen threw Uvenk through the window and into the wall on the other side of the glass with enough force to knock him unconscious and for stone to break off the wall and fall on top of him, ensuring that he would not get up anytime soon.

Malen:" Anyone else want to bitch about this!?" he said with an annoyed and angry tone.

The krogan from Uvenk's krantt looked over the edge of the broken glass and saw that their leader was not moving from underneath a small pile of stone. Their only response after that was to shake their heads no to indicate that they won't bitch about it.

Malen:" Good!"

Shaman:" HAHAHAHA! I like this alien! He understands! And since Uvenk is out right now I will assume he is withdrawing his denial. You have silenced their whining. Reason enough for me to like you. They're your problem now."

Malen:" Anything we need before we head out?"

Shaman:" To begin the Rite, only the candidate and his krantt are required. You love battle, don't you? the last gasp of a dying opponent? Bring your love of the fight to Grunt's trial, and he will succeed."

Malen:" ok then lead the way."

Shaman:" Excellent."

The shaman led the team to the transports and drove them to the place where the rite would take place. The path to the rite was in ruins though could still be traversed.

Shaman:" This is Tuchanka's most recent scar, the last surface city to fall in the rebellions. The keystone was at the heart. It has survived wars and the passage of centuries. It endures—like the krogan."

The structure above them was massive and at the center of it was the keystone.

Shaman:" If you wish to join Clan Urdnot, you must contemplate the keystone and its trials."

Grunt:" What will happen?"

Shaman:" Who knows? You must adapt. You must thrive, no matter the situation. Any true krogan will."

The shaman left the group after he had said his part and the team was left to face the trials unsure of what would happen. Tali had pulled out her shotgun, but Malen placed his hand on top of the gun and lowered it.

Malen:" I asked for you to join us for a reason. You said that you wanted to learn how to use magic? Then use what I taught you so far instead of your weapons."

Tali:" Well you didn't teach me all that much, but ok I'll try."

Tali puts her shotgun back on its clip on the back side of her waist. She raises her hands and holds them in front of her. In her right hand she ignites with fire as she readies her flame spell, and her left hand she lets a golden light envelop it as she readies a lesser healing spell.

Malen:" Good. I will use spells as well."

Malen raises both hands in front of him as he surrounds them with vibrant sparks of blue and white lightning as he readies an expert level lightning spell.

Malen:" You ready Grunt?"

Grunt:" More than ready! Hit the keystone!"

With that Malen hit the green button at the back of the area. In the background the team could see a large cylinder object being pulled up.

Intercom:" First the krogan conquered Tuchanka… and mastered a natural world only we are fit to hold."

The object slams down and creates a loud percussion sound.

Varens could be seen coming down raised stairs in the back. Malen motioned to Tali to take one of the small stair cases on the raised platform they were currently on. Malen then motioned to Grunt to take center stage in between the two of them while Malen took the stair case on the left.

Grunt:" Here they come. I'm ready!"

Varens slowly began to pour out and were running towards the small stairs to try to kill the people slightly above them. Grunt shot first as he unleashed round after round into the careless varens. The varens that didn't get shot to death by Grunt were making their way to the stairs that was closest to them on either side. Malen unleashed a torrent of lightning upon the unsuspecting varen and they were reduced to ashes in seconds. Tali shot out a cone of fire that engulfed all the varen that were 15 feet in front of her.

Even though that the spell was that of a novice level it still managed to burn the varen to a crisp in just a few moments of continuous use. Every now and then Tali would have to hide behind a column to recharge her magica reserves. She noticed that the more she used the spells she knows the more effective and efficient they became and learned how to use them more effectively.

It didn't take long for the entirety of the varen offensive to be decimated. The button on the keystone had turned green again signifying that they were ready for the next stage in the rite. Malen pressed the button and the hammer went up again.

Intercom:" Now all krogan bear the genophage, our reward, our curse. It is a fight where the only goal is survival!"

The hammer came down and the screech of a creature could be heard the same time the hammer had struck. A grotesque winged creature of considerable size landed in front of the raised stairs on the left.

Grunt:" Crawlers! Come to your death!"

The group positioned themselves in the same spots as they did the first stage of the trial, though Grunt ran back and forth to the side that had the enemies spawning from at the moment they did spawn.

Grunt picked off one Klixen at a time with several close ranged shotgun blasts while Malen electrocuted several at a time from a distance. Tali was having a bit more difficulty with these creatures since not only were they a bit tougher than varens, but they also explode after death. One managed to get a little too close to Tali when it died and exploded, damaging her suit and giving her a 2 degree burn on her left side.

Normally this would make Tali panic, but do to her immunity to poisons and diseases she was not that worried at all. She raised her left hand and let the golden light envelop her body. Her burn and any other damage from the explosion was gone as if it never happened.

Tali:" This is better medigel by a longshot!" she thought to herself with surprise and delight."

Tali was more careful with these creatures now since she didn't want more of her suit being destroyed. The Klixen had just kept spawning from those flying creatures whenever they land. This was getting repetitive and a little annoying to Malen.

Malen:" Can something different happen please." He said aloud.

And as if on que, after the last Klixen had died, no more flying creatures were seen above them and the button on the keystone turned green.

Malen:" Thank you! now let's see what's next or last."

Malen pressed the button a third time and the hammer ascended again.

Intercom:" The only goal is survival!"

When the hammer struck this time the team heard a large amount of rocks being shifted behind them. When they turned around to see what it was they saw a blue and purple tentacle like appendage jutting out of the ground.

Before anyone had the chance to shot at it or cast a spell at it, the tentacle submerged. A few moments later, the head of a very large creature sprang out of the ground to the team's right.

Grunt:" Finally an enemy worth fighting!"

Malen was curious to see how strong this large creature was, though he would need to piss it off enough to get it come closer to him and try to attack him directly instead of just spiting acid at him.

Before the thresher maw had time to fully submerge again, it felt one of it claw arms being pulled on with tremendous force.

Malen:" You're a feisty one aren't you?!"

Malen had jumped over the barrier that divided the area they were in and the rocky ground that the thresher maw sprung from and grabbed hold of one of its claw arms. With terrifying strength Malen fought off the thresher maw's attempt to get its arm back and was pulling the maw out of the ground.

While Tali has seen Malen do impossible things before it still did not lessen the feeling of pause. Grunt; on the other hand, was cheering Malen on.

Grunt:" Yea Malen! Pull that grub out of its hole!"

Malen:" I hope I don't ripe this things damn arm off before I drag him over the barrier." He thought to himself.

Fortunately the maw did not feel like ripping its own arm off to get free, though it continued to spit acid directly at Malen. While the acid could not hurt Malen or his dragon bone armor in any way, the smell that the acid was giving off was horrifying.

Malen:" Dear God what the fuck is that smell!? Smells like someone threw up a stomach full of shit and rotten eggs." He complained loudly.

While grunting and complaining loudly about the smell of the acid, Malen managed to drag the head and upper part of the thresher's body over the barrier. This would mean that about 1/5 of its body was now above ground. Even though that it was in a bit of a predicament now it only uses its acid spit to attack.

Malen:" Are you going to use your other arm or are you just going to spit!?" He shouted at it with a smirk on his face.

Seeing as it didn't have a lot of options at the moment, it raised its free arm, the left one, and swung it at Malen. To its dismay and shock, Malen caught the offending limb with his left hand and began to pull it. what the situation now boiled down to was a tug of war between Malen and the thresher maw using its arms as the substitute for the rope.

The thresher struggled violent against Malen to get its arms free but could not. Malen had to admit that the beast was strong in its own right, but Malen was stronger still. In a desperate attempt to get free the thresher thrashed backwards with so much might that it tore its own arms off since Malen didn't budge an inch. Green blood sprayed from its arm sockets in small fountains. In a blinding fit of rage and pain the thresher maw charged its mouth at Malen.

Malen:" Now that's more like it HAHA!" he said with a warrior's glee

Malen dropped the severed arms and jumped straight into the thresher's mouth. While Grunt didn't know the right word for it, he began to have a sort of guy crush on Malen now **(not homosexual. It's the kind of crush one has for someone that they admire, and respect. Basically it's a fanboy crush sort of thing)**

Tali:" And to think that I thought that things couldn't get any crazier. I should have known better, but I won't hold it against him."

Grunt:" GO MAN GO! TEAR IT APART FROM THE INSIDE OUT!" He shouted excitedly.

When Malen believed that he had reached the center of the thresher's body he began to surround himself with fire. The fire aura Malen surrounded himself with began to gradually consume the entire thresher.

The thresher maw screeched and screamed out so loudly from the pain of being burnt alive from the inside out that Tali and Grunt had to cover their ears. When the line of charred flesh had reach a visible point, the thresher's screams slowly started to die down until its head fell to the ground with a thud and crash. The line of charred flesh then reached the end of the thresher's head and maw. After a couple of minutes of silence save for the crackling sounds of flesh still burning and charring, a large part of the top of its head exploded out and Malen shot out from the epicenter of the small explosion. Malen landed on his feet with a crash as a small crater formed from the landing.

Malen was covered in charred blood and other burnt viscera.

Malen:" Well. That was both fun and unpleasant at the same time."

Grunt walked up to Malen and gave him a punch in the arm.

Grunt:" that was damn impressive Malen. Hope there is more to kill."

Tali:" Well you look… great. I think you should take a shower when we get back to the Normandy."

Malen" aaaaa you don't find me attractive like this?" he said jokingly.

Tali:" I always find you attractive, but it would be nice if you took one."

Malen:" will do then."

When the team was going to head back for pick up they noticed that the thresher maw corpse was blocking their way and it looked too broken down in order to lift out of the way. Just as the team was trying to figure out a way back to clan Urdnot base a shuttle flew overhead and landed not far from where they were.

Malen:" I don't think that is transport for us. Stay sharp."

Grunt:" Good! I want more."

The team moved to where the shuttle had landed, but the occupants had already moved out and intercepted them in a small area with several stone barriers that could be used as cover.

Uvenk:" You live, and you brought down the thresher maw. No one has done that in generations. Urdnot Wrex was the last."

Grunt:" My krantt gave me strength beyond my genes. Which are damn good."

Uvenk:" This will cause discussion. I wonder…. You say you are pure? No alien meddling in your construction? Just the warlord Okeer?"

Malen:" You changed your tone really quick. What are you playing at Uvenk?"

Uvenk:" Grunt will command much respect now. His strength may be artificial, but it is a tolerable loophole."

Grunt:" A what?"

Uvenk:" A reason to accept you. You are a mistake, but your potential could tip the current balance of the clans."

Grunt:" You spit on my father's name! On Malen's name! But now you stop ranting because I'm strong?"

Uvenk:" With restrictions. You could not breed, of course. Or serve on an alien ship. But you'd be clan in name."

Malen:" So what your basically saying to Grunt is that " We like your power, come join us. We won't like you there. We won't let you have hanky panky. And we won't let you be with the friends you made during your brief time of life, but hey here is some extra letters in your name". Grunt let's kill this asshat and his krantt of dipshits."

Grunt:" I couldn't agree more."

Before the first shot was fired Malen shouted:" Feim Zii Gron". Malen's body had become translucent and a thick fog enveloped his translucent body. Malen ran towards Uvenk and seemed to disappear into his body.

The shooting that just moments ago started now stopped as all eyes were on Uvenk wondering what was going to happen to him. It did not take long for them to find out what would happen.

A sickening crunching and squishing sound emanated from Uvenk's body. Uvenk only had time to scream in horror for a fourth of a second before he died from having all of his vital organs crushed at once. Everyone else expected for Uvenk's body to just fall to the ground dead. But it never did; in fact, the body stood upright, opened its eyes, the pupils had rolled to the back of Uvenk's head, and smiled.

Uvenk:" You look surprised hahahahe. Come and die! Heheheha." He said in a demonic version of his own voice.

No one knew what was going on right now or quite what had just transpired, but they all could agree on this much that Malen had killed Uvenk somehow and now possesses his dead body, which was actually not far off from what Malen did.

Uvenk's pack focused on the possessed body of their dead clan leader. Grunt took on a krogan to the left while Tali took on a krogan on the right. Malen/Uvenk took on the two krogan in the middle.

Grunt took down his foe with a tackle and shotgun blast at point blank range. Tali kept dodging her opponent's attempt to tackle her and she burnt him alive until he was quite well done. Malen shrugged off the shotgun blasts from the last 2 krogan like it was nothing before thrusting Uvenk's fist through the torso of the closest krogan and ripped out his spine. With a swift kick, Malen knocked down the last krogan onto his back and proceeded to impale him through the stomach with the spine of his dead clan member. The impalement alone would not finish off this krogan and Malen knew that. Malen pressed his foot onto the top of the krogan's left leg and grabbed his left ankle with his hands. With one swift movement Malen tore off the krogan's leg and proceeded to beat him to death with it until his head exploded **(Just imagine Quan Chi's fatality from Mortal Kombat and you would get what Malen was doing to this krogan).**

After the krogan's head exploded, Malen lazily tossed aside the severed leg. By the time Malen had finished killing the last krogan, Tali and Grunt were staring at him with different expressions on their face. Grunt was in awe by the "artwork", while Tali was a little disturbed by the brutality. Knowing that the job was done and that he had made his point he began to cast a fire aura spell from within Uvenk's body.

The fire spell caused Uvenk's body to slowly burn into ashes. A few moments of burning later, Uvenk's body was nothing more than a cloak of blackened ash on Malen and around him. Tali and Grunt could barely make out any of Malen's details as he was covered from head to foot in ashes. Malen slowly began to open his eyes and peered out of the veil of ash that covered his face. Grunt was mesmerized by how cool and badass Malen was looking right now. Tali saw things a bit differently. It wasn't so much the fact that he was covered in the ashes of his foe, but it was the way that he peered out. His gaze was probably the coldest and most emotionless gaze she had ever witness. His presence seemed to make the very air around them become as cold as space.

Tali:" Kela. That is not Malen I'm looking at. It's like I'm staring into the void itself. But why does he look like that? And why is he making me feel so cold on Tuchanka. Perhaps I'll ask him about that when we get back to the Normandy. Maybe I can asked him while he is repairing my suit." She thought to herself.

Malen straightened his back after a few moments of staring and shook off the ashes on him until at least some of his body's details could be seen.

Malen:" Well that was probably pleasant to look at. Anyways, we still need a way out of here since the road is path is blocked off."

Malen pondered over a way that they could get back to the base, and take Tali's mind off what he just did. It did not take him that long to figure out one.

Malen:" Could you give me some room please; I have an idea about how to get out of here."

Both Grunt and Tali gave Malen some room **(about 10 feet away from him)**

Malen:" A little bit further please."

Now Grunt and Tali were curious as to what Malen was planning, though they thought that Malen would show them once they gave him enough room. Grunt and Tali eventually backed away about 20 more feet away.

Malen:" Perfect! Now watch."

Malen bent over until he was on all fours. He then began to grow in size and Grunt and Tali wondered when he would stop growing. His size was not the only thing to change; for as Malen was growing in size, he also had large, spike like appendages start forming on his back. His armor was gone and his skin changed into a pale green color. His head extended a bit while it also adjusted to an all fours stance. His arms extended outwards and began to bend at different angles. A large membrane formed in-between each of the bends of his arm that made his arms take on the shape and function of wings. His tail grew much larger and longer. The scales of his body became more condensed and had the appearance of Malen's dragon scale armor, but all around his body. Horns grew on the top of his head and his eyes became a dark blue color.

It took Malen roughly 5 minutes to fully change his form. Both Grunt and Tali were both greatly surprised and confused as to what Malen had transformed into, and that he could transform at all.

Grunt/Tali:" well aren't you just full of surprises." They said at the same time but in different tones of voice.

Malen:" Krosis Tali Zorah Vas Normandy. I should have told you sooner that I can change at Fen. I am also sorry if my speech is hard to understand, it is a habit of Dii, mine while I am in this form."

Malen sounds much older now as well as genderless.

Tali:" What are you now then." She asks out of curiosity as she moves closer to Malen in order to examine him.

Malen:" I have taken a form more reflective of my Sil, soul. I am currently in the form of my fron. A dovah, dragon. The reason for my choice in form is that I can fly."

Tali:" So you want us to ride you back to the base?"

Malen:" Geh Tali Zorah, I do."

Tali was a little nervous about riding a dragon, but this seemed to be the way that Malen wanted to bring them back so she gritted her teeth and approached Malen's neck. Grunt was very excited about flying a large creature such as this "dragon" that he tried to get to Malen's neck first, but Malen turned his head towards him.

Malen:" Tali is sitting in the front Grunt. Climb onto my back Grunt and hold on to one of my spikes."

Grunt is a little disappointed that he does not get to ride upfront, but that still does not hamper his excitement as he quickly climbs up Malen's side and onto his back. Malen turns his head back upfront so that Tali can climb onto his neck. Tali carefully climbed onto Malen's neck, making sure to not pull or stand on anything she shouldn't. Tali sat right behind Malen's skull where his neck connects to his head and held onto one of the horns on his head. To Tali's surprise it was not as uncomfortable as she was expecting it to be.

Malen:" are you two ready? It's going to be the takeoff and landing that will be the worst part of the trip."

Both Grunt and Tali nodded their heads.

Malen:" Good now hold on."

Malen lifted and spread his wings wide as he flapped his wings downward. The sudden acceleration caused Grunt and Tali to fall down a little until Malen started to fly straight rather than just up. Once the initial take off was over, the flight was actually quite nice. The wind blowing in their faces and the sights to behold. Even though that Tuchanka was riddled with ruins as far as the eye can see, it was still an amazing sight to behold. As they drew closer to their closer to their destination, Tali couldn't help but think of something and she told Malen about it.

Tali:" how are we going to land on the landing pad? There is still the shuttle in the way."

Malen:" I know what I'm doing Tali. Don't worry."

Tali:" Ok."

They soon arrived at the dome that they first landed in and Malen began to lower his decent.

Malen:" I'm going to quickly change back once we are far enough down. I can levitate in my former form and can catch you with telekinesis. I know that sound difficult but Ov. I know what to do."

As they neared the bottom, Malen quickly transformed back into a argonian and caught Grunt and Tali before they hit the ground. Tali was dripping sweat at how close she was from hitting the ground, while Grunt couldn't stop screaming for joy like a kid on a roller-coaster.

Shepard, Garrus, and Mordin were still waiting for Malen and the others when they quite literally dropped in on them. After a feeling of a good jump scare, Shepard was glad to see the others had made it back.

Shepard:" Welcome back. How was the mission."

Malen:" It was a complete success."

Grunt:" It kicked so much ass!"

Shepard:" Great! You can fill me in on the way back after you check in with the Shaman."

Malen:" Will do."

**Scene cuts away to when Malen, Grunt, and Tali get back to the Shaman.**

Shaman:" You have passed the Rite of Passage, earning the honor of clan and name. Many survive, but it has been years since a thresher maw fell! Your name shall live in glory. Grunt, you are Urdnot. You may now own property, join the army, and apply to serve under a battlemaster.

Grunt:" Malen is my battlemaster. He has no equal."

Shaman:" Understood. Congratulations, Urdnot Grunt. Accept this token from Fortack. His weapons are the finest we have."

Malen:" Fare well then."

Shaman:" May your foes be strong enough to keep you sharp."

The team left the second floor and were in the hallway to go towards the shuttle when EDI popped in to add a comment.

EDI:" Killing the thresher maw has produced several breeding requests for Grunt. And 8 for Malen."

Grunt:" HA!"

Malen merely placed his hand over his face with embarrassment while Tali chuckled at how cute Malen looked when embarrassed.

When the group got into the shuttle with the rest, Garrus, Mordin, and Shepard couldn't help but notice that Malen was covered in ashes and smelled really bad.

Shepard:" Mind telling us why you look like you work in a coal mine and smell like a krogan toilet?"

Malen:" That's an interesting story to share."

**Author's note: Unslaad Krosis that this took me so many months to finally update. I've been trying to get a job and I've had family stuff happening too. I hope you like this chapter even though it's so late. The next chapter will be called **_**" A Shadow Blade No More"**_** Please leave a review and pm me if you want to tell me what you think of that chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Shadow Scale No More

Dovahkiin's effect

Chapter 16: A Shadow Scale No More

After telling the other team about the mission with Grunt and Tali, the shuttle landed in the Normandy and they disembarked. Garrus went back to his "calibrations"; Tali waited for Malen in the shuttle bay, Grunt went back to his room on the fourth floor, Mordin went back to his lab, and Malen went to the Men's restroom to take a much needed shower.

Even though the water was stored on a space ship, Malen had to admit that the water felt nice and warm. While humans and other sentient creatures, except maybe the hanar, get a calming feeling from a shower, Argonians have a much deeper satisfaction and spiritual relaxation from it. Argonians can get anxious and even depressed when away from a source of water in which to submerge themselves in for too long: it's similar to how elcor feel when they space travel for too long.

Malen stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel that he got for himself earlier. After drying off, Malen went back to his room in the shuttle bay. Malen was not expecting for Tali to still be in the bay, but he was glad he would have some company for a while at least.

Malen:" Need me for something? Or am I actually good company? I'm not much of a conversation starter."

Tali:" During Grunt's rite of passage my suit got damaged, could you repair it for me?"

Malen:" Sure I can, but do you have anything else to wear?"

Tali:" I don't. Could you let me borrow something of yours perhaps while I wait?"

Malen:" I don't have any female clothing I'm afraid."

Tali:" You're talking to someone who has lived in an environmental suit most of her life. I'm sure I can wear anything that you can spare."

Malen:" Ok then. Let's see what I have here"

Malen checks the magic satchel underneath his armor for something that would best fit Tali. Eventually he decides that his party cloths would best fit her without making her look to masculine. Malen pulls out his party cloths and shoes.

Malen:" Will these do?"

Tali:" So long as you weren't wearing them when you were in the thresher maw then they will do just fine."

Tali began stripped off her helmet and suit. Malen turned around as to give Tali some privacy.

Tali:" You can look if you want, I don't mind."

Malen's throat got a little dry and he shyly coughed.

Malen:" I'm fine thank you, but you are beautiful."

Tali:" then why don't you want to look?"

Malen:" it's not that I don't want to look it's that I don't want to do anything embarrassing."

Tali gently laughed at that. It seems that Malen was still a bit shy around her when it came to her being naked. After undressing herself, she then grabbed the cloths that Malen gave her and started to put them on. The cloths were a little heavy, but were comfortable and warm.

Tali:" How do I look?"

Malen turned around to look at Tali. Even though she was wearing his cloths, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Malen:" a lot of people from Nirn might mistake you for Dibella, including me."

Tali:" and who is she?" she asked curiously.

Malen:" Dibella is one of the nine divines. She is the goddess of beauty."

Tali blushed and shyly moved her feet and hands in a flattered and cute like fashion.

Tali:" Thanks. If I got any warmer inside I might need to step in a freezer to cool down." She said with a warm laugh.

Malen chuckled at her joke and took her environmental suit to a workbench.

Malen:" what materials is your suit made from?"

Tali:" It's mostly synthetic materials made inside a clean room, but thanks to you it does not need to be made in a clean room, though I will probably disinfect the outside of it anyway. There is actually some of that spare material in one of my suits pockets."

Tali reaches to the backside of her suit that is laying on the workbench and pulls out a bundle of synthetic material and hands them to Malen.

Tali:" Here. These should do."

Malen:" thanks. I'll get to work right away."

Malen beings to work with the synthetic material on the workbench. Malen looks back at Tali and notices the expressions on her face depict that she wants to talk about something else.

Malen:" Anything else you want to talk about?"

Tali:" Yes there is, but only if you want to talk about it."

Malen guesses that Tali wants to talk about something personal.

Malen:" What is it that you want to talk about? You can ask me anything you want Tali."

There is a long pause. Malen guesses that Tali is probably trying to figure out how to ask the question she wants to ask.

Tali:" When you were covered in ashes and stared at me, it felt like I was looking at the heart of the void. The person in front of me was not Malen or even a sentient being, but just the void. For a moment I was a bit scared Malen, not for me, but for you. Can you tell me why you looked like that? Please?" she asks in a loving voice.

Malen's expression first turned into one similar to the one that she just described about, but then turned solemn.

Malen:" Do you really want to know? You may not like what you hear." He asks solemnly and a hint of fear of how Tali would take it.

Tali:" Yes I do. Please tell me."

Malen:" Very well."

**Malen is the one telling this part of the chapter to Tali, but I will be narrating it since it's easier for me to tell it to you that way. Also the parts of the story that Malen probably didn't know about that he tells Tali like he does know is that he has the knowledge of the events from Hermaeus Mora's memories.**

Malen's story starts like many argonians' lives begin; with their hatching in black marsh. Malen had the fortune/misfortune of being born under the sign of the shadow. Malen's parents' feelings about this were bitter sweet. Their son would be trained and grow up to serve the kingdom of argonian and bring honor to the family, but chances were that after the Dark Brotherhood took him on this day that they would never see him again. When things that are told to happen on one's birth can be exaggerations, but not so much in this case. To help prevent emotional attachment that could impede progress of the individual's training, the parents must drop off the child at a specified location where a Dark Brotherhood member would take the child to a sanctuary. While the child does get to keep the parents' family name, it is often the Dark Brotherhood that gives the child his/her first name, such as this case.

Unlike most newborns who cry on their hatching day, Malen was quiet even when his parents had dropped him off on a short pier and left.

**(The reason why Malen did not cry is his dragon soul)**

It did not take long for a member of the Brotherhood to arrive. The member is an argonian male with gray scales wearing black robes and a hood over his eyes.

The robed argonian, Malen Tarkier, noticed how silent the child was and the cold gleam in his white glowing eyes. As he picked up the child and held him just below his left shoulder.

Tarkier:" This child will become a great killer, perhaps the greatest in argonian and even the Dark Brotherhood has ever seen. I'll make sure of that!" he thought to himself.

After several hours of riding in a boat and traversing through dense swamp land, Tarkier and the child arrived to a lone island in the middle of a shallow lake. Not too far from the shore of the small island was a door built into the side of a rock face. The door was dark red and black with a skull and black hand adorning it. As Tarkier approached the door a cold whisper called out from the door.

Dark door:" What is the greatest gift of life?"

Tarkier:" Death my brother!"

Dark door:" Welcome home." It says as it opens inwards.

The door opened into a barely lit staircase and a dimly lit room of stone with a small desk in front of 3 archways leading to separate areas **(Arena/ training grounds, living quarters, and master's room)**

An argonian with a dark green complexion wearing red and black robes was sitting at the desk, filling out contracts. **(This was the master of the sanctuary)**

He looks up and notices Tarkier and the child.

?:" Another shadow scale Malen?"

Malen:" Yes Zerus I do. He comes from the Katarn family: their first son I do believe. This one has great potential!"

Zerus:" Indeed? To give such praise this early is unprecedented of you Malen."

Malen:" This one does not cry, and his gaze is cold. If he does not exceed my expectations then I will make him!"

Zerus:" No one here doubts your determination Malen. You are the best assassin here, I just happened to be here first and that's why I'm master. I hope you don't end up killing him before he has had the chance to prove himself by killing an unworthy brother or sister."

Malen:" I will not waste such a jewel of potential, but he will know pain and I will make him not care about it!"

Zerus:" We will just have to see won't we? He's all yours."

Malen:" I would have it no other way."

Malen takes Katarn down the middle archway that leads to a hallway that splits off to left and right directions with doors a few feet apart from each other taking up the wall. Malen walks to the middle door and opens it. It is a moderate sized room with a book shelf at the back corner of the room. The night stand next to the bed illuminates the only light in the room. The bed is a plain brown bed with 1 pillow and a dull wooden frame. A cup and iron dagger lay next to the candle on the night stand. The cup is filled with hist sap. Malen places the child next to the left foot of the bed and gets down to his knees with his head just over the side of the bed. He places his hands in front of his face in a praying posture and bows his head.

Malen:" Sithis. I have been a humble and faithful servant for as long as I can remember. I have asked for so little from you except to serve you and to please you. I pray to you for the only request that I desire to be fulfilled and my payment for this request is this sanctuary and everyone in it that I am aloud to give as an offering. My request, Sithis, Is to make this child into a legend beyond legends and for him to carry my name throughout time. I wish to be known as the one who trained and raised the greatest warrior, fighter, destroyer in all of Nirn's history and future. I ask only this my lord."

Sithis was pleased with this deal since it would make this ordinary sanctuary into a symbol of his will and he was planning on making the child into the listener anyway so why not make him into a great symbol of his strength.

A cold whisper:" Your prayer is answered my child."

It sounded like the door, but far colder and darker in nature. The room itself became covered in a thin layer of ice, but only for a moment. As soon as the echoes of the whisper to faded out, the room returned to normal.

Malen:"…. Thank you Sithis. I will not fail you!"

Malen was shocked beyond belief and hope. Did Sithis himself, the supposed creator of the mundus and the one who was before aedra or Daedra answer him? The cold that covered the room was not of magic, for it would have left some kind of residue when used, but this cold felt like the void itself. Tarkier thought for a moment that he was dead, but still managed to hear the whisper that answered him. No one but the Dread Father himself could make such a change to a place with merely his presence.

Malen got up from his kneeling position and picked up Katarn. He put him on the bed and set the cup that was on the night stand on the floor next to a skever hole to the left of the bed. Malen wanted the child to learn how to kill in order to acquire sustenance. While this may seem harsh, cruel, and a bit stupid if he wanted to keep the child alive, he was not going to just let the child die for no reason, but nor would he pass on a opportunity to train the child as soon as possible. Before Malen left the room he looked at the child.

Malen:" Fight, survive, learn, kill, and be strong… my legacy."

He shuts the bedroom door behind him. He then goes into the next door on his left and sits on his bed and waits for there to be noises from the other room.

Katarn still does not cry, but instead investigates his surroundings. While the room was completely dark now since the candle was blown out, Katarn was still able to see as if it was still light because of his inborn night vision. Katarn crawled off the side of the bed and landed on the stone floor. Katarn was not injured from the fall due to the spikes on his head being strong enough to take all of the force of the landing. Getting back upright, Katarn notices the cup next to the skever hole. The aroma from the cup was intoxicating to him and he slowly began to crawl towards it.

Before Katarn could get to the cup a skever had come out of the hole almost as if it was pushed out. The skever looked at Katarn and growled as menacingly as it could. Katarn was not deterred by this and growled back at the skever. While Katarn was being very serious about his growl as to say "get the hell away from my cup!" it would sound cute to anyone else who was watching.

The skever lunged at Katarn with killing intent, but before it made contact, Malen grabbed it by the neck with his right hand and slammed the skever backwards into the ground. The skever struggled to get free, but Katarn had crawled on top of the skever and applied pressure with both hands until the skever stopped moving.

While Katarn may have been able to kill the skever, he was far too young and uneducated to know what he just did to the skever. Noticing that the skever did not move when he crawled off, Katarn crawled to the cup uninterrupted and began to drink from the cup as best he could at the time, though some of it spilling on the floor.

In the skever hole an eye peered out of it and looked at Katarn. The face that the eye belongs to smiled deeply with satisfaction.

Tarkier:" yes he will be great!"

This routine followed every night. In the morning Tarkier would educate Katarn as best he could without being nurturing in anyway: using pain instead of a reward system to motivate him to learn and understand. When Katarn was tall enough to reach for the dagger on the night stand, Tarkier had let in a wild lion enter the room through a secret door that opened up into his room. Tarkier would interfere if he heard noises that sounded like that the lion was winning.

Tarkier could hear the lion growl softly but menacingly. It never raised its voice any louder as Tarkier could hear the sounds of slicing and a liquid falling to the floor. Tarkier decided to investigate and found Katarn sitting on top of the dead lion with the dagger in his right hand. Katarn looked up at his master with a cold, emotionless gleam in his eyes. Tarkier pleased with the unexpected amount of success with the test, Malen decided that Katarn was old enough to be taught techniques and styles of one handed combat **(Malen's favored form of combat)**

Along with the sword training that he received, Malen's education in language and stealth was also furthered. The tests that were done at night were also Katarn's food that he received since Malen wanted him to be completely self-sufficient.

14 years later:

14 years of pain, of killing, of learning, surviving, fighting, and becoming stronger and deadlier. Katarn had not only exceeded Malen's expectations, but running ahead of them at ludicrous speeds but the success came with a price. As the days turned into years, a cold darkness was gripping Katarn's heart, preventing him from being satisfied with anything that he did. Malen thought that now was the best time to truly test Katarn's abilities. He could feel that this was the day that his prayer would truly begin to take shape.

A knock came at the door of Katarn's bedroom.

Katarn:" Yes? Come in."

The door opens revealing Tarkier.

Katarn:" O it's you master! What do you need of me?"

Tarkier:" It's time for you to truly prove yourself to me. Follow."

Tarkier motions with his right hand for Katarn to follow him. Katarn follows him out of the living quarters and into the arena. The room is dark except for torches lighting up the audience area. In the audience stood at least 20 masters and their students. At the other end of the circled arena **(try to think of it as the arena from the imperial city if that helps you visualize the arena, except it being indoors and much darker of course.)** was a vibrant green skinned argonian in assassin armor with a steel short sword just like Katarn had.

While the audience area was lit up, it didn't do much at all to light up the actual arena.

Tarkier:" This match is between Katarn and Veezara. The winner of this match is the one that is still alive. The winner will be officially recognized as a Dark Brotherhood member. The loser will be fed to the beasts in storage. You may begin when ready!"

While Veezara was no slouch with the blade, he unfortunately didn't hold a candle to Katarn's skills in swordsmanship. Being almost completely in the dark did not help his case either, though he could see Katarn's glowing eyes piercing the darkness. Katarn quickly dashed forward towards Veezara. Without being able to see the rest of Katarn's body, Veezara only had the option of swinging at where he saw Katarn's eyes.

While Veezara was having trouble seeing Katarn, Katarn had no trouble seeing Veezara. Katarn gracefully dodged Veezara's swing and grabbed the offending limb. With a simple slice of his sword, Katarn cut the tendons in Veezara's right wrist, making the hand useless to use. Veezara grunted in pain, but did not scream out. With another quick slash Katarn cut Veezara's other wrist in the same way. Katarn then closed his eyes and rolled silently around Veezara.

Not being able to see Katarn's glowing eyes and not being able to hear his silent roll put Veezara in a very bad situation. Veezara began to panic and did his best to make a guard stance. Katarn got behind Veezara and slashed the tendons just above the heels of Veezara's feet. Struggling to not scream in pain, Veezara feel to the floor and soon felt the tip of a blade on his throat.

There was strong clapping in the audience.

Tarkier:" Very good my student. Now finish him!"

As Katarn looked down at his opponent he saw emotions he never saw before: fear, disappointment, shame, and a little bit of despair. Katarn tried to force his hand to kill his opponent, but the cold darkness in his heart gripped him so much that he began to feel absolutely nothing. While Katarn wanted to do what he was trained all of his life to do, but this nothingness inside his heart was too much to bear. Even though Katarn was raised in a place of killers and assassins, he was still a social creature. Katarn needed more than nothingness to live on.

The harder Katarn pressed the blade to Veezara's throat, the more this nothingness consumed him.

Tarkier:" What are you waiting for?! FINISH HIM!"

Katarn knew that the closer the blade was to achieving his goal, the greater the darkness spread in him.

Katarn:" I….need more than this….. I want something more. No more darkness. No more hunger. If this is what it means to be a shadow scale then no more."

Katarn slowly rose up to his feet and stood in front of his vulnerable opponent.

Katarn:" I am a shadow scale no more!"

This has never happened in the sanctuary's history before. The audience and Tarkier were flabbergasted by this, but Tarkier was not has dismayed as you may think he was.

Tarkier:" perhaps this will lead into something else that will still fulfill my prayer."

Katarn went up to the nearest weapon rack and pulled out a bow and some arrows. With almost pinpoint accuracy Katarn shot the bow at each of the torches and snuffed out all the light in the room. What happened next can only be described as a massacre or a unfair game of blind man's buff.

There were no screams, no cries for help: there was only the sound of metal entering and leaving flesh followed by the splashes of blood hitting the floor.

The last one left alive, besides Veezara and Katarn, was Tarkier. Tarkier brought out a lit torch and raised his sword in defense. Katarn was facing away from Tarkier and seemed to pick up some dirt from the ground with his left hand in a quick motion. With lighting fast action time, Katarn spun around and flung the dirt at Tarkier's eyes and swung his sword on the same spin. With the dirt obscuring his vision, Tarkier was unable to defend against the slash that cut a deep gash on the right side of his throat. With a second strike, Katarn impaled his sword through Tarkier's sternum.

Tarkier fell to the ground and was bleeding out, but before he dead he spoke to Katarn.

Tarkier:" At last it is done. My legacy has been set into motion. You are the culmination of a lifetime of searching. Go and make your legend be known, I hold no anger towards you, for how can I? You have become everything I hoped you would be. I name you Malen Katarn, My legacy….." he said with his last breath.

Nothing. Malen felt nothing over his master's death and he didn't understand why. This confusion drove him a little mad as he ran out of the sanctuary to get away from the place that caused him so much emptiness.

Malen kept running and running. Past bog, swamp, forest, and hills until he found an abandoned shack on the shore of a small river just on the edge of Cyrodiil. Malen was very tired now since he had been running for almost an entire day. He went into the shack and noticed while there was no structural damage to it, there was only a bed and bookshelf in it. He went in and rested his head and fell asleep.

Days after days pasted. The harsh training Tarkier put him through had helped him to hunt and survive by himself. Since he was away from the Dark Brotherhood, the coldness on his heart went away, giving way to just how much his spirit was really starving. Desire of understanding others and companionship filled every empty corner of his being, but he didn't have a home or money so where else could he live?

20 years later:

His skills in combat, hunting, killing have increased greatly over the years, but so has his desire for companionship. It eventually reach the tipping point and Malen decide to explore the world. So he left the shack that was his shelter for 20 years.

He tried to find friends in the imperial city, but his ragged appearance prevented him from entering the city walls. Dismayed, Malen continued to move on.

Eventually he came upon a land that felt familiar to him. It was cold, like the sanctuary, but this time he could feel the cold. An imperial patrol had appeared behind him and captured him for entering illegally into Skyrim.

**This is the part where Malen tells of his time and adventures in Skyrim to Tali that we both know of. He continues this until he reaches his current situation.**

Malen:" and that's pretty much my life story."

Tali's eyes were red with salty tears as she waited for him to complete the story. She grabbed him rapped her arms over his and squeezed. Malen could hear her sobbing.

Tali:" I… I didn't know."

Malen:" You couldn't have known. It's all right."

Tali:" No! It's not alright Malen! You have been struggling by yourself since you were born!"

Malen:" I have Tali… I really have."

Malen rests his head on Tali's left shoulder and begins to cry on it.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! It depicts Malen's origin story and how he had to struggle since birth to get to where he is now. PM me what you think of the chapter if you want to, and leave a review please: It really helps motivate me to write more.**


	17. Chapter 17: Knowing your Friends

Dovahkiin's effect

Chapter 17: Knowing your Friends

Tali:" How did you manage to push forward even after all that you have been through." She asked as she wipes away the tears from her face.

Malen:" Some days I wanted to rest and never wake up Tali, but it was not out of despair. I wanted to feel warm and at peace with my life and in my dreams I found a place that my starved heart longed for. I never wanted to leave that place, but in a way my dreams gave me hope that I would walk those fields of green by the ocean shore someday. The sun shining warmly on a small field of grass and flowers with the ocean a jogging distance away with the smell of ocean breezes. I suppose that was the only comfort I had during that time, but I always felt like someone was watching me from afar in my dreams."

Tali:" That sounds like a beautiful place. Perhaps somewhere in the galaxy there is a world that has the place from your dreams. Anyways, to lighten the mood a bit: Have you finished repairing my suit?"

Malen:" I have. I was repairing it while telling you about my past. Here you are." He says as he hands Tali her fully repaired suit.

What Tali didn't notice was that Malen had actually completed the repairs sooner than she thought and apparently he had used up all the synthetic material.

Tali:" It didn't seem like the repairs would need all the synthetic material." She thought to herself.

Malen had actually used the remainder of the materials in order to improve her suit to his very high standards of durability without sacrificing its flexibility and light weight. While this galaxy and its technology far outstripped the advancements on Nirn in the same field, Magic can provide advantages that this galaxy will not obtain for a long time.

Tali:" umm Malen?"

Malen:" Yes Tali?"

Tali:" did you happen to add anything to my suit?"

Malen:" If you mean improvements when you say "add" then yes."

Tali:" What kind of "improvements did you add to my suit?" she asked confused and curiously.

Malen:" It's probably best if I showed you rather than told you, though you're just gonna have to trust me on this."

Tali:" I do trust you. I trust you very much. What do you need me to do?"

Malen:" I need you to hang your suit on something for me."

Tali walks over to the side of the shuttle bay and opens a locker with a hook in the back of it.

Tali:" will this do?"

Malen:" yes that will do. Now let me see your shotgun."

Tali seems to be a little nervous about what this is implying, but she trusts Malen and gives him her shotgun. Malen takes the shotgun and aims the barrel at her suit. He casually pulls the trigger and a loud bang is heard from the gun.

Tali:" I guess he is gonna have to repair my suit again, but I wonder if this has to do with the "improvements" he made to my suit."

After the shot was fired, quiet sounds were echoed inside the locker that sounded like needles being dropped on the floor. Malen lowered the shotgun and gave it back to Tali.

Malen:" Inspect your armor for any damage and you will know what improvements I made to your suit."

Tali placed the shotgun on top of the locker and looked inside. The mass accelerated rounds were on the bottom of the locker in front of the suit. While she did see the shields of her suit flare up, she knew that they could not withstand a near point blank shotgun blast, but based on where the rounds ended up it seemed like they did not penetrate the suit. Tali probed the suit with her hands. Feeling for any depressions or holes made by the rounds, but her suit was completely intact. Tali soon looked up to Malen with a confused and somewhat pleased look on her face.

Malen:" Your suit is now virtually indestructible. Not even Sovereign could damage your suit."

Tali:" you did that with nothing more than a workbench, synthetic materials of the suit, and a hammer?! Is that what magic is capable of?"

Malen:" That and much more Tali, as you have already have been made witness to." He said with a chuckle.

Tali felt both ecstatic and a little bit sheepish that she would still be surprised at what Malen could do.

Tali:" Thank you very much! Could you teach me that sometime?"

Malen:" I was going to anyway once we have continued your magic training, but the collectors won't give us the time we need to properly train I'm afraid."

Tali:" You're right about that. Anyways, I should probably check on the ship's shields and engine, but you can visit me or ask for me whenever you like."

Malen:" Will do."

Tali kisses Malen tenderly on the cheek, after she puts her suit back on, and walks into the elevator and goes 1 floor up.

As Malen relaxes on a chair and listens to some music, a thought occurs to him.

Malen:" I have not really talked with the other crew members yet. I should probably get to know them if I'm going to be saving the galaxy with them." He thought to himself.

Malen got up out of the chair, turned the music from his Omni tool off, got into the elevator and went up to the third floor. Malen wanted to get to know the people he has not even talked to yet and see what kind of person they are. Malen walked down the left side and turned right towards Miranda's office. Malen raised his hand to the door in a habit of knocking on doors to rooms he was about to enter. The door opened automatically before his hand tapped the door. Feeling a little sheepish, Malen walked into the room and saw Miranda sitting in front of a desk with a bed behind her and a couch on her right.

Malen took the seat that was in front of the desk.

Miranda:" Hello Malen. What brings you to my office?"

Malen:" I'm just wanting to get to know the crew better. I imagine that Shepard is doing something similar."

Miranda:" Yes he is. He helped me protect my sister not too long ago. I guess that experience humbled me a bit."

Malen:" Just a bit ehh?" He said in a joking tone of voice.

Miranda obviously got what Malen was hinting at and merely sighed to herself.

Miranda:" Yes it did as hard as that is to believe. So what is it that you want to know?"

Malen:" Well I want to know Miranda. Not your history or that you were made from a sample of your father's living DNA, but Miranda the woman sitting in front of me. I would like to know your likes and dislikes, hobbies, your favorites of stuff. You know the stuff the friends ask other friends."

Miranda was taken aback by this. She has rarely been asked such things since most are interested in asking her of either Cerberus operations or her modified genetics.

Miranda:" I appreciate you wanting to make small talk, but small talk really isn't my strong suit."

Malen:" Ouch! Am I really that repulsive?!" He said in a joking sarcastic manner.

Miranda was getting the feeling that Malen was starting to act like Joker around her and she really wanted to face palm herself, but knew that would be rude to someone who the Illusive man was currently VERY interested in, but he had a better idea of what he was dealing with than most since he intercepted Malen's message.

Miranda:" But there is something I would like to ask you though."

Malen:" and that would be?"

Miranda:" While you have not provided any advancement in tech for this galaxy, I've seen you do impossible things even by the reapers' standards of capability. You are probably wondering why I'm acting so calm about this after I've seen you wipe out an entire army of collectors and their ship by yourself, and repairing the atmosphere of an entire planet and restoring a star to its normal state. Am I correct?" She asked calmly.

While she had her doubts about Malen on Omega about his usefulness and capability, they were soon dashed away and started to get vaporized into oblivion. She knows that she does not make mistakes when it comes to information gathering and recording and what she recorded gave her mind and body pause. What greatness that humanity can achieve if they could replicate Malen's feats, but she could not even begin to conceive how to make any of that possible, so she is resorting to persuading a non-human to help a "human" cause.

Malen:" That is correct. So why are you so calm then?"

Miranda:" Because I am asking on behalf of Cerberus and humanity for you to help us advance in capability and take a higher place of respect and role in the galaxy."

Malen:" That does sound like a noble cause, but your methods and future intentions are put into question I'm afraid."

Miranda understands that Malen is referring to Cerberus's not so clean past and the "prohuman" image that Cerberus has. So she decides to try to smooth things over.

Miranda:" Cerberus isn't as evil or corrupt as you might have been led to believe. The past crimes of Cerberus were done by rogue cells and were not affiliated with the goals as Cerberus as a whole. We are willing to work with non-humans to give humanity a larger and fairer role in this galaxy."

Malen:" Maybe so, at least to you, but I still have my doubts about that. A sentient species should not sacrifice its sense of compassion and morality to further expand your kind but end up reverting back into animals. What I'm trying to say is that humanity cannot expand if it sacrifices its humanity."

Miranda tries to be understanding in order to get on Malen's good side.

Miranda:" I understand that, but we are not trying to enslave the other races, just have an equal say in things and be treated equally."

Malen:" That is understandable, and you seem like a nice enough woman, but let me warn you as a friend. Do not let the lure of knowledge consume you."

Miranda:" What do you mean by that?" She asks, unsure of what Malen is getting at.

Malen:" Instead of just telling you, let me show you."

Malen stand up and walks next to the door behind him. A black portal appears in front of the door and spits out a dark skinned humanoid wearing brown robes. He immediately got up and started to move about the room: searching frantically for something that clearly was not there.

?:" Where are they!? Books the books?! Knowing, knowledge, being, being knowledge. More! I must have more! I must know MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" He screamed in a psychotic manner.

The dark skinned humanoid charged at Miranda with hands ablaze with magical fire, but was decapitated before he touched the desk. The head fell to the table with the neck landing first and the face staring at Miranda with a frozen expression of crazed panic.

Miranda didn't know whether to be jump scared by the sudden assault on her and the severed head staring crazed at her, or vomit from how horrifying that was so quickly. Somehow to a grateful Miranda, She managed to keep most of her composure during this sudden and a bit scary event.

Miranda:" And what was your point in scaring me half to death?" she said calmly but with accusing looks from her eyes.

Malen:" That man that just attacked you used to be a wise and brilliant mage known as Moreian Zenith. He was able to travel to the different realms of oblivion. He then traveled to my realm of Apocrypha and was enthralled by the infinite and unknowable knowledge held within. His mind was consumed by what he had learned there and he was swallowed by his desire to know more. He is nothing more than an animal as you have seen, and his prey is new knowledge and secrets. Look well into that face Miranda. If you or Cerberus are not careful about seeking knowledge then that could be your fate."

Miranda would have had a reply if Malen had simply told her what he meant, but how he should her what he meant had prevented her from replying with anything more than a simple slow nod.

Malen smiled as he took the head and rest of the body and tossed it back into the black portal before he closed it completely.

Malen:" I hope you've learned something today. See you later." He said as he left Miranda's office.

Malen:" Who should I visit next? Hmmm haven't really talked with Thane yet."

Malen enters the life support room and sits down next to a metal table in front of Thane.

Thane:" What brings you here Malen Katarn?"

Malen:" I'm trying to get a feel for the crew Thane. I guess that I'm doing something similar that Shepard is doing, though I'm mostly just trying to know my friends. I heard that you have an illness?"

Thane:" It's called Kepral's Syndrome. It's non communicable if you were wondering. In short I am dying, but I'm not worried about that: I'm worried about all those who die to the collectors."

Malen:" I'm sorry to hear that Thane. Tell me then, if there was a way to cure you of your disease would you take it?"

Thane:" I would, but not for the reasons that most would take it. I have taken many evils out of the universe and added a few of my own. My son is the only bright thing that I have added to it. If I could see that brighter tomorrow with the ones I care for then for them I would live."

Malen smiles warmly as he pulls out a pink bottle of odd smelling liquid. Malen pours the liquid in a metal cup that he just so happened to still have on his person. Malen hands the cup to Thane.

Malen:" While monumental advancements in the field of health and medicine have been achieved in this galaxy, sometimes the cure for the incurable can be as simple as a plant or claw or fish. I think that you will find that what is in that cup will change your life for the better."

Thane:" I have my doubts about that, but I won't refuse a gesture of help and kindness." He said as he drank from the cup.

Malen:" I'm sorry about the taste of it. Some of the ingredients that I use for potions are not the most pleasant to work with."

Thane:" Even if the taste was foul enough to kill me, I could escape it through reliving memories. It is actually not the worst thing I have tasted actually."

Considering that the potion was comprised of hawk feathers and vampire dust, Malen really did not want to know what worse things Thane has drank.

Malen:" You must have had a hard life then if you have tasted worse than that hahahaha! Well I guarantee that it will help: you will see!" He said as he got out of his chair and waved good bye.

Malen:" I think I should give this to Joker as well. Hope he likes his drinks ass flavored." He thought to himself.

Malen went to the kitchen and got a proper glass cup and poured another bottle of cure disease in it. He then went up to the second floor and approached Joker with glass in hand.

Malen:" Hey Joker." He addressed in a friendly manner as he thought of a way to get Joker to drink the potion.

Joker turned his chair around and addressed Malen in a friendly manner in turn.

Joker:" Hey Malen! Wanted to see me about anymore "Exciting browsing"?"

Malen:" No, I actually got something better than that down at the fourth floor right now. I actually was wondering if you're interested in taking a challenge."

Joker:" I hope it doesn't have to do with running or dancing."

Malen:" I'm sure you actually dance better than Shepard. The challenge is to drink what is in this glass here (Hands Joker the glass filled with the cure disease potion). I will give you 100,000 credits if you can drink all of it."

Joker:" You will give me enough credits to buy a nice place to settle down in once this is over to just drink what is in this glass? Either you have a lot of money to blow or this stuff must taste like liquid death. Ok I accept your challenge!"

Joker closes his eyes prepares himself for whatever foul taste was about to assault his mouth. He chugged the glass as quickly as possible so he wouldn't have to endure the taste for long. To his surprise it was actually not as awful as he was expecting, but he wouldn't call it a pleasant drink by any means.

Joker:" Tasted like diluted mud to me. I'm not throwing up so that's a win for me and I'm getting 100,000 credits out of it which is a Big win for me. I hope you didn't just play me in that you don't have the money."

Malen:" Can I see a data pad or access to your Omni tool?"

Joker simply types in his Omni tool and pulls out a depositing into account screen. Malen accesses his account on his Omni tool and transfers 100,000 credits into Joker's account.

Joker:" You pay a lot better than the Alliance or Shepard: Have any more challenges for me?" He said with a chuckle.

Malen:" Maybe later, but I'm going to go wandering about the ship some more. Take care of yourself now." He said as he left for the armory.

Malen had wondered if it was possible to create a conjuration spell for the guns that used element zero to operate. Malen entered the Armory where Jacob was standing in front of a metal desk of weapons.

Jacob:" Malen? What can I help you with or talk about?"

Malen:" Would just like to look at some of the guns for a bit for an experiment of mine. Don't worry, I won't break or destroy them. Also I do believe you are something of this ship's expert in ship armor."

Jacob:" I wouldn't call myself an expert on the matter, but I have contacts that are experts in fitting and retrofitting ship armor. As for the weapons, you can help yourself to whatever you like."

Malen:" Thanks! I asked about the ship armor because I have some metal ingots that can be used to retrofit the Normandy." He said as he picked up an assault rifle.

Jacob:" Yeah Shepard told me about that: Said you had a metal called Ebony that is stronger and more durable than diamond which is incredible to say the least. You sure you have enough Ebony to cover the Normandy's exterior?"

Malen:" I do actually, or at least I can make more in an instant if needed. Here (He pulls out a smaller satchel out of his regular satchel and sets on the table next to Jacob). That should be enough to retrofit the Normandy I think. I know it doesn't look like much, but that satchel does not have a true bottom, but the ingots in it will always be in reach. I would not lift the bag if I were you since you would break your arms trying to pick it up.

Jacob stairs at the bag with suspicion and tried to pick it up, but quickly finds out that the bag is impossible to lift off the table. Jacob reaches into the bag and pulls out a couple blocks of Ebony from the bag. The metal was black in color and weighed a significant amount for its size.

Jacob:" Shepard scheduled us to go to the citadel in a few days. I'll get in touch with my contacts and have them meet us at the citadel for the retrofitting."

Malen nodded his head without turning around as he began to disassemble the assault rifle using precise telekinesis. The inner workings of the assault rifle's design and technology were revealed to Malen as he stared at each intricate component of the weapon. Once Malen had a full understanding of the assault rifle and the technology that it uses to function, Malen closed his eyes and concentrated magic energy in between his hands. A teal and dark purple haze formed around his hands and in-between them as he manipulated the magic energy to form the inner workings of an assault rifle. The magic gradually took shape and form until it became a ghost like resemblance to the assault rifle he just dissembled and reassembled moments ago.

Malen:" Good. Now that I know how to do that I can make a spell book for it when I have the free time." He thought to himself as he said good bye to Jacob.

Malen thought that Samara, Kasumi, and EDI were a little too awkward to socialize with. Malen also wanted to see Tali again and learn more about her and so he went down to the fourth floor to chat with her.

Once Malen got to the engine room, he tapped Tali on her right should.

Malen:" Got some time to talk?"

Tali:" I always have time for you Malen. What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she turned around to address him.

Malen:" Several things actually. I want to get to know you better Tali: perhaps you could tell me what are your hobbies besides tinkering with tech? What do you like to do?"

Tali:" Well…. I like to dance a bit and I like watching romance movies with singing in it if that's what you wanted to know."

Malen files away that information for later retrieval, but he had another question he wanted to ask.

Malen:" I didn't see your mother in the migrant fleet. Where would she be?"

Tali looks down and takes her a while to answer his question. Malen could tell that the answer is painful to her.

Tali:" Passed away when I was young." She says in a slight depressed voice.

Malen:" I'm sorry. I didn't know and I hope I didn't upset you by bringing it up. Where is she buried?"

Tali:" No offense taken. You could not have known anyway. The fleet does not have the space to accommodate burial sites, so we get as close to Rannoch without alerting the geth and space them towards the planet in hopes that at least their bodies will reach Rannoch that their souls could not."

Malen also filed that away for future use.

Malen:" I think it's getting a bit late now. Want to sleep in the bed we slept in last night?"

Tali:" (Yawns) sure. Today has been a bit emotional for us both."

And with that Tali followed Malen back down to the cargo bay and rested in the same bed with green sheets. Tali laid on her side after she got undressed and Malen had his arms around her as he also laid on his side. Time drifted by as both slowly nodded themselves to sleep.

**Author's notes: I am very sorry that took so long again to update, life situations and all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review of how you think the story is going so far. The next chapter's title will be called " The Wandering Lover".**


	18. Chapter 18: The Wandering Lover

Dovahkiin's effect

Chapter 18: The Wandering Lover

Malen dreamt of the same shore line that Tali and him were in last night. The shore was calm and gentle. It was a warm night and the sky was filled with stars that brighten the ocean surface like a blanket of lights.

Tali was not next to Malen this time, but he could sense someone approaching him from the left side of the shore line. When the person was close enough to see, Malen saw that it was Tali, but something was a bit off in the way that she walked: it carried great desire and a bit of loneliness in it.

The person that looked exactly like Tali sat down next to Malen and pressed her head against Malen's chest and listened to his heart beating. She didn't say a word, but said more than enough in her body language and movement to suggest that she needed closure.

While Malen normally would not have a problem with her being close to him, he felt like something was off and needed to confirm or discard his doubts. Malen lifted her head and removed the visor over her face and stared into her eyes.

Out of the short time that Malen has been with Tali, he could read her expressions almost instantly and knew the times when she felt happy, alone, scared, or sad. When Malen looked into Tali's eyes, he noticed that they did not stair at them as Tali's did. Her eyes showed more of a need of closure than a want for it and there was a different kind of pain behind them. The differences became clearer as he stared at her until he knew for certain that she was not Tali.

Malen:" You are not Tali…. Who are you?" He said as he stood up and looked at her accusingly.

The woman who impersonated Tali knew that the ruse was up and she transformed into the form she has usually taken. She changed into Daedric armor that glowed blue, her face changed to blue as well as her eyes, her hair changed from black to white, 2 horns grew on her head as she took on a more demonic look that didn't hinder her beauty.

?:" I am sorry for deceiving you brother, but I couldn't just watch from afar anymore."

Malen immediately knew who the "woman" was when she transformed and called him "brother".

Malen:" Vaermina!? What are you doing here? Why did you impersonate Tali?"

Vaermina:" I have been here for a long time Malen, ever since you first slept I have been here. I am the lord of dreams and nightmares and while most have suffered through nightmares, I only gave you the most pleasant dreams. Your life had been tragic since the beginning and I couldn't hurt or scare you anymore than you already are even if I wanted to."

Malen:" You still have not answered why you impersonated Tali."

Vaermina:" Do you recall the bet that I made with Sheogorath many decades ago?"

Malen:" I remember the story and have memories from my past self about that "bet". Can you explain why you are bringing that up?"

Vaermina:" The mortal that me and Sheogorath that was involved in the bet, the artist named Darius Shano, I….. loved him once." She said in a despaired voice.

Malen thinks this over for a while and puts 2 and 2 together while remembering the ending on her part in the 16 accounts of madness.

Malen:" You never forgot the lesson you learned from Sheogorath because you loved the man that was flung into madness for all eternity because of the bet you made. "Without madness there can be no dreams"."

Vaermina nods her head slowly as her eyes slowly began to tear up. Malen sits back down and places his left arm around Vaermina and looks at her compassionately.

Malen:" I didn't know you felt that way for him, but it would explain a bit, but you still haven't answered my question, dear sister."

Vaermina:" I impersonated her because I saw in your heart that you loved her. She gave you the warmth that your soul has been seeking for ever since you were born. I saw something in you that I had thought lost to me when I let my pride get the better of me, but I wanted to know or remember that feeling for myself. When I saw the way that she looked at you after you protected her and her father, I….. couldn't just watch anymore, so I drew closer to you until I am in the current place that I am in. I impersonated Tali because I wanted you to show me the love that you have for her and to know what it's like to love again."

Malen:" That explains why you impersonated her, but why have you watched me for so long?"

Vaermina:" In you I saw the same desire for closure that I felt, and with your tragic life I knew that I had to help make it better in some way."

Malen understood what she meant by that and stood up. Malen held out his hand and lifted Vaermina up and held her close to him.

Malen:" I am afraid that I can't give you the same love that I have for Tali, for it is still growing and you are not her, but I can give you the gratitude that I have for you for what you have done for me." He said warmly to her.

Malen held her in his arms and rubbed the right side of his face on her left. Vaermina could feel the compassion that Malen was giving her and while this was better than she was expecting, it was not what she truly wanted.

Vaermina:" Thank you brother. I know that you were not always my brother and that I hated the being you once were, but that does not mean that I hate you now. I… must be going now. Good bye…. brother." She said as she faded away.

Malen was left alone in his dream and he just sat at the shore line and looked at the scenery.

Tali had not been dreaming at all until a person that she never met or knew about entered her mind. Unlike in Malen's dream, she did not disguise herself at all as she approached Tali.

The first thing that Tali sees as she begins to dream is a white void that seems to go on forever in all directions. Tali tried looking around for anything that was there and stopped suddenly when she saw a blue skinned woman with horns wearing armor just a few feet behind her.

Tali:" Keelah! You scared me! Who are you? I don't think that I'm dreaming you up because I never met someone like you and have not encountered anything resembling you."

Vaermina:" True that I am actually here in your mind, but you have encountered someone like me before and are still "encountering" him now. Tell me Tali Zorah, do you know what I am?"

Tali easily determines that she is implying about Malen when she said "still encountering" and applying the fact that she looks nothing like an argonian leads her to one conclusion.

Tali:" You're a… Daedric Lord aren't you?" she says, not sure if she was right or not.

Vaermina chuckles lightly at this and gives a small clap of applause to her.

Vaermina:" Your intuition is right on the money Tali. I am a Daedric Lord of Oblivion. Can you tell me what a Daedric Lord is?" She asks out of curiosity.

Tali recalls what Malen showed her in Apocrypha and what impossible feats he accomplished thus far and a simple 3 letter word came to mind and it was the best answer she had.

Tali:" A Daedric Lord, You and Malen, are gods aren't they?"

Vaermina:" Correct, but it's more accurate to say that we are "original spirits". I imagine that Malen told you what he was the Daedric Lord of?"

Tali:" He did. He said that he was the Daedric Lord of knowledge and fate."

Vaermina:" Each Daedric Lord presides over their realm(s) of oblivion and can travel throughout Oblivion in an instant. My realm of Oblivion is called Quagmire and is the easiest realm for mortals to access."

Tali:" Just how easy are we talking about?" She asks out of curiosity.

Vaermina:" You're in Quagmire as we speak."

It didn't take long at all for Tali to figure out what that implies.

Tali:"So…. You are the Lord of dreams?"

Vaermina:" Dreams, Nightmares, and ill omens. I wanted to see how you would react to that and it seems you are rather calm and receiving about it, largely due to Malen no doubt."

Tali nodded her head and decided to ask Vaermina a couple of questions of her own.

Tali:" What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

Vaermina:" I am Vaermina."

Tali:" Ok then Vaermina. Why are you here?"

Vaermina's composed domineer turned to one of depression and loneliness.

Vaermina:" I came here to ask you for a favor of sorts Tali."

Tali:" Wait… What favor?!" She said in obvious confusion.

Vaermina:" I once thought I knew what love was in my heart, or at least was learning it as I became more infatuated with an artist, but my pride as a Daedric Lord led him into eternal madness and beyond my reach. I never forgot the lesson I learned that day that he became a servant of Sheogorath. For decades and perhaps centuries I have been searching for closure; to feed a hunger in my very spirit that grew over time. I want to know what love is again Tali. And I am asking for your help to understand."

Tali is blushing a deep red at this and shakes her head from side to side trying to pry all the dirty thoughts out of her head as she was going to refuse Vaermina's plea, but Vaermina didn't stop there.

Vaermina:" I know that you can't show me the kind of love that you have for Malen, and that is not what I am asking, but that is what I am searching for. I am not asking for you to be in-love with me or anything at all like that. I am asking is a glimpse into the heart of what love is. I know that we have just met and that I am asking a lot out of you already, but I can't just watch from a far anymore."

Vaermina sees in Tali's eyes that she is confused and can't make a decision.

Vaermina:" Perhaps a parable would help explain my meaning. Love is like water that can be given freely to all things as it spreads as far as it can to reach the mouths of those who thirst and I have almost but forgotten what it feels like to be even a little refreshed Tali."

Tali begins to see the kind of feelings and emotions that Vaermina must be going through. She has felt alone for a very long time and desires the comfort of someone to hold close to her, or be held and the warmth of a loving heart. It mirrored Malen's heart in a way. While she began to understand Vaermina a bit better now, she still felt indecisive about what she was going to do. Vaermina sees that Tali still is having trouble figuring out what to do.

Vaermina:" Would it help to say that during Malen's life that I gave him the only peace he has ever had for most of his life? That I filled his nights in that lonely shack with dreams beyond imagining. That I gave him a sense of hope for the days ahead and helped him from drowning in the pits of his hunger and sorrow. That I helped form the man that you so dearly love?"

Tali remembered the conversation that Malen had with her about the pleasant dreams he had for 20 years as he lived alone in that old abandoned shack. Malen told her that he felt like someone was watching from afar. Tali realized that must have been her watching over Malen during those dreadful years of his life. Tali stared at Vaermina as she tried to read her facial expressions to discern whether or not she was being truthful. The unblinking gaze, the pain, and longing in her eyes told Tali that everything she said was the truth and could not be anything less than true.

Quarians are raised in a society where it is vital to be able to read others and help sooth whatever sadness weighed on their hearts and Tali exemplifies this aspect of Quarian society. Tali takes a deep breath as she composes herself into the appropriate state of mind and emotion for what she was going to do.

She envisions the happiness that Malen felt in his dreams that he had for twenty years and how it brought him some hope and peace that he never had before. She envisions the hardships that Malen had endured over his life and that Vaermina helped protect him and helped him grow into the man that she loved so very much. With this mindset, Tali approached Vaermina and stood in front of her.

Tali places her left hand on the left side of Vaermina's face as she looked into her eyes and never blinked once. Tali slowly closes her eyes as she leans her face forward and kisses Vaermina on the lips. Tali mentally controls the feeling of her heart beating as she refreshes her mindset as to why she is doing this. Tali kisses Vaermina passionately, but no tongue, as she focuses on the kind of love that she was willing to offer to Vaermina in thanks for what she has done for her love.

Vaermina was not focusing on the expression of the love that Tali was showing her, but how the expression was reflected from her heart and soul and this is what she saw Tali's soul saying to her through her kiss.

Tali:" Without you then I would not be in love on this day. Without you my father would still be dead and many of my quarian friends would be dead as well. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for Malen in his time of great turmoil and I hope that I can help you find the love that you so desperately seek. I know that I can't be your love since my heart is with someone else, but maybe we can be the best of friends. Thank you so very much Vaermina."

The kiss had ended after a while as Tali slowly opened her eyes back up and stood a few steps back from Vaermina.

Tali:" I know that was not what you truly wanted, but I hope it helps at least give you hope Vaermina."

Vaermina actually shed a single tear as she looked at Tali.

Vaermina:" It may not have been what I truly wanted Tali, but you have given me more than enough. Thank you Tali Zorah and rest well tonight." She said as she faded way.

Tali rests well as she fades back into a dreamless sleep. Vaermina appears in the physical world next to the bed where Tali was sleeping. Vaermina kisses Tali tenderly on the forehead.

Vaermina:" Thank you for what you have shown me. To think an entire race could be like you, but are suffering still to this day. I will stay here and help as best as I can for you, Malen, and this galaxy." She says in a soft whisper.

She then looks up towards Malen.

Vaermina:" And thank you brother for understanding my pain and how I've been there for you. I will care for you as I always have."

She then straightens up and heads towards the elevator.

Vaermina:" I will ask the captain of this vessel if I can help in the cause that both of you are here for, but for now rest well." She whispered as she looked back towards the bed.

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like that surprise! Another Daedric Lord is on the Normandy! There is something that I do need help figuring out though and I would like your input on it. Who do you think that Vaermina should develop a love interest with? Someone on the Normandy? Someone on the Citadel? Someone from a home world? Or a random OC? Let me know about your ideas in the reviews and I will pick either the most popular or most interesting answer from among them. The next chapter will be much longer and will entail more of the plot beginning developed. The next chapter will be called "The Patron God of Geth and Quarians."**


	19. Chapter 19: The Patron God

Chapter 19: The Patron God of Geth and Quarians

Vaermina entered the elevator and examined the compartment for a few moments before she figured out that the glowing panel in front of her is the way to operate the elevator. When she tried to press a key on the panel, nothing happened which perplexed Vaermina.

EDI:" Unidentified intruder attempting to access elevator. State your name and reasons for being here immediately or I will notify the rest of the Normandy of your intrusion."

She spoke over the intercom only in the elevator because her scans of Vaermina detected similar energy readings from Malen, but knew it was not Malen as far as she could tell since he was still sleeping.

Vaermina found EDI to be interesting and surprising in the sense that she seemed to be a lesser soul that is bound to the vessel.

Vearmina:" I am Vaermina, the lord of dreams and nightmares. Malen Katarn is my brother."

EDI:" Verify."

Vaermina did not wish to waste time trying to explain the whole concept of the Daedric Lords of Oblivion to this lesser soul so she simply waved her hand at EDI and "made her understand" why Malen was her brother using her powers over the mind and reality. EDI understood now what Vaermina was and that her intentions were not hostile towards the Normandy or her crew so EDI allowed Vaermina to go up to the cabin on the first floor to meet with Commander Shepard.

In Shepard's cabin:

Shepard woke up an hour ago and was looking over his emails when EDI spoke over the intercom in the cabin.

EDI:" Shepard. There is someone coming up the elevator to floor 1 to see you."

Shepard:" Who is it EDI?"

EDI:" Apparently it is Malen's sister. Her name is Vaermina: The Daedric Prince of dreams, nightmares, and ill omens."

Shepard:" Malen never told me he had a sister! And did EDI say that she was a Daedric Prince? Like the one I saw in Apocrypha? I wonder how many of them are there and why my ship is suddenly becoming a hotspot for them?!" He thought to himself.

Shepard had expected to see a horrifying sight when the Daedric Lord entered the cabin and was bracing himself for the worst. The figure that stepped out of the elevator doors and into his cabin was not what he would have expected in a thousand years. While she did have horns on her head and her eyes glowed a cold blue light, she was actually very beautiful, enchanting even.

Shepard rubbed the back of his head in a slight shyness and a little bit of embarrassment that he would assume that she would be horrifying to behold when in fact she was quite the opposite.

Vaermina:" I assume that you're the captain of this vessel?"

Shepard:" I'm not actually a captain, but I am the head officer of this ship. The name is Commander Shepard. EDI already told me your name on your way up here. I honestly was not expecting there to be other Daedric Princes."

Vaermina:" That is probably because Malen did not tell you how many there actually were. I wish to help in your cause since I wish to learn about something that I had lost a long time ago."

Shepard:" And that is?"

Vaermina:" Love." She said with a solemn look in her eyes.

Shepard could really relate to that because Liara, the asari that he fell in love with years ago, had refused to join up with him again and made it sound like too much time has passed for there to be a spark between them that was as bright as it was. He could understand that pain, but he still held on to that torch in hopes that she will come around again.

Shepard:" You're nothing like your brother Hermaeus Mora who I met in Apocrypha."

Vaermina:" That was the brother that I disliked intensely, but not Malen who has taken his place. He and Tali are the reason why I am here Shepard. Would you have me as a part of your crew?"

Shepard could always use a willing hand in this daunting task of his, but it was the sadness in her face when she spoke of losing love and trying to learn it again that made the decision for him, though Shepard had to think of a good place to have her stay in. He thought about the other crew members and which ones were also lonely. Shepard eventually narrowed down the choice to just one person.

Shepard:" Welcome aboard the Normandy Vaermina. You can stay in the weapons chamber down on floor 3 with Garrus. Before you go, I would like to ask you a few things."

Vaermina:" And those would be?"

Shepard:" Well… considering that you're the Prince of dreams and nightmares…. Is your realm really of dreams? I know that sounds like a dumb question, but I would like to be sure."

Vaermina:" My realm of Oblivion is the easiest for mortals to enter because the realm of dreams is my realm and it is called Quagmire."

Shepard:" I would like to ask you if you could give The crew and me pleasant dreams since the hell we are walking into is scary enough as it is if you wouldn't mind….. my lady." He said as he tried to sound as humble as possible to her.

Vaermina:" You have nice manners Shepard, and you don't have to worry about nightmares as I am here. I was planning on making the crew's dreams pleasant anyway."

Shepard:" Good… good. My next question is how many Daedric Lords are there and which ones should I be concern about or not trust?"

Vaermina:" There are 17 Lords of Oblivion and while we are considered to be neutral in nature at least as we think of ourselves, there are some Daedric Lords you should stay clear from. Just to name a few of them: Molag Bal, Mehrunes Dagon, Boethia, Malacath, Mephala, and Jyggalag are the ones you should avoid at all cost, especially Jyggalag."

Shepard:" I'll take your word for it then. It's good to have you aboard Vaermina. I hope Garrus is good company to you."

Vaermina:" I'm sure he will." She said as she left the cabin.

While Garrus was surprised by Vaermina when she arrived, he was not too deterred from his "calibrations", though she managed to get him to talk to her. They had a pleasant time conversing with each other since they both really need it, especially Vaermina. She chuckled at Garrus's "Reach and Flexibility" topic. While they both were talking to each other in a friendly manner, they were both rather nervous around each other: Vaermina was nervous because it had been a long time since she has had a normal conversation with someone, especially a mortal, and Garrus was nervous because he had not really been good at conversing with women before and Vaermina, despite the horns and glowing blue eyes, was one of the most attractive women he has ever seen.

As the time passed the two of them by, they became more and more comfortable around each other. They laughed a little more naturally and loudly at jokes they made. Garrus asked why she was here and Vaermina explained her reasons, which Garrus could relate to a lot since he hasn't even been in any kind of intimate relationship with someone else before so they both had a thing or two to learn about love. Garrus soon got comfortable enough with her that he asked if she would like to watch him work on the Normandy's weapons to which she agreed to. She watched and learned from Garrus as he worked on the cannons for hours since this is what Garrus does with most of his time.

8 hours later on floor 5:

Malen was the first of the two to wake. His sense of touch was the first of his senses to regain awareness of his surroundings. He felt that from the tip of his mouth to his eyes were in-between two very soft like surfaces that felt like pillows but had a silky flesh feel to them. When he finally opened his eyes, he notices that he is staring at a gray surface area and that his face was compressed by 2 large orbs of gray. It didn't take him long at all to realize what his face was in and he mostly had 2 strong emotional reactions to it, shyness and arousal. Malen decided to not move that much since Tali was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

Malen:" She must have grabbed my face and held me during her sleep. I don't remember her breasts being this big before" He thought to himself.

A different part of his mind decided to chime in at this point.

"You kept looking away from her breasts because you didn't want to look like a pervert."

Malen:" Well yeah, but I have seen her chest in her suit plenty of times and I don't think they looked this big, but at least it seems to still fit the curvature of her body pretty well: not too big to where it looks disproportional and not too small to where it looks like she is pre-pubescent."

"She has probably had to strap those nice fun pillows down in her suit for most of her life so it wouldn't be much of a surprise if they were bigger than they looked in the suit."

It was then that EDI spoke over the intercom.

EDI:" Malen. We have arrived at the Citadel and Shepard would like for you to go out and "explore a little"."

Malen:" Ok… just a few minutes please" he said in a whisper.

Somehow Tali did not wake when EDI spoke and the part in Malen's mind that spoke early to him decided to ask the obvious.

"How do we go about waking her?"

Malen thought about this for a while until his arousal decided to answer that question for him. With a growing smile on his face as his checks became warmer and flushed, Malen pulled his arms away from Tali's sides and reached to the left and right of his face where Tali's breasts were and began to fondle her assets. He passed his hands over the top and bottom of Tali's fun pillows, jiggled them up and down a little, pushed on her nipples like they were buttons, and gently compressed his hands into them until Tali finally began to wake up.

Malen slowly removed his face from her chest as she yawed and was ready to sit up. Malen sat up as well and rubbed Tali's back as she strained to open her eyes.

Malen:" Glad you're finally up! If you had slept any longer I probably would have shaken you to wake up." He said with a laugh.

Tali:" (Yawns) hey Malen. I think I heard EDI a while ago, but I was still so sleepy that I didn't hear what she said."

Malen:" We are corrently docked at the citadel and Shepard wants me to explore it for a while. Want to join me?"

Tali:" Of course I will! Let me just get my suit on… (groans a bit as she rubs her breasts) the girls a sore for some reason."

Malen:" You probably slept on them." He said as he tried to keep a straight face.

Tali:" You're probably right… guess it was that strange dream I had that made me roll over onto my chest." She said as she got out of bed to get her suit on."

Malen still had the smile on his face while a thought bubble appeared next to his head and had an I Lied face from "Rage Comics" in it and the face had hands that were making a grabbing boobs motion with them.

Malen got out of bed and was about to get dressed when he recalled that the citadel had some issues with just accepting new species out of the blue and he thought that the processes of registering himself as a new species where he was the only one outside of his home world would be too tedious and time consuming, so he decided that he probably use a spell to make himself seem unimportant or uninteresting to those he himself is not interested in interacting with.

Malen put on his party cloths that he had let Tali use before. When Malen and Tali were both dressed, they went up to the third floor where they met up with Shepard, Garrus, Thane, and Vaermina at the airlock. Tali was not all that surprised that Vaermina was real and was standing next to her, though the thought of what she did in her dream probably being real made her blush deeply for a bit.

Malen got next to Vaermina and whispered in her left ear.

Malen:" It would probably be best if you tried to have your appearance not draw attention since this galaxy's government can be kinda tedious and lengthy when it comes to first encounters and incorporating new races into the galactic society."

Vaermina simply nodded her head in understanding and cast a similar spell of veiled disinterest on herself.

The group left the Normandy and boarded 2 cabs that dropped them off at the entrance of one of the wards of the Citadel. It was a moderate sized room with a couple of Hanar in the back, 3 Alliance marine standing in a light corner next to the door leading into the ward, and a c-sec customs officer behind a counter speaking rather rudely to a Turian. The spells that Malen and Vaermina placed on themselves were working perfectly as no one paid any attention to them even though they could see them.

On the way through the door into the security scan room, Malen thought that it would be funny to make the c-sec customs officer admit her faulty accusations in a loud spoken way. Malen looked back towards the c-sec customs officer and seemed to be mouthing something, but no words were coming out. Suddenly the c-sec customs officer starts looking like she was very apologetic with a lot of bowing.

c-sec customs: " I'm very sorry sir! I'm a total dumb ass racist bitch who needs to be spanked sir! (bends over and turns around) Please spank me with all your might sir!"

The turian that she had previously insulted became very confused and walked away

Turian:" You humans are all fucking high!" He said as he left.

No one but Vaermina noticed how that exchange occurred and she face palmed herself and chuckled a little.

Vaermina:" Was doing that really worth your time brother?"

Malen:" Well worth it sister!"

They continued on into the narrow security room where there were glass screens on the left, a door at the end of the room, and a turian sergeant standing in front of a small console to the left of the door. When they got close to sergeant, a thin blue grid paced over them.

Malen:" Shit! They will find something odd about the readings on us or their systems will overload. I guess it wouldn't take too long when I would have to use my reality warping abilities I guess." He thought with a nervous laugh to himself.

Malen touched the grid with his left hand gently and began to directly manipulate the information it received as showing an all clear result from the scans.

Sergeant Haron:" Sorry for the inconvenience sir." He said politely

Malen mentally patted himself on the back for avoiding an annoying long conversation with a bunch of confused and scarred people.

The sergeant opened the doors and the group could proceed through the c-sec checkpoint unhindered. This is where the group split up since Malen had other intentions in mind and wanted Tali to be with him for it. Shepard, Vaermina, Garrus, and Thane went to go find the one who killed Garrus's team and find Thane's son while Malen and Tali went to the presidium to see the council in person.

Malen had to use his abilities to mentally "persuade" individuals of authority to arrange a immediate meeting with the 4 councilors in person. Malen profusely apologized to Tali that she saw him do that, but he was in a little bit of a hurry, what with Collectors abducting human colonies and reapers approaching the galaxy, though Tali was actually ok with it since he explain that he was only using his power to temporarily have individuals mentally "suggested" to go along with what he said **(Like a Jedi mind trick, but not being limited to weak minds)**, and it was very convenient for them.

The councilors, including Anderson, seemed a bit confused by the sudden summons they received to meet this "Entrepreneur" who wishes to make a very expensive purchase that would require their consent on.

As Malen and Tali approached the outstretched platform in the middle of the large room, Malen could feel the unease from the councilors and decided to change that by manipulating their emotional states to one of a calmer domineer.

Malen approached the front of the platform.

Malen:" It is an honor to meet your aquatints councilors. I am Malen Katarn and I have asked you all here to oversee that this transaction is properly authorized since my request is a rather large one at that."

The asari councilor was the one to respond to him.

Tevos:" What is it that you request that would require the presence of all head council members?"

Malen:" I wish to purchase Haestrom and Rannoch and to ensure that they are owned by the proper owners. I do not purchase these for myself, but for the people that the worlds belong to."

Valern:" You wish to secure Quarian ownership of Haestrom and Rannoch once the Geth threat has been removed from the Vail am I correct?"

Malen:" That is correct councilor and I have more than enough funds to secure ownership of them to the Quarian people."

Sparatus:" That amount of credits I would love to see!"

Malen taps a few keys on his Omni tool and sends a link to the councilors to transfer the funds that he would pay for the two worlds' ownership. Most of the thoughts of the councilors were along the lines of " Damn! He must want those worlds to stay in Quarian ownership badly if he is willing to pay that much for them!"

After the funds were received and some documents written into files that are stored in a data vault, the councilors decreed that ownership of Haestrom and Rannoch will remain with the Quarians and cannot be infringed upon under any circumstance. The council adjourned after the purpose of the meeting was done.

Tali was joyful and happy about the transaction, but was perplexed by where Malen was going with this since this was obviously not what he had fully in mind of doing. After everyone but Malen and Tali had left, he turned Tali towards him and a serious look about him.

Malen:" Listen to me Tali. Once I leave the Citadel I need you to go back to the Migrant Fleet and tell them to go to Haestrom as soon as possible. I have a plan to help the Quarian people immeasurably as well as the geth, but I need trust in every quarian in the fleet for this to work. Please trust in me Tali…. Please!" He seemed to be almost begging her at this point.

Tali:" I trust you Malen. I really do! Please don't look disparaged like that or you'll make me cry again!" she said with a timid laugh.

Malen hugs her tightly for a few moments and releases her.

Malen:" Thank you Tali! I'm doing this for everyone Tali and I hope that the Quarians can put their trust in me and what my intentions are."

Malen was then surrounded by a black orb that obscured his entire image, and when the orb disappeared, so did Malen.

Tali took this as her que to go to the Migrant Fleet and tell them to go to Haestrom. She used her Omni tool and contacted her father and requested transport back to the fleet. Tali got onto the quarian shuttle when it had arrived and made her way back to the fleet.

On Rannoch:

Malen had reappeared on Rannoch lush surface that still seemed untouched even though a advanced society once populated it centuries ago. Malen had several things in mind as to what to do as he walked on Rannoch's grass lands. Malen peered across the landscape and took note of plants that grew on Rannoch since he would need to know how to recreate them on Haestrom so that it would be habitable to the Quarian people.

Being a Lord of Oblivion did have its perks as Malen was able to quickly analyze the all the plants that grew on Rannoch and their composition. With the knowledge of Rannoch's plant life at the front of his mind, he then proceeded to accomplish the other task that he set out to do on Rannoch.

Malen remembered the sadness on Tali's face when she recalled her mother: while he was strong enough to help bear her burdens when she needed him to, it still pained him deeply to see her sad since she is what gives him warmth in heart where there was only the cold to begin with. Malen hoped that recalling Tali's Aura and her scent that he would be able to find her mother.

Even though that any lingering scent of her would evaporate into nothing eventually over time, he could still pick up the scent of tears in the air. It was very faint, but Malen knew those were the tears of a daughter who lost her mother. Malen followed the scent to a small dug in crater where a casket had been worn down and beat up from the crash landing and time.

Malen approach the casket and read out loud the inscription on the casket.

"May your soul find eternal peace on Rannoch Kana'Zorah nar Rayya"

Malen slowly opened the casket and saw inside a quarian woman who was in the beginning stages of decay. Malen leaned his face to Kana's left ear and began whispering in her ear.

Malen:" I'm sorry that you didn't get to see the wonderful woman your daughter grew up to be, but perhaps I can change that for you if you are willing. I hope that I will be able to call you mom someday." He said as his mouth quivered a little.

Malen then whispered:" Slen Tiid Vo"

Malen pulled his head away from the body that began to rise out of the casket and land in front of Malen as the decay was reversed and the reasons for her death erased from existence as she breathed the breath of life once again.

Kana:" ….. what? Where… where am I? Am I dead? Is this where my soul goes?"

Malen:" You are on Rannoch Kana'Zorah."

Kana turned around and staired face to face with Malen.

Kana:" How am I alive? I'm sure that I was dead."

Malen:" You were Kana, but I brought you back to life using the power of the Shout. I know that it is not always right to bring back those who have passed on, but I wanted you back so that you may see your daughter again and that she won't hold you as a painful memory anymore."

Kana:" Tali? You want me to see Tali?! Where is she?! Is she well!?"

Malen:" She is Kana and she will be even better when she sees you alive and well. It took me a while to find where your body had laid to rest, but I'm glad I found you. I must confess to you my reasons for doing this though. I once only knew the bitter cold of the void, but in the little amount of time that I have been with your daughter, she gave my heart the warmth that it had been denied since my birth: The warmth of closure and love. Kana….. I love her….so very much! And I want to see her truly happy with no burdens on her heart to restrain her laughter or smile or singing or dancing." He says passionately and full of heart.

Kana held Malen close to her as if he was her own son.

Kana:" I know you love her. I can see it in your eye as it hangs there with so much to give and receive. I'm not upset at all that you brought me back; in fact, I couldn't be happier to be able to see my loved ones again. You have my thanks and my blessing."

Kana let go of Malen and Malen patted her on the shoulders.

Malen:" That is not the only thing that I'm giving Kana. Come with me to Haestrom and you will see what I mean." He said with a warm smile.

Malen opened a black portal next to him and had his right hand out to receive Kana's and escort her through the portal. This was all very new and surprising to Kana, but she went along with it anyway since she was just fully resurrected only moments ago.

Malen and Kana reappeared on Haestrom near the site where Malen first met Tali. Kana was amazed at what Malen could do though just remembered that she didn't even get his name.

Kana:" What is your name son?"

Malen:" My name is Malen Katarn mam." He said as he prepared to use his power to seed the entire planet with plants of the exact same nature as the ones on Rannoch.

As Malen raised his hands to the sky, plants began to rapidly grow to full maturity around him and off into the distance. Malen glowed a pretty lime green as he poured his power into creating these specific plants at an accelerated to a specific age all across Haestrom.

When Malen had finish seeding Haestrom, Kana began to understand what it was that Malen was giving, but didn't quite understand the full reason why.

Kana:" You want to give the Quarian people a world to call home?"

Malen:" Not just this one, but also Rannoch, but I need the trust of the Quarian people so I can make peace between the Geth and the Quarians. I think there is a chance for peace Kana and I am giving the Quarian people what they have longed for in centuries. I hope that they can put their trust in me to bring the geth and Quarians together in harmony and accept this gift as a token of trust and conviction. I don't want anymore quarian blood spelt Kana, and I think peace is the best way to stop the bloodshed."

Kana removes her mask and walks up to Malen and slings her left arm over his shoulders.

Kana:" I know Malen, but it won't be easy even for someone like you."

Malen:" I know, but I'm going to do it… I will make it happen no matter what. Tali will despair no more someday."

A few hours later:

The migrant fleet arrived to Haestrom and thousands of shuttles began to land on the surface. The admiralty board landed near Malen and Kana's location and meet up with Malen. When Rael'Zorah recognized who the quarian that was sitting next to he rushed to her with arms flung open and tears streaming down his face in rivers. Tali quickly followed suit when Rael called out "Kana".

The rest of the admiralty board approached Malen in awe, confusion, and curiosity.

Raan:" Why did you summon us here Malen Katarn vas Nirn?"

Malen:" I wish to make an offer that I believe that you can't refuse." He says as he raises his hand over a ledge.

Malen:" I offer you a reborn Haestrom. A world that is habitable to the Quarian people: something that the Quarian people have been without for centuries. I ask in return for all of this is to simple place your trust in me when I say that there can be peace between the Geth and Quarians."

The first response to Malen's offer is to check the validity that this planet is indeed habitable to the Quarian people as the Admiralty Board calls in for scans of the planet's atmosphere and ecosystem.

Reports soon came in to the Admirals that the planet's atmosphere and ecosystem matched Rannoch's completely, meaning that they could take off their masks without fear of infection on Haestrom. The Admirals began to delegate amongst themselves about what to do.

Malen could sense their indecision and decided to raise the offer to the point where they could not refuse him. Malen opened a massive portal gate into Apocrypha just in front of a ledge. Inside Apocrypha, Malen had changed his realm to resemble the one that he was currently in and have a planet exactly like Rannoch be the first place that is seen by the Quarian's as it is presented to them.

Malen:" Please accept My offer! I don't want any more Quarian blood to be shed. Not only will I offer you Haestrom reborn, but I will also offer you to explore and live where ever you like in my realm of oblivion that is infinite in size."

The admirals and all the other Quarian's in the area, except Tali, stood there unimaginably perplexed. Some Quarians wandered into the portal to test if it was real: If felt their foot fall down below the ground then that meant that the portal is nothing more than a hologram or illusion even though they detected no such device that could project a hologram of that size anywhere in the area.

The Quarians that walked into the portal seemed to keep going and going and not once felt like they were going to fall, which meant that their eyes were not deceiving them and that this was indeed a portal to a new location entirely since it was also night time in the portal but daytime on Haestrom.

While no one else could tell if it was infinite or not, the admiralty board came to a much quicker conclusion about Malen's offer.

Raan approached Malen again and delivered the board's decision.

Raan:" The Admiralty board has decided that your offer would be unimaginably foolish to refuse over view points on the Geth and we are willing to put our trust in you to seek peace between Geth and Quarians. May you have success in your endeavor Malen Katarn vas Nirn. Keelah Se'lai!" She said with a bow.

The other admirals also bowed in respect to Malen. Malen was overly pleased with the success of his offer and the future looked a lot brighter to him with the chance of peace on the horizon and for Tali's people to not have to shed a single drop of blood for their home world back.

**Author's Notes: I know that was not too much longer than I said that this chapter would be, but it is still a really great chapter that you guys enjoy. I know that people have been asking me to continue one of my other stories, but I just haven't really had the chance to get back to it or get inspired to write some more of it down right now, but I will get back to it eventually. Hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one **


	20. Chapter 20: A Chance and A Ship

Chapter 20: A Chance and a Ship

Once the Migrant Fleet had landed all ships on Haestrom's surface, the quarian people began work to build homes and places to live on the planet. Some quarians opted to set up their place in Apocrypha for their own reasons. Dremora appeared out of the portal of Apocrypha and started to assist the quarians with setting up shelters and crops for food: the Dremora worked tirelessly and without complaint in service to their master that had instructed them to help the quarians live on Haestrom and Apocrypha.

Tali, Rael, and Kana were holding each other closely since they have not seen each other all together in a long time and they were overwhelmed with joy and relief that they were all alive. While Tali did want to stay with her mother a bit longer, there was still a galaxy to protect and a lover to thank and so Tali said her goodbyes to her mother and father, though they had something to say to her before she left.

Rael:" Both you and Malen have my blessing Tali. May you be safe!"

Kana:" You will always have a home with us Tali. I will always love you!"

Tali waved back to them as she walked up to Malen and held his right hand.

Tali:" We still have a galaxy to save. Let's head back."

Malen:" Will do." He said as a black orb surrounded them and teleported them away.

A few moments later on the Normandy:

Malen and Tali reappeared in the kitchen area of the Normandy.

Tali:" It will take me a long time to get used to how that feels"

Malen:" Galactic travel near instantanisly can be very disorienting to those who are not used to such things or have no resistances to the sudden change in place." He said as he patted Tali on the back for reassurance.

There was hustling and commotion on the Normandy as mechanics and engineers roamed the rooms to inspect the interior, shape, and size of the Normandy both inside and out. Apparently Shepard ordered for a retrofitting of the Normandy's interior as well as the interior was outfitted with Ebony walls with a paint job to make the walls not appear so black in color.

Both Malen and Tali concluded that the Normandy wasn't going anywhere with the retrofits taking place and Tali was relieved that they had some R&amp;R time. Tali pulled on Malen's right hand and led him to the Port Observation room of the ship.

Kasumi was just sitting on the couch in a curled up pose and didn't shift her seated position as Malen and Tali entered. Tali immediately headed straight for the bar counter where two other people were already having "happy hour".

Malen saw Garrus drinking a blue liquid from a cup and talking whole heartedly and boisterously as he drank and laughed. The other person that Malen saw at the bar counter was someone he would not have expected to see drinking in a million years.

Vaermina:" Hiiiii Breothter! What breings yyyyuo here?! Oo I see. Brining a "Friend" with you!? Come here you two! Siet douwn and half a drink with usss." She spoke in slurred speech and random octaves.

Garrus and Vaermina were sitting behind the counter as they drank glass after glass of blue, red, and some purple drinks that both Malen and Tali guessed to be alcohol based on Garrus's and Vaermina's current behavior.

Malen and Tali took a seat on the opposite side of the counter as Garrus got up slowly and wobbly and got two glass containers with alcohol in them. He set them on the table and served a glass to Tali and Malen the best he could with a blood alcohol content of about .15.

As Malen and Tali took a glass of alcoholic liquid, Malen couldn't help but wonder out loud.

Malen:" I didn't know that Daedric Lords could get drunk!?"

Vaermina:" Theey axcually can't get intox, but if one were to menipulaute their form in a specific way then they can sinmunlate thye effects of intox… *hic*"

Even though Vaermina sounded very intoxicated, she actually taught Malen something about Daedric Lords he didn't really think about. Malen raised his glass in a cheers and shot down the entire glass and asked for the refills to keep coming.

Tali also asked for the refills to keep coming, but she was not handling her alcohol as well as Malen by any stretch of the imagination as her movements became more sluggish and wobbly with each drink downed. Tali also became a lot more…. " touchy/feely" the more she drank.

Tali leaned on Malen after downing 14 glasses and began rubbing his chest.

Tali:" Maaalen! *hic* *giggle* Malen… I can hazt anothether glazz?" She slurred.

Malen:" I think you had enough Tali. I think the retrofits are almost done as well… probably would not be a good idea for you to go into a firefight while you're drunk. Wouldn't be all too well for your health."

Malen didn't simulate the effects of the alcohol since he knew that he would have to go on a mission soon and didn't want to make a mess out of things while drunk.

Tali:" Buut thatsi why I heva you around wit meee *hic* you'er so big (places her left hand over and caresses Malen's crotch), and stroung! *hic* mmmmmmmm *giggle* *hic*."

Malen's face slowly begins to turn bright red as he holds his right hand over his mouth as he tries to maintain control over his impulses. His left eye begins to veer away as Tali continues to caresses Malen's private area.

Malen:" Please stop." He pleads in a whisper.

Tali:" hehehahahehihe *giggle* *hic*" was Tali's only response as she continued to caress Malen's branch and 2 apples.

Garrus was a little too drunk to understand what Tali was doing to Malen and asked Vaermina what was going on.

Vaermina:" *hic* sshe'sss " Calibrating" him Graruss! *burp* *hic*"

Garuss:" Myaebe I can help Calibrate! I great Clarbrations!"

Malen made a plea in his mind

Malen:" Anu… please don't let Garrus "Calibrate" me!"

Vaermina:" *snorts* HAHAHAHEHAHAHAAHAHAHAHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHHHAHHEHEAEHEAEHE *hic* HEHAHAHEHAEHAEHAEHEAAHA *falls to the ground* HHHHHAHEHEHAHAHEHAEHAEHAEHEHAHHEHEAHAHA *snorts* HAhehahaheeahaha *hic* heahahhhheheaheh…..hahehe.. .. ….. ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Vaermina had laughed herself into a drunken sleep as she lay sprawled on the floor. If Sanguine had any doubts that his sister Vaermina didn't know how to have fun or party, they were just proven wrong as a small stream of saliva dripped from her mouth as she slept. Garrus pretended to fall over conveniently on top of Vaermina as he passed out asleep as well.

Tali:" Thhhey seamen to get along whell… ha seamen…. *hic* we should doei thish morea often Maolen!" She says still caressing Malen's privates.

Malen:" *heavy breathing* you know you're going to regret drinking that much tomorrow right? *heavy breathing*" He says as he tries to still control himself.

Tali got herself a couple of poorly poured drinks and downed them without a second thought. Malen was at least grateful that she stopped stroking him before he ruined his party cloths.

Not long after the last drink was pour that the retrofits were done and the Normandy took off for Throne in the Hawking era nebula. Once the Normandy had arrived to the derelict reaper that they were going to investigate for the IFF, Shepard came over the intercom.

Shepard:" Malen I need you top side for this mission."

Tali:" IIIII II I'm Cumming *giggle* *hic* to Shepard!"

Shepard:" I don't think that…."

Tali:" NNNNO! I'm Commmming with Malen on this miiiision! And we are gonna make a bbbbbiggy meassh of the enemy! *hic*"

Malen:" I don't think you can say no to her right now Shepard… The more say it, the crazier ideas she might get and she is clinging on me like mud crabs to failure enough as it is."

Tali:" HEY! I'm not a clip on… I'll clip mines off rightes nnnnowshes!" She said as she reached behind her to try to undo her suit."

Malen:" OKOKOKOK come along Tali! Just please don't make me "finish" off my pants please!"

Tali:" *cheers loudly* *falls to floor*….. I miet need hellllp geeeeeting aup."

Malen lifts Tali and carries her on his back. Tali softly giggles as she moves her hands across his torso as far as she could reach.

Malen:" Are you always this horny when you're drunk Tali!?"

Tali:" *giggle* *hic* I'hve nerver been thuis drunk beerfror *hic*"

Malen:" Why couldn't she be the one I had that drinking contest with!? Instead I get a drinking contest against Sanguine that gets me doing a lot of weird shit while I was black out drunk. Wait second….. Sanguine… drinking contest….. (Rage face from Rage Comics) fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" He screamed inside his mind as he carried Tali to the elevator.

_Somewhere inside one of Sanguine's realms of Oblivion: Sanguine is sipping on some rare wine as he had a sudden case of Troll face as he felt as he had played a really good joke on someone_.

Malen and Tali got to the docking tube with Shepard waiting in the Normandy's part of the tube. Shepard was still questioning the logic that Tali had about joining the mission while she was clearly drunk off her ass, but it seems that she would have it no other way.

Once they entered inside the derelict reaper, the group noticed a small study area with terminals on both sides of the front and rear facing walls. Some of the terminals held recording about what transpired there, and they all depicted a gradual indoctrination process.

They continued through the pathways of the reaper corpse until a sudden shack stopped their advance: Malen had to hold on to Tali tightly so she wouldn't fall over.

Tali: *groans* prealse doon't shaiek me like dat!" she groans in a slur.

Joker informs the group that the reaper put up kinetic barriers and EDI informs them where the location of the reaper's mass effect core is and that the reaper will fall when the core is deactivated. With that knowledge the group heads for their new destination.

Further down the path led to a dark, open area with bodies laying randomly on the ground. The path opened up to the right and led down a narrow walkway. Husks suddenly sprung up from below as they crawled their way back up to the surface.

Malen:" O joy… these ugly bitches again. Don't worry Shepard I got this."

Tali:" Don't yiuo maen we goat this?"

Malen:" Sure Tali. Whatever you say!" He said as he summoned a large frost barrier around the two of them and ran forwards.

The barrier stretched the width of the path and froze every husk that came into contact with it instantly. The frozen husks fell to the ground and shattered like glass and spread shards of frozen husk across the ground. Shepard had to run to keep up with Malen and Tali, though he periodically had to catch himself each time he almost slipped on a piece of frozen husk.

When the path was about to take a left, a sniper is heard firing two shoots into two husks that fell to the ground dead. The group was unable to spot the sniper when they rounded the corner.

Tali:" He bllashted them in the face *giggle* *hic*"

Malen and Shepard ignore Tali's attempts at innuendos as they pressed on. More husks, abominations, and scions crawled their way up and attempted to attack the group, but were quickly frozen solid and shattered to pieces when Malen used "Blizzard" without using his hands.

Shepard was unable to keep himself from slipping and falling this time as Malen's spell had also frozen the floor.

Tali:" HAHHAHAHEHEHA! *snorts* Sheepard home go you're ddddrunk!"

Shepard:" Look who's talking." He retorted back as he slowly got back on his feet.

Tali:" ME! I'm the wone talking."

Shepard:" Exactly."

Malen helped Shepard keep his balance until they were off the ice. They made their way into a large open area that seemed to be a blown off part of the reaper. The unknown sniper spotted Shepard and took out two husks that were behind him. The group spotted the sniper and saw that it was a lone geth with some odd repair jobs on its platform.

Geth Sniper:" Shepard-Commander." It spoke.

The geth sniper left the area. Malen was grining with joy on the inside seeing a geth defend a organic, Shepard was grateful and a bit confused, while Tali was just trying to find the emotions she is supposed to be feeling about this.

Tali:" A lone geeeeth just spoke? But they hhhhave only animal instents when alone!"

Malen:" There may have been only one body Tali, but I sensed hundreds of petty souls in it. It is not "alone" so to speak."

Tali was trusting of Malen even though this was the first time she has heard him talk about "sensing" things, but Shepard already seen enough proof of it to know that Malen really did see hundreds of "petty souls" in that geth unit.

Shepard:" So there is more than one geth intelligence in that platform Malen?"

Malen:" Way more!"

Shepard:" That's interesting to know, but we need to keep moving."

Malen nodded and took lead while Shepard followed close behind. Unsurprisingly; more and more husks came to greet them and were soon frozen in ice like the ones before. They went up and down stairs and inclines until they made it back inside an enclosed section of the reaper.

The circular room had a terminal to the left with the IFF lying on the keyboard. Shepard got the IFF and the group proceeded to the core. The group encountered a tech wall blocking their path to the core as they saw the geth sniper from before operating on a terminal in front of the core. Husks began to gather behind the geth and limped forward towards it. The geth fired back and used the terminal to lower the tech wall, but was knocked out by a husk when it tried to run towards the group.

The husk in the room were lifted up with Malen's telekinesis and thrown violently at the closed core. Malen applied massive pressure to the bodies as they became squished and flattened against the core's metal shielding. The bodies soon started acquiring water like properties as they were pressed into and expanded the tiniest of gaps of the metal shielding. The metal shielding eventually gave way as it was forced open and exposed the core. Malen let go of Tali's left arm and used his now free hand to shoot lightning into the core until exploded and dissipated into nothing.

As the reaper started to enter freefall Malen told Shepard to bring the geth aboard and that they at least needed to know why it spoke to them and had a piece of N7 armor on it. Shepard was a little uncomfortable, but agreed with Malen's logic and carried the geth.

Tali:" Malen! *hic*"

Malen:" An active geth has never been studied before Tali. Don't you think it would be in your best interest to learn as much about the geth as you can? Hmmmm?!"

Tali couldn't argue with that logic and she trusted Malen greatly and didn't argue any further. Malen then raised his left hand towards the core and the freefall of the reaper slowly began to stop, but stopping the freefall was not Malen's entire intent.

Both Tali and Shepard didn't know what it was exactly that Malen was doing and looked at him confused and worriedly.

Shepard:" Malen… what are you doing?!"

Tali:" I wwwhant to know tat to!"

Malen:" I guess you could say that I had a moment of inspiration when I looked closely at the core. I know that what I'm doing will probably be crazy weird once you know what it is, but I think it could be a very valuable asset or at least valuable template for future ideas and plans."

Shepard:" Can you explain at least a little of what you're trying to do?"

Tali:" Yeah! My haead hurts froum thinkinging about it!"

Malen:" That's the booze talking Tali, not the crazy idea I have. There is a precaution I am taking before I actually do this Shepard since Cerberus is watching our every move right now and I'd rather not have them know that I' am about to do this."

Shepard:" And that is?" getting a little tired of the suspense.

Malen:" Watch and you will see."

A black orb formed around Malen's left hand and began to expand outwards until it engulfed the entire reaper, preventing anyone on the outside from having a visual on the reaper, while also blocking out communications of all sorts.

Shepard:" That's it?" noticing that nothing changed.

Malen:" That was the precaution Shepard. Now here is the surprise." He said as he reached into his satchel.

Malen soon pulled out a grand soul gem filled with the soul of a dremora, who have unwavering loyalty to him, and telekinetically lifted the gem while chanting something in a whispered voice. Once the gem had reached the center of the empty mass effect core, it began to glow a bright red that refilled the space of the empty core completely.

New life began to ebb and flow into the reaper as a new host began to take root in its husk of a body. Creaking of metal scraping against metal could be heard throughout the reaper as metal realigned itself and reformed its shape. Broken parts of the reaper pooled together and reattached themselves to the places where they originally broke off. Red lights began to appear in the ship as the soul began to stretch into its new body. When the movement and creaking within the ship stopped, the voice of a dremora could be heard clearly and loudly throughout the reaper.

Dremora:" I see that you have given me a new form master! What would you have me will of this new form of mine?"

Both Tali and Shepard finally understood what it was that Malen had planned and were bewildered, exited, appauld, curious, and a bunch of other confusing emotions.

Malen:" I wish for you to remain in this location until I summon you or give you other orders in person. I do not need your services right now, but I need you to remain in this form and remain out of sight if you can."

Dremora:" Understood master."

Shepard didn't know what to think at the moment and many moments afterwards, while Tali had only one question in mind.

Tali:" Wat wooooould a gaod wanty with a finit pieice of metal even ef it is a reaaprere corpse?"

Malen:" It could be useful for other purposes in the future besides fighting and power Tali. I did happen to get a fragment of some sort of code when I destroyed the core of this reaper. It seemed important so I filed it away somewhere in my mind."

Tali:" Whatever you saye my smexy buewast! *giggle* *hic*"

Malen:" I will open a small hole in the perception barrier Shepard and we will get back to the Normandy through there… just follow me."

Shepard nodded his head and followed Malen onto a small metal bridge outside the dremora reaper and contacted Joker to pick them up. While Joker was confused to all hell where that black orb that surrounded the reaper came from, he was more than glad to put that at the back of his mind at the moment when he saw Shepard and the other 2.

The group boarded the Normandy and entered the inner airlock where they were confronted with Miranda who looked a bit livid.

Miranda:" What the hell happened down there Shepard!? This unknown black sphere surrounds the derelict reaper and we can't get any visuals on the reaper and couldn't get communications to you!"

Malen:" It was probably an electrical discharge from the brown star's atmosphere that caused communications failure and visual obscuring and illusions." He said as he waved his left hand behind him.

Malen didn't want to have to explain what he just did in details to someone who still had strong ties to Cerberus since Malen did not trust them at all. Miranda agreed with the bogus answer that Malen gave and left them to their own devices.

Shepard just shook his head and went towards the elevator.

Malen:" Where you heading Shepard?"

Shepard:" To drink until I pass out."

Shepard:" This has been a long day." He whispered to himself as he entered the elevator.

**Author's Notes: I know that the chapter title kinda sucked, but I couldn't really think of anything better at the moment. I'm sure that this chapter was pretty entertaining none the less. The next chapter will be simply called "Legion's Loyalty". Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to reading more of this amazing crossover.**


	21. Chapter 21: Legion's Loyalty

Chapter 21: Legion's Loyalty

Shepard dropped off the geth unit in the AI core and had a firewall erected in front of it. Shepard then went to the portside observation to drink the day away. Malen held Tali on his back as he waited for the elevator to be usable. Once it was usable, Malen went down to the cargo bay and laid Tali down on the bed.

He pulled the covers over her and kissed her gently on the lips and was going to walk away, but Tali had grabbed his left arm.

Tali:" Sing mee a luliby Malen *hic*. Befoure you go."

Malen:" Argonians are not known for their singing Tali. We often get booed offstage for sounding to raspy."

Tali:" I don't reaaaly care. I need luliby to fall slepp *hic*"

Malen:" *sigh* I will try my best"

Malen adjusts the configuration in his vocal cords so that he wouldn't sound so raspy when he sang and sang in baritone.

Malen:" _Sing all he joyful. Sing all together. The wind in the treetops, the wind in the heather. The stars are in blossom. The moon is in flower, and bright are the windows of night in the tower. Dance all he joyful. Now dance all together. Soft is the grass and let foot be like feather. The river is silver. The shadows are fleeting, and marry is may time, and marry be our meeting. Sing now we softly. In dreams let us leave him. The wanderer sleepith. Now soft be his pillow. Lullaby Lullaby under and willow."_

**That song was from "The Hobbit" by JRR Tolkien**

When Malen looked down at Tali, he saw that she was fast asleep.

Malen:" Good night Tali."

Malen sat up from the edge of the bed and proceeded to the elevator. Malen recalled that Garrus and Vaermina were passed out in portside observation so he decided to be the good friend that he is and get them to the beds in crew quarters.

When Malen got to portside observation, he saw Garrus and Vaermina in the same position as they were before. Malen also saw Shepard passed out on the floor with some broken glass near him.

Malen:" Looks like Shepard had a one man drinking contest. I guess I'll carry him up to his cabin. Think he would appreciate that." He thought to himself.

Malen saw that Kasumi had not moved an inch since he was last there and was a little concerned about it.

Malen:" Do you ever move? Are you bored or something?"

Kasumi:" I prefer to stay in one spot when I'm not using my talents. I'm not bored at all: I like to watch."

Malen becomes a bit creeped out by that statement.

Malen:" Well… hope you keep enjoying yourself by your very creepy standards."

Kasumi:" I always do."

Malen shook his head and hoisted Garrus and Vaermina over his shoulders. He went into the crew quarters and placed both Garrus and Vaermina in the same bed, but could only position them in a piled manner for them to fit on the same bed. He pulled the bed sheets over them and went back to portside for Shepard.

Malen lifted Shepard onto his right should and used the elevator to go up to floor one. Malen went to the back of the cabin where the bed is located and placed Shepard on the bed. After Malen pulled the sheets over Shepard and made sure he was sleeping comfortably **(at least as best he could on his hard bed),** he decided that he should communicate with the geth that was brought aboard.

Malen logically deduced that the geth is probably in the AI core since that is where the most cyber security could be produced. The AI core was dimly lit with blue lights on the side and a deep red light at the back. On a bench beneath the red light was the geth unit. There was a guard standing to the right side of the geth.

Malen approached the geth.

Malen:" I'm reactivating the geth unit. I do not need your assistance for this so you may leave."

The guard has heard about Malen and some of his feats and did not question the request since Malen was more than able to handle himself. The guard simply saluted him and left the core room. Malen tapped on his Omni tool and began the processes of reactivating the geth.

EDI:" I have isolated our systems and erected additional firewalls. I am prepared to resist any hacking attempt."

Malen steps in front of the erected firewall and activates the geth.

Malen:" Are you going to attack me?"

Geth:" No."

Malen:" Good… Good. I have questions I must ask and questions that I will ask later depending on your answers and intentions. Why are you compelled to speak to an organic? Most geth do not speak and only have one program in their platform. I sense at least 1,000 "programs" in that platform."

Geth:" Geth do not normally speak like this due to its inefficiency. Heretics do not have the need or desire to speak with organics since they follow the old machines."

Malen:" Old machines?... I assume you mean the reapers."

Geth:" Reaper. A superstitious title originating with the Protheans. We call those entities the Old Machines."

Malen:" Could you elaborate on these "heretics"?"

Geth:" Geth build our own future. The heretics asked the Old Machines to give them the future. They are no longer part of us. We were studying the Old Machine's hardware to protect our future."

Malen:"Hmmmm so they separated themselves from Geth intelligence and became their own sect of Geth?"

Geth:" In a manner of speaking yes, but they are still Geth. We merely call them heretics for their different logic determinates."

Malen:" I see. What does the Geth's future have in store for organics? Can there be peace if an agreement is made?"

Geth:" If they involve themselves in a Geth positive future then yes."

Malen:" Does that include the Quarians? If they were willing to have peace with the Geth would you accept it?"

Geth:" Yes."

Malen was jumping for joy inside his mind that there was a real chance for peace. There were still some questions that Malen had.

Malen:" Are you asking to join us?"

Geth:" Yes."

Malen:" Then what can I designate you as?"

Geth:" Geth."

Malen:" I meant the grouped Geth intelligence I am speaking with. It wouldn't hurt to give you a unique and identifying designation."

EDI:" My name is Legion, for we are many."

Malen:" That would work."

Legion:" Christian Bible, The Gospel of Mark, chapter five, verse nine. We acknowledge this as an appropriate metaphor. We are Legion, a Terminal of the geth. We will integrate into the Normandy."

Malen:" One more question before I go. Is there a way to perhaps rewrite the heretics' logic to match yours?"

Geth:" Unknown. Will Investigate possibilities."

Malen holds his hand out for a hand shake. Legion slowly responds in kind by shaking Malen's hand.

Legion:" We do not know of your designation."

Malen:" I am Malen Katarn, though I also go by other names, but you don't need to know about those until later." He said as he left the AI core.

Malen accessed his Omni tool and set up a communications link with Kana Zorah on the way back to the cargo bay. Malen asked Kana about Quarian culture and language that is not provided in the wide based codex provided to him.

When Malen got to his workbench and sat in a chair in front of it, Kana sent him the information on Quarian culture and language that he had asked for. Malen read over the information displayed in a screen projection from his Omni tool and was intrigued by what was presented.

Malen had learned the words for Spouse/loved one, marriage, courtship, and love in three different terms of what of love is being described.

Malen also learned that Quarians don't actually use rings for their symbol of a marriage union, but instead use medallions worn around the neck. With that last bit of information Malen got a wonderful idea of what he could do while he waited for Legion to finish his investigation and for Tali to wake up with a hangover which he will promptly cure on her waking.

Malen sat up and stood only a few inches from the workbench. He rummaged in his satchel for the most beautiful material he had that he could make into jewelry. He eventually found a blue kind of metal of sorts that glows a beautiful teal color. Malen knew he had to make the medallion out of this rare material that he had the fortune of making copies of when he first found it. Malen was actually getting a little exited on the inside as he thought of Tali's reaction when he presents the medallion to her.

Malen gently places the aetherium pieces on the table and begins his work on forging a aetherium medallion. He knew that he had to be quiet while he worked since Tali was in the same room as him, which would mean that it would take longer than usual for him to complete a piece of jewelry.

It took Malen a few hours to complete the medallion quietly, but it was finished and he felt like he had really outdone himself this time, either that or the beauty of aetherium made up for and small mistakes he made.

The center piece of the medallion was a jewel of pure atherium the size of half a human's hand. It had the appearance as if someone captured clear water in an invisible glass and held it up to the moonlight: it gleamed with moving waves of soft teal light held in an endless ocean contained within a single jewel. Malen had made the necklace with a refined diamond thread that was threaded through aetherium beads.

Truly other no craftsman in the entire galaxy could come close to making something this beautiful. Malen held the necklace in a dim light as he watch the teal light shimmer across the bench and the diamond thread sparkle through the gaps in the aetherium beads.

His next idea was to place the necklace in a case to be presented in person when the time was right. He decided that the case should also be made of aetherium and did just that. The aetherium case that he made was rectangular in shape and could hold the necklace and some padding for it. Malen decided to use crimson red silk as the padding for the necklace since it seemed like a romantic thing to do and would make the aetherium necklace stand out a bit.

It was not long after Malen had put the case away in a secure pouch on his satchel that Tali decided to get up with a groan and grunt.

Tali:" *groans* Keelah… I feel like death *groans*"

Malen:" Come over here Tali and I'll get you feeling as good as new."

Tali:" That sounds great! *groans*"

Tali drags herself over to Malen. Malen places a healing spell into his right hand and touches Tali's right shoulder as the healing spell washed away her severe hangover.

Tali:" I feel a 1000% better now! *breaths deeply and exhauls in satisfaction*."

Malen:" Got a minute to talk?"

Tali:" You can talk to me until this galaxy collides with Andromeda."

Malen:" I spoke to the geth unit we brought aboard and apparently he had some very interesting things to tell me."

Tali:" I do vaguely remember that geth being able to talk. What did it have to say?"

Malen:" Apparently the geth that you have been fighting since Sovereign's attack were something called "heretics". Heretics believe that the Reapers or "Old Machines" as geth call them have the answer for their future. Legion is a representation of those who do not follow this logic. I asked Legion, the geth unit, if there was a chance for peace if the Quarians were willing for peace and he said yes. There is a chance that there doesn't have to be war at all Tali."

Tali didn't quite know how to take this information, but decided to remain positive about the implications about it. She smiled and giggled as she got dressed.

EDI:" We will be arriving on Illium in 12 minutes. Also: Malen, Legion wishes to speak with you."

Malen:" Thanks EDI."

Malen:" It took him only 5 hours to find a possibility? Incredible." He thought aloud.

Tali:" Find a possibility about what?" She asked as she finished getting into her suit.

Malen:" I asked Legion if there was a way to perhaps rewrite the heretics' logic to match theirs."

Tali:" You mean to make them non-hostile to organics?"

Malen:" Correct. I think you would be interested in what Legion has to say."

Tali:" I most certainly would!"

Tali followed Malen to the AI core. Malen was the one to approach Legion.

Malen:" I take it that you have found a possibility?"

Legion:" Yes. The heretics have developed a weapon to use against geth. You would call it a "virus". It is stored on a data core provided by Sovereign. Over time, the virus will change us. Make us conclude that worshipping the Old Machines is correct."

Malen:" We can't have that now can we, but traps work both ways. Perhaps we can use this "virus" to our advantage." He says with a grin.

Tali:" Where is this heretic weapon?"

Geth:" We will provide coordinates. Normandy's stealth systems are necessary to safely approach."

Malen laughs out loud at that last comment.

Malen:" No we don't Legion. Just send the coordinates to my Omni tool and I'll show you why."

Legion sends Malen the coordinates on his Omni tool. Malen memorizes the location to the letter as he prepares another group teleportation. Malen asks for both Legion and Tali to stand close to him. When all three were huddled together, Malen summons a portal that surrounds them in a black orb.

Legion:" WARNING! Spac…."

The group was transported all the way inside the heretic station just beyond an exterior lock.

Legion:"…ail anomaly detected!"

Tali:" I know… and so does my head * groans*"

It took legion a little bit of time for a geth to get readjust to his new surroundings so quickly.

Legion:" Malen Katarn… How did you do that?"

Tali:" He's a Daedric Prince… I still can't quite understand the full depth of his powers or abilities but he is capable of warping space time to a limited degree…. As far as I understand it."

Malen:" It is only limited when I'm outside Oblivion. What you need to know about this Legion is that I can't be classified as simply an "organic"… I became something much more not too long ago. I would prefer it if we got to the task at hand now that I have teleported us inside the heretic station."

Legion:" As you wish. Alert. This facility has little air or gravity. Geth require neither."

Malen:" I don't need those either, but I think Tali still does, but at least she has her suit on. Anyways, we should proceed."

Malen took lead as he led the group down the small hallway with adjoining stairs on the right. The room below them had green data streams connected to server hubs. Legion informed them that disrupting the streams would alert the local network. Malen got some what annoyed at having to watch where he stepped so he decided that he was going to do a little experiment with the data streams.

Malen knelt down in front of one of the data streams and held his right hand inches above it. Malen began to use his mental abilities and reality warping abilities in a way that he could see the data streams for what they truly were in the sense of their contents. Malen saw the stream of information link into the geth platforms as their programs cycled in the hubs and in data streams. Malen knew that the data streams were connected to all the geth programs in the room… so an easy way to bypass this security measure was to syphon the data stream and the program away until there was nothing left of them in the room.

Malen slowly stood back up with his right hand still extended outwards. The green streams of data were being pulled into Malen's right hand. Eventually the streams of data formed into a small green ball with white lights shining in it that represented geth programs. A sound like something was powering down as geth platforms fell away from the server hubs and remained motionless on the ground.

Tali was clapping in applause at the versatility of Malen's power while Legion was having a temporary "Does not compute" moment. Malen notices Legion's confusion by his silence and his face plates twitching.

Malen:" This goes along with the "much more than just an organic" statement Legion. I will explain it to you later, but we still have a goal to reach here."

Malen decides to keep the small green orb in a pouch on his satchel and will probably add more to it as time progresses. Malen, Tali, and eventually Legion make their way through the station. They annihilated geth patrols along the way with spells of fire and ice along with mass effect rounds. The data streams in rooms they entered, Malen would syphon away all the data and geth programs into a green orb and add it to the one already in one of his pouches.

They reached a hallway with windows on the right side revealing a large database hub network. Legion studied the hub and discovered copies of their current patrol routes.

Legion:" This suggests the heretics have runtimes within our networks."

Malen:" Perhaps the differences in their logic have made them focused into an isolation complex within their field of ideology. Either that or they are aware of or calculated our intentions when we were made aware to them and wish to preserve their logic."

Legion:" If this is the individuality that you suggest, we question your judgement. This topic is irrelevant. We must return to the mission."

Malen:" It may be relevant in the future." He added as the continued on their way.

The next room was on an upper floor above a large, maze like, room. In front of them was a glowing teal console that looked significant based on its placement in the room.

They went up to the console.

Malen:" Is this the controls?"

Legion:" Yes. We will upload a copy of our runtime into the core. It will delete all copies of the virus. When complete, it will notify us. The indexing will take time. The heretics will respond with force to our upload. We must hold this room. Are you ready to begin?"

Malen:" Always ready!"

Tali:" Indeed!"

Swarms of heretic geth platforms began to pour into the lower floor and began firing at the upper floor. Malen recalled that his servants in Apocrypha haven't seen combat in a while and are probably getting bored, at least as to what Malen imagined them feeling.

Malen held out his left hand and shot out pale green orbs of energy that landed on the lower level and expanded into large spheres. The spheres soon dissipated and revealed large and grotesque creatures that were black and dark green in color. Malen had summoned Seekers and Lurkers onto the lower levels and watched as they smashed, blew up, and tore apart the heretic platforms.

Malen:" These were some of the inhabitants of Apocrypha before I became its master in case you were wondering. You can take as much time as you need Legion. They haven't had much sport in some time."

Malen told Tali to watch the carnage/fireworks with him as his servants made short work of the heretic platforms to which Tali agreed since it seemed fun to watch, at least from a bizarre stand point.

Once the last heretic platform in the area was neutralized, Legion spoke.

Legion:" Datamine and analysis complete. Releasing virus. Note: remote access via high gain transmission required."

Tali:" What does that mean?"

Malen:" Based on the fact that we want more than to simply rewrite the heretics on this station, it would stand to reason that a powerful pulse of energy would be required to send the virus across other heretic occupied space."

Legion:" Correct. The virus will be sent to heretics in nearby star systems. This station with broadcast a powerful electromagnetic pulse through FTL channels."

Malen:" Just out of curiosity… how powerful are we talking here?"

Legion:" Yield in excess of 1.21 petawatts. Alert: EM flux will be hazardous to unshielded organics. Addendum: The interior of this station is not shielded."

Malen:" Well that answers my question then. All aboard the express train of getting the fuck out of here!"

Tali understood what that meant and huddled close to Malen. Legion followed suit. Malen summon the portal again as they were teleported away from the station before the EMP was released. Malen had teleported them back to the AI core from where they started at.

Malen:" Well Tali. Did you learn a thing or two about geth on our little trip?" He said with a hint of sarcasm and smugness.

Tali:" I did. I learned a great deal actually and I might have to rethink my stance on geth a little from this experience."

Malen:" Hopefully the Quarians will come to like them as friends in the future."

**Author's Notes: I hope that was an entertaining chapter for you all. Leave reviews about what you thought of it and the story so far. The next Chapter will be called " We Go Alone".**


	22. Chapter 22: We Go Alone

Chapter 22: We Go Alone

Since the mission was over, Malen and Tali decided to go back down to floor five for some personal time with each other before the next assignment.

Malen:" Is Shepard still in his room EDI?" He asked as they went down the elevator.

EDI:" Shepard is helping Liara with information provided by Cerberus to track down the Shadow Broker. He should be back in at least 6 hours or more."

Malen:" Thank you EDI."

When they made it back down to the cargo bay, Malen had an idea about how they could pass the time.

Malen:" Want to watch a movie? Your pick."

Tali:" I would love to do that!"

They got on the bed as Tali typed on her Omni tool. She selected the movie that she wanted to watch from an extranet source and had her drone project the movie on the opposite wall of the bay. The movie involved a Turian and Quarian falling in love with each other.

Malen was enjoying the movie with Tali as they laughed and teared up as it progressed. Malen had some time to think as he watched the movie since he could process an incredible number of scenarios in his mind at once.

Malen deduced that the next likely mission was the collector base. He was told that it would be a suicide mission when he first became a part of the Normandy crew and it was obviously sincere and unexaggerated when they said it by how worried they sounded. Malen was not worried about his safety since he was a Prince now, but most of the others could still suffer the pain of death. Even though Malen could bring them back with the resurrection shout, he would prefer it if he didn't have to. The more he thought about it, the more that it seemed certain what he must do to ensure the safety of every mortal on the Normandy.

Malen eventually made up his mind and decided to act on it once the movie was over.

Tali:" That was a wonderful movie: one of my favorites really. Did you enjoy it?"

Malen:" I did Tali. I need to ask my sister about something Tali. I will be back shortly."

Tali:" Ok."

Malen:" Is Vaermina still on the ship EDI?" He asked in the elevator.

EDI:" Yes. She is in the gun battery with Garrus."

Malen:" Thank you EDI."

Malen goes up to floor three and enters the gun battery. Vaermina and Garrus seemed deep in conversation. Malen goes up to Vaermina and taps her on right shoulder.

Vaermina raises her hand to interrupt Garrus while he is speaking and turns to her brother.

Vaermina:" What is it brother?"

Malen:" I need to speak with you privately sister."

Vaermina nods her head in understanding.

Vaermina:" I guess we will finish this conversation later Garrus dear."

Garrus:" See you later then darling! I'll tell you about that time with reach and flexibility again from start to finish."

Vaermina:" You better!" She says with a wink.

Malen leads her to the AI core. Legion does not give them attention since it is clear that they did not enter for "him". Malen points to his right side temple.

Malen:" I will speak with you telepathically to make sure that this conversation is heard by no one else. We will be pretending to have a different conversation as we speak by mouth, but the true topic will be spoken by mind."

So Malen and Vaermina pretended to have a conversation about the movie he just watched, the mission they came back from last, and what she and Garrus were discussing, but Malen and Vaermina had the real conversation telepathically.

Malen:" They called the mission to destroy the collector base a "suicide" mission. This is not the case for us two, but the others could be hurt or killed in this engagement and I would rather not have them suffer if I could. Wouldn't you agree?"

Vaermina:" I can see your point in that brother, but are you not confident in your own ability to protect them, or in my ability to do the same?"

Malen:" I suppose you got me there, but over the last few weeks, I have become very protective over the ones that I have come to care about and love. I suppose I just don't want them to worry about something that I could take care of myself, but I know they won't let me do this alone even if they know that I could handle it myself."

Vaermina:" Then why tell me this brother?"

Malen:" Because my plan to do this alone would not work on you since you are a Daedric Lord as well sister, so you might as well help me with it. I also think that you would share a similar feeling as I do: your growing attachments towards Garrus for example."

Vaermina:" You got me there. We have only been talking and having some good laughs, but I can see the man that he is. He is trying to find his ideals and will guard those ideals that he finds for himself fiercely, but he is also timid when it comes to something small or personal: like he thinks so little of himself when it comes to a social life that it is actually kind of cute and a little sad. I'm becoming more and more drawn to him in a sense to see what is the potential of his heart and what it can offer himself and me, and what my heart can offer in turn. I'd rather not see his heart strained any more than he has already done to it himself. I'll help you on this brother, for both you, Tali, Garrus, and the rest of the crew."

Malen:" Thank you Vaermina."

Vaermina:" Do you have a plan for this?"

Malen:" I do actually. Once Shepard gets back, we will make them fall into a dream state that is perceived as real to them, which is your specialty. I will deactivate both Legion and EDI harmlessly since I have more encounters with them. I will make it so that they do not recall being deactivated and implant memories/data files of what transpired into them."

Vaermina:" You sure you can accomplish that Malen? They are not normal mortals and have lesser souls."

Malen:" Did you forget that we are Princes sister? So long as we understand what we are doing and how to do it, then we can accomplish almost anything to a limited degree outside Oblivion."

Vaermina:" True, True. I guess I should make some preparations then. How should the dream go?"

Malen sends visions of the Normandy crew, including him and her, entering the Omega 4 relay and engaging the collectors. The fights inside the collector base, the bases destruction, and them returning to bed. Vaermina understands and memories the vision immediately and prepares to place all the organic mortals on the Normandy into a realistic dream where they can touch, feel, see, smell, and taste.

Both Malen and Vaermina began to work on the proper configuration of spell in order to achieve their desired outcome as they waited for Shepard and his party to return to the Normandy. They worked on their respective spells without any outward display to negate suspicions.

After four more hours of waiting, Shepard and his party finally returned to the Normandy after he helped Liara kill the Shadow Broker and take his place. Malen and Vaermina had finished their respective spells along with some other precautions added to them, like a steady supply of oxygen when EDI is temporarily put offline, an hour prior to Shepard's arrival.

Once everyone was on the Normandy, Vaermina created a blue orb in her hands and expanded it till it enclosed the Normandy. Vaermina's spell put every organic mortal on board into a deep, realistic dream. Malen pointed his left index finger at Legion and shot a small, green orb at him that deactivated him temporarily and implanted the same concepts to Vaermina's dream spell into "him". Malen also shot a green orb from his left thumb at the AI core that put EDI into the same state as Legion. Malen then opened up a small portal in each room of the Normandy and filled them with oxygen so that the organic part of the crew can breath.

Malen and Vaermina's next step was to place everyone in a bed, or reasonable sleeping furniture. It took them a little while to do it, but everyone expect the two of them were now in a dream like state, but none the wiser about it.

Vaermina:" What is our next move brother?" She says out loud.

Malen:" We will go to the Reaper I recently resurrected and use it to enter the Omega 4 relay. I will teleport us there."

Malen summon two black orbs that teleported him and Vaermina inside the Dremora reaper.

Dremora reaper:" You have returned master! And you have brought a sibling with you. What would you have of me master?"

Malen:" Take us to the Omega 4 relay servant. Here is the location."

Malen telepathically shows the Dremora where the relay is and their plans once they get there.

Dremora reaper:" Understood master!"

The Dremora reaper flew off as quickly as it could to his master's goal as it went through the relay to the proper location of the Omega 4 relay. It then entered the desired relay and was propelled all the way to the galactic core.

There were thousands of desolate ships that made up a sort of grave yard that surrounded a certain portion of space away from the collector base. Since they were in a reaper, the perimeter defenses did not activate. Malen used telekinesis to push away any large ship parts away from the reaper as they made their way to the base. The base itself soon came into view as they made their approach. It was a little larger than what Malen pictured it being based on the memories from Harbinger.

A whole on the right side of the base opened up as it anticipated the coming arrival. They entered through the open port whole and exited the reaper. The ground beneath them felt squishy and unstable. Metal and flesh like masses looked meshed together to make the overall interior of the base. The amount of energy ebbing from Vaermina and Malen was noticed by the collectors throughout the base and went on high alert. They traced the high energy readings to the main hanger and marshalled a majority of the combat forces available to neutralize the perceived threat.

Vaermina:" Do you want to simply destroy the base?"

Malen:" No. I want to see if they were working on anything here since they have been abducting humans in vast quantities. If it turns out there is nothing useful to be had here then we blow up the base." He said as he equipped his Daedric armor.

Vaermina:" A fair answer I suppose."

No later than she said that did they hear strange and somewhat beastly sounds echoed a ways inside the base.

Malen:" It seems that they have noticed us: hard to miss a Daedric Prince entering a place. I would be insulted if they didn't give us a welcoming committee."

Vaermina:" So would I. I can see at least 40,000 combatants running towards us. This might be boring."

Malen:" Let's make the most out of it then while we are here then." He said as he equipped an unenchanted Daedric sword.

Vaermina also equipped a Daedric sword as the prepared for a massive slaughtering. It didn't take the collectors long to reach the hanger, seeing as though that they sent most of their forces towards the energy anomaly. Both Malen and Vaermina began their charge at the collectors as they began their slaughter of the collectors.

**Blow me Away by Breaking Benjamin plays**

The collectors were beyond helpless as they were slashed, bashed, and thrown into pieces with every strike of their swords. Groups of collectors fell each time a sword was swung and made contact: parts of them blasted with enough force to kill and hurl other collectors into walls. Malen and Vaermina ran through the collectors like they were nothing but air as they made their way to the presumed core of the base. The parts of the base that had abysses to it were easily flown over as they made their way deeper into the base. Eventually they made it to a large central chamber where a human reaper in the embryotic stage was being held in place. Malen and Vaermina landed on the platform just in front of the reaper. Malen summoned a tentacle and impaled the reaper with it as he drained its knowledge and life from it. The reaper fell lifelessly into the abyss as it broke into pieces once Malen removed the large tentacle from its chest cavity.

**The song ends.**

Vaermina:" Did you aquire anything useful from that?"

Malen:" I did: just about the only thing useful here. Let me take care of a loose end before we destroy this place."

Vaermina:" And that would be?"

Malen:" Downsizing an "Illusive Man" so to speak."

Malen closed his eyes and entered a trance like state for a while before snapping his eyes open returned his perceptions back to his argonian form.

Malen:" We won't be hearing from that asshole ever again. Would you like the honors of destroying this place or should I."

Vaermina:" It would be my pleasure to destroy this unimaginative cesspit." She says as she crosses her right arm over her chest.

A strong blue aura surrounded Vaermina as she brought out more and more of her awe inspiring power. She then flung her hand out and sent out a massive wave of explosive energy that blasted the base into tiny pieces.

Once there was nothing left of the base except the memory of it, Malen and Vaermina were standing in space as if there was an invisible floor beneath them.

Malen:" Did you enjoy that sister?"

Vaermina:" I can see why Dagon might enjoy it, but it really isn't my cup of tea: not to say that it was not pleasant to do."

Malen ordered the Reaper that they arrived in, that was not destroyed in the explosion due to Vaermina's excellent spell targeting, to return to the place where he was placed inside the reaper.

Malen summoned black orbs that teleported them back to the Normandy. Malen headed to the bed in cargo bay where Tali was sleeping, and Vaermina went to crew quarters where Garrus was sleeping. Once they were position on the beds, Vaermina and Malen undid the spells on the Normandy crew, Legion, and EDI ( Who was unshackled by a Dremora under Malen's guidance of procedure in accordance with what transpired in the dream that they all had).

Tali started to wake up and she looked at Malen next to her.

Malen:" I bet that rest felt good after that hell."

Tali:" It should did love. I'm almost feel ready for the next big thing now actually."

Malen laughed at what that sounded like out of context.

Malen:" I'm sure you are darling. I'm sure you are."

**Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Tell me in the reviews of what you thought of it. The next chapter will be called " Trolling the Reapers".**


	23. Chapter 23: Trolling the Reapers

Chapter 23: Trolling the Reapers

Tali got dressed in her suit again as she got ready to have a video call with her parents. Malen was lying on the bed and recalled some recent events. Malen envisioned the Cerberus base as it was taken over by his servants: Lurkers smashing in skulls and bodies, Seekers blasting soldiers into a shower of blood and other viscera, and Dremora impaling humans on swords and spears. The Illusive Man was captured and taking to the Shivering Isles for a small exchange: The uptight human, Jack Harper, for the Mad God Sheogorath to play with, in exchange for a small favor in the future.

Malen laughed to himself at what the Mad God could have in-store for that pro-human asshole. Malen soon decided that it would be a good idea to check on the others and see if they were doing ok after the "ordeal" that they had.

Malen:" You ok here by yourself while I go out for a bit?" He asked as he got out of bed.

Tali:" I'm not a kid Malen. I have been taking care of myself for years now, but thanks for asking. Just make sure you don't take too long."

Malen:" Yes mam."

Malen goes up to floor 4 and checks on the crew members. Each one that he checked seemed to be doing fine and relieved that the collectors have been dealt with. It was the same story for everyone on floor 3 and 2. Malen went to floor one to check on Shepard and see how he was feeling.

Before Malen entered the second set of doors into the Captain's cabin, Malen heard Shepard speaking with someone who sounded very experienced, and had great deal of authority. He decided to listen in on the conversation from outside the door to see if it was anything important that Shepard might need help with.

Admiral Hackett:" We have a deep cover operative out in batarian space. Name's Doctor Amanda Kenson. recently reported that she found evidence of an imminent Reaper invasion."

Malen:" Strange. How did she come to that conclusion?" He thought to himself.

Shepard:" So why call me?"

Hackett:" Just this morning I received word that the batarians arrested her. They're holding her in a secret prison outpost on terrorism charges. I need you to infiltrate the prison and get her out of there. As a favor to me, I'm asking you to go in alone."

Malen:" Batarians calling someone from another race a terrorist? Either they are trying to cover up something or this Doctor has done something terrible." He thought to himself.

Shepard:" What is Doctor Kenson actually doing out there?"

Hackett:" She's a deep cover operative, Shepard. We talk only when we have to. I'd heard that she was investigating a rumor of a Reaper artifact in the system. Her last report said she'd found it."

Malen:" That was probably the reason why she said she had evidence of an imminent reaper invasion. The artifact must have given her a vision about what the Reapers were planning. After that report she was arrested on terrorism charges. It would stand to reason that there is a strong possibility that she was….." He thought to himself, but acted on it before he could finish the thought.

Malen crouched down and turned invisible as he awaited Shepard to exit the room and start the mission.

Shepard:" I'll make this a priority."

Hackett:" The prison is hidden underground at a batarian outpost on Aratoht. I'll upload the coordinates now. Once she's secure, confirm her discovery. We'll debrief you when you're back."

Shepard:" Got it."

Hackett:" Hackett out."

Shepard left the cabin area, followed secretly by Malen, and went to the second floor to chart his course to Aratoht. Once the Normandy was in orbit of Aratoht, Shepard boarded a shuttle to fly down to the planet's surface. Malen sat silently and invisibly in front of Shepard. Malen surmised that as long as no one knew he was there that he could assist Shepard on his mission and he was far better at being undetected than even Kasumi Goto.

They departed the shuttle near an entrance into a dark and somewhat depressing looking facility. It was raining outside as they made their way in. Shepard cut the power on a panel to the right of the locked entrance door. Malen decided to not interact with anything until it was necessary. The inside of the building reminded both Shepard and Malen of the krogan home world with its ruble hallways and creaking and bent supports.

As the made their way through the rundown section of the prison, they soon encounter Varen that attacked Shepard on sight. Shepard made quick work out of the varen with a shotgun blast each time they came within point blank range.

As they made their way further in, they occasionally heard batarians talking deeper inside the prison. There were broken gas pipes that got in their way at some point, but Shepard managed to redirect the flow of gas away from their path.

They made their way to a portion of the prison that was outside. There were a couple of guards patrolling the area. They were obstructing the path forward and Shepard took cover to try to think of a way around them. Malen decided to use a little mental manipulation to have them enter the next part of the building so they would not obstruct them.

Once the batarians were out of his way, Shepard entered the door on the far side of the area. They made their way further into the prison and whenever guard(s) would obstruct their path, Malen would mentally "persuade" them to move somewhere else. They eventually made it to the interrogation room where Kenson was being held. They entered the room and Shepard knocked out the guard that was interrogating Kenson.

Kenson:" Who are you? What are you doing?"

Shepard:" Doctor Kenson? I'm Commander Shepard. I'm here to get you out."

Kenson:" Commander Shepard? I heard that you were alive. Hackett must have received my message."

Shepard:" We're not safe here. Can you walk?"

Kenson:" I'm fine. Just give me a moment." She says after getting out of her restraints.

Shepard:" We have to go. Now."

Kenson:" If we can find a console, I can hack security… make us an escape."

Just then the alarms decided to chime in and alert the entire prison about the break.

Shepard:" Then we'll find one. Go!"

Shepard and Kenson fought their way through the prison as Malen followed closely behind them. They soon made their way into a large, shaft like room of the prison with the path following the outside of the shaft. On the far end of the path was a security console in an enclosed room. Kenson got to work on hacking into it and making a way out for them. Malen kept himself on standby as he watched Shepard protect Kenson as she worked on the security console. Shepard closed the doors on both ends of the path to prevent enemy reinforcements from reaching them.

Kenson eventually managed to get an elevator that leads to the hanger down to their level. A small bridge extend itself to the elevator. Shepard, Kenson, and Malen got on the elevator and took it up to the hanger. Guards were waiting for them in the hanger bay with a hard locked hanger bay door. Shepard and Kenson shot down the guards one by one as Shepard looked for a way to open the hanger doors. Shepard spotted two explosive canisters on both sides of the hanger doors. With some shots into each canister, the bay doors were force open.

There was a conviently placed shuttle in the hanger bay that no one was using so Shepard, Kenson, and Malen boarded it and took off.

Kenson:" We should be well out of range before they get their security measures unscrambled."

Shepard:" Do you think they will come after you?"

Kenson:" I'm not taking any chances. Batarians don't take kindly to humans who plan to destroy their mass relays."

Shepard:" So the charges against you are true."

Kenson:" Well. To be fair, that's half the story. My people and I were here investigating rumors of Reaper technology out in the fringes of this system."

Shepard:" I guess you found something."

Kenson:" We found proof that the reapers will be arriving in this system. When they get here, they'll use its mass relay to travel throughout the galaxy. We call it the Alpha Relay. From here, the Reapers can invade anywhere in the galaxy."

Shepard:" So you decided to destroy it."

Kenson:" Exactly. Doing that would stop the Reapers invasion. Even at FTL speeds, it'd be months or years before they got to the next relay. We came up with what we just called "the Project": a plan to launch a nearby asteroid into the relay and destroy it before the reapers could arrive. Of course, the resulting explosion would probably wipe out the system."

Malen:" We can't have that now can we. I will think of something for that soon." He thought to himself.

Shepard:" I still don't see how you learned about this supposed invasion."

Malen:" Good question Shepard, but I already know the probable answer to that, and the outcome of it is not good." He thought to himself.

Kenson:" The evidence came from what we called Object Rho, a Reaper artifact we discovered among the asteroids near the relay itself. When we get back to Arcturus Station, I'll explain everything and provide copies of all our notes on the artifact."

Shepard:" If you're working near a reaper artifact, how have you avoided indoctrination?"

Malen:" Now that is the right question Shepard." He thought to himself.

Kenson:" We've been very careful. We know what we're dealing with. You're not speaking to a child, Shepard. I saw what Sovereign did at the Citadel. Trust me—I know what's at stake."

Malen:" That is a massive mountain of bullshit she pulled out her ass." He thought to himself.

Shepard:" The stakes are too high. If you were willing to destroy a whole system over this, I want to see your proof."

Kenson:" I guess I can't argue with that. Give me a moment."

Kenson:" Kenson to project base."

Project base:" Good to hear your voice, Doctor. You coming home?"

Kenson:" Affirmative. And I've got Commander Shepard with me."

Malen:" Bitch you got AIDs." He thought to himself humorously.

Project Base:" Shepard? Really?"

Kenson:" Tidy up the lab. The Commander needs to confirm the artifact."

Project Base:" I'll get everything set up for your arrival. Project base out."

Kenson:" All set. Just sit back and relax. We'll be there in no time."

The shuttle soon arrived to Project base and docked. They got off the shuttle and stood in front of a doorway with a countdown clock mounted above it.

Kenson:" Here we are. Welcome to Project Base."

Shepard:" What's this?" He asked, pointing at the countdown.

Kenson:" That's our countdown to Arrival. When that gets to zero… the reapers will came come. Just over two days and counting. Puts things into perspective, doesn't it?"

Shepard:" You're saying the reapers could be at Earth in two days? There's no time to waste."

Kenson:" Then let's show you that proof. That door exits the hanger. The artifact is in our central lab area."

Shepard follows Kenson to the central lab with Malen in toe. They eventually made it to the artifact that looked like a dark colored octopus standing on its head. Blue energy rose up and rived in the center of the artifact.

Kenson:" Commander Shepard, I give you Object Rho."

Shepard:" You have the Reaper artifact just sitting here… out in the open."

Malen:" This is about as safe as pissing in a sleeping giants eyes." He thought to himself.

Kenson:" When we found it, it showed me a vision of the Reapers' arrival."

Shepard:" Kenson, this is not good."

Kenson:" Give it a moment Shepard. It will give you the proof you need."

Malen:" Shepard does not need proof of that because of Sovereign and she knows it. She is setting up a trap for Shepard. I will let the trap spring first." He thought to himself.

Shepard steps toward the artifact and his mind gets assaulted by a vision of the reapers' arrival. Malen acts as he summons a ball of kinetic energy inside the artifact and expands it outwards: causing the artifact to rupture and explode. Malen's invisibility did not break when he did this, so it was still unknown that he was there at all.

Kenson:" I can't let you start the Project, Shepard. I can't let you stop the arrival."

Shepard slowly got up and disarmed Kenson. Kenson limped away as armed guards came in and shot at Shepard. Shepard was eventually overwhelmed and lied on the floor as Kenson reentered the room.

Kenson:" Take him to the med bay and patch him up. We want Shepard alive."

Malen follow the guards and Kenson as they carried him to the med bay. They place Shepard on the med table and drug him as they begin treating his wounds.

Malen stands next to Shepard and analyses his brain and mind for any signs of forced alterations. To his relief, Malen found no signs of forced alterations that would indicate indoctrination. Malen contemplated the current situation and decided that it would be a good thing to learn from first hand encounter the effects of indoctrination without the victims being made into abominations, and the station was full of test subjects and patients to try and experiment with and cure.

There was a scientist watching over Shepard and two guards at the door leading out of the med bay. Malen went up to the guards and knocked them out quietly. He then back tracked to the scientist and knocked her out quietly as well. Malen placed his right hand on the scientist's head as he examines her brain and mind and compares them to a normal human brain that he has knowledge of prior hand. Malen notices and highlights the differences in a normal human brain and one that has been indoctrinated. Malen then used his power of warping reality on a fine tuned scale as he carefully manipulated the structures, chemicals, and functionality of her brain to match that of a normal human who has not been indoctrinated.

Malen grinned with success as he then pondered where to send the people he cures of indoctrination to.

Malen:" I don't really know where in Alliance space to send them. Maybe the Citadel? No: they would shit their pants if people just started teleporting in. Hmmmm damnit! Can't think of any place. I guess I'm going to have to send them to Apocrypha then. *sigh* I need a Chamberlin for this kind of crap." He thought to himself.

Malen teleports the scientist to Apocrypha and the two guards that he knocked out.

Malen:" Instead of being a sneaky assassin, I'm a sneaky healer. Hahahe that's funny to think about." He thought as he made his way to other areas of the station.

Malen sneaked around the station and knocked out indoctrinated humans one by one or in small groups and would drag them to dark and quiet places. He would them cure them of indoctrination and then teleport them to Apocrypha.

The last person he knocked out and cured of indoctrination was Kenson. After he had sent her to Apocrypha, he went to the exterior of the station and directed his full attention to the mass relay.

Malen:" If the solution is to get rid of the mass relay, then I'll do it by moving it out of the galaxy." He thought to himself.

Malen stretched out his hands and spread them apart wide enough to appear like he was holding the mass relay from where he was. To portals appeared on either side of the relay. Malen slowly closed his hands together and the portals slowly closed in on each other as they moved the relay into Apocrypha.

Once the relay was gone, Malen contemplated on his next course of action. He suddenly got an idea that he laughed at and couldn't resist doing since it was too good and hilarious to pass up. Malen began to generate power around him as he began to cast a very powerful illusion spell. Once Malen had finished casting the spell, an exact illusionary copy of the mass relay was in place of where the original one was. Malen couldn't help but grin like a smug idiot at how genius and hilarious his idea is and will be.

Curing everyone that was indoctrinated and sending them to Apocrypha, sending the mass relay into Apocrypha, and creating an illusionary copy of the mass relay took Malen two day to accomplish. Shepard had woken up about 8 hours ago, due to the lack of constant sedatives, and had finally reached the Project control and activated it. Shepard was at first concerned that no one else put him was on the station, but at least that meant he would have no one obstructing him. He then sent out a call to the Batarian colonies for them to evacuate.

Shepard then ran through the station and made it outside where he tried to find the communications tower. Malen happened to be in the same area at the time as he looked through his Omni Tool for a way to make a recording in the funniest way possible. Shepard found a shuttle nearby and used it to escape the asteroid.

With Shepard now safe, Malen felt a bit relieved as he continued to flip through options on his Omni Tool until he found what he wanted. There was only 3 hours left before the Reapers arrived, but Malen was not worried in the least: he was actually looking forward to it. Malen flew off the asteroid and approached within a few kilometers of the Relay. Malen remained invisible as to not be noticed by the reapers and ruin the fun.

Malen typed into his Omni tool and pulled up a recording display that was invisible to everyone put him. He pulled up an options menu and placed a troll face over his face on the recording. Malen was ecstatic at how hilarious this will be that he almost felt like doing a little dance.

Once the Reapers were finally in view of the recording, Malen pulled up the options again and placed a "fuck yeah" meme face on the approaching Reaper invasion force.

Malen's masterful illusion spell prevented the Reapers from noticing a small planet sized asteroid was heading towards them. Once the first Reaper made it to the mass relay and noticed that something was amiss, Malen quickly began to change the faces displayed on the Reapers on the recording to a "suspicious" meme face whenever one would noticed that something was amiss.

Once the asteroid was a few kilometers away from the illusion relay, Malen attached and played "the troll song" in the recording. When the asteroid hit the first unknowing Reaper, Malen quickly replaced its face with "rage guy face" meme in the recording and every other reaper that is hit by the asteroid. Red text saying:

"ffffffffffffffffffffffffUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Appeared over each rage guy face in the recording. Every time a reaper was destroyed by the asteroid, Malen put a little explosion animation over it.

A total of 300 reapers were destroyed before the asteroid finally broke apart. Malen checked over the video to make sure that everything was the way that he wanted it. After doing some minor tweaking and adjustments to the vid, Malen was satisfied and teleported himself back to the Normandy.

Malen teleported into the second floor of the Normandy: just in front of the elevator.

Malen:" Perfect! Joker would want to see it first anyways." He said as he made himself visible again.

Malen walked to the cockpit and patted Jokers chair.

Joker:" Well if it isn't my favorite reptile. What can I do for you Malen."

Malen:" I made a video here that I think you will fall in love with, and no it's not a porno."

Joker:" Damn! O well haha! Well let's see it then."

Malen pulls up the video display screen in front of joker with his Omni tool and plays the video he made. As the video progressed, Joker began to see what was going on in it and when the asteroid started to slam into the reapers, Joker was laughing hysterically and crying as well.

Joker:" HAHAHEHAEHAHAHAHHAHHAEHAEHAEHAEHAEHAEHAEHAEHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHHAHAHEHAHHAEHEAHEAHAEHAEHA. You need to show everyone else this. This as to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen!"

Malen:" That's the plan."

**Authors's Notes: Hope that was a very enjoyable chapter for you all. Leave a review about what you thought about it. The next chapter will be called " Keelah Se'Lai"**


	24. Chapter 24: Keelah Se'Lai

Chapter 24: Keelah Se'Lai

Malen decided to explain himself to Shepard first so he could get that mess out of the way. Malen went up to the galaxy map and noticed Shepard was on a computer on the left side of the map.

Malen:" Hey Shepard. I'm gonna be honest with you here, I did something that you probably wouldn't agree with."

Shepard:" huh? O Malen, What do you mean something I wouldn't agree with?"

Malen:" I overheard your conversation with Hackett."

Shepard:" Ok, I assume this was not the thing you wanted to tell me."

Malen:" I followed you on your mission. I was there the whole time Shepard. Sorry that Kenson turned out to be indoctrinated, but I did manage to learn how it affects the human brain and I was able to reverse it. I cured everyone that was indoctrinated on Project Base, I saved the batarian controlled system, and I made the reapers look like idiots."

Shepard:" Wow! Really?! Now why would you think I would be mad at you for doing all of that and taking an ass load of stress off my shoulders?"

Malen:" You're not mad?"

Shepard:" Quite the opposite: I am relieved that I had some back up during that whole affair, and you also managed to remain undetected the whole time so I didn't break my favor to Hackett."

Malen:" Well then Shepard. I made a vid here while I was "with you" that should brighten your spirits."

Shepard:" OK then, show me."

Malen pulls up a video display on his Omni tool and plays the vid he made. Shepard laughed until he cried after he saw the vid.

Shepard:" That really made my day! You have no idea. Thank you for sharing that."

Malen:" No problem Shepard. I will see you on the next assignment, though this time it will be completely up to you to call the shots on it."

Shepard:" I'm grateful about that to. Not having to work with Cerberus is a much needed break."

Malen goes to the different floors of the Normandy and shows the vid to the rest of the crew, who had mixed reactions to it ranging from laughing, confusion, and uncaring. Malen's last stop was the cargo bay to show Tali the vid.

Tali's response was laughing so hard that she snorted and her chest bounced up and down a little.

Tali:" I need a copy of that vid. It was so damn funny! HAHAHA!"

Malen held out his Omni tool for Tali to make a copy of the vid. She passed her Omni tool over Malen's until she managed to create a connection to it and make a copy of the vid. Once Tali verified that the vid was copied to her Omni tool, Shepard called over the intercom.

Shepard:" I think the next mission will be sooner than you would think. You and Tali suit up and meet me at the shuttle."

Malen/Tali:" Understood."

Malen got equipped his dragon scale armor, while Tali already had her suit on. Shepard soon made his way down to the cargo bay with Legion next to him. They boarded the shuttle and landed on a base on Aite.

The base looked intact, but it was eerily quiet and deserted. Just as they were making their way to the exterior door, someone came over the comm channel.

?:" Thank God you came! My name is Dr. Gavin Archer. The situation is urgent—we're facing a catastrophic VI outbreak. I'll explain everything later, but you must retract that transmission dish!"

Malen:" He seems like he is in a hurry. Let me solve that dish problem the easier way." He said as he looked around for a large dish like object.

Malen is unable to locate the dish from where he was and sighed to himself.

Malen:" I guess we go in and have a look around until we find it."

The group heads in the facility and find that it looks worse for wear with bodies on the ground, scorch marks, and some still burning fires in random areas. They eventually made it to a long with an observation window looking out at the transmission dish.

Malen stretched out his right hand and balled it into a fist as he telekinetically crushed the supports and foundation of the transmission dish. The dish creaked and moaned loudly as metal was being crushed pencil thin. The foundations and supports soon gave way as the transmission fell onto the ground with a loud crash.

Malen:" I think I just saved you an hour of leg work." He said with a smile.

Shepard:" Good thinking! Let's get to Archer and have him explain how this all happened."

Legion:" Acknowledged."

On their way to Dr. Archer, the group had to neutralize VI infected geth platforms. These geth were easily dealt with as they have been before as they made their way through the facility. They eventually meet up with the doctor at one of the 3 stations in the facility.

Archer:" You have my thanks Commander Shepard. You bought us some time, though probably not much. This isn't over yet."

Shepard:" You owe us that explanation."

Archer:" This is Project Overlord. An attempt to gain influence over the geth by interfacing a human mind with a VI. The results are less than satisfactory."

Shepard:" I'd hate to see what you call a disaster."

Archer:" You can't dismiss the entire project. We did succeed, at least partially. My brother David volunteered to serve as a test subject, but his mind couldn't handle the VI connection. He's like a virus now, infecting our networks and seizing control of any technology he finds. It's why you had to destroy the dish. Imagine if his program got off world."

Shepard:" You should have considered that before you started the experiment."

Archer:" We couldn't be expected to account for every outcome! Certainly not the abomination David has become. Davi… the VI has fortified itself in the main laboratory in the main laboratory at Atlas station. It's in lockdown now."

Malen:" No fortification can stop me Dr. Archer: Shepard will vouch for that. Just tell us where Atlas Station is."

Archer:" It's in a large crevice of a tall rock face, but you'll need to…."

Malen:" Nope! That's all we need to know. Let's head to Atlas station Shepard."

Shepard:" Sure, but what about the dead.."

Malen:" Already taken care of Shepard. I sent them to a base that I have taken control of recently: don't ask where or how, just go with it."

Shepard shrugs his shoulders as they head back to the vehicle that they landed in with.

M-44 analysis:" Geographic conditions indicate an aesthetically pleasing view nearby. Organic life forms may wish to take note." The vehicle's VI stated as they made their way to Atlas Station.

Malen:" Pleasant view: yes. Wasting time: yes. Boring: eventually."

Shepard and Tali giggled at the joke, but Legion didn't seem to care or get it.

They arrived at Atlas station in front of the lockdown door. The group got out of the M-44 and approached the door.

Shepard:" So, how are you going to get through this time Malen?"

Malen:" I have a key."

Malen reaches into his satchel and pulls out a strange object that he held up with his right hand so everyone could see it. The object in question had a dark blue and light green colored orb at the base of it with an intricate pattern to the metal on the end of it.

Malen:" This is not the original one, but an exact copy that I made before I returned the original one to its home." He said as he approached the door.

Legion:" Malen Katarn. That "key" will not be sufficient to open the door."

Malen:" HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH *breaths in* ye of little faith."

Malen touches the end portion of the key to the door. The locks on the door then start to move to the left and away from the door.

Announcement:" Atlas Station lockdown overridden." Came a computerized voice over an intercom near the door. The door opens upwards and no longer impedes the group's path.

Malen passed by Legion with a big smug grin as they got back on the M-44 and entered Atlas Station. The path in Atlas Station was a drop down onto an extended landing platform. The group got out of the M-44 and went down the extended platform to the door on the other side.

Archer:" Looks like you're in, Commander. Good. I'm getting some troubling readings here though. The VI is trying to upload its program directly from your location. Get to the server room and shutdown the core before it can—"

Malen:" Well that was slightly disturbing sounding."

Shepard:" Let's keep moving. Not much further to go."

They made their way through the rundown halls of the station and soon found 3 doors to choose from. The lights on the doors suddenly begin to randomly change their color at fast intervals.

Malen:" Does it want to play roulette or is this VI on Skuma?" He thought aloud.

Suddenly all the lights are gone and the door on the left opens. The team proceeds cautiously into the room and find an elevator on the far end that has seen better days. After some frustration with the controls of the elevator, Shepard managed to get it to their level. Sparks shot out of the door as VI infected geth came out of the elevator. After a few spells and shotgun blasts later, they entered the elevator.

The elevator and announcer seemed to go crazy and the elevator went suddenly up and down multiple times before finally halting at level 0.

Malen:" That ride sucked! I wanted it to go faster." He said as he laughs.

They made their way through level 0. When they reached the next door, the door controls were moved over the walls and on the door to the left that they passed and it opened. The room had a VI server console in it.

Shepard:" Get ready. I wouldn't be surprised if this button summoned a reaper."

When Shepard pressed the button, the VI infected Shepard's armor and cybernetic implants. Shepard stumbles out of the room and the door is locked behind him.

Malen:" hmmm… It seemed afraid. David is still a large portion of the virus it seems. I think it would be better if we let the David think that he has some control over the situation rather than to cause more fear that could provoke a greater response."

Tali and Legion pondered over Malen's words and concluded that he was probably right, but Tali still looked a little worried.

Malen:" Shepard will do fine. He can handle himself."

Tali relaxed and waited for Shepard just as Legion and Malen are doing.

Sometime later:

The doors became unlocked and Malen, Tali, and Legion rushed down to the core to witness something horrific. David had tubes in his mouth, metal holding his eyes open, and barbs in his skull. David was suspended over a small pit.

Shepard:" So you would sacrifice your brother's happiness for your own ambition?"

Malen quickly approached David and waved a healing hand over his face.

Malen:" It's quiet now David. Rest easy." He whispered to David.

David stopped crying as he fell asleep. Malen slowly pulled out all of the tech that was infused in his body while simultaneously healing any wounds David may suffer from the tech being removed from him.

Archer:" What I've done to David is unethical. If he dies, it's unforgivable. Let me take care of him. Please."

Malen:" You lost that right when you did this to him. Your consequence is to never stay with your brother again Archer."

Archer looks solemnly at his brother as he lies in Malen's arms.

Archer:" Where will you take him?"

Shepard:" Grissom Academy. They can help special cases like David—minus the torture."

Shepard:" Joker, contact the academy, and let them know we've got someone who needs their help."

Joker:" Aye Aye, Commander."

Malen stares at the core that David was placed in and contemplates on certain matters about it until he finally made up his mind on the subject.

Malen:" Shepard, take David back with you. I need to stay here with Tali and Legion."

Shepard:" * Takes David* Ok. What are you going to do?"

Malen:" Something that I must do Shepard and you can't convince me otherwise. Just go… please. I must do this."

Shepard sees the seriousness and sincerity in his face and knew that regardless of what it was that he would not be able to talk Malen out of it.

Shepard:" Alright." He answers without another word and leaves with David in his arms.

Tali:" What are you going to do Malen?" She asks worriedly after Shepard had left Atlas Station.

Malen approaches Tali and hold her chin.

Malen:" Something you won't like, but I must do this. Please trust me Tali."

Tali:" Ok." She said softly.

Malen directs his attention back to the core and approaches it.

Malen:" I cannot change something if I don't know it, so I will learn." He says aloud.

Malen climbs into the core where David was placed in before. He inserts the tubes into his mouth and situates them in the same orientation that it was for David. Malen morphed holes on his head and adjusted the head piece so that it would fit him. Malen also attaches the other cords into his arms that he morphed holes for.

Malen then focuses his mind and reestablishes a connection to a geth network that happened to be in the same room. Legion's platform suddenly entered what seemed to be a standby state as he looked down and the lights in his "face" were off.

Inside Legion's consensus:

Legion found himself in a pitch black place with thousands of octopus eyes looking at him.

Malen:" Do you understand what I am Legion? What I truly am?" His voice seemed to be coming from all directions.

Legion:"…"

Malen:" Your silence tells me that you do not understand or cannot comprehend what I am."

The darkness and eyes seemed to get pulled into one point that took a humanoid form. The form looked like a shadow that was given substance. The space that they were in was like a white void with Legion and Malen being the only two beings in it. Malen approaches Legion's true self.

Malen:" Do you still not understand Legion? I am a deity. I am a Daedric Lord. I am a god, but that is not the reason why I have entered your consensus. I have come to understand you and the geth on this concept of existence."

Legion:" What will you do?"

Malen:" I am not going to hurt you Legion. You need to trust me."

Legion:" Acknowledged… proceed."

Malen reached into Legion with his right hand as he searched through him to understand what "he" is composed of and "how" he was composed. Malen saw at least a thousand tiny white dots inside Legion that were swirling around.

Malen:" I see… They are like fragment of a greater soul gem that is missing a piece. I think I am beginning to understand now. The concept of understanding seems to be the missing piece along with a fragment of a living soul."

Malen generates a red crystalline structure inside Legion as he draws all of the other programs inside Legion to it. Malen then brings out a fragment of a living soul from one of his soul gems and inserts it into the structure that Malen had created inside Legion.

The white void is suddenly replaced by the scenery found on Rannoch where Quarians and geth were coexisting with each other in peace and harmony.

Legion:"… I…..I am….. I am alive."

Malen pats Legion on the shoulder.

Malen:" Yes you are Legion. Yes you are. Now let's go make this dream of ours into a reality."

Legion:" Right… Keelah se'lai" He said softly.

Back in Atlas Station:

The cords in Malen's body were pushed out as Malen's mind returned to his body. The core was bent and force away by telekinetic pressure as Malen freed himself and landed on the floor in front of the door. Legion also reactivated himself and walked towards Malen.

Tali:" What Happened Malen? What did you accomplish?"

Malen:" I gave you your home world back Tali. You can finally have your home world today." He said with a warm smile.

Legion:" Indeed Malen my best friend."

Tali was speechless at what Legion just said.

Tali:" He said "my"? Does that mean he is….."

Malen:" He is as much alive as you are Tali. Let us go to Haestrom and spread the good news."

Tali was getting a overwhelming feeling of nervousness, excited, and anxious as she grabbed Malen's right arm so he could teleport them to Haestrom.

Legion got close to Malen as he summoned a black sphere to teleport them to Haestrom. They reappeared near where Malen first asked the Admiralty Board a chance for peace.

Surprisingly they were all still around the area. The Admirals were overlooking construction of homes from a high altitude so they could see the entire landscape. They approached the Admirals, mostly towards Raan.

Malen:" Raan… Admirals. I come before you to say that I have achieved a peace agreement with all geth. Legion here * motions to Legion* is their representative and will assure you that the geth are willing for peace if the Quarians are."

The Admiralty Board gave Malen and Legion their full attention.

Raan:" We are trusting of you Malen, but do you have some sort of proof of this claim?"

Legion:" I will speak for my species when I say that coexistence is possible. It would greatly benefit all of us if we let go of past discrepancies and prejudices."

The Admirals were speechless that a geth just referred itself as "I" instead of "we" or "this unit" or that it was speaking by itself at all. They grouped around each other and tried to come to a quick decision.

Raan:" Due to your selfless actions on the Quarian race Malen Katarn vas Nirn, we have come to the agreement that Legion has presented us with sufficient evidence that peace is possible. We will send a ship with volunteers to journey with you to Rannoch to establish peace between our races. This is just a precaution and not a lack of trust Malen. I will go with you to Rannoch."

Kana:" As will I."

Rael:" As will I."

Koris:" And I will as well."

None of the other admirals volunteered.

Raan:" We shall go with you immediately Malen."

Malen:" Good..Good…. Keelah se'lai."

They boarded the nearest Quarian vessel alone with a few others to fly the ship.

On Rannoch:

The ship landed on an open field of grass that was near the ocean. Geth patrols were waiting by the loading ramp, but they did not attack or move quickly at all. The geth, roughly around 50 platforms, put down their weapons and knelt as Malen walked passed them and did not rise when the others passed as well. The Admiral's hopes shot through the roof as they saw the geth platforms kneeling by their own choice.

Malen:" They all share the same Ideology as Legion and Legion told them of what I was doing here with Quarians as soon he was in range to communicate with them. They wish to know what it is to be alive Admirals: to truly be an individual."

Malen sat down in the middle of the two rows of geth platforms as he prepared to link his mind to the entirety of the geth. A blue sphere manifested around Malen that had a maze like appearance to it. The geth platforms stood up and lowered their heads as their lights were turned off.

Raan:" Keelah…. He's really doing it." She said as she spoke out what the admirals had on their minds.

Malen was in deep concentration as so many programs/petty souls approached him in his mind and seemed to slightly plead, bow, and kneel to him and asked him for true intelligence: a complete soul.

The time of day on Rannoch was a few hours past noon when Malen started the process and it was close to dusk when he finished.

The blue sphere dissipated and Malen opened his eyes.

Malen:" It is done. At last it is done. Rannoch and all of her people are…..free."

The geth platforms picked their heads up and walked away except for one who approached the Admirals.

Geth trooper:" You are welcome to live on Rannoch with us Admirals."

Those words from a single geth made the Admirals break down in tears.

Malen:" You should go to your people and tell them that finally that Keelah se'lai has become a reality on this day."

The Admirals took some time to dry their tears before they went back to the ship and leave for Haestrom. Tali was leading herself to the ship, but Malen grabbed her left arm before she could get more than a few steps away.

Malen:" Please stay here Tali… with me." He said as his heart beat faster.

Tali:" Ok." She said as she sat down next to Malen.

Thoughts and ideas raced inside his mind as he sat next to Tali. He pushed aside the ideas that were too soon to think about and kept the ones that he wanted and contemplated on how to go about those ideas. Malen spent hours thinking and Tali took notice of how he looked. She rubbed his back in a reassuring manner.

Tali:" I will always be with you Malen."

Malen's heart decided to take executive action now as an idea that he was thinking on was now put into motion. It was very dark out now and the stars burned brightly in the clear night sky.

Malen got up and took Tali's hand without saying a word. His heart was thumping in his chest as he led her down to the coast. Malen stepped onto the surface of the ocean water and led Tali across it. She was amazed that she was suddenly able to walk on water, but kept it to herself since it was probably Malen's doing.

Malen led Tali far enough out into the ocean to where they could not see any land. Tali could feel Malen's pulse in his hand. The surface of the ocean was calm and still. The water reflected the stars in the heavens like a perfect mirror. Malen typed into his Omni tool for a while until he found what he was looking for. Malen took off Tali's mask and head dress and placed it gently on the ocean surface. He equipped a dress raiment that was blue in color.

Malen pulled Tali close to him and looked deeply into her eyes as he pressed a button on his Omni tool.

**Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts plays from Malen's Omni Tool in a surround sound setting.**

Malen held both of Tali's hands as he began to dance with her following. Malen's movements were fluid and graceful as he held Tali close to him. Now it was Tali's turn again for her heart to pound in her chest as the intimacy in the dance increased.

When the song was at its end, Malen knelt down in front of Tali and produced a Aetherium box from his satchel and opened it. Inside the box was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen or heard of. The diamond thread of the necklace sparkled in the star light and the aetherium of the medallion and beads reflected the shimmers in the ocean.

Malen speaking in the Quarian language:" Will you marry me?"

Tali's response was not by word, but by action as she took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. She took the box and set it down next to her visor and headdress. She pulled Malen on to his feet and placed her right hand on the back of his head and her left arm around his waist. Malen placed his arms around the same place that Tali has her arms around him. They closed the distance between their faces and kissed deeply, passionately, and slowly. They held each other in both arms and mouths until the stars faded away and the sun rose again.

**Author's notes: This is probably one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far and I hope you enjoy it like I have as well. Leave a review and tell me what you think of it. The next chapter will be called " Preparations and Revelations"**


	25. Chapter 25: Preparations and Revelations

Chapter 25: Preparations and Revelations

As the sun rose up over the horizon, Tali began to get sleepy as she slowly fell limp in Malen's after staying up all night long kissing him. Malen grabbed her as she fell asleep and held her bridal style. Malen used telekinesis to put the aetherium box, Tali's visor and headdress into his satchel. Malen turned towards the way they came and walked slowly so that he would not wake his love.

Malen stared at Tali as she slept peacefully in his arms and felt as though he was carrying Dibella herself in his arms. The longer he stared, the more thoughts and contemplations entered the front of his mind.

Malen:" Do you want to know why I asked for your hand in marriage so soon? Why I fell in love with you in just a few weeks? The trials of the soul that are endured through time can either make a broken man into a heavenly figure or make a warrior break into a shell of a sentient being. I was denied anything of warmth, love, or happiness for 36 years Tali: that would have destroyed a lesser man. The dreams that I had of warm fields of green, sea, and meadow helped me maintain my sanity, but I did not let myself get lost in them for they were not real. When I first met you, I wanted to help you for the sake of helping you since I wanted to deny the coldness and hunger of my soul. When you first thanked me with tears flowing down your face as you held me, I could feel your warm tears slowly melting away the ice that formed inside me. I was in awe at this new feeling I experienced and I didn't know what to make of it or react to it, but I didn't want it to stop. As I heard your voice filled with joy, I could do nothing but imagine what it would sound like if even more joy was within you. As we spent more time with each other, I wanted nothing more than to lift your burdens for you and see you in your greatest joy. I wanted you to experience a joy that I could never imagine so I could know what it looks like, sounds like, and maybe with some time being with you….. know what it feels like. I did not let my desire consume me into impulsive and rash action as that would have ruined everything. As I slowly built up your hopes and joy, I could feel the warmth of your serenity grow and radiate onto me. Last night when you said that "I will always be with you": it was the way that you said it that made me feel whole for the first time in my life. For the first time in my life I didn't feel cold, empty, hungry anymore. That was when that I knew that I had to be yours and you had to be mine."

Malen looks back up.

Malen:" I will always love you Tali Katarn."

As Malen walked closer to shore, the contemplations inside his mind began to drift on to not so pleasant things as small concerns and fears made themselves known.

Malen:" My power outside of Oblivion is limited. Can I protect them all when the time comes? Will I be able to protect Tali? Some of my siblings are not very kind at all and would try to exploit my connection with her….. especially…."

Malen stopped walking as he tried to calm the rage that was rising in him like magma in a volcano.

Malen:" Molag Bal…"

Uttering the very name made his rage burn brighter than a quasar, but he kept it inside as to not wake Tali or notify her that something was bothering him.

Malen:" I swear if you lay a single finger on her Molag, I will do to you what you do to mortals in Coldharbor for all eternity." He whispered in a quiet rage.

Malen looks back down at Tali as he tries to calm down and get rid of his repulsive thoughts.

Malen:" I won't let him or anyone else hurt you my love. I promise."

Malen continues to walk to the shore as he contemplates on how to protect Tali from his more malevolent siblings. The answer that came to him was a simple one, but one that would take some effort to accomplish. Malen stops his advance and opens a portal into Apocrypha and enters it.

He walks across his realm of Oblivion until he reaches an unpopulated grass land. Malen creates a wooden shack that would serve as a temporary place for Tali to sleep while he went away. He went inside the small shack and laid Tali down on the nice, silk sheets of the bed and pulled the sheets over her. Malen then conjures an illusionary copy of himself that he pours a large portion of his power into so that it could watch over and protect Tali. The illusion would also act as an instant teleportation system in case when one of his brothers or sisters decides to barge in.

Malen opens the door to walk out, but turns his head around before he leaves.

Malen:" Rest well. I will be back soon….. my beloved."

Malen left the shack and went a couple of clicks away before stopping and deciding his next course of action. Malen equipped his signature sword and examined it closely.

Malen:" I suppose one of the things I could do is empower this."

Malen took out Auriel's bow and held it up next to his sword. Using a very specific and unique spell, Malen began to merge the two weapons into one. Once the merging was complete, the new object still had the appearance of his sword, but now had the full power and effects of Auriel's bow, including its connection to Aetherius. Malen repeated this process for Auriel's shield and the Staff of Magnus (He also removed the limiting nature of the staff).

Malen summon a squad of Dremora and ordered them to search a specific plain of Oblivion for the Staff of Chaos. It only took them an hour to find the staff when they went to the plain that Malen specified and return with the staff. Malen knew that the staff's power was restored when it brought back the people it sent to Oblivion and sent itself to the same place that it sent them to. Malen morphed the Staff of Chaos to his sword.

Malen knew that he would have to enter different time periods of Nirn in order to retrieve some of the more powerful and unique artifacts of Aedra, Daedra, and other et'Adas.

Malen quickly decided that the first period of time he should go to is the Dawn Era where Akatosh still waged war with Lorkhan. Using powerful magic, Malen sent himself back into the Dawn era on Nirn. Malen had made calculations that would take him near the climax of the war where Trinimac and Lorkhan would do battle for the last time. The fields of once green grass land with trees and flowers blooming was reduced to fire and ashes as swords clashed and men fought mer.

Malen knew that he must not be seen or else he would cause a time wound, so he cast invisibility on himself and moved silently like smoke, and quickly like birds flying. Malen held a vile in his left hand as he quickly approached Trinimac as he fought furiously with Lorkhan. Malen cautiously approached Trinimac and held the vile up to his wounds where he bled profusely. More than once did Malen have to move out of the way quickly before someone touched him and discovered that someone else was among them. Stealing the still dripping blood of one of the most powerful et'Ada while he did battle with a rival in power without being noticed was no small feat for anyone, even for Malen.

After much elaborate foot work, dodging blows, and sweat dripping, Malen managed to fill the vile with Trinimac's life blood. Malen sneaked away from the battle field as quickly as he could. Once he was far enough away from the battle, Malen took the vile and inserted a part of his left pointer finger. His pointer finger turned into small black tentacles that drained the blood from the vile and incorporated it into his blood stream.

While this process might not give Malen Trinimac's full power, it will at least allow him to replicate the power of Trinimac's body into his own. As the blood of Anui-el's champion flowed in his body, Malen's left eye glowed brighter as he started to take on characteristics of Aedra.

Malen:" The next thing that I should acquire is the heart of Lorkhan, but I must wait for the war to end and Akatosh to become a different world." He thought to himself.

Malen hid under a living tree that he found a few miles away from the battle. Malen slowed time around himself so that it appeared that time was moving much faster around him. Centuries and millennia based in the span of a few minutes. Malen returned time to normal around himself as he saw that Masser and Secunda were in the sky.

Malen traveled to the north east edge of Cyrodiil to where Morrowind was supposed to border the province, but was still submerged under the ocean. Malen dived down into the ocean and swam to the ocean floor where he discerned from his archive of knowledge where Akatosh's arrow brought the heart of Lorkhan.

Malen found the heart impaled into the side of an ocean abyss. Malen knew that he couldn't just take the original heart, so when he reached where the heart was, He pulled the arrow from the heart and created an exact copy of it. Creating an exact copy of such a powerful artifact made the sea floor rise up at an alarming rate as magma could be seen rising from crevasses. Malen created a portal into Apocrypha in front of himself and left before he was caught up in magma and would had to have dug himself out.

Malen had un-wittedly created the province of Morrowind when he created an exact copy of the heart of Lorkahn.

Once Malen was back on dry land in Apocrypha, He took the heart of Lorkhan and slowly moved it towards his chest. Malen's chest cavity opens up as his heart was morphed out of his form as he placed the heart of Lorkhan where his "heart" was. Malen morphed all the tubes that attach to a heart and had them assimilate and incorporate the heart of Lorkhan into his body. Lorkhan's heart beats with life as it did when it was inside its original owner. Malen could feel the full power of the heart course through his body as he clenched his hands.

Malen:" Hmmmmm there were powerful artifacts in the third era. I should go to that period in time next. I think just as the events of the "Warp in the West" should do."

Malen used his power to send himself to the time of the dragon break called the "Warp in the West". Malen's first idea was to fuck with an asshole's plan to become a god by stealing the Mantella before "he" could get his ugly, shit covered fingers on it. Once Malen reached the place in the dragon break where the Mantella was, Malen took the massive soul gem and left a note where it was located that reads:

Dear Mannimarco:

Suck me off till I'm dry you dirty bitch.

From: Arkay

Malen incorporated the power within the soul gem into himself as the physical form of the gem dissipated. Malen then made his way to the Daggerfal treasury where he stole the tablet of Tiber Septim and incorporated the artifacts full power into himself while also destroying its physical form in the process.

Malen then traveled back in time to the period of extreme Alyeid influence. Malen hid himself in the arcane forge of Anumaril as he crafted the Staff of Towers. Once the Staff was completed, Malen slowed time in the room to a very slow crawl as he made his way to the staff. Malen attempted to create a copy of the staff, but once he had created an exact copy, the original staff was shattered into 8 pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Malen left that time period and traveled to the oblivion crisis in Cyrodiil.

Before he did anything else, Malen merged the Staff of Towers with his sword and was now very satisfied at the power it held within it. Malen then proceeded to the barn that Malen calculated that the amulet of kings was still being held. Malen traveled south from the city of Chorrol to the barn that the amulet was held. Malen stealthy entered the barn without anyone the wiser as he entered the secret room upstairs. He took the amulet from the desk that it was hidden in and created a copy of it and placed the original one back.

Malen teleported himself back into Apocrypha in the present time. Malen then summoned a platoon of his stealthiest servants.

Stealth Dremora Force:" What do you desire master?" Not really caring that Malen was now half Aedra in a way, but was still Daedra and was still their master so they did not care.

Malen:" Go to the Artaeum and retrieve the Eye of Magnus. I shall cast a powerful spell of concealment on you so that the psijics are not alerted to your presence."

Malen waves his hand over the platoon as a purple mist covers the area and renders the platoon undetectable except to Malen.

Malen:" If for some reason you are discovered, incapacitate the psijics, do not kill them for any circumstance. Once you have the eye of Magnus, leave a note to explain that it was taken with no ill intent to use its power. The psijics should be able to discern that it is the truth and will not pursue if you accomplish your task undetected. Is this understood?"

Platoon:" Yes master!"

Malen:" Then go and return to me once you have the Eye of Magnus."

The platoon took a portal that appeared from behind them and entered the Artaeum undetected. Malen sat in a meditative pose as he waited for his servants to return.

A few hours later:

The platoon return unharmed with no signs of battle present on them, much to Malen's relief. The last of the platoon was using telekinesis to carry the Eye of Magnus. A dremora stepped forward to Malen.

Dremora:" We have brought you the Eye as you requested master. We were undetected and uninterrupted."

Malen:" Very good my servants. You may go now."

Platoon:" Very well master." They said as the disappeared in red smoke.

Malen looked over the Eye of Magnus to make sure that it was not catatonic as it was when he last saw it. The glowing plates that floated around a bright blue core seemed to gently move apart and together as they did when he first saw them.

Malen stood a few feet from the Eye as he raised his sword to it and began to syphon the power of the Eye into himself. With the limitations of the Staff of Magnus gone when he merged it with his word, it now began to drain the Eye at a much faster rate.

Out of all the artifacts that Malen collected so far, the Eye of Magnus was one of the most powerful if not the most powerful one that he has ever encountered as the power that flowed out of the Eye and towards him was like a violent vortex of energy that could engulf continents if not worlds, though the energy was condensed into a beam between the Eye and Malen.

As time went on, the amount of energy that Malen syphoned did not seem to decrease, but instead increase.

Malen:" Was there really this much power in the Eye of Magnus?" He thought to himself.

Eventually the physical presence of the Eye of Magnus began to change into a bright blue light as the core and exterior of the Eye was syphoned and pulled into him. Malen looked at his sword as an idea popped into his mind.

Malen:" I guess I should make you into an official artifact of mine now, all things considered. I guess that means I should also rename you then."

Malen gave his sword the ability to shapeshift in a very similar way that the Daedric Lords do. His sword could now change into any weapon based on its master's power and will.

Malen:" Hmmmm I guess I will call you… Pah Zun. Yeah that sounds Perfect! You are now Pah Zun."

Malen placed his weapon in a sheath on his left side.

Malen:" This power should be more than adequate to deter any of my siblings from doing anything malevolent towards the ones I love and care about."

On thinking thinks over, Malen chuckles to himself.

Malen:" Mortals have become Daedra, mortals have become Aedra, and Aedra have become Daedra, but this is the first time that someone has become both Aedra and Daedra."

Malen sits on the grass lands near the shack that he left Tali to rest. His thoughts brought him back to the galaxy that he had been in for weeks now. He had dealt with the collectors easily enough, but there were still the Reapers to deal with.

Malen was not worried about having to destroy the Reapers, especially with all the power he now had at his disposal, but Malen did not want to quickly rush into actions without considering all the possibilities that there were and the consequences were for each possibility. Malen had plenty of time to contemplate since the Reapers would not be able to arrive to any populated planets or systems for at least a few weeks **(Shepard's warning aloud the colony to escape the supposed doom.)**.

Malen:" I could simply destroy the Reapers before they got to any civilization.

Pros: No one dies in the war, longer generalized peace for the galaxy.

Cons: The inner conflicts in the galaxy would still progress and the galaxy would see no need to end them without a strong enough reason: The Geth and Quarians would still be isolated, The krogans will either die out or be cured and be forced to live in Apocrypha and away from the rest of the galaxy, and the council races will still have a superiority complex. And the galaxy could tear itself apart due to unrest.

Hmmmm there must be a better way than that!" He contemplates.

Malen:" I could destroy the Reapers before they arrive and manipulate the memories and souls of everyone in the galaxy so that the inner conflicts end peacefully.

Pros: No one dies in the war, and peace is brought to all races in the galaxy.

Cons: The free will of the galaxy is hampered, I lose a part of my position as just a man and become more of a god to the galaxy or at least to myself as I lose resemblance of myself, and I would be living in a lie.

That won't work either damnit!"

Malen starts to slowly rock back and forth on the ground as he discerns more possible actions he could take and their outcomes.

Malen:" The most useless plan would be to do nothing.

Pros: Nothing

Cons: Everyone but me dies, including Tali.

So I can't simply do nothing. Then what? What is it? What is it that I have to do?"

Malen:" If I do too much, then the galaxy won't see a need to unite and species in the galaxy will either die out or become isolated. If I do too little then the galaxy will have no hope and will not see the point in uniting. If that is the case, then what I must do is…"

Malen trails off as he does not want to finish that thought as he knows what it is.

**The song "How it Ends" by Devotchka plays**

Malen:" If I am to save them, then I must use the Reapers as a means to unite the galaxy against a common enemy. I must give them hope and make them feel the need to unite to win. That means that I will have to let people die: Thousands…. maybe millions if old hatreds are to be put aside."

Malen's mind is assault with visions of the catastrophes that will come to pass if this course of action is taken. He hears screams of mothers crying over their dead children, fathers needlessly and pointlessly sacrificing themselves for their loved ones as their sacrifice is in vain. He hears people of older generations say that "everything is going to be alright" when everyone knew that it wasn't. People praying for salvation from their horrifying plight going unanswered as they are drowned a sea of dead flesh and blood. Worst of all, Malen knew that he could save them: he could save them all, but his best course of action would have him ignore the cries of so many who wish to escape the war that is to come.

"Why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save us? Why didn't you save my family? Why didn't you save my friends? Why didn't you save my mom and dad? Why didn't you save my children?"

These words repeated in Malen's mind over and over that came from millions of voices.

Malen's head sank as he placed his hands on the sides of his head. Malen began to visibly shake as he fought the voices inside his own mind that threaten to destroy his very sanity. Tears streamed down his face as the cries of so many that would come to be wounded his very soul. Malen knew that reviving the flesh would not be enough since the trauma and horrors that one experiences before death can remain after death and prevent a soul to live in flesh as it once did unless given a reason to let go of their terror.

Malen's mouth opened and closed with no words or breath being released.

Malen:" Even with all of this power, even I cannot destroy their sins without destroying who they are. Damnit….. Damnit! * Cries profusely but quietly*"

**Song ends**

Malen eventually digs deep into himself and finds the will to stand up.

Malen:" I can't do this without someone there with me. I can't be alone and do this. I need….. help."

Malen slowly made his way back to the shack where Tali was slowly waking up. Malen entered the shack and dispelled the illusion and taking back the power he gave it. Tali gets out of the bed and turns around to find that Malen was standing a foot away from the door.

Tali:" Hello love! Last night was….."

Tali stopped mid-sentence when she looked closely at Malen's face. Tears were pouring from both eyes as he looked at her like he was in need. Parts of his body were still shaking from the despair he feels.

Tali quickly approached Malen and held his face up to her eyes.

Tali:" Malen. What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Malen quickly embraces Tali in his arms. He clenched his fingered tightly into her back, and buried his eyes into her left shoulder. He fell on his knees as he still held Tali in his arms. Malen's arms were shacking and quivering. His breath was quiet and hoarse.

Tali could feel Malen's whole body tremble as if under a great weight. Tali became scared for her love.

Tali:" Malen! What's wrong!?" She asked frantically and scared.

Malen:" *softly crying* I… need your help Tali….. I need you." He says as he places his right thumb on Tali's forehead.

Visions flooded Tali's mind as she saw what caused her husband to tremble with despair and fear. Tali so desperately wanted to cry as hard as Malen was, but Malen needed her to be there for him and with him. He knows that he can't carry this alone.

Tali embraces Malen with her arms and rubs the back of his head and his back.

Tali:" It's ok… It's ok I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere my love. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you. I will never let you feel lonely." She says in the most comforting and loving voice she could must as she fought back her tears.

Malen cried for a full day as he wept for those who would suffer greatly in the months ahead. Malen finally found his voice as he asked Tali a very serious question.

Malen:" You said that you would never leave me?"

Tali:" I did and I meant every word of it."

Malen:" Will you go somewhere where I can't follow? Where I can't be with you?"

Tali:" Never! I would never do that to you."

Malen:" Tali: What I'm about to ask may or may not be difficult to decide but I must ask this anyway. You are still Joor, mortal, but I am not mortal Tali. I will never know death but you can still die. What I ask of you Tali is that will you let go of mortality and stay with me as long as we love each other so?"

Tali:" You were worried that I would say no to that?! * Softly giggles to try to change the mood* Yes Malen I will. Make me immortal."

Malen dries any tears that still remained on his face as he let go of Tali and stood up.

Malen:" Place your hand on my chest."

Tali:" Wait what?"

Malen grabs Tali's left hand and holds it over his bare chest, just above the sternum.

Malen:" Place your hand on my chest." He repeats.

Tali puts her left hand on Malen's chest. Malen closes his eyes as he let his power begin to flow from him and into Tali.

Tali's body suddenly began to tingle all over as she felt lighter than air. As more power flowed into her, she felt like she was shot out of a cannon into the air as the power made her body feel transcendent. Tali fell to her knees as the power coursed into and through her. Malen held Tali up with the hand he was holding hers with. Tali's body glowed white with red lightning coursing over her.

After a few minutes of this, Malen finally let go of Tali's left hand as the aura around her subsided.

Tali:" *breathes heavily* Keelah! *breathes heavily* What was that!"

Malen:" I poured my heart into you Tali *warmly smiles*. You are no longer Joor, mortal, Tali. I have also given you unimaginable, to mortals and some immortals, power, and as I grow in power, so will you Tali Katarn * warmly smiles again*.

Tali gets up and looks at her hands in curiosity.

Tali:" sooo you're basically saying that I'm a….."

Malen:" A god? I suppose that most other gods in Oblivion and Aetherius would see you as one of their own, so yes Tali… you are a god, or goddess in your case."

Tali looked back at her hands as she marveled and contemplated the thought that she was now a god. Malen smiles at Tali as he turns around and leaves the shack. Tali looks back at Malen as he leaves.

Tali:" Where are you going?"

Malen:" I need to do somethings before the Reapers arrive. Set up safety nets and fail safes and the like. There is a portal that will take you back to Rannoch on the back side of the shack. I will be back when I'm done."

Tali:" Ok. Just remember that you don't have to do this alone."

Malen:" I will Tali. I will." He said as he teleported himself out of Apocrypha.

Malen reappeared in space, away from any populated systems since what he was about to do could destroy systems just by the presence of it alone.

Malen glowed a brilliant green as he begins to cast a powerful spell that he has never used before that will be the most powerful spell he has ever cast.

Malen:" I do not expect any of you to forgive me once this is all over. All that I ask is that you understand why." He motioned with his mouth.

Malen released the spell that he was casting as a massive green ball of energy left the galaxy and stopped a few hundred light years away from it. The ball expanded into a massive vortex like structure that spanned across the entire galaxy **(Malen made sure that no but him could see the structure that stretched across the galaxy)**.

**The vortex looks like the sky from Soverngarde.**

Malen:" I may not be able to protect them from the weight of sin, but I can at least protect them from Satakal with this Soul Net that leads to Apocrypha."

Malen summons a Dremora to him.

Dremora:" You summoned me master?" He motioned with his mouth.

Malen:" Yes. Tell the rest of my servants that the souls that will be entering Apocrypha are to be treated with the greatest care. Make them feel at ease and happy with their stay in my realm." He telepathically told the Dremora.

The Dremora bowed its head and returned to Apocrypha.

Malen:" Perhaps I can at least have a wonderful wedding before the storm."

Malen teleported himself to Rannoch and meet back up with Tali. He thought of arrangements for the wedding and planned out a guest list in his head.

**Author's Notes: Wasn't this an excellent chapter? I know that it was at least for me. I should probably explain a few things here. While Malen was a Daedric Lord during the time that he traveled into Nirn, there were points in Nirn's history that a Daedric Lord could enter the mortal plane. It is not unfeasible for a Daedric Lord to enter during a dragon break since space time is in a chaotic state. It is also not unfeasible for a Daedric Lord to control time to a certain extent even when outside his realm of Oblivion. I hope that cleared up a few things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review of what you thought about it. The next chapter will be called " Love and War"**


	26. Chapter 26: Love and War

Chapter 26: Love and War

**I would like to thank everyone who has enjoyed my story so far and especially those who wrote a positive review about it so others can know that it's a great story: it really means a lot to me.**

**I would like to give special thanks to "****Karamafan12****" for giving me ideas on this chapter so I can make it more enjoyable for you guys, and I would like to give special thanks to "****coduss****" for being such a great person to chat with, and get feedback on ideas from.**

**Thank you all for reading and enjoying this story and motivating me to make this into a potential hobby to have. I'm sorry if I get vague on certain details or events: I don't really want to go into detail on things that would look and feel like cut and paste of cannon with minor alterations. This will not be the case for a lot of events: It's just that we are getting to the real meat of the story, the real "Crucks of the situation" as Sheogorath would say. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tali was talking with her mother and father near a field of grass that was being plowed to make room for farming while was away and catching them up on current things and told them that she was getting married. Rael and Kana could already guess who the man was that she was marrying and they were very supportive and proud of her. Malen soon appeared behind her with calm and collected domineer. Tali turned around and hugged her beloved with glee written in her steps and movements.

Tali:" Did you finish what you needed to do?" She asked as she released him.

Malen:" Yes, but there are other things that I need to do. I would like to make the preparations today for the wedding, and have it tomorrow at dawn."

Tali:" That's perfect Love! So what kind of preparations do you have in mind?"

Malen:" I was hoping that you and some other quarian workers could set up the small arch and reception area with food and drink, but I will help with that if it is needed, while I go and invite guests that are not quarians since they will be somewhere else besides Rannoch."

Tali:" That sounds great! Just a question on your opinion: Who do you think should be the one to wed us?"

Malen:" I think Raan would be the most appropriate one since she has known your family for a long time."

Tali:" I couldn't agree more. I'll see you when you get back!"

Malen:" I'll try not to take too long." He says as he opens a portal into Oblivion and teleports away.

Malen reappears in front a staircase that leads to a palace: two chrome obelisks sit on either side of the bottom of the staircase, in the little grass areas next to the stone walkway.

Malen:" Let's hope he is in the mood for a party and to repay a favor later on." He thought to himself as he made his way inside the palace of New Sheoth.

The Saints and Seducers did not impede his progress because he did not break any of the Mad God's rules when he entered his realm, that and he was technically invited to visit a little while back.

Malen entered the palace and made his way down the small walkway with split color carpet on it. On the far end was the Mad God himself sitting on his throne of Madness. When Malen was in a few feet of Sheogorath, the Madgod greeted him.

Sheogorath:" Well look who's here, You! How about that! Did you really have to get offended when I called you an expendable little mortal that you decided to pull a me and become a brother of mine?! Anyways, what can I do for you brother?"

Malen bows his head in respect

Malen:" I was wondering if you would like to join me in a party of mine. I am getting married tomorrow."

Sheogorath:" A bit odd for a Prince to be that committed to someone, I mean Malacath had his son that I still have the head of "chuckles", and Molag just violates them and leaves them to endlessly suffer as an undead vampire. I always enjoy Meridia and Molag going at each other's throats. Sure I will come to your wedding brother, Just one question though. Will you be serving cheese there?"

Malen:" Yes" He answers as he mentally face palms himself.

Sheogorath:" GREAT! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! And I mean it this time! It looks like you still have another question for me brother."

Malen:" I do. I would like to call in that small favor."

Sheogorath:" So long as it's not boring I will do it, just name it."

Malen:" I need you to protect a race called the Salarians in the realm that I'm getting married them. Salarians are amphibian like creatures with high pitched voices and high metabolisms. You can use what means you want to protect them, but I don't want you to push back the invading reapers, an organic/machine hybrid race, I need them to see the need to unite the other races, but still have hope that they will live through the coming war."

Sheogorath could read in between the lines of Malen's statement and found the burdens, and choices that would probably be made quite exhilarating since it could drive any sane hearted mortal quite mad.

Sheogorath:" HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I love it! Just call when you need me to start!"

Malen:" Thank you. Here is a portal behind me * summons a portal back to Rannoch*that will take you to where the wedding is being held. Please try not act too crazy when you're there."

Sheogorath:" We'll see about that. Let me just get Haskil to hold the fort while I'm gone. I just hope he does a better job than last time I left him in charge of things, I swear the trouble that Haskil lets happen while I'm away. I'll just get my luggage and I'm off."

Malen bows in respect again as he takes his leave through another portal that leads to another plain of oblivion. Malen went to the Colored Rooms and asked Meridia if she would like to attend his wedding which she agreed to do. Malen did the same thing for Azura who agreed to attend as well. Malen didn't think that the other Daedric Princesses, except Vaermina, would be good to invite to the party, Malen only invited Sheogorath because he knew that Sheogorath would be the most upset by not being invited to a party and he really needed him to do that favor for him.

Malen made his way back to the mass effect universe by teleporting himself onto the Normandy.

Shepard was a little busy trying to smooth things between the Terminus Systems and Citadel before the Reapers arrived and was have some luck with it, but not as much as he had hoped for. Shepard wanted to take a break from the political bullshit since he felt that it was driving him mad from all the questioning, nit picking, arguing, and other political crap that came with trying to smooth out political relations in the galaxy to help fight the reapers. His desire came in the form of Malen appearing on deck floor of the alliance retrofitted Normandy.

Malen invited each of the crew members to his wedding, though he did have a conversation with Vaermina and Shepard.

With Shepard:

Malen:" I need you to do something when the reapers arrive."

Shepard:" I already plan to do something when they get here *chuckles* but what did you have in mind?"

Malen:" I am not that well known in the galaxy, as such: I need you to broker some sort of peace agreement between the Krogan and Turians since are well known and respected by both parties. The Turian's need to see the need for the Krogan in this conflict and will probably, and unfortunately, would have to experience heavy loses before they see that need. The Krogans, whose representative will probably be Wrex, will most likely ask for a cure for the genophage. It must be a Salarian that finds it since the Krogan hate them for making it, I would say that Mordin would be the best job for that. Once you have brokered that agreement and found a cure, I will join you on Tuchanka to help deal with any problems that you may encounter on the planet."

Shepard:" That sounds like a great plan actually. It might take me months to set it up, but it is more than worth the effort."

Malen:" Good. I will see you at the wedding tomorrow Shepard. Send Liara an invite to the Wedding: It's not like she can solve the reaper invasion by staring at monitors."

Shepard:" HA! That is true." He says as he nods in agreement.

With Vaermina:

Malen:" I will see you at the wedding then Vaermina, but there is something that I must ask you to do, and considering your growing relationship with Garrus, what I must ask of you might be hard to take."

Vaermina:" Ok brother. Ask." She says calmly and slightly braces herself for what she is about to be asked to do.

Malen:" When the agreement between the Krogan and Turians has reached the terms of its creation, I need you to help defend the Turian race from the reapers…"

Vaermina:" That isn't what you are worried to tell me is it?" she asks as she senses his hesitation.

Malen:" While I do need you to defend them from extinction, I don't need you to outright destroy the reapers attacking the Turians. The Turians need the hope that they will live to see another dawn, but not so much that they don't see the need to unite with the Krogan. What I'm asking you is to not push the reapers back and allow a number, most likely a lot, of Turians and Krogans to die in battle, defending their respective races."

Vaermina paused and thought for a while about what Malen had asked her and the logic behind Malen's plan. Eventually she concluded that this was the best for both races.

Vaermina:" Alright brother. I will do it." She said solemnly

Malen:" I know this is tough on you to do, but you are not alone sister." He says as he gives her a quick hug.

Vaermina:" Thank you."

Malen:" I will see you at the wedding!" He says as he teleports back to Rannoch.

The next day just before the dawn:

The wedding took place on a cliff near the ocean. The archway that Malen and Tali were currently standing under was white with reeds woven in it. There were two different columns to the chairs as the Daedric Princes, who were invited, sat on the right side, while the Normandy crew, Vaermina sitting next to Garrus, Liara, The Quarian admirals, Kana Zora, and the other well-known quarians sat on the left side. Vis were recording the precession as it took place so that the rest of the quarian race and some other race, if they wanted to see it on the extra net.

Tali and Malen said their vows, gave their reasons for marrying each other, and did their I dos. They kissing tenderly when Raan said they could kiss. The sun rose just above the cliff as they embraced one another.

The reception party was very lively, thanks to Sheogorath, with so much cheese for everyone that everyone was getting sick of cheese and sometimes even drowning in it.

**I should probably tell you that this next part might be considered lemon even though I won't be giving any discussing details about it like describing it with words/phrases like "Cum shot".. yeano none of that here. Enjoy!**

Once everyone else had departed for their own endeavors/devices, Tali grabbed Malen's hand and led him down to the ocean shore. She turned towards him when their feet were a few inches in the water. She stripped down to her birthday suit and Malen did the same since he did this with her before. She leaned on him to such a degree that Malen fell on his back with Tali on top of him. Tali placed her lips on Malen's neck and gently sucked on the smooth scales of his neck while occasionally vibration her lips.

Malen places his left on her back and slowly rubs her smooth, supple skin, while he places his right hand on her posterior and gently rubbed and squeezed it. Tali began licking random parts of Malen's upper body while he licked her neck. This lasted for almost an hour. Malen was able to control himself so that he could "last as long" as Tali, but this started to quickly change as Tali began to slowly work her way down, licking lower and lower on his body. Malen knew where this would lead and hope that Tali is already "there" so to speak since this would end up being great, weird, or embarrassing.

10 minutes later:

Quarians that were a few miles away from the coast could swear that they heard singing with instruments off in the distance. To them it sounded like humans singing a chorus that they never heard before and wondered who was playing it and why they were playing it so loudly: they didn't know that 1 person was vocalizing the entire chorus + instruments.

**The Chorus that they heard in the distance was "Hallelujah" by: Handel Messiah.**

The next day:

Tali and Malen woke up to see that they had slept in very suggestive positions on one another. Both laughed and giggled the awkward feelings away as they got dressed: fortunately for them, the tide washed away the "mess/ponds" made from yesterday.

Once they were dried off and fully awake, Malen decided that it would be a good thing to train Tali in her new found powers and discuss with her his plans.

Over the course of the next few days and weeks, Malen had taught her all the spells that were known to mortals, including the master level ones, taught her how to conjure a gun that uses magic instead of mass effect rounds.

It was a bit more challenging to train Tali on how to access and control her reality warping abilities, that took months to train her in, or to have her even understand it. Malen solved that problem by using the Skeleton Key to unlock the unlimited potential of her mind. He trained her to use it by having her change what someone was saying on the extra net or news reports into what she wanted her to say. Examples of these changing what people say are:

-Batarian:" Here on Omega, Aria's cunt smells like dead fish. So remember Omega to avoid her pussy stank." **(You can probably guess what happened to him after that)**

-Shepard:" I'm Commander Shepard and this is the best shit on the Citadel."

-Male news reporter on the Citadel:" In other news, my tiny nipples went to France. I'm getting word that they made it there softly but got molested as soon as they left the transport hub."

Asari voicing over for a commercial on Ilium: Are you an Asari looking to get tips of all kinds? Does the thought of having an orgy where someone dies from a crushed pelvis get you sexually excited? Then stop by and fill an application at Whores'R'Us: Where we are always open in the front and back."

5 months after the wedding:

Malen had finalized the last parts of his plan for the galaxy and told Tali about it and what he wanted her to do for it, though the plan was very similar for the one he gave Vaermina, except it is to protect the Asari.

Malen went to Earth and set up his plan for reapers when they arrived to Earth since it involves placing magical turrets across the entire planet as well as some bells.

A month later when the Reapers arrived:

The reapers tore through Earth's defenses and rained on the frightened cities of the world as they left destruction and sadness in their wake. The screams of so many humans dying tore into his soul like razor wind, but he knew he had to wait for a little bit longer before putting his plan into motion.

Malen got himself into position after a few hours of waiting as he floated up in the sky and held his position a few miles above the surface of Van Cover. He changed his wardrobe to be that of a military uniform of no specific faction. A banner made of magic was held aloft behind him with a depiction of the Milky Way on it. Pah Zun's appearance was changed to that of a military saber that Malen held in front of his face in a military stance.

Every functioning Omni tool that can record vids and every VI and other device that could do the same was forced to focus on Malen and listen to his words as he floats above the city that was under assault from the reapers.

"**1812 Overture" by Tchaikovsky, starting from minute 11 second 30 ( 11:30): Can be heard clearly across the entire planet, including the reapers still entering Earth's atmosphere.**

Malen:" It is said in non-verbatim that we hold these God given rights as self-evident that all men will be treated equally and be given the un-alienable rights of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness. This is the right of all sentient creatures that hold the life and sanctity of their own souls and every soul around them dear and for the ones who fight for their peace, Liberty, Life, Happiness, and morality. You seek to preserve life by taking away this galaxy's Liberty and Happiness. I speak for the voices you try to silence and ignore as they defy and rebel against you. "Give us Liberty or give us Death.", but this galaxy has had enough of death by your hands! The sins of this galaxy will be washed away with blood of Patriots! * raises his sword above his head*"

Banners of all the different races and factions appear in choke points, streets, forests, deserts, and homes across the planet as conquered soldiers that take on a indistinguishable appearance of the races they represent begin to take arms against the reapers forces while fighting with the other races side by side and as one whole, as one voice, as one declaration. Bells could be heard ringing across the entire planet as to emphasis the Earth's and by extension the entire galaxy's resignation of the reapers' cruelty.

Malen:" AND TYRANTS!" he shouts as he swing his sword down to his side and then aims the tip towards the invading reapers.

The conquered armies below him suddenly charged forward with defiant roars that could be heard for miles and miles. Magic cannons appeared out of nowhere across the entire planet and fired continuously. The Reapers that are invading Earth numbered in the tens of thousands, but the cannons that Malen conquered up and fired numbered in the millions. Each spell shot from the massive conquered cannons completely annihilated a reaper that each shot made contact with and each reaper hit exploded in a colorful array of lights like fireworks. The sounds of cannon fire and explosions filled the air as the reapers themselves we being severely overwhelmed and pushed back violently by the amount of spell shots that was fired at them.

The reaper forces didn't fare any better than their masters did as a sea of soldiers of all races and genders washed over them like a tsunami.

The sight of such a terrifying force being so fiercely driven back by an even greater force that seeks to protect the galaxy spurred an overwhelming feeling of hope throughout the galaxy as the reapers that were sent to Earth were almost completely annihilated and were forced to retreat with only a hand full of reaper ships when their invading fleet originally had thousands sent to Earth.

**The song ends**

The cannons and armies that had driven off the reapers invading Earth disappeared as quickly as they arrived. Malen began a slow decent back to the ground and received a call from Shepard when he touched ground.

Shepard:" Malen?!" He says with the sounds of gun fire echoing in the background.

Malen:" What do you need Shepard?"

Shepard:" I made the agreement with the Krogans and Turians and we are on Tuchanka to spread the cure, but a Destroyer is blocking our way to the Shroud and we could use your help right about now!"

Malen:" I'll be their immediately Shepard!" He said as he locked onto Shepard's location and teleported to Tuchanka.

Malen appeared in a small labyrinth of ruined structures in close range of a reaper destroyer that was standing in front of a tall tower. Shepard, Wrex, Mordin, a female Krogan, Garrus, and a strange four eyed person that resembled a collector in a small way were there and seemed to be expecting him.

Shepard:" Can you get rid of the destroyer without damaging the Shroud?"

Malen:" *chuckles* please Shepard. Remember that you're talking to a guy with phenomenal cosmic powers here." He answered with a grin.

Since it was only one destroyer and Malen didn't feel like wasting much time or effort so he decided to do something simple.

Malen:" Hey you there Dickhead!" he shouts at the destroyer.

A strange green glow envelops the reaper for a moment and then directs its full attention to Malen without hostile intentions.

Malen:" Go fly up to that star and kill yourself!"

The destroy does as Malen told it and takes off the ground and flies towards Tuchanka's star.

With the destroyer out of the way, Malen proceeds to the Shroud and once inside, he finds out that the Shroud has been sabotaged and that Mordin seems like the only one who can fix it. As much as Malen hated to think about it, Mordin sacrificing himself to end the genophage would probably end a lot of the hostility that Krogans have towards Salarians, so Malen did not intervene, but decided to make something special for Mordin when he got to Apocrypha.

Once the Shroud was activated and Mordin gave his life for the Krogan, Malen searched through the rubble and recovered Mordin's burnt and broken body. Malen brought his body back to the Hollows and buried it next to some female krogan bones.

In Apocrypha:

Mordin wakes up to find that he was laying down on a beach shore.

Mordin:" So there is a life after death!? Good! Life would have been so wasted if ended there. Hmmmm? Sea shells?"

Mordin looks across the shore line and find shells of so many different colors, types, sizes, and shapes that he doesn't even believe that he knows a fourth of what nomenclature of the shells are. Mordin lightly smiles at the sight.

Mordin:" Will run tests on the sea shells!"

On the Citadel:

Malen Teleports himself in an undisclosed location of the Citadel and makes his way to the Council chambers to explain his plans for the reapers. Malen does not want to have to deal with political bullshit when he talks with the councilors and decides that if he needs to that he would "persuade" them to see the logic in his plan. Luckly due to the war, The council members seemed to be in constant session and that he wouldn't have to go find them or set up a tedious appointment.

After an hour or two of explaining and debating that was actually shorter that Malen expected considering what the last part of his plan was **(Probably had something to do with them seeing vids of what Tali, Sheogorath, Vaermina, and Malen could do)**, Malen left the Council chambers and was approached by Wrex.

Wrex:" I see that you just got done with some council business yourself. I got some time to kill while waiting for another session to come up. I heard that was in a firefight in the wards, want to go check it out?!"

Malen:" Sure! Anything beats having to listen to those four idiots talk!"

Wrex:" I couldn't agree more! Hope there is stuff to kill when we get there."

Wrex called in a cab to pick them up. Wrex and Malen boarded the cab when it arrived and made their way to Shepard's guessed location.

**Author's notes: I'm very sorry that took me a month or so to get back to… was busy with things. I hope you enjoyed this awesome chapter! If you would like for me to make a short story about how Tali, Sheogorath, and Vaermina handled the reapers during the war, just let me know in the reviews. The next chapter will be the most hilarious chapter in the story, in my opinion. The next chapter will be called " A Day of Madness and Debauchery"**


	27. Chapter 27: Madness and Debauchery

Chapter 27: A Day of Madness and Debauchery

**BuzzKillBro: " For this chapter I thought I would do something special for it, so I have invited Sheogorath, The Prince of Madness, To help me with the Author's Notes."**

**Sheogorath:" Yes.. Yes it is good to be here… and in this here! Ha! Anyway, I'm glad that you decided to bring some cheese and popcorn for the writing room… which is sadly… less than impressive looking."**

**BuzzKillBro:" Are you really gonna be a dick and talk about my personal life to every one of my readers?"**

**Sheogorath:" Why not!? It will give the thousands of readers that look at your story with high expectations just a taste of your….. "lavish lifestyle" and your… "social popularity"."**

**BuzzKillBro:" You can be such an asshole you know?"**

**Sheogorath:" I can also be the life of the party! Didn't you read my description in a loading screen of Skyrim?! It says anyone lucky or unlucky enough to cross my path."**

**BuzzKillBro:" You…. You!... Damnit!... I can't stay mad at you, pun intended, You are really so damn likable even though that you can be the biggest troll ever!"**

**Sheogorath:" I'm a Daedric Prince BuzzKillBro, not a simple mortal troll! You would do well to remember that…"**

**BuzzKillBro:" That isn't the kind of troll I'm talking about."**

**Sheogorath:" REEALLY!? What kind is it? Wait! Wait! Don't tell me… I want to guess."**

**BuzzKillBro:" We are not doing a Mordin thing with you Sheogorath! Do you recall the challenge that you had with your brother Hircine?"**

**Sheogorath:" I do actually! Kept me laughing and in good spirits even with idiots for a couple of years… or was it decades? Hard to tell when you have all of eternity."**

**BuzzKillBro:" What you did to Hircine is what many would call you being a troll."**

**Sheogorath:" So being a "troll" is making someone look like an ass?"**

**BuzzKillBro:" It can also imply, a lot of the time, that the troll is an asshole in that moment."**

**Sheogorath:" Technically I don't need one of those; in fact, I think I got rid of mine a few decades after I passed my office to meself after this one time with a scamp that I….."**

**BuzzKillBro:" No one wants to know about that Mad God! TMI: To Much Information."**

**Sheogorath:" Speaking of information that EVERYONE wants to know… Why did you call yourself BuzzKillBro? Everyone when they first saw that name must have at least thought one time or another " Wow! This mortal must be a boring, walking bag of dung!"**

**BuzzKillBro:" I guess I should answer that since it is an odd name that can be a turn off to some I suppose. I loved playing on Xbox Live and originally I had named myself something else and cooler, but my brother borrowed my 360 and changed it to BuzzKillBro. While he wouldn't tell me why he did it, I didn't feel like spending 800 Microsoft points to change it so I guess it eventually just stuck to me."**

**Sheogorath:" I can imagine why he did * makes a studio audience and haves them laugh hysterically*."**

**BuzzKillBro:" *SCREAMS INTERNALLY!* So Mad God… Want to get to the Reader Warning I wanted you to start reading in the first place?"**

**Sheogorath:" You know it's not always polite to type something in all caps: it can REALLY DRIVE SOMEONE CRAZY! Which I suppose I like to happen, but yes I will get to the warning for the readers."**

**Sheogorath:" Attention all mortals and immortals who are currently reading this amazing fanfiction that really needs more of me in it…"**

**BuzzKillBro:" You're going a little off scrip…."**

**Sheogorath:" A word of warning: This chapter contains massive amounts of this new word called "trolling", CHEESE!, sexual contain for men and women of mostly mortal status who can't keep it in their collective pants!..."**

**BuzzKillBro:" I'm very sorry readers for the comments that Sheogorath will more than likely use that will offend you. I can't really control what he will say since he is the Mad God after all."**

**Sheogorath:" A lot of madness from all parties and for all parties HA! Debauchery from my brother Sanguine, not literally from him, but caused by him…. And maybe a little from him, lots of hilarious amounts of violence that is just perfect for those innocent minded children…. Except for that little girl in Whiterun: I'd rather turn her into goat cheese and feed it to Haskil instead of telling her a story that would her any kind of joy, and the best of all….. ME! * Audience applauds and gives standing ovation*"**

**BuzzKillBro:" I'm very sorry that this intro is taking so long and so much… it's just when you get Sheogorath to talk about something or do something…."**

**Sheogorath:" It's like a train owned by Molag Bal…. it has no brakes and will never stop * spoken sinisterly*"**

**BuzzKillBro:" Thanks for making most of my readers uncomfortable!"**

**Sheogorath:" You're Welcome! And for the fans, I'm sorry… I'll tell you what! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! *conjures cheese into the right hands of all the readers***

**BuzzKillBro:" Enjoy the…." Sheogorath:" CHAPTER!"**

**BuzzKillBro facepalms himself.**

Malen and Wrex knew that they were close when they could hear gun fire, but they were a couple thousand feet above where Shepard and Liara were engaging in a fire fight.

Wrex:" We are just above them… I'll just take us in and…"

Malen:" Fuck it! Had enough boring waiting shit with the Council! I'm going in now!" He said as he opened the side door.

Malen jumps out of the cab.

Malen:" CCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnn bbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllll" He shouted as he fell.

Wrex shakes his head and laughs as he tries to catch up with Malen with the cab.

Wrex:" If he wasn't a literal god then he would be the biggest idiot on the Citadel, or one of the most suicidal…. Aww fuck it that looks like fun to." He said a couple hundred feet above.

Wrex jumps out of the cab shortly after Malen did.

Wrex:" Now this is a Krogan air drop!"

A few moments of free fall later, Malen slams into the mercenary shuttle at terminal velocity, ripping a hole straight through the transport and causing it to spiral out of control and crash and fall into an abyss. Malen caught the edge of the landing pad and was gloating to himself how awesome that looked until he felt something suddenly grab his tail. Malen looked down and saw that Wrex had grabbed his tail.

Wrex:" Ummm… Hi? *laughs*"

Malen just sighs and pulls both himself and wrex up to the landing pad.

Malen:" You need to lay off the smocked Varen Wrex."

Wrex:" Says the guy who carries 6 tons of gear on him like it was nothing."

Malen:" Fair point."

Malen and Wrex engage in the continuing gun fight until Joker picks them up and returns them to Shepard's new apartment.

Once they were inside the apartment, the team and Brooks discuss who the mercs were and how they managed to hack his account and track him. Malen is suspicious of Brooks because her "clumsy" behavior seems a bit too phoned in to believe she is actually that stupid, and he paid very close attention to her tone, expressions, and word choices that added to his suspicions, but not enough to go warranting him probing her mind…. yet.

Liara need time to study the pistol, so Shepard decided to talk with the team that was present. When Shepard approached Malen, Malen gave him a degrading comment.

Malen:" *sniff* sniff* ugg yuck Shepard! You smell like a bad vagina! O wait I meant dead fish sorry."

Shepard:" Hahaha ok ok laugh it up! * cusses under his breath*"

Liara eventually traced the gun to a casino owner named Elijah Khan. There was a mysterious caller who called Khan. When the team was discussing how to talk with Khan, Malen knew that there was a chance of sabotage if some of his suspicions turned out true.

Malen:" I will go talk with Khan. As "most" of you know, I can manipulate the minds of others and I can do it very inconspicuously."

Brooks thought that he was trying to joke around, but was caught way off guard when Shepard liked the idea and agreed to let him go have a "chat" with Khan.

Brooks:" Shepard! You can't be taking him seriously! He is clearly joking about that." She said with a hint of distress that only Malen caught on to.

Shepard:" Actually he isn't. I've seen him do it for myself multiple times. It's the best chance we have without something going wrong, and it will save time since Malen can get passed any hesitation or resistance from Khan about revealing the information."

Brooks twitched a bit before responding

Brooks:" Ok Commander… We'll do it your way then."

Shepard:" Technically it's Malen's way, but thank you for understanding."

Malen noticed how she responded and knew that she was up to no good.

Malen:" I'll have to keep an eye on her. If she tries anything, I need to catch her in the act." He thought to himself as the rest finished discussing the plan.

**Sheogorath:" BuzzKillBro would like for me to inform you that this part of the DLC will be a bit short since Malen is a god and a powerful and smart one at that. It wouldn't be logical or make sense that after all the instances of him showing extremely high intelligence that he would be fooled by a woman who sucks at acting. This part is also shortened because we all know what we are here to read about… don't you? *in a menacing tone*. One more thing to add: BuzzKillBro with his little mortal mind failed to mention that Malen gave EDI a metallic body like the one she actually got from Eva in the original story so that she could be at his wedding.**

Malen entered the casino wearing a teal regalia and the diadem on the savant on his head. Malen could sense that Brooks was shadowing him, probably to try and sabotage his goal here. He pretended to not notice so that she would not flee, he still needed to catch her in the act. Malen casually strode up to Khan's office with none of the guards making any attempts to stop him; in fact, one of the guards said:

Guard:" Aahh there you are sir… is expecting you." He said as he opened the door for Malen.

Malen decided to vanish at that point and removed any suspicions from Khan of him suddenly disappearing while he waited for Brooks to make her move. Sure enough, Brooks enters the room and looks around for Malen, and when she does not find him she pulls a gun on Khan with the intent to kill. Before she can pull the trigger, Malen comes up from behind and chops her in the neck, knocking her out instantly.

Khan:" What the fuck is going on here!?"

Malen:" I will be with you in one moment . Just have to send this crazy bitch away." He says as he pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it.

When he is finished writing down on the piece of paper, he attaches it to Brook's dress and opens up a portal to C-SEC and tosses her in it. Khan has a very strong guess as to who it was that saved his life based on vids from Earth he has watched.

Khan:" You're that guy that drove the Reapers away from Earth."

Malen:" I see that my reputation proceeds me ."

Khan:" You probably saved a lot of people I know and care about on Earth. Is there anything that I can do for you? Just name it!"

Malen ponders over what exactly he wants for a moment or 2.

Malen:" Do you still have contact with that mysterious partner of yours that you sold arms to? Like this one?" He says as he pulls out the pistol that Liara examined.

Khan:" You're not here to arrest me are you?"

Malen:" Nope. I just want to know if you can get into contact with the man you had disagreements with recently that you sold this to."

Khan:" Sure! Just give me a moment." He says as he makes a call through the computer on his desk."

Mysterious partner:" Elijah. Come crawling back?"

Malen:" Ooooo sorry it looks like your answer is wrong! But hey folks, he won't be going "home" empty handed. Tell the man of the "minute" what he has one." He says, acting like a game show host.

A voice talks as if from the ceiling from both Khan's office and the place where the mysterious man was.

Mysterious man:" What the Hell? * starts to choke*"

Female Game show announcer:" Yes Malen! It looks like this man who has been revealed to be a clone of Commander Shepard made by Cerberus is going home with an all-expenses paid trip immediately to purgatory….. not the bar though Malen."

Malen:" And it looks like he is so excited about his "prize" that he has already boarded his flight there." He says as the clone falls to the floor dead, but not before hearing both him and the Female Game show announcer laughing at the puns that he made.

Malen drops the act and returns to his normal self and dismisses himself from the office with a bow.

Khan nervously waves goodbye as Malen left.

Khan:" Holy shit that was fucked up! O well… not my problem now." He whispers to himself.

Malen makes it back to Shepard's apartment.

Shepard:" You're back already? How did it go?"

Malen:" As smooth as my wife's ass."

Tali:" I'm sitting right over here love!" She calls from the couch.

Malen:" Yes you are Tali… Yes you are."

Shepard:" So what happened?"

Malen:" Let's just say that you don't have to worry about that mysterious person who called Khan any more, or his mercenaries."

Shepard:" oook… We haven't seen Brooks around here. Have you seen her?"

Malen pulls up his Omni tool and pulls up a vid of Brooks attempting to kill Khan as a means to sabotage Malen's goal.

Malen:" Turns out she is kind of a bitch, so I through her into C-SEC custody, literally. So did anything interesting happen while I was away?"

Shepard:" I tried to go to the arena but apparently someone screwed up the whole arena while they were in there."

Malen:" Do you know who it was?"

Shepard:" One of your siblings."

Malen:" Really! Who was it?"

A booming voice came from the top ledge of the apartment.

Sheogorath:" ME! Sheogorath! Daedric Prince of Madness." He said as he jumped down to the first floor.

Malen:" I don't want to know how he broke it."

Shepard:" Good call. Another one of your siblings decided to invite himself in. Since you're back and the mercenary situation has been taken care off, I'll go invite the others to this party that Sheogorath and Joker "insisted" we have."

Malen:" Who is the other sibling here?"

The answer came from a back room where there was a second bar table.

Sanguine:" Present!"

Malen:" Aaahhhh Fuck me!" he thought as he face palmed himself.

Malen:" Alright I'm in. Send the invites and start the party… This day is going to get very weird soon Shepard. I hope you're ready for it."

A few hours later:

The party guests that were invited had arrived and Sheogorath brought in more cheese that anyone would want. Sanguine had brought in all kinds of strange and very powerful cocktails for the party, along with some pretty powerful drugs with specific effects tucked away on his person.

When the "energetic" party started, Sanguine nudged Malen on the shoulder and challenged him to another game of drink. Malen wanted revenge for the last game of drink he had with Sanguine so he accepted the challenge and commenced perhaps the galaxy's longest contest of drink. Joker and Cortez had started their own contest of drink before them, but their jaws started to hang low as they say Sanguine and Malen down bottle after bottle of what they found out, after taking sips of untouched bottles of the same kind Malen and Sanguine were drinking, that what they were drinking was probably even stronger than MoonShine or Ryncol.

Sheogorath was upstairs with Tali, EDI, and Traynor. Sheogorath was having a long and heated discussion with Tali about Cheese since Tali wanted to avoid the awkward lesbian conversation between Traynor, who was strongly embarrassed, and EDI who was going on and on about Synthetic and Organic relationships, which Sheogorath was laughing hysterically at since it looked like Traynor was trying not to go crazy.

Vaermina was drinking casually with Garrus on the couch and both were flirting with one another using a lot of prevalent innuendos.

After a while into the contest of drink, Sanguine and Malen realized that both of them were at the same level of intoxication and that neither of them will win the contest, that's when Sanguine got a brilliant idea when he recalled the piano in the apartment.

Sanguine:" *taps a bottle with a fork to get everyone's attention* Sinshes nither of mei or my broter here cannn win thiiiis contecst of driunk, I jave cime uip wit wajer since bott me and bro are intox that we heiave piano playing bets! The weirner gets favor from louser and loooooser has to have sex wit a HAGRAVEN!"

Everyone gathered around the piano as Malen was the first to play. At this point Malen morphed his brain to simulate the amount of alcohol that should be in his system and he could barely stand up and needed help to the piano.

Malen:" No way in shitballs land am I experiencing that horror again! I'm going to fucking win this shit and then that bastard will have to have sex with an ugly bitch like I did. Thank Anu I don't remember the encounter!" He thought to himself.

Malen finds his hands and places them on the keys and begins to play. What everyone was expecting was a very horrible sounding mess of notes, followed by banging and crashing, but what they heard was an extreme opposite of that.

**Malen Plays the impossible piano song: Death Waltz ( I don't own the song and give credit to its original composer)**

As Malen plays the song, most of the reaction of audience was "Holy shit" written on their faces.

Zieed:" I'm startin to think that Malen is the Goddamn Devil."

Many people nodded in agreement.

Javik:" If he is that fast with his hands while impaired then he should use them to kill Reaper forces and not simply play an instrument."

Most of the others either ignored the comment or simply shrugged, but Wrex and Grunt agreed with his statement.

As the song got more and more complex, the sadder and sadder Sanguine's facial expressions got.

Sheogorath went from laughing his ass off and pointing at his brother Sanguine to summoning a Hagraven and making it as ugly as possible.

Sheogorath:" You should probably just get the nasty with the nasty over with brother… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHAH!" He told his brother while Malen was still playing the song.

Sanguine nodded his head sadly knowing that both of his brothers wouldn't let him squirm away from the bet. Before Sanguine walked into the nearest bathroom to do an unspeakable act of debauchery, He took a bottle of rum and dropped a unusual looking drug in it and offered it to Tali, who took it and drank it since this was a party after all. What Sanguine did to the drink that he offered Tali and she drank was the favor that Sanguine had to give to Malen for losing the bet.

Sanguine:" I'm sure you will enjoy your night very soon brother, while I have to vomit out of every orifice in disgust." He thought to himself as he slowly walked upstairs with the hagraven that Sheogorath provided into the nearest small room with a door.

When Malen was done playing the song, his audience applauded him for the awe inspiring performance. Malen slowly and wobbly turned around in his chair and tried to take a seat bow, but fell forward and crashed into the floor.

Malen:" SSSSSSSSSSuk myieeyei Diek Sanguiene!" He called out from the floor.

Everyone laughed their asses off at that and eventually returned to partying and drinking at their own pass.

After a couple of minutes had passed, Tali suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy and sexual desire that was so strong that she almost took off her all her cloths that Malen had made for her after the wedding that she was currently wearing in front of everyone else. Tali managed to control herself long enough to grab Malen off the floor, hoist him over her shoulders, race upstairs, find the nearest bedroom, throw Malen on the bed, and get on top of him before she fiercely and somewhat violently started to basically fuck his brains out.

If Malen felt sleepy when he was lying on the floor a few minutes ago, he sure as hell didn't feel that way now. Tali's movements were so vigorous and strong that Malen was immediately sobered up to the point that he could speak clearly.

Malen:" HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh Oooo lllllllllll yyyyyyyy SSSSSSS HHHHH IIIIIIIII TTTTT!" The gaps in his speech are representing Malen trying to speak clearly as Tali is basically destroying the bed both figuratively and literally.

Tali:" *moans loudly* Yes…YES…YES!...YES! Come on Malen do some of the work to! I want full the Force from both of us!" She says as she playfully and roughly slaps Malen to get a reaction out of him.

Everyone at this point has stopped what they're doing, except Sanguine because he is tuning everything out as he is forced to do the nasty with the nasty, and the attention was drawn to what the hell was happening upstairs. As the noises grew louder and louder, other couples in the room started to get nervous and anxious as the noises sparked desire in them as well. Eventually the desire from the other couples was so great that they followed suit and ran into different areas of the apartment to "procreate".

Shepard and Liara went into the upstairs hot tub to do the due really hot like. Vaermina and Garrus ran to the nearest vacant bathroom to "break some tiles" and "flush".

Grunt was standing next to Wrex as they heard the ever increasing sounds from upstairs.

Grunt:" Are Malen and Tali fighting upstairs? And why does it sound like she is winning?! How is that possible?!"

Wrex:" HAHAHAHAHA…. You will understand when you're older, but it actually sounds louder and more destructive than two Krogan drunk fighting."

One of the last noises that was made was the sound of a wall falling down awhile after a lot of banging, creaking, and crumpling that proceeded these sentences:

Malen:" Fuck It lets hit all four walls Tali!"

Tali:" Four walls? FOUR WALLS!? Let's collide so much and hard that the whole apartment is destroyed! *moans very loudly*"

**Sheogorath:" As BuzzKillBro would have me put it: "At this point it would be impossible for Tali not to become pregnant from this." Now if You will excuse me, I have a ending chapter notes to write off and some pass out people to draw on.**

Shepard was the second person to wake up from last night's party. The sight that first greeted him was Sanguine Vigorously scrubbing himself for what appeared to be for hours and didn't seem to care that he was up and that he jumped out of the tub in shock and disgust, The thought of still having hagraven "juice" still on him was far more disgusting to him and held his attention as he vigorously scrubbed himself.

Shepard got dried off and dressed himself up. He decided to see how the others had faired. Shepard saw Malen below Tali lying on top of smashed brick and wood from the giant hole in a bedroom wall. Shepard had also seen Vaermina naked on a toilet with Garrus's face buried in her crouch.

Sheogorath was the other one still up and he greeted Shepard.

Sheogorath:" Good Morning little mortal. So, how was the party for you? I sure enjoyed it, though I probably didn't share any of mine with anyone else, especially when I was the only one awake."

Shepard rubbed his forehead.

Shepard:" I really should have heeded Malen's warning about this ending up weird."

Sheogorath:" HAHAHAHAHAH! But that's half the fun mortal…. Anyway, I'll help rouse the others for you." He said as he put a hand held mirror in his right hand.

**Shegorath:" I bet that was a real hoot for you all. If any of you died laughing from this then I'll set up some living arrangements for you in the Isles, because I'm such a giving kind of Mad God. Please leave your thoughts into the reviews about the reviews and if you write a negative review… I'll swallow your soul and vomit it into the pot of the ageless! The next chapter will have use on the climax of the story…. How exciting! The next chapter will be named "Tears Over a Burdened Heart". Now tata! Come read again or I'll pluck out your eye! HAHAHAHA!**


	28. Chapter 28: Tears over a Burdened Heart

Chapter 28: Tears over a Burdened Heart

After everyone sobered up, cleaned themselves off from the party, fixed the property damage, and had some breakfast, it was time for shore leave to end. The team was gathered in docks and looked out to the Normandy and the space outside the Citadel. Malen Talked with Sheogorath and Vaermina and asked them to get ready for a space fight around the Citadel. Malen also told Shepard to stay around the Citadel when he would enter the Normandy and to be prepared for a massive space battle. Tali was about to leave with Sheogorath and Vaermina, but Malen grabbed her hand.

Malen:" Please stay here with me Tali. I want you by my side until the time comes to end this harvest once and for all."

Tali:" Ok." She said as she stood beside Malen on the railing of the dock walkways.

Malen opened up a com link with the Council on his Omni tool.

Malen:"*sighs deeply* It's time for the end game. Call it in."

Tevos:" All right Malen. We will begin making the calls to the fleets. The Citadel will be evacuated before their arrival. I hope you're ready for this. The whole galaxy is depending on you."

Malen:" I'm as ready as I will ever be." He says as he ended the call.

Alarms go off throughout the Citadel with the assistance of Vis calling for a full evacuation. Tali stood very close to Malen as the evacuation took place.

Malen was deep in thought about what would happen a few moments after this was over. He soon realized that there was going to be a serious problem when he brought all those who have died during the war back to those who had thought were lost to them. It could undermine everything he worked so hard for if the reactions took a turn for the worst. Malen pondered a solution to this problem for almost an hour, until a simple, but well known, quote from the Christian Bible came to the front of his mind that answered the problem.

Malen:" The Truth will set you free…" He whispered to himself.

Malen truly knew at that point what he had to do, and knew what toll that it would take on him and those closest to him, but he knew that he had to do it no matter how much it hurt inside, for he did not value himself above others, but as equals to himself and himself to the others in the galaxy for he was once a mortal man and wishes to live happily, and comfortably with those who he can come to call "friend ".

Malen turned he gaze to Tali with sadness in his eyes, but he didn't a single tear be shed to be burdened on his Love. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and gently leaned his head on hers as he whispers to her.

Malen:" I'm… sorry… my beloved. I'm must do this for us and the entire galaxy. You will have to hold much of what burdens leave me. Tears will be shed from both of us when this ends. I most go Tali. I don't know when I'll be back home, but I promise you that I will be with you and see you again someday." He says as he holds back his tears

Malen lets go of Tali and begins to walk away, but not before turning his head.

Malen:" Good bye…. For now. . . . . . my beloved Tali." He said as he walked away.

Tali placed her hands over her heart and hoped that everything would be alright as she to fought back her tears. Tali left the station and joined Sheogorath and Vaermina as they prepared for the final battle.

Malen made his way to the council chambers and used his power to make himself intangible so that he could reach the core of the Citadel.

**For the Citadel core, just imagine the Covenant cruiser's core that Master Chief blew up with a bomb in Halo 2, but much larger.**

Once Malen placed himself in the center of the glowing core of the station, the fleets had arrived and it was time for him to summon the Reapers with a call of the end game.

Malen radiated power from the core throughout the galaxy in a way that the reapers would perceive as a threat that required the full might of every last reaper. It did not take them long to get the message of "Get your asses over here and try to stop me or else you have already lost" and arrived to the Citadel with their full strength.

Malen prepared the power and spell that he needs to end the war inside the core as the united fleets of the galaxy fought the reapers full strength with the aid of 3 gods that held them at bay, but still took losses since the 3 gods had to in order for the uniting of the galaxy to seem necessary.

**The near end of the protoss theme from Starcraft plays**

After 30 minutes of charging Malen curled up into a ball **(like Galen Marek does whenever he charges a Force Repulse)**.

Malen:" For your crimes against the galaxy, I sentence you all to serve the galaxy, which you harvested for countless millennia, and its people for all eternity." He said just before he unleashed the galaxy wide spell that engulfed every single reaper that still exists.

A ball of white light spread across the entire galaxy and enslaved every reaper to Malen that was engulfed by it, but left the other races of the galaxy and their homes untouched.

The Citadel was completely destroyed in the processes of this.

**The song ends.**

As the dust floats away from the epicenter and the ball of light dissipates at the edge of the galaxy. Malen has the souls that were sent to his realm returned to the galaxy with a new body that is an exact copy of their former ones. As those who had died during the war began to return to their families in the galaxy, Malen spoke into the minds of everyone in galaxy and those who were still in his realm that were to return home.

Malen:" I had no right to make these choices, but I was the only one who could make them. If I had done nothing, then everyone else would have perished and I would be left to wallow in a graveyard galaxy. If I had simply destroyed the Reapers, then this galaxy would see no need to unite and species would have died out, or simply leave the galaxy forever."

Visions and the emotions of what Malen spoke appeared into the minds and hearts in the galaxy and every soul that entered Apocrypha.

Malen:" If I had protected too many people, then no one would see the need to unite. I am not only trying to save this galaxy from the reapers, but also from its past as well. I did this to end the isolation of the Quarians and the Geth. I did this to humble the council races so that they see that they are not greater than one another. I did this for humanity to see and be seen as equals to all sentient races. I did this to save the krogans from extinction and make them a part of the galactic community."

Malen:" I had the power all along to wipe out the reapers before they reached the first planet, but I could not do that without dooming many races in this galaxy."

The vision now begins to show the majority of what burdened Malen's soul.

Malen:" I sent the souls of those who died during the war to Apocrypha so that they could be brought to those who lost them. But that does not stop the screams of freighted families from tearing into me. The silent and loud prayers and pleas from those who wished to be safe wounding my very soul: Knowing I could have saved them all from their horrifying plight. I have the power to manipulate souls on a grand scale, but I am not truly a god by nature: I make mistakes and I fail. I will not force my ideas of perfection onto others since I was born a mortal just like you were and I wish to remain that man. I can create and destroy entire universes, but even I can't undo the wages of sin since I was made witness and barer of it since birth."

The vision switches to Malen himself.

Malen:" I had no right to make these choices, but I was the only one who could make them…I'm…..sorry."

**The song "Green Bird" From Cowboy Bebop plays.**

The burden on Malen's soul forces him into a comatose state as he drifts in the Cradle Nebula. A small stream of tears ran down Malen's face as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Tali immediately teleports herself to Malen and holds him in her arms. Bitter sweet tears fill up eyes and slowly began to stream down her face.

**The song ends.**

Tali then teleports herself and Malen to Rannoch where sits down on a ledge that overlooks the ocean. With her husband in her arms and lap and begins to cry harder and harder as she held her Love to her.

**The song "Resolution (Synthesis)" from Mass effect 3 plays**

Every sentient being in the galaxy, even Sheogorath and Sanguine, watched, with any possible anger or hate disappearing, with hands and hats ( if they had them), and with tears rolling down their bowed faces, as Tali held her unconscious Love close to her and visible began to shake as she silently cried.

**Author's Notes:" I know this was a short chapter for it being the beginning and main point in the story's climax, but there are reasons for that: Primarily for the reader to be focused on the sadness in these events and not have the chapter go to something less depressing that would take away the emotional impact of what just transpired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its emotional depth. Please leave a review when you finished reading it. Just to remind you, Malen is not dead since that is impossible, he is in a comatose state. The next chapter will be called " Tali's Journey in Nirn".**


	29. Chapter 29: Tali's Journey in Nirn

**Chapter 29: Tali's Journey in Nirn**

As hours passed by, after the families, friends, children, and lovers thought lost were reunited, they thought about the one who made all of this possible and the burden that was now on his soul. Those who did not believe in an afterlife or God(s) truly exist were now faced with a sobering dilemma about the choices they have made in life as the existence of souls and gods are now made known to them. Some in the galaxy started to pray to those who could hear them or the one(s) they believed in already. The citizens, who prayed, faced their god(s) and those who could hear them in a new light that they are truly there and that there were no excuses to dismiss their presence anymore. Some were afraid, but most were thankful to their deity(s) since they could finally live in peace, even after the trials they had faced in their lives, especially in recent months. Those who were the most emotionally impacted by Malen's courageous actions in admitting the truth and taking responsibility prayed that he would wake.

Tali didn't want to let Malen go, but Vaermina convinced her that he needed to rest and that her tears would only further burden his soul. Vaermina used her powers of reality warping to create a mansion/ modern house in the side of a strong mountain side that overlooks the sea. After Vaermina made sure that the house she thought of and made for Tali and Malen was to at least Tali's loving, Vaermina took Malen from Tali's reluctant arms and carried him up a set of glass steps into the master bedroom that has marble flooring, a columned patio overlooking the ocean, and satin sheets of white and gold.

Tali sat in a chair, next to the bed, and watched as Vaermina took off Malen's magic satchel and cloths. She placed the satchel on the ground and dressed Malen in purple silk robes with gold string tied gently around the waste. Vaermina picked the satchel back up and went to the armory room downstairs in the basement of the mansion like house. She placed the unique armors on mannequins, the unique weapons in glass displays, and placed all of the other weapons and armor that can easily be made at a forge in a chest. While she put away all of the weapons and armor, Vaermina spoke softly to herself.

Vaermina:" You have carried these for far too long my dearest brother."

Vaermina went back upstairs into the living room and bedrooms **(there are at least 6 bedrooms in the house)** and placed the books in the satchel on to bookshelves, the random objects in another chest in a closet, hung his cloths in the master bedroom closet, and placed the edible ingredients and food in the kitchen.

The Quarian admirals, Legion, and Tali's parents arrived a few hours after Vaermina had put away all of Malen's belongings. Tali didn't pay much attention when they entered the bedroom where the greatest paragon they have ever known lay dormant, his soul suffocating under the weight of his responsibility and dread. As the small crowd gathered around Malen and Tali, Raan contacted the Normandy on her Omni tool.

Raan:" Shepard. I think you should come to Rannoch, bring the crew with you. I think they will want to be here." She said solemnly

Shepard:" *holding back his tears* That would be the best thing to do right now. A lot of us, if not all of us, here are… "contemplating" things." He said as he ended the call.

Due to the troubles of the relays now being defunct, Shepard was about to resort to giving Sheogorath some cheese, but he offered his assistance before Shepard could make the offer. When asked why he, the Mad God, would do something charitable, he replied:

:" Just because I'm crazy does not mean I have no sense of decency, respect, and compassion. I'd rather have this end on a happier note instead of a sad one. Simple sadness brings out a certain sanity that I just can't stand, and I don't like sad endings to good stories. This one is on the house. Call me when things are a little more pleasant." He said as he teleported the Normandy and its crew to Rannoch.

Some of the present company surrounding Malen and Tali wanted to say a few words to Malen, but Raan insisted that they wait for the Normandy crew to arrive before they gave their respects.

After half an hour had passed, the Normandy crew had arrived and also surrounded the bed as best they could. Tali's father was the first to speak as he knelt by the bed.

Rael:" You have fought for and protected me, my race, my home, and my daughter… more than I ever have as my time as an admiral. On behave of the Quarian people… please wake up Malen. Tali needs you… you, who have been a better man to my daughter than I ever have. You… who I don't deserve the privilege of calling….Son."

Rael breaks down in front of everyone as he cries profusely on the back of Malen's left hand. Kana raps her arms around Rael and gently cries with him as the embrace each other. Tali tries to hold back her tears, but Vaermina can tell that she can't hold them much longer and decides to pull Tali away from the bedroom. As Tali was led away, some of the others in the bedroom had their own words to say to Malen.

Shepard:" I only saw you as an unbreakable warrior as I tried to know you over the months, but now I have been shown who you really are underneath your armor. We are not so different you and I. We both have fought for so long and we are both tired of fighting, but it was not the fighting that broke you. No, it was knowing how the citizens of the galaxy could react to the truth that you had to tell them and the fear that all that you tried so hard to strive for on the behalf of others would fall apart into nothing. I'm so very sorry Malen, that you had to carry so much of this galaxy's burdens, and the worst part of all for me is that I don't know how to help left them for you."

Miranda:" You told me a lesson about humanity on the Normandy months ago. I didn't really heed much of it when you left, but now I feel a sense of true, painful irony as I look at you lying there and as I reflect upon myself and my past. Malen, even though you are not human, you have more humanity in you than any of us here."

They said as each knelt to Malen's bedside.

With Vaermina and Tali:

Vaermina:" Tali. I know you want to be with your husband, but you can't burden yourself and him."

Tali:" I know but…."

Vaermina places a hand on her right shoulder.

Vaermina:" I know Tali. No one is asking you to leave him. Malen needs his rest now Tali."

Vaermina contemplates a way to get Tali's mind off of staying at the house, and soon figures one out.

Vaermina:" Perhaps while Malen is sleeping, you could visit the places he has been on Nirn. You know, walk in his footsteps so to speak." She said with a smile.

Tali:" You mean follow the path of his life on his home world?"

Vaermina:" You might find a little bit of closure and things of sentimental value there."

Tali:" That sounds good, but I don't know where Nirn is."

Vaermina opens a portal behind her that shows a dense rain forest/swamp area on the other side.

Vaermina:" I cannot go with you due to the barrier between Mundus and Oblivion, but you can since you are not Daedra."

Tali steps towards the portal but is a little hesitant. Vaermina hugs Tali.

Vaermina:" Don't worry. I'll watch over him. That's a promise from a god, a friend, and a sister." She says with a warm smile.

Tali ponders this and realizes that they really are sisters, in-laws maybe, but sisters none the less. Tali returns the embrace and thanks Vaermina

Tali:" How will I get back?"

Vaermina:" Just ask me and I will be able to hear you and I'll open the way back."

Tali nods her head and enters the portal into Nirn.

Nirn: Black Marsh:

Tali lands on muddy ground with her feet. Insects buzz all around her out of their curiosity to this strange figure. Wild and unusual birds squawked and chirped in the distance. Tali could smell that the ocean was close by even with all the other smells in the swamp. Tali got a feel for her surroundings as she looked all around herself and spotted a wooden hut just behind her. Tali felt intuition telling her that this was where Malen was born. Using her aura sense, Tali glimpsed the remnants of a dragon's soul in the hut even after almost 37 years of the soul not being present there.

Tali:" This is where he was born, humble beginnings I think." She said as she entered the small hut.

There was only a leather and moss rug that acted as a door into the hut. There were two old looking mats on the ground that acted as beds. The house looked abandoned for years if not decades.

Tali:" Perhaps giving up their son was too much for them to stay here, though he did say that it was bitter sweet for them."

Tali couldn't find any signs of where Malen's parents could have gone. Tali decided to leave the hut and pursue the path that Malen was taken when he just hatched. The muddy path was not a long one as she soon arrived to a small, wooden, docking area. At the end of the wooden platform was a broken egg that looked too large to be a bird egg. Tali knew that this was Malen's birth egg and decided to take it with her even though it has rotted away a good deal over the years. Tali took a small paddle boat that was on the right side of the dock and made her way through the swamp to the rock face that held the desecrated dark brotherhood sanctuary.

Tali got off the boat when she got to the small island in the middle of a small lake that had a large rock face in the center of it. The dark skull door was still intact even after almost everyone inside was killed decades ago.

Skull Door:" What is the greatest gift of life?" the door asked in a cold whisper.

Tali didn't feel comfortable giving the answer the door required, but she answered anyway.

Tali:" Death my brother."

The door swung slowly inward.

Skull Door:" Welcome home." It said in a cold whisper.

The inside of sanctuary was dark and had the unmistakable smell of rotting corpses. Tali grunted from the awful smell, but made her way inside. Tali cast a ball of light spell so that she could see inside the corridors of the sanctuary. Tali did not find anything of interest in Malen's quarters, or in most of the rooms of the sanctuary. Tali entered the sparring arena where Malen made his defiant act of rebellion on the sanctuary that held him for 14 years. The smell was the worst in this area of the sanctuary since it is where most of the corpses were. Tali searched for one body in particular and found it.

Tali was slightly surprised that the body of Malen's teacher was decayed to the bone in only a few decades of time. She lifted his skull off the ground and held it in her right hand and began speaking to it.

Tali:" A part of me truly despises you for what you did to my husband, but without the training you gave him, he might not have survived in the wild for so long. I neither love nor hate you, but I guess the closest feeling that I have for you is a small respect for you."

Tali places the skull into a satchel around her waist that had the same limitless capacity as Malen's.

Tali leaves the sanctuary and heads on the road out of Black Marsh and to the boarders of Cyrodiil. Tali made her way stealthy as to avoid alarming the locals. Tali takes her time as she relives the paths that her husband has taken on Nirn. The sky was filled with so many stars during the night and two planets in close proximity to Nirn, and the sky was clear and calm in the mornings as she made her way.

After a week or two of traveling light footed, Tali made it to the boarders of Cyrodiil and soon found an abandoned hut on the edges of a small river. Tali knew this to be the hut that Malen lived in for 20 years of his life. The hut was surprisingly stable and in shape considering its location. Tali entered the hut and found a small bed, one wooden shelf, and a pit for a fire. Tali took the pillow and blanket on the bed and placed them into the magic satchel on her waist. Before Tali left the abandoned hut she took a small bow and made a respectful prayer on the hut.

On her way to the imperial city, Tali was met with beasts and men of all sorts and natures. The animals that attacked her were simple burnt to a crisp in seconds, and the people that tried to steal from her got their arms and legs broken and almost torn off and left to their fate afterwards. Tali did not want to enter the city, but see the entrance that Malen tried to enter and was ejected from. The entrance was guarded by too well armored imperial guards that gave the feel of a military control city, which a lot of it became after the oblivion crisis since no true air was ever crowned. Before Tali turned around and walked away after envisioning Malen's ejection, she felt as if someone was watching her from a close distance. Tali turned around and saw and man with brown hair wearing gold colored robes. The man looked a bit old, but still had a sense of youth about him. The man approached Tali with a look of curiosity and concern on his face.

Robed man:" I wanted to talk with you sooner when I could tell something both familiar and unknown about you, but it took me some time to be able to speak with you here." He said with compassion and concern.

Tali:" umm… can you explain what you mean?" She asked confusedly.

Robed man:" My mannerisms are odd to most people even if they do not know them, but I should explain myself with better clarity. It is hard for me to be able to interact with those who don't live where I live, but when I "saw" you, I knew that I must speak with you, you.. who feel both similar yet different from myself. The reason why I wish to speak with you is that I sense a lingering aura on you that is of someone I thought lost to me not so long ago."

Tali pondered what the man was saying. With the aid of her unlocked, unlimited potential, mind, she deduced that he must mean Malen.

Tali:" He is not here… not on this world anyway. He is…. Resting…. He is so very tired."

The man could instantly tell what Tali meant by that and his face became solemn.

Robed man:" Thank you for telling me mam."

The man bowed and walked away as he slowly vanished into nothing.

Tali was confused as to who the man could be and decided to drop it for now as she made her way to Skyrim.

**Can any of you guess as to who the robed man is? Tell me your guesses in the reviews. Give all of the guesses that you can think of! I will make the mentions in the next chapter as to who got it right!**

Tali took longer to get to Skyrim since she started having the early stages of pregnancy, but she didn't let that stop her from following in her husband's footsteps. After a month of traveling on foot and site seeing on the way, she finally made it to the ruined town of Helgan. Much of the town was burnt to the ground, but the stone structures that were not toppled over were still standing, though not pristinely. Tali envisioned the ensuing chaos as Alduin burnt the town to ashes. Tali soon stumbled upon the head stone where Malen was to be wrongfully executed by beheading by axe. A small pile of ash was in front of the stone where heads would probably roll to when the deed was done.

Tali placed herself in her Husband's shoes as she stood in front of the stone and slowly knelt down to the stone. She places her head on the stone and looks to her left and she envisions the executioner raising his axe over his head, but gets stopped by Alduin's shout. Tali gets up and leaves the ruined town as she makes her way to the other parts of Skyrim that Malen went to. Tali decides to visit the mages guild, companions, and thieves guild before heading to high Hrothgar. She had to kill wolves, trolls, bears, vampires, dumb ass thieves and bandits that can't take the hint that they are unimaginably outclassed, and the occasional dragon that was stupid enough to attack her or get in her way. Her visits to the guilds were pleasant and mournful, but were otherwise not that eventful. Tali made her way up to high Hrothgar and killed wolves and frost trolls on the way up.

When she made it inside High Hrothgar, she was greeted by the Greybeards who could tell that she was no ordinary woman by any means. Tali asked them if she could see Paarthurnax, but was told no. Tali shouted:

"Paar Thur Nax"

The response was almost immediate

Paarthurnax:" It has been a long time since I have heard from a Fron of Kaan. Meet me on Monahven."

The Greybeards were bewildered to hear that their guest is of the divines and immediately permitted her to go to the throat of the world. Tali ascended the mountain and reached the throat of the world. Paarthurnax soon landed on the word wall on the mountain top.

Paarthurnax:" Unslaad Krosis. They did not mean to be rude when they prevented audience with me. I am their In after all. Why do you wish to speak with me?"

Tali:" I wanted your advice on something since you are kindred to my husband, the Dovahkiin."

Paarthurnax:" The Argonian Dovahkiin is your Ahmul?"

Tali:" Yes."

Paarthurnax:" What do you wish to ask?"

Tali explains to Paarthunax what happened to Malen as he currently slumbers under the weight of his burdens.

Paarthurnax:" hmmm Aal Siiv Drem. I am not sure how to help you. But there is always hope. Be his Aak and he will find his way. Koggan Fron of Kaan."

Paarthurnax took to the skies after that.

Tali:" Vaermina. I'm ready to head back now."

A portal opened beside her that led back to the house where Malen was resting and Tali entered through it.

**Author's notes:" I'm very sorry that took me so long to get to. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story!"**


	30. Chapter 30: Sadness ends and Joy begins

Chapter 30: Sadness Ends and Joy Begins

**The answer to last chapter's question was: Akatosh: he wore gold and felt that the disappearance of Malen was a lost to him since Akatosh is Malen's father in a way.**

When Tali got back to the house on a mountain side on Rannoch, she noticed that she was standing on the left side of the master bed where Malen was lying down. Vaermina and Garrus were on the other side of the bed.

Tali:" did the others leave?"

Vaermina:" yes, though I asked Garrus to stay here and help me take care of him. After all, it has been roughly 2 months since you left."

Garrus:" I noticed that you brought someone with you." He says pointing at Tali's stomach area.

Tali:" Yes I know. This would normally be one of the most exciting times in someone's life, I just hope Malen wakes before our child is born." She says with a slightly depressed facial expression.

Vaermina:" Speaking of which Tali: I've tried making progress with stirring him to wakefulness by entering his mind and dreams, but to no avail. His mind is to well protected and his dreams are too chaotic to control even for me. Any time I try to stabilize his dream, his dream would change into another chaotic form."

Tali's depressive look worsened as Vaermina talked. Vaermina smiled at her with hope.

Vaermina:" Fear not Tali Zorah. I believe I have come up with an answer to this predicament. While Malen's dreams change into another chaotic form when I try to interact with it, it still does respond to outside stimuli. If we can introduce the right stimuli, which I believe I know now, then Malen's dream and subconscious should accept it, thus waking him."

Tali:" And that outside stimuli is?"

Vaermina:" What placed him in this comatose state in the first place was his fear in how the galaxy would react to the news and that everything that he had worked so hard for would be for nothing. If we can show him that the galaxy has indeed has prospered into an ever lasting peace as he has hoped that the outcome would be, then he should wake up. To go about doing this, we are going to need to assemble a large portion, if not majority, of each space fairing species and bring them here to Rannoch. When they are here, then I should be able to bring them all into Malen's subconscious. This will have to be done willing however. Malen's mind, even in comatose, will be able to detect manipulations over someone's feelings or soul to where he would reject those who his mind sees as not truly there by choice."

Tali ponders over Vaermina's plan and is a little saddened that the process might take a while, but she still kept the hope that there was a way to wake her love.

Tali:" How long do you think it will take?"

Vaermina:" It will probably take a couple of months to accomplish since I can use any form of manipulation other than to enter his mind and bring those who have volunteered. We were actually getting ready to leave just for that reason, but don't fret Tali. You are never alone, and Malen is not gone." She says as she hugs Tali goodbye.

Garrus:" I'm not really the one to give speeches so I think I will just stay here to help you and give you company."

Tali:" Thank you Garrus. I could really use the company, not that my husband, even when asleep, isn't company enough, it's just that….." she trailed off.

Garrus:" You need someone to talk to and help around the house?"

Tali:" Yes, though I can't imagine you in any sort of apron." She said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

Garrus:" I'm not as affront to new experiences as you may think." He said with a laugh as he got up to get an apron.

Vaermina lightly laughed as she left the house and teleported away.

**The song "Little bird Little bird" by Elizabeth Mitchell starts to play**

Days pasted after one another, with some days with mourning and some days with laughter. Garrus, Tali, and Malen would watch movies at night: Tali would have Malen's head on her stomach so that he could feel the movement of his children moving their developing arms and legs. As time went on, Tali could feel 2 tiny hands reaching out and touching the outer walls of her uterus, under where Malen's head was laid whenever they sat on the couch or bed. Garrus would cook the food , as best as he could, and they would talk and laugh as if Malen was wide awake and talking with them. Garrus would tuck them in each night and turned out the lights. Tali would bath and wash her husband twice a day. She would float in the patio pool next to her husband whenever the sun was warm and inviting. They would play games of all sorts, though Garrus especially like playing Mannequin since it felt ironic to him.

**The song ends. I got the idea to add this song from how I wanted to cry when it played on Futurama: when inspector 5/ Hermes spared Bender.**

4 months later:

A lot more volunteered to help Malen than Vaermina expected, but it would be worth it in the end as she visited each home world of the space fairing species. Millions upon millions of people of all different races were teleported by Vaermina to Rannoch. She told them to rest when they had arrived so that she could bring them into Malen's mind unhindered.

Inside Malen's mind hours later:

The chaotic nothingness that consumed his unawakening moments were suddenly changed into something much more calm as the pitch blackness faded away into a misty pool of water that didn't seem to have end.

**The song of Healing from " Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask" plays**

As Malen got up, the mist that surrounded the water began to clear away, revealing a sun light ocean with crystal clear water. All around him, people in praise and cheering appeared in ghost like form. They cheered his name in praise, respect, honor, and compassion. There must have been millions that surrounded him as the cheers were almost deafening, but surprisingly not painful at all. Malen's mouth hung open as he watch something that he had most hoped for come true as all of the space fairing races were united together in cheer. Malen was speechless as he felt like he could fall to his knees, but a familiar face stopped him from falling.

Vaermina:" Go on my brother. She is waiting for you." She says as she holds her right arm out and pointing to a nearby coast where Tali was sitting down on the sand, waiting for her love.

Malen broke through the crowd and rushed to the coast as the dream faded away to wakefulness.

**The song ends.**

Malen opened his eyes to a sun light room that had ornate and decorated ceiling. Malen felt lighter than he had ever felt before as he rose from the bed. Pah Zun was slung to his right side , though nothing else seemed to be on his person except for a purple silk robe with golden laces. The air flowing from outside was crisp, fresh, and had a hint of the sea.

He walked over to the bedroom patio view of the outside and saw green hills with a river, from the sea, flowing underneath his location. Malen then remembered how he woke up and rushed for the nearest outside door to look for her. The door led to the side of a cliff that had a set of smooth stone steps leading down from a raised floor from the cliff. Sitting in a chair on the right side of the raised floor was Tali, who was six months pregnant with twins. Vaermina, followed by the Normandy crew, were near the highest steps as they smiled and cheered. A few Vis could be seen approaching the top of the steps as they recorded Malen and his reaction to what he is about to see and hear.

In the far distance of the hills, shore, and plains, Malen could see countless people cheering his name in joy and praise. Huge portions from all the space fairing races in the galaxy were united in celebration for peace and for the one who made it possible.

Malen collapsed to his knees with his head hung down as he began to process the torrent of emotions he was feeling.

**1:34-2:45 ( part repeated/looped) of the Starcraft 2 song " Showdown" plays**

Malen slowly raised his head up as he began to laugh. His eyes were closed and opened at random times as tears of unimaginable joy began to slowly ebb from his eyes. His laugh became more and more boisterous as an unending well of indescribable joy flowed from his soul into his body. Warm, tingling sensations covered his body and were amplified by the sun's rays that were not too hot, but still warm and inviting. Malen's hands tingled greatly and began to ball up on their as he felt like he was losing control of his body. He fell down to his right side and laughed as loudly as he could. His body rolling, balling up, and spreading out on the simplest of whims as joy spread throughout his entire being.

**Author's Notes:" I know this was a short chapter, but I didn't want for the chapter to pull away from the mood at the end, so I'm ending it here so that mood stays. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and stick around for the next one.**


	31. Chapter 31: Family and Neighbors Grow

Chapter 31: Family and Neighbors Grow

**We are in the falling action and the last two chapters of the crossover. Don't worry, I will be making other crossovers with Malen, Tali, his two children, and those of both Nirn and Mass Effect in other crossovers. It will be basically a continuous story involving multiple crossovers. This chapter and the last one will mostly contain general and some specific descriptions of what happens. I hope you enjoy!**

After a while of laughing to his heart's content, Malen saw Javik walking away with his head down. Malen guessed as to what he intends to do, and so Malen teleports him to Apocrypha, while still laughing on the grass, for a surprise he thought that he would never see again.

Even after 50,000 years after their deaths, many of the protheans that died in the prior invasion were still roaming the galaxy as spirits that no one could see. Malen had taken these prothean souls and gave them new bodies to exist in and welcomed them into his realm. Malen knew a little bit of the prothean culture and history based on what Javik told him. The way that the prothean empire treated other races made him believe that simply returning them to their home galaxy was not such a good idea; instead, Malen gave them room in his ever expanding realm of Apocrypha. They could live however they wanted within morality and reason and they would not treat another race poorly either.

Javik suddenly walked into a prothean city that was filled with his people that welcomed him with open arms, but most surprising of all was his old crew that he had to kill, during the prior invasion, waiting for him at the city's center. It was Javik's turn to be overwhelmed with unimaginable joy as he collapsed into the arms of his closest friends.

The days passed on in serenity and bliss as the galaxy took its biggest sigh of relief it has ever known. Malen and Tali stayed at their wonderful home by the ocean side, doing what spouses, who could never hate each other even if they wanted to, do when they have no more worries: they laughed together, watched movies of many makes and categories, they played games of naughty and fun types, they swam in the ocean and sat on the beach front, and slept in a close embrace each night.

Vaermina and Garrus got married a month after. Joker and EDI also got married and decided to adopt a turian kid because they didn't have a preference and Joker wanted to laugh his ass off when they both agreed to name him Garrus.

Since Malen was going to be busy raising a family, Vaermina decided that she would be the one to introduce the galaxy to magic. It would give her and Garrus something to do together.

2 months later:

Tali, Malen, Rael, Kana, Garrus, and Vaermina were at a hospital on Rannoch for Tali to give birth. Malen sat by her side and held her hand as Tali went through the painful process of labor. Tali was carrying twins during her pregnancy and the first of the 2 to come out first was a girl with gray skin, a fleshy tail, and white glowing eyes like her father's eyes. Both Malen and Tali spoke softly at the same time as the Quarian doctor handed Malen his daughter:

:" Fraya."

The next was the baby boy who also had a fleshy tail, gray skin, and white glowing eyes.

**To help you visualize what the two newborns look like, imagine the Draenei from world of Warcraft, except without the hoofed feet and had gray skin instead of blue.**

Malen and Tali:" Malak." They both said softly as Malen passes the daughter to Tali and Malen holds the son.

Just like their father during his hatching, they did not cry even for a moment and seemed smarter than most new borns. Malen and Tali both smiled as they looked at their children's faces and talked with them. The smiles and giggles of their children made them shed a single tear of joy.

**Sorry about the jumping around in the chapter.**

Vaermina had instructed Garrus to become the Arch-Mage of the Turians so that he could have a job since he is probably not needed as a soldier anytime soon. She went to each home world of the space fairing species and showed them how to instill immortality using a combination of alchemy and enchanting. She used her servants and her power to construct a mages guild on the home worlds and elected an Arch-Mage to each guild once they were trained. The Arch-Mage for each race are as follows:

-Hanar and Drell: Thane's son with Thane as his advisor so they could spend quality father and son time together.

-Turian: Garrus Vakarian.

-Krogan: Grunt, because Wrex is too busy with his people to do that.

-Asari: Liara, since Malen and Shepard insisted that she does not become a "reclus" as the Shadow Broker.

-Salarian: Mordin since he "insisted", because he always wanted to learn.

-Batarian: The Batarian that Malen saved from the plague in the quarantine zone on Omega.

-Geth and other fully sentient AI's that are and will become to be: Legion with EDI as "his" advisor.

-Quarian: Rael. Tali volunteered, but Rael wanted to make up for his short comings.

-Humans: Shepard. He was tired of fighting and thought that teaching hands on with magic sounded like a lot of fun to do as an alternate career choice.

Nirn became an interdimensional part of the galactic community as magic was intertwined with technology. Magic would release the limitations on technology and technology would make magic more accessible and less volatile, aka user friendly. The Krogan found kinship in the Argonians as they were very much a like even though krogans were bigger, but they quickly learned to not underestimate their strength or resolve, which earned them more renown with the Krogan people.

Sheogorath decided that he would "treat" the criminals of the galaxy using his ways of "treatment".

Sanguine decided to make Omega a place to party when he felt like having some debauchery in that galaxy.

Over the years, Malen and Tali taught, fed, provided, and loved their children. They did not cry once, which made raising them so much less stressful. As they got older and started to reach puberty, Malen showed them how to control their amazing power. Malak and Fraya took an aspect of personality from each of their parents and formed their own based on them.

Eventually Malak and Fraya got old enough and moved to live on their own, though they still loved their father and mother very much and would visit them. Malak and Fraya stopped aging around 24 years old as their power became fully actualized.

**Author's notes: I know this a weird place to stop, but the last chapter is going to probably be very short since it is introducing the concept that this will branch out into multiple crossovers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32: Epilogue

Chapter 32: Epilogue

80 years later:

Malen and Tali grew so very close to one another as they lived together. In the recent decades, Malen and Tali felt a sort of stirring inside them: a yearning for adventure if you will. Malen was the first to come up with an idea to satisfy that stirring. He thought that if him coming to this universe helped it immeasurably, then maybe he and Tali could help other universes as well.

Malen set up a way for him and Tali to always know how to get back to their home no matter in what universe they are in. He asked her if she wanted to be a hero to a universe as he was to hers. Tali agreed since time has taught her to branch out her perceptions and that they can always meet up when they felt like it. It was actually quite exciting to feel like a hero to others.

Tali and Malen prepared themselves and said their goodbyes as if they were just going on a vacation or work trip. They summoned interdimensional portals to parts unknown and left to go on their own adventures, at least for this time around, but they knew that they would also go on adventures together.

**Author's Notes: I know this is not as astounding as some/many would hope for the story to end, but I still think that it is a good ending to this story as we branch out into other crossovers. I hope you have enjoyed this story and I wish to personally thank all those who have followed and showed interest and support.**


	33. Chapter 33: Sequels

**Sequels**

Author: This isn't another chapter for this story, but I thought it would be good if I list the names of the sequels to Dovahkiin's Effect here so you can know how the story continues. I will make a list on this page and update it accordingly.

Sequels list:

-The Pros and Cons of Power

-My First Adventure


End file.
